Sound of Love
by Child of the Night13
Summary: The RRB's are a famous music band. The PPG's are huge fans. So one day the boys go to the same high school. School, drama, music and of course love. What a wonderful combination.
1. Famous Stars

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep._

Momoko growls and slaps her alarm clock off. She carefully rolls off the bed, straight her back, and gave a huge yawn.

"Oh, what day is today." she said as she made her way to her calendar. _June 12. _

"Oh! Today is the release of the new album of the RRB!" she yells at the top of her lungs.

"Momoko, is something wrong?" calls her mother from the kitchen.

"Everything is fine, I'll be down in a minute!"

The RRB's or also known as the Rowdyruff Boys was Momoko favorite music band. Her room was full of posters of them.

She rapidly she put on her shirt with her pink blouse, and her pink sneakers. She grab her backpack and headed down the stairs.

After breakfast she went to Tokyo High School waited for her friends to show up.

"Momoko, Momoko do you know what day it is!" cried Miyako as she ran up to Momoko.

"Yes I know math test, science test, history test all in the same day." she said.

Miyako looks at her, "Well not only that but the new album of the RRB just came out! We have to go today to buy it. I heard that copies are selling like this!"

she snap her fingers, proving her point. Miyako was wearing her shirt and a light blue long sleeve shirt.

"Yeah let go today after-" Suddenly there was a cry. "Momoko, Miyako watch out!"

They both move out of the way just in time before Kaoru runs over them with her skateboard.

"Hey guys what's up?" she said, she was wearing her grean pants and her light green t-shirt with her hat.

"Well we were saying that we should go into town and get the new album of the RRB's before it runs out."

"Oh yeah there album is out, yeah we should go."

"Not right now," Momoko said, "school is starting."

They three of them head out into their first class.

_**~At lunch~**_

"Man I hate test!" cried Kaoru as they all sat down on the table. "Well at least were almost done with them." offered Miyako looking at her friend.

"Still there is more of those things!"

"Relax Kaoru we are almost done with them." Momoko said as she drank her water.

"Oh Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru! Look what I have." said a voice coming at there direction.

"Oh no, I don't need this right now." Kaoru whispered.

Himeko Shirogane came toward them waving her ipod in the air.

"I just got the new RRB's album! This totally awesome, what to hear it?"

"Oh no thank you," Miyako said "we where going to get it after school at the-"

"Okay here is one of their songs!" Himeko cuts in as she place her ipod in high volume and the song started.

_**Butch:**_

_Show me how to lie_

_You're getting better all the time_

_And turning all against the one_

_Is an art that's hard to teach_

_Another clever word_

_Sets off an unsuspecting herd_

_And as you step back into line_

_A mob jumps to their feet_

_Now dance, f**ker, dance_

_Man, he never had a chance_

_And no one even knew_

_It was really only you_

_And now you steal away_

_Take him out today_

_Nice work you did_

_You're gonna go far, kid_

_**All:**_

_With a thousand lies_

_And a good disguise_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

_When you walk away_

_Nothing more to say_

_See the lightning in your eyes_

_See 'em running for their lives!_

_**Brick:**_

_Slowly out of line_

_And drifting closer in your sights_

_So play it out I'm wide awake_

_It's a scene about me_

_There's something in your way_

_And now someone is gonna pay_

_And if you can't get what you want_

_Well it's all because of me_

_Now dance, f**ker, dance_

_Man, I never had a chance_

_And no one even knew_

_It was really only you_

_And now you'll lead the way_

_Show the light of day_

_Nice work you did_

_You're gonna go far, kid _

_**Boomer: **__Trust, deceived!_

_**All:**_

_With a thousand lies_

_And a good disguise_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

_When you walk away_

_Nothing more to say_

_See the lightning in your eyes_

_See 'em running for their lives!_

_(music break)_

_**Boomer:**_

_Now dance, f**ker, dance_

_He never had a chance_

_And no one even knew_

_It was really only you_

_So dance, f**ker, dance_

_I never had a chance_

_It was really only you_

_**All:**_

_With a thousand lies_

_And a good disguise_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

_When you walk away  
><em>

_Nothing more to say_

_See the lightning in your eyes_

_See 'em running for their lives_

_!Clever alibisLord of the flies_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

_When you walk away_

_Nothing more to say_

_See the lightning in your eyes_

_See 'em running for their lives!_

"Man wasn't that exciting! They are doing mix music, some songs are rock others are pop its amazing!" Himeko said.

"Wow that was awesome!" Kaoru cried, "I seriously want there album now!"

"Yeah we have to get it!" Miyako said giggling.

_**~With RRB"s~**_

"And that's a wrap!" called the producer."Ugh finally my throat was beginning to get sore." said Kioshi rubbing his throat.

"Well if you have took a break and not talking on the phone your throat wouldn't be hurting!" replied Hitoshi.

"Hey Butch! Boomer! Can I get a autograph for my girl." said a voice behind the pair.

Both boys turn to see Michael one of the producers coming along them.

"Mick you know its Hitoshi when I'm not performing." Hitoshi/Butch said. "And its Kioshi," added Kioshi/Boomer.

"I know but I forget Butch and Boomer are your stage names. So how about the autograph?"

Hitoshi and Kioshi smiles. "Sure."

After they finish the pair head off to find their brother Toshiaki who was seating on the couch drinking a energy drink.

"Hey Toshiaki what's up bro?" Hitoshi said taking a seat next to him. Toshiaki/Brick looks at him then at Kioshi "You guys done?"

"Yup good to go." Kioshi replied.

"Good I was getting bored here. Oh look Big boy is coming."

"Big Boy" was the RRB's music producer. His name is really Mike but they call him Big Boy or Big Boy Mike.

Big boy came in the room and sat the opposite end of the couch, facing the boys.

"Guys listen, I was thinking that you guys should go to school. I mean life as a rock star is fantastic but you guys still need a education."

he said staring at each Ruff.

Toshiaki sighed, "Yeah I know but we don't have time!"

Mike smiles, "Actually you do. Your new tour will be in a few months and your done with all the music videos and your album so you have time to hit the books.

Besides I already enrolled you three to Tokyo High School."

Three mouths hit the floor. "What! We already enrolled in school! And you didn't ask our permission!" Hitoshi yelled.

"Actually school does sound fun," Kioshi added softly.

Hitoshi stared at him frowning, "You're not helping."

Toshiaki sighed again, "Guys let's just give it a try, who knows maybe we like school again."

**A/N: Ruffs all been to school K-8 but home school 9th.**

"Fine." Hitoshi said frowning and Kioshi smiled. Toshiaki looked back at Big Boy "We're in."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry<strong> **I know its sounds cheesy and crappy but hopefully later on its better. Just give it time**

**Review**


	2. Packing Up

**Thank you for reviewing I hope this chapter isn't crappy like I though the first one is. **

**I can do much better work but I was lazy and a little today when I was writing this one. But enjoy either way.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After School~<strong>_

"Come on Momoko! We have to get the album before its sold out!" cried Miyako pulling Momoko by her backpack.

"Alright I'm coming. Where's Kaoru?" They walk out of the hallway and into the streets outside the school. "She's said she'll be here." Miyako said worryingly looking around the stream of kids. "Hey guys! Over here!" yelled Kaoru. Momoko and Miyako ran to her from her mom's car.

"Come on my mom gonna give us a ride over to the store. Get in!"

Both girls climb on to the back seat. "Hello Mrs. Matsubara." Miyako and Momoko said as they shut the doors close. Kaoru's mother smile through the rear mirror

"Hello girls, you ready?"

"Yes!"

"Alright then let's go!"

During the ride to downtown the girls were talking about their favorite RRB. "He's cool but I like Butch better. I don't know why I just do."

"Because you think he's hot!" said Momoko smiling

"No! He has a good talent, nothing to do with him being hot."

"So you do admit it!"

"No!"

Butch, the middle of the group and the brothers is a least 5'8, 16 like Kaoru. He's a bit muscular but not over so that his muscles pop out.

He usually wears dark green and a black leather jacket that matches his raven color spike up hair, his eyes are green as well. Kaoru even has a picture of him shirtless in her room.

"Yeah he's good but I like Boomer more. He's just so _so_ cute!" Miyako said daydreaming.

Boomer the youngest of the group is 5'6, 16 like Miyako. He's lean but a bit muscular.

He likes to wear dark blue that matches his blue eyes, his hair is actually golden blond that fall neatly on his forehead to the side and sticks out of the back of his ears.

Miyako has a lot of pictures of him at home.

"Butch and Boomer are okay and pretty cute but like I said I prefer Brick. He's just so…talented and HOT!"

Brick the oldest and the leader of the group is 5'9 almost 10, 16 like Momoko. Brick is lean but built. He usually wears dark red and with his signature red cap that's always backwards or to the side on his long straight orange red hair that goes well with his crimson red eyes.

"Oh girls listen to this!" cried Kaoru's mom as she raise the volume on the radio.

_The new album of the Rowdyruff Boys is out! _

_And I got to say it's a damn awesome album! _

_Don't know what I'm talking about?_

_ Well go get the album now! _

_Its called "Rock you even in your Sleep" has 12 new songs from different genres._

_ Right now we're gonna give you a taste of the RRB's "Fire it Up" here in 98.7fm!_

_(Music starting)_

_**Brick:**_

_I've got a bad case of turning it up_

_It's getting cold in here so fire it up_

_I've got a bad case of turning it up_

_It's getting cold in here so somebody fire it up!_

_Come on and fire it up!_

_**Butch:**_

_I'm in love with the feeling_

_Of pressure to the ceiling_

_We come with intention_

_To face my opposition_

_Get raw when it's time_

_To lay it on the line_

_To the walls where we're taking it_

_**Boomer:**_

_Let your light shine, like_

_Let your light shine, like_

_Let your light shine_

_**Brick:**_

_I've got a bad case of turning it up_

_It's getting cold in here so fire it up_

_I've got a bad case of turning it up_

_It's getting cold in here so somebody fire it up_

_Come on and fire it up!_

_**Boomer:**_

_Take it higher, take it higher_

_Til the roof is on fire_

_Take it higher, take it highe_

_rLet's burn it up_

_Take it higher, take it higher_

_Til the roof is on fire_

_Take it higher, take it higher_

_Let's burn it up_

_**Butch:**_

_We throw down_

_When it's time for the action_

_Make it happen, and the sound_

_That you're feeling like lead_

_Might just happen_

_When you're tornYou might not_

_Get a warning or a sign_

_To the walls where we're taking it_

_**Boomer:**_

_Let your light shine, like_

_Let your light shine, like_

_Let your light shine_

_**Brick:**_

_I've got a bad case of turning it up_

_It's getting cold in here so fire it up_

_I've got a bad case of turning it up_

_It's getting cold in here so somebody fire it up_

_Come on and fire it up!_

_Come on and fire it up!_

_**All: **__Come on and fire it up!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~RRB~<strong>_

"Pens…pencils…scissors…what's next?" said Kioshi as the three boys and Mike shop for school supplies. "Tape." said Hitoshi

"Tape? That's not in the list."

"Its for your mouth if you don't shut up!"

"Hitoshi! Don't do that to him." said Mike slapping him on the head "Ow!"

Toshiaki rolled his eyes, "Get five notebooks for each of us, Kioshi."

"Roger that!" then he left. "Hitoshi get your lazy butt of the cart and go get us some backpacks. No girly ones for Kioshi got it?"

Hitoshi sighed, "Fine, whatever." then he was off the cart and left.

"So Mike about that school?" Toshiaki started as he re-adjusted his cap.

"Yeah I know, but listen the school isn't bad. Its on the far side of town so you don't have to worry about paparazzi stalking you.

I'll already met the principle and he's pretty excited to have you boys there.

Plus there's clubs, sports, and a stage for performances and music. You'll like it there."

Toshiaki grab three pack of 24 crayons and threw them into the cart. "Fine but we don't know if the kids there will recognize us"

"Well that's a chance you'll have to take."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~With PPG~<strong>_

"Yes! We got the last ones!" cried Kaoru as she fought for the last three albums from fifteen girls and two guys.

"Yeah! Thank you Kaoru!" said Miyako clutching her copy on her chest. "Yeah, thanks Kaoru!" Momoko said as she tightened her grip on hers.

"Come on girls let's go pay." announce Mrs. Matsubara from Kaoru's right.

"Yeah! Oh wait I need a new notebook for history class. Be right back!" Miyako ran to the section. "Oh yeah mom! I need to get a new backpack, the strap broke on the old one, can I get one?"

"Sure sweety whatever you need."

"Be right back" she said as she gave her copy to her mother and ran to the backpacks.

"Well I wish Miyako gave me hers so I can pay it." Kaoru's mom said.

Momoko sighed, "She'll be right back. In the mean time let's look at the clothes."

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of the chapter hope this one wasn't cheesy. If it was tell me so I can improve. thank you all again for reading it anyway.<strong>

**Songs:**

**The last chapter: **_**You're gonna go far kid **_**by Offspring**

_**Fire it up **_**by Thousand Foot Krutch**

**And if you want any song that the RRB should sing let me know.**

**Review.**


	3. School, yay!

**Hey guys thank you for reviewing I honestly thought this would suck so badly but I was surprise of how many reviews, favorite story/author, alert story/author. **

**Thank you so much. **

**Just to let you know my updates will take longer since I'm very busy during the week and in weekends **

**I have to put my thoughts and ideas into a chapter. So it might take a while and so sorry for the wait.**

* * *

><p><strong>~School: Lunch Time~<strong>

"Another day in this prison." sighed Kaoru as she pick up her apple and took a mega-bite.

"Well its Wednesday" offered Miyako. "Wednesday? Man, more school for two more days! No fair!"

Momoko sighed impatiently, "Come on Kaoru you can survive this. You've gone weeks at school and you haven't dead as you keep on saying."

"Ugh, I guess so" she said in defeat.

Suddenly though the speakers around the cafeteria a booming voice echo through the room, it was the Principle.

_**Attention ladies and gentlemen I have an announcement.**_

_** Tomorrow we will be having three new students.**_

_** Please when you happen to realize who they are, please let them have space.**_

_** Them and myself will appreciated it. **_

_**Thank you for your understanding. Have a good lunch.**_

After the news the whole room was buzzing with noise.

"three new students…have space?….who are 'they'…"

"I wonder who they are?" said Miyako

"Uh probable some cocky kids who think that they can rule the whole school. Like Himeko."

All of them glared at Himeko who was surrounded no doubt of paid friends.

"We don't know that Kaoru." whispered Momoko

"No. But I got a feeling."

"Anyway…did you guys listen to the album?" Miyako asks, trying to change the subject.

Momoko gasps, "Yeah! I did! My god its awesome. I love all there songs!"

"Yeah its awesome, though I like better there rock songs but some of the pop are pretty good. And the featuring too,"

"Well I also love all there songs!" said Miyako giggling.

Momoko puts her hands on the bottom of her chin and looks right ahead. "I wish I can meet the Rowdyruff Boys."

Kaoru and Miyako sighed. "Me too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Next Day: RRB~<strong>_

"Hitoshi get up already!" said Kioshi shaking Hitoshi.

"Ummm five more minutes mommy…" Hitoshi growled and roll over to his left, back facing his brother.

Kioshi sighed "I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice." He went over Hitoshi's drawers where the radio rested. Kioshi gently lowered the volume first before turning on the radio.

Once he tune into the station he wanted he slowly got the remote and stood against Hitoshi's door.

"Ready. Set. Fire!" he whispered and slowly turn up the volume.

_(music starting softly)_

_I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout me_

_Thinkin bout us, what we gon' be_

_Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream_

_So I travelled back, down that road_

_Will she come back, no one knows_

_I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream_

Kioshi higher the volume to 3.

_I was at the top and now its like I'm in the basement_

_Number one spot and now she find her a replacement_

_I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby_

_And now you ain't around baby I can't think_

_I should've put it down, should've got the ring_

_Cause I can still feel it in the air_

He higher it to 7. Hitoshi still snoring.

_See her pretty face run my fingers through her hair_

_My lover, my life, my shawty, my wife_

_She left me, I'm tied_

_Cause I knew that it just ain't right_

_I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout me_

_Thinkin bout us, what we gon' be_

He higher it to 12 and Hitoshi was still asleep. Rolling his eyes, Kioshi decided to sing along.

Kitoshi:

_Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream_

Volume moving faster up the scale 13...14...15...16...17...

_So I traveled back, down that road_

_Will she come back, no one knows_

_I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream!_

"Ahhhh! Turn that retched thing off!" Hitoshi bolted up the bed and covered his ears.

Kioshi turn off the radio and toss the remote on Hitoshi bed while Hitoshi was shaking his head.

"Come on get dress. We're gonna go to school today."

Hitoshi glared at him angrily. "And you couldn't wake me up like a regular person!"

"Not while you sleep like bear, get up!"

Hitoshi growls but does what he's told. "Fine see you downstairs."

Kioshi left out of his room, down stairs into the kitchen where their chief Marcus was cooking them each pancakes with eggs.

"Hey Marcus. Hey Toshiaki." said Kioshi as he took a seat next to Toshiaki who nodded his head.

"Blasting the radio aren't we Mr. Kioshi." smirked Marcus as he flip a pancake.

"To wake up Hitoshi you need a war outside." Marcus lets out a chuckle and Toshiaki snickered.

Toshiaki was wearing a black shirt with a red vest and his dark blue jeans. His long hair was loose and falls on his back covered by a black cap with a red lightning bolt on the front. He was also wearing red Jordans with black covering most of it.

Toshiaki was packing the last of his notebook Kioshi pick out, Kioshi was wearing a white shirt with black sweater and jeans.

He was wearing some black vans and his hair was neatly comb to the side. Kioshi sighed remembering what happened that day.

_**~Store: Two days ago~**_

"Mmmm Hitoshi will like this one…and Toshiaki needs this one…and-" Kioshi was cut off by a girl crashing into him, splattering the notebooks on the floor.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry! I didn't see where I was going." the girl said picking up the notebooks.

"No its alright, I shouldn't have them in my line of vision anyway." he said as he help her. Once they got all the notebooks the girl turn to face him and he was shock.

The girl was beautiful. She had two blond pigtails and a sincere small smile. She was wearing a blue shirt and a light blue long sleeve shirt.

"Uhhh… My name is Miyako." she said. Kioshi shook his head, "Uhhh I'm Kioshi." Miyako was about to say something but another girl called her,

"I have to go." She pick up a notebook with the RRB's logo on the cover. "I see you like the RRB's." Kioshi commented, Miyako blushed

"Yeah I do, I have to go now. Its was nice meeting you Kioshi."

"The pleasure was all mine Ms. Miyako." Miyako blush furiously now, she gave a small smile and left running to her friend. Kioshi stared after her, "wow' he whispered. "Kioshi! Were are you?"

Kioshi looks back to see his brother, "Coming Toshiaki!"

_**~Present: Hitoshi room~**_

"Man, school!" sighed Hitoshi as he puts on a tight black shirt with his dark blue jeans with a chain crossing on his right leg and his black converse, hair as black as raven was spike up.

He walks to the corner of his room to get his dark green backpack and stop.

He remember the day he got it.

_**~Store: Two days ago~**_

"Oh yeah" Hitoshi said as he grab a dark red backpack. "Yup Toshiaki will like this one." He move over to find one for himself went he notice a girl about his age holding a small girls backpack with his and his brother in the bag.

He smirk to himself and move closer to the girl. "Isn't that backpack a little to small for you." he said. The girl jump then glared at him angrily.

"And who said it was for me?" Hitoshi smiled, "Well you are drooling over it."

The girl took a heavy breath, "I was not DROOLING! she yelled. "Okay geeish relax, just teasing you. By the way, I'm Hitoshi, you?"

The girl was pretty, she had short spike raven hair with a green cap, a green t-shirt and dark green shorts. "Kaoru."

"Well Kaoru nice meeting you."

She didn't say anything at first then she walks past Hitoshi and grabs a black backpack. Then she turns around once to glare at him before simply walking away. Hitoshi was dumbstruck, no girl has ever done that!

Well perhaps because he presented himself as Butch but still!

"Goodbye to you too, Kaoru." Then he turns and grabs a dark blue and a dark green backpack. "Its to bad I can't get a girly one for Kioshi."

_**~Present~**_

Hitoshi shook his head getting rid of the thought of that amazing girl. He grab his backpack and headed down the stairs.

"Finally you out." said Toshiaki.

"Good morning to you too." replied Hitoshi.

"Finish eating, we got to go in ten minutes."

Hitoshi quickly finish his breakfast and met with his brothers outside.

Our driver, Peter was already there with the Lexus car we own.

"Come on in, guys." Peter said though the driver side. Toshiaki went on the passenger side while Kioshi and Hitoshi were in the back.

"I hope school will be fun." said Kioshi rather excited. "I just hope there are a lot of pretty girls." replied Hitoshi as the car move out of the front yard and into the streets.

Toshiaki sighed, "I just hope no one will recognize us."

Hitoshi smirk at him, "I doubt that brother. We're the RRB's!"

"Not right now. We're not Brick, Butch, and Boomer right now, we're Toshiaki, Hitoshi, and Kioshi."

Hitoshi sighed, "Whatever you say, bro. But believe me…they _will _recognize us."

Toshiaki didn't say anything for the rest of the way to school.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was it for today, next update were they meet the girls and get surprises. <strong>

**Review!:)**


	4. New Boys in Town

**Hello readers welcome to a new chapter sorry I took a while. I'll be adding new characters and one last thing do you believe I should put them with their super powers? Tell me yes, no maybe so? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Puffs nor the Ruffs.**

**Chapter 4**

**Enjoy:)**

"Another day in jail." sighed Kaoru. "Come on Kaoru! Its Thursday!" Momoko said. "So? I still have to come!"

"Guys?" Miyako said trying to get the attention of the two teen who weren't seeing a car down the road.

"Well its not my fault I'm not a nerd who loves school like you Momoko!"

"Nerd! How dare you!"

"I dare!"

"GUYS!"

"What!" both girls yells facing Miyako

"Look! Look at the car!"

Kaoru stood up on the rail to get a better view, "That's a Lexus, slick black sport car…I wonder who it is?"

The black Lexus park in front of the school's main doors. Students were now glaring at the sport car, some curious others rather jealous. "Ah, that's nothing compared to what I have." said a voice behind the group. "Himeko." Kaoru said under her breath.

"I mean it's a nice car but a Ferrari or even a limousine is better."

"Not everyone is rich as you Himeko." Momoko said crossing her arms on her chest.

"So very true."

"Oh, look!" Miyako gasp pointing frantically at the car which the passenger side door just open. "Oh my god!" cried Himeko hands on her mouth. The passenger was hot on Momoko's radar. He was tall, lean muscular that shown over his black shirt and red vest. He had on some Ray-Bans sunglasses, even though it wasn't sunny today, and his fierce long red-orange hair falls neatly on his back with his backwards cap. He turns back and grabs his dark red backpack, slung it over his shoulder, and closes the door behind him, waiting.

"Who is that!" Himeko whispers to Momoko. She too was drooling over the newcomer. "I don't know. I think its one of the student that Mr.-" she was cut of when the back door open revealing a boy who was shorter than the first. He had blond hair that reaches to his neck and sticks out neatly out of his ears and fairly lean but muscular. He climb out of the car with his blue bag pack over his black covered shoulder by his sweater. Momoko heard Miyako gasp, her eyes gone wide open. Kaoru also notices and smirks, "Come on Miyako. He's not even that cute."

"No, you're right." she whispers.

Kaoru frowns, "Uh?"

"His not cute, his HOT!" Miyako squeaks, clutching the strap of her bag.

"Oh come on! He's not even that…hot…." Slowly Kaoru's mouth drops to the floor, Miyako frowns and turns back to the car. The third and last passenger came out through the other back door. He stood taller than the blond one but still shorter than the first one, smoothes out his spike up raven hair and puts on his Ray-Bans checking out the chain that crosses his leg. He swung his dark green backpack on his shoulder and walks to the other two. With the red one in the middle and all with their Ray-Bans, they headed to the main doors. The four girls held their breaths when the boys pass them into the office, their car already driving away. Suddenly like someone flip the switch all noise invaded the area. Everyone was talking about the new three boys. "Oh my god! They're hot!" Momoko yells as she heads to the inside hallway, Kaoru and Miyako quickly follows her in. "I know! I like the blond one!" Miyako said as they pass the window that shows the entire main office. "I want to know they're names." Momoko exclaims, Kaoru scoffs "Whatever. There just boys you know like those idiots we see everyday."

She pointed at the group of jocks who were acting like morons.

Momoko sighs, "But they look different!"

The boys were talking to Ms. Blanco the administrator. She ruffles through some papers and hands out what looks like a class schedule for each boy. They nod there thanks and head out the door. Momoko straightened her back and composes herself as they came Miyako combs her pigtails and Kaoru just laid back against the locker. However the boys just pass by to their lockers down the hall. Momoko froze. The red one didn't look at her not even at Miyako who everyone things she far more prettier than her. "Come on dude class is starting!" Kaoru yells tugging Momoko's shirt. She and Miyako didn't hear the bell.

"Coming."

~_**The RRB~**_

Peter parks the car in front of the high school building. "Well good luck kids." he said smiling. "Thanks Pete," said Toshiaki. He turns to his brothers. "Okay listen there's the deal. We go in the building like ordinary high school students. Don't draw attention to yourselves and don't make ANY eye contact to ANYONE except the teachers. I mean it Hitoshi, no checking out girls."

"Oh come on bro! Not even a peak?"

"No."

"Bro, were in high school-again shouldn't we sneak a couple of glazes at some hot chicks?"

Toshiaki sighs, "Fine but with your sunglasses on, understand?"

"Yes, sir!" Hitoshi salutes him.

Toshiaki rolls his eyes, puts on his sunglasses and opens the passenger door. He stood on the side walk taking a deep breath and gets his backpack not before giving last instructions at the driver. "Pick us up at 3:15 please Pete. We might need the extra time."

"Of course, Mr. Toshiaki."

Toshiaki nods and looks at Kioshi. "Boom-Boom you're next to get out, okay." Kioshi was surprise he use his nickname for his middle/stage name but nods. Toshiaki closes the door and waits for Kioshi. While he waits he observes his surroundings. There was at least 22 students hanging out on the main entrance staring at him. _Talk about not drawing attention to yourself, _he thought. Some of them where whispering others just looking and occasionally some pointed at him or the car. The noise broke off into a dead silence as the back door opens. _Nice and easy, Boom-Boom_. Kioshi climbs out of the car backpack on his shoulder. His light blue eyes were fix on the sidewalk as he closes the door and stands next to Toshiaki.

"How was that, B?" he whispers. "Good, very good. Now put on your sunglasses. Let's see how Hitoshi does it." Once again the whispers arose from the students who were now staring at Kioshi. "After our years as artist I still can't get use to the attention." Kioshi whispers staring at the crowd. "I know whatcha mean, bro. Ignore them." once again the whispers die down as the back door opens and Hitoshi comes out. Hitoshi stretches a little and smooth out his spike up hair. _Yeah count on him to do the opposite of what you say, _Toshiaki rolls his eyes as his brother check out the chain on his leg and finally grabs his backpack, walking toward them. "Hey B, Boom-Boom-Pow." Toshiaki didn't say anything while Kioshi gives his brother a death glare. Hitoshi took the spot left of his older brother as they ascend the stairs into the main doors. They kept walking until they reach the office right after the bell rang. "Hello how may I help you boys?" said a middle age women named Mrs. Blanco. "Hi were the new students, Toshiaki, Hitoshi, and Kioshi JoJo." Mrs. Blanco smiles, "Or better known as Brick, Butch, and Boomer. I know who you are. All the teachers do for your protection." She says as she ruffles through some papers and gives them each their schedule. The boys nodded their thanks and walk to the door.

"What you have for first period guys?" asks Toshiaki as they continue walking. "I got Honors English." said Kioshi. "I got…oh, great Algebra II. I hate math." Hitoshi sighs. "I got AP History…fun." Toshiaki said. "Do we have any classes together?" Kioshi asks as he looks over at Toshiaki's schedule. "Ummm I think we have Biology, lunch, and gym. Oh and we can pick any club we want to be in for after school. We'll talk about that later." They walk to their lockers which was right next to each others. Putting the combination and getting out there supplies they said goodbye to each other. Kioshi already walk to his class when Toshiaki stops Hitoshi. "Listen and listen good bro. I don't want you to get in any trouble got that? Its better we don't draw attention to ourselves…if we do people will start noticing and recognizing that we're…you know."

Hitoshi sighs, "We're the RRB. Just say it, bro! Its not a crime to do so."

"It is if we're not representing ourselves as Brick, Butch and Boomer. Right now we're ordinary students, not rock stars, understand?"

Hitoshi stares at him for a moment before accepting defeat. "Fine I'll stay away from trouble, though I'm not making any promises." Toshiaki nods, "At least its something. See you later, bro." He said as he walks down the hall and disappears in one of the classrooms. "Oh great…math awaits me!" Hitoshi growls as he walks to his class.

_**~PPG & RRB: Miyako/Kioshi classroom~**_

"Alright class take out your homework we're going to review it." said Mrs. Akashianna. Miyako sighs as she opens her notebook to her homework. She still had the blond boy's image in her head. _I swear I've seen him before, _she thought, _but there? Oh well, he's very cute though. I wish I know his name? And who are the other boys? His brothers, but they don't look related at all. _Miyako didn't even notice the door opening and the blond boy steps inside. "Sorry I'm late, Mrs. Akashianna." he said. Miyako looks up to the voice and froze. Its him! The boy! "Oh its alright, child. Everyone this is Kioshi Jojo a new student. Please take a seat next to Miyako. Miyako raise your hand please." Miyako hesitantly raises her hand and the boy walks toward her, taking the seat next to her. "Miyako let Kioshi borrow your notebook so he can copy your notes. Now everyone question number one…"

The teacher went on to their assignment. Miyako still wasn't looking at the boy. " May I copy your notes, ummm…." Miyako giggles, "Miyako and sure you can, ahhhhh…" Kioshi smirks, "Kioshi and thank you, Miyako. Miyako smiles at him as she gave him her notebook. She was still smiling when she turns to the front and Kioshi was copying her notes. Though Miyako felt like she seen Kioshi before. _Maybe I should ask him to sit next to me and my friends during lunch. _

_**~PPG & RRB: Momoko/Toshiaki classroom~**_

"…Now class take out your homework and turn it in to the front." said Mr. Quinn. Momoko as usual was the first to turn in her work. Mr. Quinn got up from his chair and was about to say something when abruptly the door open. Momoko gasp, so did eight other girls as the stranger walks in. _It's the guy from this morning! Oh, is my hair okay? Are my clothes fine? What's his name? His he single! _she thought. "Class please welcome our new student, Toshiaki Jojo. Toshiaki take a seat next to…Momoko. Now class as I was saying…" Toshiaki quickly made his way to the girl that the teacher pointed out too. _Okay act normal and cool _she rattled in her head. _Normal and cool, normal and cool. _She didn't notice he was talking to her. "Uh, hello you're alright?"

"Oh? Oh yeah! I'm find, I just blank out sometimes." The boy nods and turns his attention back to the front. _Great, he probably thinks I'm weird. _Momoko rolls her eyes. But the boy turns back to her, "Hey you don't mind if I copy down your notes?" Momoko smiles, "Sure, Toshiaki. Here." She gives him her notebook at that instant Momoko's eyes widen. Its was her RRB's notebook cover. And she had pictures of Brick on the inner cover side and he was staring at them! "Oh umm sorry about that." she said sheepishly trying to hide her flush face with her hair. Toshiaki shook his head, "Nah, its alright. Everyone has a celebrity crush, its normal."

"Yeah I guess so. Still I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm quite embarrass." Toshiaki smiles at her that makes Momoko's insides melt like chocolate. "Its okay trust me I used to have a crush on Megan Fox and Kelly Clarkson. Don't ask me why-I don't even know myself." Momoko giggles, "Well as you saw my _still _celebritycrush is Brick. He's from a music band call the Rowdyruff Boys a.k.a The RRB's."

"Yeah I've heard of them. They made first place in the top ten charts for favorite new album."

"Yeah, ummm Toshiaki if you don't mind would you like to sit next to me and my friends during lunch?" Toshiaki stares at her for a moment then smiles, "Sure, but you don't mind if my brothers tag along?"

"No, sure. They can come too."

"Cool" Then he ended the conversation by focusing on copying her notes. Momoko attention is back on the teacher but somewhere in her head she somehow knows she's seen Toshiaki before.

_**~ PPG & RRB: Kaoru/ Hitoshi classroom~ **_

"Please copy the problems on the board, ladies and gentlemen." Kaoru sighs before getting out a spare paper and copying her problems. The door screech open, but she didn't even acknowledge who it was. "Class I would like to introduce our new student Hitoshi Jojo. Mr. Jojo take a seat next to Karou, Kaoru can you raise your hand please?" Numbly Kaoru raise her hand a second before bring it down again. The chair beside her pulls back but she didn't acknowledge who it was. Hitoshi took out a separate sheet of paper and copy the problems on the board, though there was one problem. he forgot how to solve those problems. "Umm hello, um can you help me out here please?" said the boy.

"Uh? What?" For the first time since Hitoshi arrive there Kaoru acknowledge his presence. Her mouth slowly open, her eyes going wide with wonder. it's the dude from the car! Oh, come on Kaoru act natural, ignore him. He's probably like most boys. Idiot. **(No offence, Boys!)**

"Hi, Yo! Girl, you there?" he said again.

Kaoru yawn, "What do you want, boy?"

Hitoshi frowns, "Can you explain me one problem. I forgot how to do this."

Kaoru sighs, "This is basic math, dummy. Surely you can't forget that fast."

"You'll will if you were home schooled"

"You been home school?"

"Yup. Now care to explain." Kaoru was about to tell him to buzz off and work it out himself but stop, that will he a little too mean. "Fine. Now pay attention. I'm only explaining once, now…"she went on explaining the problems. After a minute or two Hitoshi nods, "Oh yeah I remember those guys. Thanks umm..."

"Kaoru."

"Yeah, thanks Kaoru."

"Your welcome…I guess."

After ten minutes they did their problems and were the first to finish. Kaoru sighs and faces him again. "Hey Hitoshi, right? Uh, would you like to hang out during lunch with me and my two other friends?" I can't believe I just said that, she thought. Hitoshi slowly smiles and Kaoru felt like her heart skip a beat.

"Sure. But umm nope you don't mind my bros tagging along?"

"Nah, it cool."

"Awesome!"

Though Kaoru wondered why his face was familiar.

**That's the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Again I ask Do you think I should put them (Puffs and Ruffs) with their super powers?**

**And which ones your favorite?(PPG's or RRB's)**

**Me personally I go for the RRB's.**

**Criticisms, suggestions, comments are welcome always. IF you have any song that you think the Ruffs might sing please share!**

**Until next time:)**


	5. Famous Friends, Yet?

**Welcome back readers! Now as majority of you said you would want the Puff and Ruff to have their super powers. **

**I just added the Puffs with their powers…I have a idea about the Ruffs but they will get their powers later in the story, just hold on till then. Now about the little question I made: some couldn't decide who to choose (and that's okay!)**

** So I call it a tie. Both Powerpuffs Girls and Rowdyruff Boys are awesome! **

**Furthermore, here is Chapter 5**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Lunch period~<strong>_

The whole cafeteria fell silent as the new boys entered. "Hey bros, a girl ask me to sit next to her and her friends and she doesn't know who we are so chill Toshiaki." said Hitoshi as they went in line for there lunch. "Same here, though I think it's the same group of girls. Check out seat two, three o' clock."

Toshiaki said and Hitoshi turns discreetly to that direction. "Yup, the girl in green ask me."

"Then let's go!" said Kioshi. The boys quickly select their lunch and paid.

Then walks to the girls. Momoko spoke first, "Hey! Glad you could make it. Sit down." The boys took a seat next to each other and facing their count partners. "Well not all of us know each other so I'll start. My name is Momoko and this here is Kaoru and Miyako." Kaoru nods and Miyako gave a small smile which made Kitoshi's heart race.

_God, she so pretty, _he thought.

The boys nodded and Toshiaki said, " I'm Toshiaki and these are my brothers, Hitoshi and Kioshi."

Hitoshi nodded and Kioshi gave a shy hi making Miyako giggle. Before saying anything else, Himeko suddenly appears.

"Hello boys, welcome to our school. I'm Himeko, you know the most beautiful and rich girl of this entire school. Mmmm, what's your name red?" she asks flirtatious at Toshiaki. Toshiaki didn't react to her flirting, he was uses to it. "Toshiaki."

"Mmmmm, and you two?"

"Hitoshi and this is Kioshi. Now please will you leave us so we can eat our lunch." Himeko was taken back but scoff and left.

"Wow you actually kick out Himeko. No one had dare to do that except us." said Kaoru staring admiringly at Hitoshi. "I can tell where's a slut from a mile away." he replied taking a bit out of his lunch.

"So what school were you guys in before coming here?" asks Miyako changing the subject. "We've been home school for a year then decided to enter high school." Toshiaki replied. "Home school? That's pretty cool, you're parents must have a lot of money to pay tutors," Momoko commented.

The brothers looks at each other then Toshiaki spoke up, "Actually our parents died a while back. We're basically in foster care if you think about it." The girls fell silent. "Oh god I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up, I'm so sorry." Momoko said, apologetically.

Hitoshi shakes his head, "Nah, its alright there's no way you could have known and besides it was a long time ago in a car accident. We're okay about it now." Sudently there was a beeping sound, the girls gasps silently looking at there belts.

"Oh, I just remembered that I forgot my notebook in class, bye!" said Momoko as she got up and left in a hurry. Kaoru also got up to her feet,

"I need to get a math handout, see ya boys!" she too left in a hurry.

"I gotta get some papers from the office nice talking to you boys!" Miyako said as she ran off. "Well that was weird." said Kioshi staring at his brothers, who nodded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~With the Girls~<strong>_

**(A/N: Those who put on what powers should the girls have not worry I didn't ignore it. I just have a plan with them later on) **

**(Same applies to the boys.)**

"Come on girls, let's transform!" cried Momoko.

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

"We're the Powerpuff Girls Z!"

"Let's go!" The girls took off into the sky.

They arrive at the scene. Mojo Jojo one of the most dangerous infamous villians on their list was currently destroying part of New Tokyo. "Hey Mojo freeze right there!" Inside the huge metallic robot, in the glass compartment, the monkey turns toward them.

"Well hello Powerpuff Girls Z. Mojo Jojo is glad to see you three."

Buttercup scoffs, "Yeah right! Just give it up furball. You can't win us!"

"Muahahahahaha! That's were you're wrong, Puff! I will destroy you just wait and see. One day I, Mojo Jojo shall defeat the Powerpuff Girls Z forever!"

Blossom smirks, "I highly doubt that. Get him girls!"

"With pleasure," hiss Buttercup as she withdraw her hammer. "Take this furball!"

BANG!

"And this!"

THUD! BANG!

Bubbles took out her wand, "Plus this!"

WHOOSH! BANG!

Blossom took out her yo-yo to make the final blow. "Mojo, you will never defeat us. Get it in your head!" And she through her weapon.

BANG!

THUD!

The robot fell down and the monkey rolls out of the glass container. "This isn't over!" he whimpered. "Oh I think it is." The girls smiles and high-five each other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Back in School~<strong>_

"Come on we still have five minutes left of lunch!" said Momoko as she finish transforming back and heading down the stairs into the cafeteria the other two on her heels. The boys were still there in the table although this time Hitoshi was facing his brothers.

They were talking and laughing just like any student. When the girls approach they suddenly went quiet.

"You girls took forever, lunch is almost done." said Kioshi. "Yeah I couldn't find my notebook. Though I found it in the office and ran into Miyako." said Momoko.

"Yeah from there we found Kaoru heading here." concluded Miyako.

The boys look at each other and shrugs. the girls took a seat, Kaoru and Miyako sat next to Hitoshi. Momoko flush as she sat next to Toshiaki. "So you boys thinking of joining a sport and, or a club?" Kaoru asks. Hitoshi spoke first, "I'm thinking joining soccer as for a club I don't know."

Kaoru beamed, "Cool I'm also going to join soccer!"

"Isn't for guys?"

"Your point?" Kaoru stares at him meanly.

"Uhhh, nothing. That's cool."

"I'm thinking of joining football or basketball," said Toshiaki. "And like dummy here I don't know about club."

"Dummy? Oh it's on, brother." said Hitoshi staring at Toshiaki. Toshiaki just smirks.

Kioshi quickly spoke before Hitoshi punches Toshiaki, "I'll maybe joining the swimming team and I don't know about club yet."

"Oh!," suddenly Momoko yelled, making everyone jump. "You guys can join the music club like us! It'll be fun! You can dance, sing, play any instrument, and we have field trips to a local theatre and the last trip can be to any concert we choose!"

"Yeah, you goys should join!" said Kaoru.

"It'll be fun and we…we can spend time together." said Miyako staring shyly at Kioshi.

Kioshi smiles, "Well that sounds go to me, I'm in!"

"What?" said Toshiaki. Kioshi's smile faded, "Oh right."

"Come on bro I'll be fun. I'm in too!" Hitoshi said smirking at his brother.

"Oh come on Toshiaki, it'll be fun!" plead Momoko. _Please say yes, please say yes, please, please say yes_, she thought.

"Yeah bro. How had can it be?" Hitoshi taunted. Toshiaki gave him and Kioshi a "I'll-kill-you-guys-later stare before sighed.

"Fine, fine. I'm in too."

"Yes!" the girls cheer while his younger siblings gave each other high-fives.

_Brrriiiinnnngggg_

"That's the bell, see you later boys!" The girls left to there classes.

"Have you two gone locos?" hiss Toshiaki as they walk to their lockers and put the combination.

"But they won't recognize us if we don't sing." said Kioshi as he stuff his backpack with his Biology text book.

"What makes you think its optional to sing."

"Come on dude stop being such a worrier. What happen to the mysterious, funny, risk taker, mischievous brother I use to have?" said Hitoshi.

Toshiaki sighs, "He realize that he had to grow up and take care of his two younger brothers when the news of his parents died."

He slams his locker close and march to Biology class without his brothers trailing behind him.

**Yeah I was thinking of ending it here but I figure what few more paragraph wouldn't hurt. Keep on reading!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~End of Class~<em>**

"Alright class you have our homework so class dismissed. See you tomorrow." Suddenly the small quiet classroom burst into life. Everyone was talking about their plans for the week. Hitoshi and Kioshi finished packing their supplies and waited patently for their brother.

Once Toshiaki was done the three headed out. "I'm going to sign up for swimming team right now, see you guys in a bit." Kioshi said as he headed out to the pool area.

"Yeah, I'm going to soccer tryouts" said Hitoshi.

"Alright but tell Kioshi to meet us at the music center."

"Yeah, yeah. See ya bro." he said as he too left.

Toshiaki sigh and sat down on the stairs, "Well which one B? Football or basketball?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Some time later~<strong>_

Kioshi and Hitoshi were waiting in the music center with the girls for their brother. "Hey guys! Where's Toskiaki?" asks Momoko.

"Got no idea. Either signing up for football or basketball." replied Kioshi.

Before Momoko could say something else the teacher, Mr. Blake call the students in. "Alright class welcome to Music club. We're not going to beginning today I'm afraid but our official meeting will be on Mondays and Wednesdays and possible also in Fridays depending. Now here is what will happen through the week."

Suddenly the door open and in came Toshiaki. Mr. Blake stop his lesson, "Ah, Mr. Jojo a pleasure of having you in my class late."

Toshiaki sat down next to Miyako and said in a calm tone, "Sorry, Mr. Blake wouldn't happen again."

"I hope so, you stay after class. So as I was saying, everyone here has to participate in one event to earn points, like participation in singing, dancing, instruments as so forth."

Toshiaki leans over to Kioshi who was sitting the other side of Myiako, "Told you singing wasn't optional."

"We will have events like competitions against each other and other schools for that matter. And at the end of this season if you will, we're going to go to any concert of your choice whatever artist you want."

A girl raise her hand, Mr. Blake nodded to her.

"You say any concert right? Like if we want we could go to a Linkin Park, or 30h!3 or Maroon 5 or even the RRB's concert we can go?"

"That's correct."

The girls giggled, Momoko whispered to Miyako, "I know were we heading for that trip."

Miyako giggles, "Rowdyruff Boys here we come!" THe boys stare at them then at each other.

_Oh, boy this doesn't sound good, _thought the brothers.

"Alright now here is out handouts and if you want we can play a song right now so we can evalute it?"

The crowd cheers, "Alright which one, you pick."

Momoko stood up and yells on the top of her lungs, "Set the World on Fire by the RRB's!"

Everyone else join the cheer. Hitoshi moves closer to Toshiaki, "Told you, we're damn famous bro!"

"Shut up, Hitoshi."

_(Music playing) _**(A/N: Set the World on Fire by Black Veil Brides)**

_**Boomer:**_

_Saints born together to fight against their holy fables_

_The streets are where we pray_

_**Butch:**_

_Hymns for the lonely, wretched and forgotten_

_The feeling in our hearts won't ever fade away_

_We stand tall _

_**Boomer/Brick:(**__united)_

_Watch them fall _

_**Boomer/Brick:(**__divided)_

_Break the chains and now we'll show them all _

_**All: **__(fight)_

"This is my favorite part." said Kaoru as she lip sing.

_**Brick: Butch and Boomer background**_

_Fight for all you know_

_When your backs against the wall_

_Stand against the liars_

_Stronger than before_

_When your life becomes a war_

_Set the world on fire_

_**Boomer:**_

_Sing out united against the ones you left in hatred_

_Our message of today_

_**Boomer and Butch:**_

_Like children crying when all they knew was dying_

_And we will raise our flags up_

_It's time for them to pay_

_**Butch:**_

_We stand tall_

_**Boomer/Brick: **__(united)_

_Watch them fall _

_**Boomer/Brick:(**__divided)_

_Break the chains and now we'll show them all _

_**Boomer/Brick:**_

_(__fight)_

_**Brick: Butch and Boomer background:**_

_Fight for all you know_

_When your backs against the wall_

_Stand against the liars_

_Stronger than before_

_When your life becomes a war_

_Set the world on fire _

"Mad there so good!" said Miyako as she bang her head, Kioshi was smirking at her. _Only of you knew who I really am you'll have a heart attack, _he thought.

_**Boomer/Butch**__:( __**Woahh ohhh)**_

_**Brick:**_

_So sing it loud you hold the key_

_**(woahh ohhh)**_

_We're the rebels and we're free_

_(__**Woahh ohhh)**_

_It's time to burn all that you see_

_**(woahh ohhh)**_

_Now the world belongs to me!_

_(Music Break)_

_**All**__:_

_Fight for all you know_

_When your backs against the wall_

_Stand against the liars_

_Stronger than before_

_When your life becomes a war_

_Set the world on fire_

_Proud in all you are_

_Showing every scar_

_As your badge of honor_

_When you can't take anymore_

_Of what they're living for_

_Set the world on fire!_

* * *

><p><strong>And that was chapter 5. I hope you guys enjoy it and as always criticism, comments, suggestions are always open!<strong>

**See you guys next time!**


	6. Attack of the Mom's

**Hello again readers! Thank you for your reviews, alert story/author, favorite story/author it means a lot to me! **

**And thank you for the song suggestions!**

**Here is Chapter 6 **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Club meeting~<strong>_

"Mr. Blake you said you wanted to see me after class?" said Toshiaki as soon as the students walked out the room. Mr. Blake, a middle age man, turns around to Toshiaki and couldn't control his grin.

"I'm so sorry but I had to do this, I means its not everyday that one of my students is rock star!"

Toshiaki looks at him dumbfoldly **(sorry about spelling!)**,but smiles. "That's true. What can I do for you, Mr. Blake?"

"I know this is a lot to ask but I was wondering if you could sign this poster for my little girl. She's a huge fan of yours especially you."

Toshiaki chuckles, "Sure. What's her name?"

"Lily"

"Like the flower, cute." Toshiaki finishes signing the poster and handing it over to Mr. Blake.

"Uhhh its is okay I took a picture of you and perhaps later with your brothers, if it isn't too much to ask."

"Ahh, sure I guess."

"Great!" Mr. Blake grabs his camera from his desk and quickly takes a picture of him and Toshiaki.

"Thank you!" he says, still grinning.

Toshiaki nods and was about to leave when he turns around to Mr. Blake again. "Sir? I was wondering if you could perhaps give me and my brothers a excuse for not participating in the singing acts. You see I don't was to ruin our cover by singing, people will notice we sound _a lot _like the RRB's."

Mr. Blake stops grinning and nods seriously. "Well I can't exactly stop you from participating in the singing, that will count against your grades but I can propone it perhaps until you could fine a way."

Toshiaki thought of it and nods, "That'll work too. Thank you, Mr. Blake."

"Anytime, Mr. Jojo."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Front of school~<strong>_

"Hey Toshiaki you took long in there, are you in trouble?" asks Momoko.

Toshiaki stops walking in front of the group, "Nah, he just wanted to know why I was late and said that it was the last time that I should do that or else it count against my grade in participation." He lied smoothly. Momoko nods, and said to Kaoru.

"Hey is your mom gonna pick you up today."

"Nope I'm walking today. Why? Wanna come over?"

"Sure."

Miyako gets in the conversation, "Hey! I want to go too!"

"You can come, you don't need a invitation."

Suddenly there was a vroom of a engine and the group turns toward the street. The black Lexus had arrived.

Kioshi grabs his backpack from the ground and turns to Miyako, "Well that's our ride, see you tomorrow."

Miyako blushs, "Y-yeah see you tomorrow Kioshi."

Toshiaki walks down the steps saying, "Bye girls."

"B-bye Toshiaki!" said Momoko.

Hitoshi walks down as well not before staring at Kaoru but addressing to the girls, "Bye."

Kaoru trying not to blush, "Bye."

Hitoshi smiles before joining his brothers. Toshiaki climbs in the front passenger seat while Kioshi and Hitoshi gets the back seats again.

The girls watch as the black Lexus speeds off and turns on the corner, disappearing from sight.

"God they're hot!" whispers Momoko while the other two nodded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~RRB~<strong>_

"How was your day, kids?" said Peter.

Toshiaki sighs, "So far it went okay and I'm hoping someone didn't get in trouble today."

Hitoshi stares at his brother, "Dude have a little faith in me. Don't worry I didn't get into any trouble so loosing that hat of yours its probably on too tight."

Toshiaki rolls his eyes but took of his sunglasses **(yes they had their glasses the whole time, didn't say they took them off) **and his hat letting his silky orange-red hair fall on his shoulders.

Hitoshi and Kioshi also took of their sunglasses, "And not to be mean bro but you need a hair cut."

"It's not that long and besides I like it this way."

"It reaches your waist."

"It reaches my lower back, that's not long. Long is if it reaches my butt."

Kioshi rolls his eyes and Peter chuckles.

"Can we stop to get ice cream." he asks

Hitoshi stops fighting with Toshiaki "Ice cream does sound good."

The younger brothers looks at Toshiaki, "Yeah ice cream does sound good."

Peter nods, "Ice cream it is."

Five minutes later they stop at a ice cream shop, Peter parks the car in front of the shop.

"Want me boys to go get it?" he asks. Hitoshi shook his head, "Nah there isn't a lot of people and I see no paparazzi in sight. I think its safe."

Everyone looks at Toshiaki, "I'm trusting on your word but just in case Pete keep the engine on."

"Yes, sir."

"Come on guys let's get ice cream!" said Kioshi as he got out the car and headed for the line. The other brothers looks at one another and chuckles before following their youngest sibling. The boys stood in line waiting for their turn, "Alright what do you guys want." said Toshiaki.

"Ummm strawberry flavor and two scoops." said Kioshi

"Ahhh, let's see. I wanna chocolate flavor and two scoops." Hitoshi replied looking at the menu,

"Or maybe a banana split."

"Nope your getting your chocolate ice cream."

Toshiaki was next in line.

"Hi what can I get you boys?" said the lady behind the counter.

"I'll have a strawberry flavor with two scoops, a chocolate flavor with also two scoops and a vanilla flavor with also two scoops please." said Toshiaki.

"Sure thing."

The lady came back with the strawberry and vanilla ice cream. Suddenly there was s shriek and scream.

"IT'S THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS!"

"Oh boy." whispered Kioshi as a riot of people approach the brothers.

"Can I please get a picture?"

"Can I get your autograph?"

"I love you Brick!"

"Marry me Boomer!"

"Your awesome Butch!

"Brick what do we do?" said Hitoshi using there stage names. "Try to sneak away."

"But my ice cream."

Toshiaki turns around and get the ice cream of a shock lady and gives it to Hitoshi. "Now run!"

Toshiaki yells to the crowd, "Hi everyone! Yes we're the RRB's but please can you give us personal space and we'll be happy to take pictures and autography some of you.

Please we need space. Thank you."

The crowd moves a little back giving them at least space to move around.

Hioshi took the stage, "Now can we all make two lines. My right will be pictures and my left will be autographs."

The people at least 15 moves to that direction. Toshiaki looks at his brothers, "Its just 15 people we handled way more than this. Eat our ice cream while doing this."

They nodded and Kioshi stood up front, "We'll start with pictures first!"

After fifteen minutes of taking pictures, the boys headed out to one of the benches and receive posters, papers, anything to write in.

"Hi I'm Mrs. Akatsutsumi and my daughter just loves you boys, especially you Brick!"

Toshiaki smiles, "What's your daughter's name?"

"Momoko."

The boys froze. _This is Momoko's mother? Oh, man, _thought Toshiaki.

"Sure." he said as he wrote:

_ Momoko,_

_ Much love from your favorite RRB,_

_ Stay cool! You're a awesome girl!_

_ Brick_

"Here you go." he said as the others finish signing it. "Thank you so much Brick!"

Another women approach them, "Can you dedicate this one for my girl?"

Kioshi took the poster, "Sure! What's her name?"

"Miyako, Miyako Gotokuji"

Kioshi was shock, _it's Miyako's mother!_

"Y-yeah sure thing."

_ Miyako,_

_ Hugs and kisses from your favorite RRB,_

_ And keep on being sweet!_

_ Boomer_

"Here you go." he said, as his brothers also finish signing it around the message.

"Thank you so much all of you.!" Then she left. Kioshi leans over and whispers in Hitoshi's ear. "It's it me or this is extremely weird?"

"If Kaoru's mother or father appears then I'll consider it weird."

Another women appeared, "Hi! Can you sign this for my daughter?"

"What's her name?" said Hitoshi taking it. "Kaoru Matsubara."

Hitoshi face palm while Kioshi tries to control his giggles. "Sure, no problem."

"She's a huge fan of yours Butch."

"I'm sure."

_ Kaoru, _

_ Love from your favorite RRB,_

_ Keep on rockin'_

_ Butch_

"Here you go." he gave it to her when the others finish signing it. "Thank you so much!"

"My pleasure."

The boys stood up and pose for a group picture before leaving to the car.

"Next time I'm not trusting your word, Hitoshi."

Hitoshi lays cross way with his head on Kioshi's lap. "Fine by me, BJ."

The trio headed back home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~PPG~<strong>_

"See you Kaoru tomorrow!" said Momoko and Miyako as they headed back to their houses. "See you guys!"

Momoko wave at Miyako as they took their own separate ways.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Kaoru's House~<strong>_

"Mom? You home?"

"Kaoru? Guess what happen at the ice cream place when I took your brothers?"

Kaoru sighs and sits on the couch, "I don't know, what?"

"I saw the Rowdyruff boys!"

Kaoru's eyes widen as she jumps up and face her mother.

"You're serious?"

Her mom just smiles as she shows her the autograph and picture.

"OH MY GOD!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Momoko's House~<strong>_

"Momoko? It's that you?"

Momoko enters the living room to the dinning area for her dinner. "Yup its me."

"I'll be right there honey with your soup."

Momoko lays her head on the table and didn't raise it until her mom came back. However she was also receive by a poster of the RRB's.

"Mom why is there a poster of the RRB's?"

"Look more closely"

Momoko did and saw a message and three signatures. Momoko raise her head to her mom who had a picture of the RRB's in her hands.

"OH MY GOD!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Miyako's House~<strong>_

"Miyako, dear I have a present for you!"

Miako ran to her mom in the living room with her hands on her back.

"What is it?" she asks.

"Close your eyes and stretch out your hands."

Miyako did as instructed."Now open your eyes and look at your hands."

Mikayo did so and yells,

"OH MY GOD!"

* * *

><p><strong>I think this chapter was not my best work. Could have done way better. But review either way if you wish. Comments, criticisms, suggestions are always open. As for songs too. <strong>

**See you later, alligators!**


	7. Boys, Boys, Boys!

**Hey readers welcome to another chapter. Thank you so much for all your reviews, favorite story/author, and story/author alert.**

** I appreciated. Now if I get anything wrong in the story line I apologize. I haven't seen all the Powerpuff Girls Z episodes **

**(the only ones I saw was the first one, where the RRB pop out and the battle with Him) **

**So if I get anything wrong, correct me please.**

**Now, without furthermore here is Chapter 7.**

**Enjoy;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Next Day at School~<strong>_

"Girls! Girls you wouldn't believe what happen!" scream Momoko as she reach the staircase where Miyako and Kaoru.

"No you wont believe what happen!" said Miyako grinning like a maniac. Kaoru shook her head, "No you guys wont believe what happen at me!"

"I GOT A AUTOGRAPH OF THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS!" they yell

together.

"WHAT!"

Momoko stared at her friends, "You guys got autographs too? How?"

"My mom got it when she took my little brother to a ice cream shop." said Kaoru looking at Miyako's autograph.

"My mom got it also in a ice cream shop," she stated as well.

Momoko sighed, "well we all got it from the same place then." They nodded.

Miyako smiles, "Love from your favorite RRB, keep on rockin' Butch. Of course he would have said something like that."

"Hey! Don't judge, I think its awesome he wrote that. I still cant believe I got his autograph! And plus hugs and kisses from your favorite RRB, and keep on being sweet Boomer. Ah, he just a softy."

Miyako sticks out her tougue at her, "So its so sweet, and cute, and hot!

Momoko suddenly thought of a song. "You know that reminds me of a song. Watch this."

_Hey there sugar baby_

_Saw you twice at the pop show_

_You taste just like glitter mixed with rock and roll_

_I like you a lot, lot_

_Think you're really hot, hot!_

_**Kaoru:**_

_I know you think you're special_

_When we dance real crazy_

_Glam-aphonic, electronic, disco baby_

_I like you a lot, lot_

_All we want is hot, hot!_

_**All:**_

_Boys, boys, boys_

_We like boys in cars_

_Boys, boys, boys_

_Buy us drinks in bars_

_Boys, boys, boys_

_With hairspray and denim_

_Boys, boys, boys_

_We love them!_

The girls dance around and didn't notice the Jojo brothers were coming they're way. Until Momoko landed in Toshiaki's path.

_Oh, oh_

_**Momoko:**_

_Baby is a bad boy_

_With some retro sneakers_

_Let's go see The Killers_

_And make out in the bleachers_

She twirls around Toshiaki who was startled at first but slowly smirks at her and leans against the bars staring at her.

_**Miyako: **_She sang as she walk around Kioshi, who smiles at her.

_I like you a lot lot_

_Think you're really hot hot_

_Let's go to the party_

_Heard our buddy's the DJ_

_**All: (In Bold)**_

_**Boys, boys, boys**_

_Momoko: _

_We like boys in cars_

_**Boys, boys, boys**_

_ Kaoru:_

_Buy us drinks in bars_

_**Boys, boys, boys**_

_Miyako:_

_With hairspray and denim_

_**Boys, boys, boys**_

_**We love them!**_

_**Boys, boys, boys**_

_Momoko:_

_We like boys in cars_

_**Boys, boys, boys**_

_Kaoru:_

_Buy us drinks in bars_

_**Boys, boys, boys**_

_Miyako:_

_With hairspray and denim_

_**Boys, boys, boys**_

_**We love them!**_

_**We love them!**_

The girls landed right in front of their copartners. "You girls can really sing you know." said Hitoshi, smiling at Kaoru who face away trying to control her blushing.

"Yeah, I gotta agree with Hitoshi, you guys are awesome!" exclaim Kioshi taking Miyako in his arms and spinning her around. Miyako laughed, "Thanks Kioshi."

"You girls should get a singing career, I bet you'll get far." commented Toshiaki staring behind his dark glasses at Momoko with his bad boy smirk making Momoko almost faint in the spot.

_Briiinnnnnggggg_

"Well we better go to class, Momoko wanna come with me?" asks Toshiaki. "Y-yeah sure." Toshiaki smiles and leads her into the building.

The other four stared at them go before following themselves. Miyako stared at Kioshi the way over to their lockers.

She noticed that he looks familiar, "Hey, Kioshi have we met before? Or have I seen you somewhere? You look really familiar."

Kioshi froze, eyes widened. _Oh man she probably recognizes me as Boomer. What do I do? What do I do?_

"Ummm I don't think so, why would-"

"Oh yeah! I remember now!" she exclaim, snapping her fingers in the air.

_Oh no, oh no no no no!_

Hioshi also froze, his mouth partly open though not for long, Kaoru caught his attention with sports.

"I crash into you once at a store in downtown. You have a bunch of notebooks in your hand and I crash into you, remember?"

Kioshi sighs but actually does remember the girl he encountered. "Yeah, you're right. That's why you also look familiar. You were that beautiful girl who bump into me."

Miyako flushes, "And you were that handsome guy I'm glad that I bump into." Kioshi chuckles and grins at her.

"Alright if your done flirting with Miyako, we better get our stuff ready Kioshi." says Hitoshi as he realized Kioshi was standing next to Miyako and her locker staring into each others eyes.

"Oh right, see you in class Miyako."

"See you, Kioshi." Kioshi smiles at her before joining his brother and walks down the hall to his locker.

"Dude you're fallin' for her, huh." said Hioshi as they walk. Kioshi's smile faded, "So what if I am?"

Hitoshi snickers, "Tell this to Toshiaki and he'll give you a 10 page report about it."

Kioshi eyes widen, "Oh no, you're not telling him. At all please BAB

(**Badass Butch: nickname),** please don't tell him."

Hitoshi sighs as he got out his math book and slams his locker shut facing his younger brother.

"Fine I won't. But Boom-Boom I think is a bad idea. You don't have a normal teen life, you're a rock star and she doesn't know it. Plus she's obsesses over Boomer. What if you told her….you told her who you really are would she be with you as Kioshi or with you cause of Boomer?"

Hitoshi pats him on his shoulder, "Think about it." Then he left for class.

* * *

><p><strong>~Lunch~<strong>

"Boys guess what we got!" says Momoko practically bounces in her seat of excitement. Toshiaki chuckles, stabbing his salad with the plastic fork.

"What is it?" he asks. The girls give them there autographs. The boys studied them, stared at them then at each other. Hitoshi was the first time to speak,

"Wow! You girls got their autographs! That's amazing!"

"I know right! This is totally awesome!" yells Kaoru.

"It's pretty cool, oh its my dream come true, well one of my dreams anyway." Miyako said staring down at poster. Kioshi smiles, "What's your other dream then."

She smiles, "Meeting Boomer of course! He's like the man of my dreams!"

Kioshi kept his smile, but deep inside him he felt his heart ache. _What if I did tell her? Would she be with me cause of me? Or will she just go out with me because I'm also Boomer?_

"Well its pretty damn awesome you girls got their autographs." says Toshiaki, making Kioshi jumps out of his daze.

"I know! Now all we need-" Momoko was cut off by a sudden beeping noise. "We gotta go!" the girls yell as the took off.

The boys stared after them, "Wanna see what there up to?" asks Hitoshi. Kioshi and Toshiaki looks at each other and race after the girls with Hitoshi trailing behind.

* * *

><p><strong>That was it for today! Sorry if its short but next one will be longer. Are the boys going to discover the girls secret? Maybe….maybe not.<strong>

**Review! Oh and the nicknames: **

**Brick: Either B or BJ (Brick Jojo)**

**Butch: BAB (Badass Butch) and i need another one. Ideas?**

**Boomer: Boom or Boom-Boom or Boom-Boom- Pow**

** Second question of the day: Who is your favorite RRB?**

**Mine is Brick…or Butch…or Boomer…its hard to decide!**


	8. Unexpected Day

**Hello readers! Thank you for your reviews, favorite story/author, story/author alert, means a lot to me. For our second question: Who is your favorite RRB? Here are the results so far.**

**Brick: 5**

**Butch: 5**

**Boomer: 3**

**Also sorry that last chapter was quite small, hope this makes it up. **

**Anyway here is Chapter 8!**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>"Come on Hitoshi we're losing them!" calls Kioshi as the trio ran down the hall and up the staircase.<p>

"Ah, I'm coming, I'm coming. Whoa they run fast."

Toshiaki, who was in the front lead calls out "Either that or you're out of shape."

Hitoshi came running side by side with Kioshi and scoffs, "HA! Dear brother of mine I never get out of shape. Just look at this arms!" Suddenly Toshiaki came to a abrupt halt making the other two bump into him and fall to their butts.

"Yeah maybe I am a little out of shape." whimpers Hitoshi as he got up and rub his now sore butt.

"Shhh." Toshiaki lifted up a finger to silences them.

They were at the door that exit to the rooftop of the school, the boys heard some people yelling out.

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"We're the Powerpuff Girls Z!"

The trio looks at each other before bursting in. There was a collective loud gasps from the intruders, and the boys just stared at them with awe. Right in front of them were the girls they most admired, love, and practically worship, the Powerpuff Girls Z. Kioshi couldn't believe it.

The girl of his dreams was right in front of him.

Bubbles.

_Oh my gods, its Bubbles! _he thought as he stared at her lovingly.

Butch couldn't believe it either. Buttercup, the Power puff Buttercup is right in front of him. The most awesome, daredevil, tom boy girl he ever knew. She was like his counterpart. Meant for each other. _Oh what the heck am I thinking, _he shook his head. _I'm sounding like Kioshi now._

Even Toshiaki couldn't believe that the girl he truly admired was right in front of him.

Blossom.

He was so hypnotize by her beauty that he forgotten about going after the girls. All he cared was that he was actually seeing Blossom.

_Oh she's beautiful_, he thought, _BJ stop drooling over her!_

Blossom was the first one to speak, "Uh hi…"

Toshiaki snaps out of his trance, "Hi…I'm Toshiaki."

Kioshi also snaps out of it, "Hello, I'm Kioshi."

Hitoshi steps toward Buttercup and kisses her hand, "Well bonjour belle jeune femme. I'm Hitoshi at your serves."

**(hello beautiful young lady)**

Toshiaki sighs and rolls his eyes, while Kioshi just stared at his brother with awe. Buttercup retrieves her hand slowly and force a smile,

"Hi boys but we are in a hurry right now. Nice knowing you three." Then she took off into the sky. Hitoshi stare at her flying figure till it got smaller,

"Wow" he whispers. Bubbles smiles kindly at them but her eyes linger on Kioshi, "Nice meeting you three."

Then she also took off. Blossom was the last one there. "Well nice meeting you guys, hope we see each other soon in a different circumstances."

She spoke to all of them but her eyes were directly at Toshiaki then she took off following Bubbles' light trail.

The brothers look at the direction they went, there was a few minutes of silence before Hitoshi spoke.

"Please tell me this wasn't a dream. Did we actually met the Powerpuff Girls Z? Someone pinch me."

Toshiaki nods, "Yup, we met the Powerpuff Girls Z for real and Kioshi would you please."

"Sure."

Kioshi pinches Hitoshi on his arm, "Ouch! What was that for?"

"You said you wanted someone to pinch you."

"Not literally I was saying-ugh, forget it.

Kioshi shrugs then he remembers, "Hey weren't we after the girls?"

Toshiaki shrugs and shook his head, "We probably lose them by now. Let's go back we have a couple more minutes for lunch."

With one final glance where the Puffs went, the boys retreated down the stairs and back into the cafeteria. None of them spoke on the way over.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~With the Girls~<strong>_

"Oh my that was a close one." said Bubbles as they flew over a few small houses. "I know we better be more discreet and careful before we transform At least they didn't see that part."

Bubbles nods, " Yeah, though I wonder what they'll say if they did see the transformation?"

Blossom noticed look on Bubbles and sighs, "Bubbles…do you like Kioshi?"

Bubbles blinks rapidly and looks down, "No…yes? Oh I don't know! I mean I barely know him and I'm still not kind off over the fiasco with Mitch.

But I feel….I feel something when I'm around Kioshi.

"It's a sense of warmth that spreads through my whole body and lands in my heart.

And when I see him, I can feel my heart jump so violently that I can feel the pounds in my chest and its like my heart is gonna explode off my chest any moment."

Blossom nods, "I understand, Bubbles. You are liking him or even loving him. And that's okay! But ask yourself this: If he found out you were Bubbles,

would he go out with you cause of Miyako or because you're also Bubbles?"

They didn't spoke all the way to the crime scene.

_What if I did tell Kioshi that I was Bubbles? Would he still hang around with me cause of me? Or because of Bubbles? _

_Would he ask me to a date just because I'm Bubbles? Or because of _me,_ Miyako? _

_Oh, emotions are so hard to comprehend._

* * *

><p><em><strong>~In the music club~<strong>_

"Welcome students again. Today we will be staring our lesson. Today we'll be focusing on voice types and vocal range. Now who knows that voice type is. Anyone?"

A girl from the front row raise her hand. Mr. Blake pointed at her, "Yes, Jessica."

"Voice types are the various types of voices. which can be classified with range of vocals, tone, and register transition points."

"Very good, Jessica. First I will start with the male voice types. There are four main voice types: Countertenor, Tenor, Baritone, and Bass." He went on speaking, pacing back and front on the stage and telling the students to take note.

"The Countertenor is the highest voice type. Starting at a G note below a C or also called a G3. It may be a F above a middle C a F5. Sometimes it gets confused to a women's voice type."

Hitoshi leans to Kioshi, "It that your range dear brother?" Kioshi feels ready to punch Hitoshi in the nose. "You know my voice range already." he hiss back. "Oh what was it again? Yeah a Tenor. Still pretty low."

Kioshi rolls his eyes, "Well not all of us are a Baritone."

"The Tenor is the highest of the main voice types. It goes to a C3 and C5. To some singers they transition to a D4 to a E4 and shift to a sharp F4 or G4."

Mr. Blake notices Hitoshi wasn't focusing, "Hitoshi can you explain what a Baritone is?"

Hitoshi was startled for a moment but nods and spoke. "Baritone is a most common of the voice types. It goes to C (A flat 2) to a C (A flat 4). In the middle of A and B note just below middle C is the transition in the middle voice.

Also it moves to a head voice in between D or E note just above a C which is D4 or E4."

The class minus his brothers stared at him with astonishment. Mr. Blake nods, "That is correct Mr. Jojo well put. Now the last one is Bass."

He went on explaining the Bass voice type while Kaoru leans over and whispers in Hitoshi ear. "How did you know that? You sound like you already had this lesson before."

Hitoshi nods, "I learned music a while back. This is like review to me in a way."

Kaoru stares at him but shrugs. "Now for homework I want you to give me a example of these voice types we just covered to a famous singer. Name a singer in which you think corresponds with each voice type. Class dismissed."

The brothers were putting away there worksheet when the girls approach. "Hey guys! We were wondering since well we are like kinda friends I suppose- we can do something together this weekend?"

The boys stared at each other, Toshiaki smiles "I guess we're not busy this weekend so sure. What you girls have in mine?"

Miyako shrugs, "We don't know. Maybe a movie or just hang out? You can decide if you want."

Hitoshi puts his hand on his chin in a thinking position, "Mhmhmhmh, let's see…I got nothing. We'll decide on the way."

Kaoru smirks at him, "Cool then met us tomorrow at Tokyo Park at 10:00 am sharp. Don't be late."

Hitoshi salutes her, "Yes, ma'am."

Both Toshiaki and Kaoru rolls their eyes skyward. "We'll be there." concluded Kioshi for them. The group walk side by side out of school.

Already waiting was the Black Lexus. "We gonna go. See you Saturday at 10 girls!" Hitoshi calls out then he shouted, "Shot gun!"

He ran to the passenger side door, open got his backpack in and close the door after he settled in the seat.

Toshiaki sighs, "Great I get back seat then. See you girls later." He nudge Kioshi. "Huh? Oh bye girls see ya tomorrow!"

He stared at Miyako and smiles at her but quickly turns around to the car. However not before Toshiaki saw it.

He made a mental note to ask his brother later as he waves once again to the cars before climbing in the back seat.

The girls watches as the car turn on the corner before going home themselves.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~RRB~<strong>_

Once they got home they throw their backpacks on the floor and head to the main living room. Toshiaki lays down in the couch, while Hitoshi takes the other couch and Kioshi lays on the soft carpet floor.

The three boys make a huge sigh, "Ahh, the weakened. My old friend." said Hitoshi his eyes close and hands on the back of his head.

"Get use to school, Butch. Next week its Monday through Friday." Toshiaki replied.

Hitoshi growls, "Awww great. Thanks for ruin my weekend BJ. And it hasn't even started!"

Toshiaki chuckles, "What's my job, little brother."

Hitoshi grumbles something like "I should have been the oldest" and rolls his eyes.

Suddenly the front door opens up and in came Mike. "Hey guys so how was your first few school days?"

"Fine." they responded, Mike nods "Nothing interesting then? I'm sure some interesting things happened."

"Nah, nothing worth telling." Hitoshi lied smoothly. He didn't want to tell Big Boy about his maybe-maybe not crush on Kaoru. "Yeah, nothing at all." Said Kioshi thinking the same. "Boring." concluded Toshiaki thinking the same as his brothers.

"Well then I hope the news I'm gonna give you cheer you guys up." The boys frowned and sit up staring at Mike. "What it is?" asks Toshiaki.

Big Boy just grins and gives Toshiaki a elegant letter. "Read it yourself."

Toshiaki opens the letter and reads out loud to the others who crowded next to him.

_Dear Rowdyruff Boys (Brick, Butch, Boomer),_

_Its is our greatest honor to inform you that you have been nominated Best New Album, Best New Song and Favorite Musical Band on the 34th annual _

_Tokyo Awards! _

_We would love to invite your to this award on Saturday June 23, 2012 at 5:30 pm. _

_We would also be very grateful it you also sing one of your songs preferably "I'm Glad You Came". _

_We hope to see you boys there! Good Luck!_

_Sincerely,_

_The Tokyo Awards People_

"Whoa! We're nominated for three awards! That it totally awesome!" cried Hitoshi who jump up and started dancing. "That's so cool! Are we going?" asks Kioshi staring at Toshiaki.

Toshiaki grins at his little brother and ruffles his hair, "You bet we are Boom-Boom."

Mike smiles at the brothers, "Great! I'll tell the People right now that the Rowdyruff Boys are on board!"

" HELL YEAH!"

* * *

><p><strong>That the end of chapter until next time folks! Now another question.<strong>

**Who is your favorite PPG?**

**Send in your opinion through review or Private Messaging.**

**Until later! **

**By the way the one who requested Breaking Benjamin-I will not Bow...**

**AWESOME SONG! I'll seriously put it in! :)**


	9. Ready, Yet?

**Hello fellow readers! Welcome back! Thank you all again for your reviews, favorite story/author, story/author alert means a lot to me. **

**Anonymous reviewers here a call out!**

**Wickedanimeify from youtube: **

**Relax! I will update don't worry! And thank you appreciate your review…but relax! Don't want you to get a heart attack!**

**scarlet covered sky: **

**Thank you for your review I'm kinda interested at the anime shows you pointed out. I'm looking for a new anime shows to watch.**

** I've seen Rosario Vampire, Torodora!, Powerpuff Girls Z. **

**lyrical fate striker: **

**Thanks for your review! I agree I like Blossom but I don't really have a particular favorite. **

**I like all of the PPG's. And you'll be surprise how may people like Blossom too!**

**Now here is the result of the voting. Question: Who is your favorite PPG?**

**Blossom: 3**

**Bubbles: 1**

**Buttercup: 5**

**Now here is Chapter 9 on Sound of Love**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>The sunlight sneaks into Momoko's bedroom Saturday morning. Momoko eyes fluffier awake and she yawns as she gets up from her bed.<p>

Her clock read 9:15 am. "Oh right gonna meet the boys at 10." she said out loud. She yawns again as she turns on the radio.

_Good morning folks! Its Saturday June 23, today we have as our guest Ryan Jones, head president of the Tokyo Awards which will be live today at 5:00. _

_Ryan tells us, what do we expect this year at the Awards?_

_Uhh well lots of surprises I can tell you that. We're gonna have a blast!_

Momoko went to her closet and grab a red shirt and some shorts.

_We have many stars coming in and also pretty good competition in the nominations. We have Maroon 5 coming in, uhh Katy Perry, Lmaof, Rascal Flatts,_

_ One Republic, My Chemical Romance, Linkin Park, Rowdyruff boys, and much more. _

Momoko froze at the mention of her favorite band. She went closer to the radio and sat down on the floor next to it.

_The RRB's are gonna be present?_

_Yes, I believe they are and this is their first time attending the Tokyo awards. Their nominated for three awards: Best New Album, Best New Song, and Favorite Musical Band. You can start voting now at our website: .com_

_Alright thank you Ryan, now go back to the music. Here is Burn it Down Linkin Park on 98.7fm._

Momoko squeak in delight, she quickly puts on her flat shoes, tied her hair into a ponytail and quickly turns on her computer.

"Come on, come on, come on, hurry up." she whispered as it took a while to go to the search engine. "Momoko, darling are you up!" Calls her mother from the kitchen. "Yeah I'm up!"

"Come down for breakfast. Miyako called she said she's coming over soon."

"Oh, okay be right down!"

Momoko went to the website and decided to leave it there to tell Miyako about it later. She ran down the stairs and into the living room. "Hi mom! Good morning!" she said hugging her mom and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Hi darling, sit down. Made your favorite, pancakes!"

"Oh yes with extra syrup?"

"Of course."

Momoko's stomach rumbles and she digs in her pancakes. Abruptly the bell rang. Her mom when to answer it and there stood Miyako wearing blue shorts and a white shirt with two blue color rubber band pigtails. "Hello Miyako."

"Hi!"

"Come in dear want some pancakes?"

"No thank you," she said as she walks into the kitchen and took a seat next to Momoko. "Guess what Miyako."

"What?"

"I heard in the radio that the Tokyo Awards are today!"

Miyako stared at her confused, "I know but we usually don't watch it anyway so that about it?"

Momoko grins at her, got up and place her dish on the sink then motion Miyako up her room. Both girls jogged up the stairs and into Momoko's bedroom. "This time we have to watch it. The Rowdyruff Boys are nominated for three awards!"

"Whoa really! Which ones?"

"Favorite Musical Band, Best New Album and Best New Song."

Momoko sat on the desk and click the computer, "We are gonna vote right now."

After a minute of going back to the website, the check out the competition.

"Lets see. For Best New Album we have the RRB's, Maroon 5, One Republic and Adele." said Momoko reading the choice list.

"For Best New Song its RRB's, Maroon 5, Linkin Park, 30 Second to Mars and Adele." Miyako stated reading the options. Momoko nods, "Tough competition. For Favorite Musical Band its RRB's, Linkin Park, My Chemical Romance, Maroon 5, 30 Seconds to Mars, and One Republic."

Miyako shook her head and sighs, "Man half of my favorites are up there. But I have to say I'm sticking with the RRB's,"

Momoko nods, "Yeah me too. Though maybe in Best Alternative Music I'll go with Linkin Park…or My Chemical Romance."

Miako looks at the time on the clock next to the computer. "Oh, its 9:45 we gotta go!"

Momoko rapidly gets up and grabs her sweater, "Right let's go!"

~Park: 10:10~

"What's taking them so long?" asks Hitoshi leading against the statue of someone who was important during the Revolution. All of them were there. Hitoshi was wearing a dark green T-shirt with black pants, converse and his usual chain with his sunglasses. Toshiaki sits on the grass leading against Kioshi.

He was wearing a black T-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans and black jordans, his dark red cap on his loose hair and his sunglasses. Kioshi sighs impatiently, he was wearing a dark blue T-shirt with black shorts, his vans and his sunglasses.

"You know I'm glad you brought us some contacts BJ. I get tired of this sunglasses." said Hitoshi as he removes his glasses and place them on his shirt. Toshiaki chuckles, "That's why I brought them for."

Toshiaki brought each of them a pair of contact lenses. Hitoshi chose the black color contacts while Kioshi choice the light green contacts leaving him with the hazel contacts. "Why do we have to wear them again?" Kioshi said rubbing his left eye. "Stop rubbing it! And I told you, so they don't recognizes us at the RRB's. They're huge fans of us."

Kioshi stops rubbing his eye, "Oh right."

Hitoshi snickered, "Honestly Boom, how are you our brother?"

Kioshi stares at them then sticks out his tongue, Hitoshi just laughs.

Toshiaki rolls his eyes, "Chill Boom-Boom. You are our brother, trust me I was there at the hospital so was this one."

Hitoshi went next to his little brother and hugs him, "Yeah chill I was just jokin'" Kioshi smiles and hugs him back. "I know bro! I was just messing with ya."

Toshiaki smiles at the brotherly moment between his siblings. He wish it would be that way forever. Not worrying about their new step in live in and out of the spotlight.

Wishing that his mom and dad were still alive so they can be a real loving family. But he still his brothers and that was good enough for him.

"Hey guys!" a voice calls out. Hitoshi stops hugging Kioshi but stands next to him. "Hey Kaoru what's up!" he calls after her.

Kaoru halt next to Toshiaki and sat on her skateboard. "Nothing just worried that I was late. Wait, I am late, where are Momoko and Miyako?"

The Jojo brothers shrug.

"Hmph, they're never late for anything. What if something happen to them?"

Kioshi suddenly felt a stab on his chest. He was worried that Miyako was in trouble and needs his help and he's just sitting there like a-a- something!

"I hope you're wrong, Kaoru, " he said staring at the entrance "I hope they're okay."

The group waited a few more minutes before all of them grow worried for the girls. "Jesus, where the heck are they?" Hitoshi murmurs. He stood on top of the edge of the statue getting a "birds-eye-view" as he point out. Toshiaki, now standing up and lending against the edge tap his fingers furiously on the concrete next to Hitoshi's shoe.

"Where the hell are they. Kaoru try your cell again." Kaoru sighs but dials Momoko's number and press send.

_Hello?_

**Momoko? Where in hell's name are you? Is Miyako with you?**

_Yeah sorry we're late and for not answering your calls. I had it in vibration in my bag_.

**No time for explanations, just get your butt over here!**

_We're here at the gates_

**Okay bye**

_Bye_

"I see them!" yells Hitoshi. Toshiaki stood up, "What?" His hand brush under Hitoshi's leg making him fall off the edge. "Whooaa! Ouch."

"Oh, sorry bro."

The girls came up to the group. "So, so sorry we're late! The streets were crowded and I didn't hear my cell since it was in vibration in my bag." Momoko explained to the group. "It's okay. As long you girls are safe." Kioshi replied while Toshiaki nods.

Both girls smile.

Kaoru cuts in the couples, "Alright so we're we headin'"

Hitoshi smirks, "There's a fair just a few blocks away with a bunch of rollercoaster rides."

Kaoru grins, "Oh yeah we are going there right now."

"Bet you'll be scared of riding the Hammer with me."

"Yeah right! 10 bucks that I'll go in that ride 10 times in a row."

"Alright you're on!"

The couple kept on arguing back and forth while the others join in with their count partners and smile at them.

**So SO SO! Sorry its short i'm busy this week a ta i need t update my other stories ASAP! but next one will be bigger promise! I just got a pet Betta Fish name RJ. If any of you guys have Betta fishes,**

** please share your advice with me in how to take care of it properly. **

**Question of the Day!**

**Who is your favorite villain? Mojo Jojo or Him? (RRB's are not included in this question. Sorry! Just between Jojo and Him)**

**I go for Him.**

**See ya next time!**


	10. Strange Attractions

**Hello fellow readers! Thank you all for your reviews it means so much to me. **

**Please like I always said before if you have any suggestions, criticism, comment on the story or my type of writing please feel free to share. No harm feelings. **

**Now for that question result. Which villain is your favorite? Mojo Jojo or Him?**

**Him: 3**

**Mojo Jojo: 5**

**Surprisingly Jojo won. Interesting….**

**Anyways here is Chapter 10 on Sound of Love**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>"Whoa this place is huge!" said Kioshi as the crew stood on the gateway of the Fair. The place was buzzing of people and rides. Tents and a fairies wheel.<p>

Momoko grins, "Toshiaki wanna get some cotton candy?" Toshiaki smiles at her, making her heart melt like chocolate. "Sure. I'll buy it for you."

"Oh no need, I got money."

"Nah its alright. What type of gentlemen would I be if I didn't pay for it."

Momoko giggles, "Alright then, Mr. Jojo. You pay."

Toshiaki took her hand and lead her to the cotton candy booth. The others look at them and shrug.

Miyako suddenly got a idea, "Kioshi want to look at the games. I always wanted to win a huge teddy bear. Maybe to day its my lucky day!"

_Mmmm maybe I can win it for her, _he thought. "Sure, let's go!"

The two of them race to a near by game tent. The only ones left standing were Kaoru and Hitoshi.

Kaoru turns to her partner, "Well what do we do now."

Hitoshi looks around the rides, "Either do the bet right now or go on the other rides first."

Kaoru glances around as well. "We could go first on the other rides, then at the end the hammer. It makes the bet a little more challenging then"

"Alright wanna go to the supreme vomit." He said pointing at a huge desk like figure going around in circles fast.

Kaoru smirks, "Oh yeah that what I'm taking about. Let's go!"

Both of them race to the ride.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Toshiaki and Momoko~<strong>_

"Thanks for paying Toshiaki." Momoko said taking a bit out of her cotton candy. She loves the feeling of biting into the candy and it instantly disappears inside your mouth. "Your welcome, Miss Momoko." He said respectfully making a small bow. Momoko blush and smiles at him.

Then she noticed he had his sunglasses on even though the sun was hidden behind some clouds. "Do you ever take off your sunglasses?" she ask suddenly then realize it sounded quite rude. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to be rude. So sorry I-"

"No its alright," he cuts in. "I do take them off."

Then he smirks, "Lets make a game out of it. You guess what color are my eyes and if you get it right I'll take them off and keep them off for the rest of the week. Deal?"

"I accept the deal."

"Good you get three chances. Make your best shot."

The couple stop walking and Momoko stood in front of him, hand rested on her chin in a thinking position. "Well lets see…umm brown?"

"Nope."

"Damn, uhh…"

Suddenly Momoko has a crazy idea. "How about crimson red?"

Toshiaki froze for a instant but once again his expression turn calm.

"Nope."

"Uhh then… hazel?"

Toshiaki stared at her, putting Momoko in suspense. As an answer he took of his sunglasses. Momoko gasps. His eyes are hazel and somewhat amber as well.

"Yes I got it right! You're eyes are hazel!"

_At least she didn't see pass the contacts. These guys are pretty good._

"Yup now what else do you want to do?"

"Ummm lets go on a ride. How about the Tea Cups?"

Toshiaki looks at the Tea Cups spinning around, "Sure, but lets finish the cotton candy first."

Both of them stand on the benches, "Yeah. Oh guess what I heard today on the radio, which reminds me I forgot to tell Kaoru."

"What is it?"

"The Rowdyruff Boys are nominated this year for the Tokyo Awards today at 5. There nominated for Best New Album, Best New Song, and Favorite Musical Band.

That's great, right!"

Toshiaki nods, "Yeah that awesome. Let me guess you voted huh?"

Momoko slightly blush, "Yeah there my favorite band. That and Brick is sooooo hot!"

Toshiaki chuckles, "Of course. So you gonna watch it?"

"Hell yeah! I was gonna invite the girls over to my house to watch it."

Then she thought about it, "Hey you and your brothers should come over if you want."

Toshiaki sighs, _Oh great. Now what BJ? You can't accept cause if you do the RRB are not even gonna appear at the Awards! Well decline in nice, polite manner…or just lie. They call you silver-tongued for nothing!_

"Thanks Momoko but we can't. We're quite busy tonight actually."

"Oh with what?"

"We got a meeting with the Children's Protection Department about our foster care. It's a regular thing were they ask us if we happy living with them and if they treat us right and things like that."

Momoko nods, "Oh that is important. Well maybe next time you can."

"Yeah sure."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Miyako and Kioshi~<strong>_

"…and that was the last one. Sorry sir looks like you didn't win this time." said the attendant.

Kioshi sighs, "All well I'll try later then." Then he walks to the little bench where Miyako was drinking her lemonade. "What happen Kioshi?" she asks.

Kioshi shrugs, "I didn't win you're teddy bear."

Miyako giggles and abruptly plants a small kiss on his cheek, "Its alright thank you for trying though."

Kioshi froze and a small smile appeared on his lips. _She kiss me! On the cheek but still a kiss!_

Miyako realized what she did and blush furiously. "Uhhh sorry I don't know what happen to me. Oh so-"

"Don't be. That must have been the most beautiful thing that happen to me since my parents died."

Miyako blushes more, Should I tell him? Oh here it goes!

"Kioshi…."

"Yes."

"Kioshi…I..umm I."

"Yeah what."

Miyako took a deep breath. "IlikeyouKioshialot!" She said fast.

Kioshi stared at her, "Can you repeat that it was a little too fast."

Miyako sighs, "Oh never mind." She sounded sad.

Kioshi smiles, "I told you to repeat it but that doesn't mean I understood. I just wanna hear it again."

Miyako frowns, "Huh."

"Miyako…I like you too."

Kioshi places his hands on either side of Miyako, trapping her in his arms. He leans in slowly at first, unsure of her response. But Miyako was already leaning closer to him. The kiss at first it was cautiously but then it turn to a heat of passion. Kioshi pulls Miyako up, both were standing now, arms rap around each other.

A few minutes later both of them release to get a breath of air. Kioshi took off his sunglasses and smiles down at Miyako. Miyako breath stop. His eyes are green. _Wow there beautiful, though I first I thought there were blue._

"Miyako will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Kioshi. I love you."

"I love you too."

The young couple embrace each other, ignoring the haunting words of there sibling and friend.

_What if she knew…_

_what if he knew…_

_What if she/he knew who you really are?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Kaoru and Hitoshi~<strong>_

"Whoa! I'm dizzy!" said Hitoshi as he sway around. Kaoru giggles when he crash into a trash can. "Come on dude that wasn't even bad. You look like your drunk."

Hitoshi sticks out his tongue at her. Kaoru rolls her eyes, _he's so immature and so cute._

"So ready for the Hammer!" He said in a low tone. Kaoru laughs at him and he smiles, "You bet, Jojo."

"Let's go!" Hitoshi grabs her hand and pulls her over to the ride. Once there they paid the attendant and got on. "Ahh you guys are a couple huh!" said the attendant as he strap them in. Kaoru shook her head, "We're not. We're just friends."

The attendant smirks, "Good friends I see then."

"Why you ask?" Hitoshi asks.

"Well you are holding hands are you not?"

Both teens frown and look down at there join hands. Rapidly Kaoru lets go of his while Hitoshi does the same. The attendant laughs,

"Ahh, young love. Au revoir! _(goodbye)_" He close the small gate and starts the ride. The whole way both teen where thinking about there join hands and about each other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Later they meet up again~<strong>_

"What was awesome! I love today." cried Momoko as she hugs a small panda bear Toshiaki won for her.

Miyako nods in agreement, "I know I really enjoyed today." She said sneaking a glaze at Kioshi who winks.

Toshiaki saw this and frowns, Mhhmm something is up with those two. He looks down at his watch and his eyes widen. 4:00! That quick, we gotta go.

"Yeah today was good but unfortunately girls we gotta go. Mind if we escort you girls safely home?" He said, his brother behind him nods. "Sure, actually we're going to Momoko's house to see the Awards today."

Hitoshi steps forward and grabs Kaoru's hand, "Then we'll take you girls there safe and sound. Come on!"

A couple of minutes afterward, the gang stood in front of Momoko's house. "Thanks boys for bringing us here." Said Momoko eying Toshiaki who smiles and nods. "It was our pleasure, Lady Momoko."

Momoko giggles and left inside with the other girls. The boys stood there for a minute before Hitoshi snap back into reality. "Wow that a awesome day huh guys?"

"Yeah it was great." whispers Kioshi still staring at the house. Toshiaki took a mental note to ask what's up. "I'm gonna call Pete to pick us up at the corner over there. We got to go now."

The boys speed walk over to the corner of the street while Toshiaki calls Peter. "Why are we in a rush again." asks Kioshi trying to match his pace of his older brother. Hitoshi rolls his eyes, "Stop thinking about Miyako and remember. We have a award show to go!"

"…oh yeah! I forgot!"

"Argh, little brothers. Can't live with them, can't live without them."

Toshiaki chuckles, "You're absolutely right, BB. Come on, Peter is here."

The boys look and sure enough a black Lexus appeared and park next to them. The Jojo's brothers got in and head straight home to get ready for the Awards.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is short and that I haven't updated yet. Been busy, had to go to my cousin's graduation yesterday and had a massive party. <strong>

**However next chapter will be more…entertaining. **

**Review!**


	11. Awards

**Welcome back readers. Thank you for your wonderful reviews, favorite story/author, story/author alert;**

** it means a lot to me thank you again. Again any criticism, comments, ideas, suggestions are always open. **

**Here is Chapter 11 on Sound of Love**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>"Toshiaki have you seen my tie?" Hitoshi calls out from his bedroom. "No!" replied Toshiaki tying his shoes and putting on his black jacket. "Damn I can't find it anywhere! Kioshi! KIOSHI!"<p>

"What, Butch!"

"Have you see my tie?"

"The dark green one?"

"Yes."

"Uhhh I think Sparky has it…"

Hitoshi growls, "Ahh you got to be kidding me! The dog has it!"

Suddenly Kioshi appears on the doorway of Hitoshi's room with a grin plaster in his face, "Nah, I got it. Here."

Hitoshi sighs, "Jeez you scared the crap out of me." Kioshi was already ready to go. He was wearing dark pants and shoes with a white button up shirt and his blue tie. His blond hair was comb neatly to the side spike up a bit. "Whatever. I'm gonna go downstairs, hurry up."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Now where is my jacket?"

Kioshi jogs down the stairs to find Toshiaki and Mike there waiting. "Now all we need is Hitoshi." Mike said looking at his watch, "And he better hurry too." Toshiaki sighs, "You know he never hurries."

He was wearing the same as Kioshi except his tie was dark red. His long hair was tie up on a neat ponytail and his bangs were pin off his face. "Kioshi you forgot to take off your contacts." He said. "Huh? Oh yeah right."

He quickly went to the restroom and cautiously remove the contacts, he blinks a few times and examine his eyes on the mirror. Staring back at him were two big blue orbs instead of green.

He walks back to the others, Hitoshi already with them. He was wearing the same as his brothers except a dark green tie, his raven hair was a bit spike up. Mike claps his hands, "Alright you guys ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Let's go then."

The boys and there producer/parent went outside and climb into the black limousine and they head out to the Awards.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Momoko's house~<strong>_

"…Kaoru can you get the popcorn out the microwave."

"Sure hold on."

Momoko was sitting on the couch of her living room turning the channel to the Awards.

_Welcome to the 34th annual Tokyo Awards! I'm Mandy and this is my brother Randy. We're going to have a wonderful time here. _

_We have a lot of stars coming in today, and will be touring you the whole way! We will start when the stars come in._

_ We're gonna guide you throw the fashion care and interviews with some of the nominees. _

"I got the popcorn," said Kaoru and took a seat next to Miyako and Momoko on the couch. "Yes! I can't wait to see the RRB's come out of their limo." cried Miyako hugging the pillow to her chest.

"Hey Miyako what's up between you and Kioshi?"

"Oh, uhh, me…."

Kaoru leans closer, "You what?"

Miyako took a deep breath, "Me and Kioshi are together."

Both girls look at Miyako in shock suddenly Momoko cried out and tackled Miyako into a hug. "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU, MIYAKO. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

Miyako laughs and hugs her back, "I can't believe it either. But I'm so happy it did!

Kauro joins into the hug, "I'm happy for you too. But if he ever hurts you in any way he's gonna get his ass kick that not even his brothers are gonna help him."

Miyako laugh nervously, "Don't worry I'm sure that will never happen. He loves me like I love him."

_Mandy: And coming out of this limo is…the Rowdyruff Boys! _

_Randy: They are nominated for three awards tonight, Best New Album, Best New Song, and Favorite Musical Band. _

_They have a hard competition, huh Mandy?_

_Mandy: That's right Randy, the RRB's better watch out!_

The girls froze and glared at the TV. The RRB's were coming out of their limo with there producer. The brothers wave at the screaming fans and Butch send kisses making them scream louder.

_Mandy: As you can see the boys are making the crowd go wild! Everyone loves the Ruffs!_

_Randy: The boys are accompany by their formal guardian and music producer Mike Logan. _

The boys walk down the carpet, smiling at the hundred of camera's flashing. The brothers join together making a group picture.

"Brick looks so hot in that suit." said Momoko smiling.

"If you call it a formal suit the jacket is leather, but no matter Butch looks so good. Damn that boy and his looks."

Miyako grins as the camera close up on Boomer who was smiling and gave a small wave. _Ahh his so cute. I just love everything about him. Mmmhmm he reminds me of Kioshi a little. Hey, I wonder if Kioshi sings?_

The camera moves over to the next artist who came in. "I can't wait to see the interviews I hope they win." Momoko said. "I know it would be super awesome if the boys win all of the nomination." Kaoru said as she lays down in front of the TV, popcorn in front of her.

"Hey! Share the popcorn!"

"Why? Get your own, there's tons in the kitchen."

"Kaoru…"

"…fine, here. Little whiner."

Momoko rolls her eyes at her, _so immature Kaoru is._

Twenty minutes later pass and the Award show officially stared.

_These are the nominees for Best Alternative Band._

_One Republic *screams* My Chemical Romance *screams* Foo Fighters *screams* Linkin Park *screams* 30 Seconds to Mars *screams*_

_And the winner is…_

"Come on, its gotta be MCR." said Kaoru staring intently at the screen.

"No its gonna be LP." Miyako commented.

"You both are wrong its 30stm," Momoko cuts in. "Jared Leto is so sexy."

"Ahh Momoko, you and boys."

_And the winner is…Linkin Park!_

"Ha! Told you guys!" Miyako squeaked clapping her hands. Then when they got there award two people came from the slide door.

_And now here is Adam Levine from Maroon 5 and Christina Aguilera_

The two singers smile and step up to the platform.

_Christina: Every year we salute the ones who make it to the Top Records with their song, all of us singer always want to make the best number one song there is._

_Adam: And we also thank all of the singers. Here are the nominees for Best New Song. _

_**Presenter: **_

_Maroon 5 "Payphone" *screams* Linkin Park "Burn It Down" *screams* Rowdyruff Boys " I'm Glad You Came" *screams* 30 Seconds to Mars " The Kill" *screams* Adele "Set Fire to the Rain" *screams*_

The girls cheered as the camera turns to the grinning boys. Brick was in between his brothers, Boomer and Butch. All of them where holding hands.

_Adam: And the winner is…_

The girls lean forward fingers cross. Oh please win, please win, they thought.

_Christina: The winner is Maroon 5 "Payphone!"_

"Ahhh!" the girls yell as the rest of the Maroon 5 join their singer to the stage and receive the award.

Kaoru sighs and sank into the couch, "Man I thought for sure the RRB had that."

"It's alright Kaoru. They got two more to go, and besides I like Payphone."

Miyako nods and sings;

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home _

_all of my change I spent on you_

_**Momoko:**_

_Where have the times gone baby_

_its all wrong _

_where are the plans we made for two?_

Kaoru smirks, "I love this part.

_**Kaoru:**_

_If happy ever after did exist_

_I would be still holding you like this_

_All those fairytales are full of sh**_

_One more f***ing love song_

_I'll be sick!_

Momoko giggles and Miyako smiles, "See? Its pretty good.

Kaoru smiles, "Yeah its good. Oh look!"

_And now here is actress Emma Stone and singer Taio Cruz_

Both of them were smiling a the camera and took there place behind a microphone.

_Emma: I cant believe that I'm here presenting this award. And now I will present the nominees of this next category._

_Taio: I? Girl I'm not painted to the wall_

_Emma: Oh, right "we". _

_Taio: Here are the nominees for Best New Album._

_**Presenter:**_

_Maroon 5 "Overexposed" *scream* One Republic "Waking Up" *scream* _

_Rowdyruff Boys "Rock You Even In Your Sleep" *scream* Adele "21" *scream*_

"The boys better have this one, " Kaoru whispered, "Or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else I figure out were those other ones if they win live and kick there butts to kingdom come."

_Taio: And the winner is…_

_Emma: My favorite band! The Rowdyruff Boys!_

The girls gasps then scream out loud, jumping in a circle. The scream in happiness as the boys jump up room there seats and hug each other first then their producer and quickly climb up the stage.

Butch wave his hands to the crowd and gave a little fist pump in the air. Brick receive the award and show it to the crowd who hollered in response.

The boys stood in front of the microphone, Brick in the middle holing the award.

_Brick: Thank you, thank you all. Uhhh, wow I can't believe we're holding this award and standing here with you guys._

_Uhh we like to thank our guardian and music producer Mike Logan for making our dream come true, to our other producers like Michael Fairly, Jhonna Harrin, Jonathan Frescas, and many more you made this possible._

_Boomer: To our parents, Amelia and Jacob who didn't see what we've become but we know they would be so proud of us._

_Butch: And to our loyal fans who made this possible as well. We could do it without your support._

_Boys: Thank you!_

The boys wrap their arms around each other and exit the stage.

"Yes! Yes they won!" yelled the girls hugging one another.

Momoko smiles as she sat back down on the couch, "For sure there gonna win Favorite Musical Band.

After the commercial and twenty minute later, they announce for Favorite Musical Band.

_These bands had a huge impact in the music insestry. Favorites among adults, teens and kids._

_ Here are the nomenies for Favorite Musical Band._

**_Presenter:_**

_The Rowdyruff Boys *scream* Linkin Park *screams* One Republic *screams* My Chemical Romance *screams* Maroon 5 *screams* 30 Seconds to Mars *screams*_

"Come on, come on Ruff you have this," whispers Kaoru fingers cross.

Miyako shook her head, "I can't watch." He cover her eyes with her hands but peak through her fingers. Momoko held her breath, eyes widen for the suspense.

The Favorite Musical Band is… The Rowdyruff Boys!"

The girls yet again scream at the TV and hug each other, "Whoa Ho!" cried Kaoru dancing on the couch. They boys to jump up from there seat and hug one another smiling like maniacs.

They went and got there award, gave a small speech and head out the stage. Another ten minutes pass before the hostess announces.

"And now we all now this group of handsome young men. With two awards and one Favorite Musical Band I'm proud to introduce the Rowdyruff Boys I'm Glad You Came!"

Everyone cheered as the lights dim and the music started. A red spotlight shines upon Brick, wearing black pants and a red shirt with his hat as he stands on the microphone holder.

**[A/N: Don't now what that thing call sorry. And song I'm Glad you Came: The Wanted…p.s recommend open a new tab and go to you tube, it makes another dimension to the story]**

_**Brick:**_

_The sun goes downThe stars come ou__t_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came…_

The camera change to the far side of the stage where a blue light upon Boomer who was wearing black pants with a dark blue shirt. Brick walks up to him. Boomer walks down while Brick walks up with the rhythm of the music.

_**Boomer:**_

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

_So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me_

The other side of the stage opposite where Boomer was, is a green light shinning on Butch as he made his way through the stage to his brothers while singing. Multi-color lights bright the stage, making a clear view of the boys.

_**Butch:**_

_Turn the lights out now,_

_Now I'll take you by the hand_

_Hand you another drink,_

_Drink it if you can_

_Can you spend a little time,_

_Time is slipping away,_

_Away from us so stay,_

_Stay with me I can make,Make you glad you came_

The boys move around, dancing the same as the backup dancers.

_**Brick: All background**_

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you cameI'm glad you came_

The boys were now dancing there own moves, Butch moves through the runway toward the crowd who lift their hands in hoping he would touch them.

_**Butch:**_

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

_So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me_

The other side of the runway Boomer came in touching the hands of his fans.

_**Boomer:**_

_Turn the lights out now,_

_Now I'll take you by the hand_

_Hand you another drink,_

_Drink it if you can Can you spend a little time,_

_Time is slipping away,_

_Away from us so stay,_

_Stay with me I can make,_

_Make you glad you came_

Brick runs through Boomer and now was at the head of the runway in "U" formation.

_**Brick:**_

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_**Boomer and Butch:**_

_**(woahhh ohhhh woahhh)**_

_I'm glad you came__** (woahhh, ohhhhh, woahhh)**_

_So glad you came__**(woahhhh ohhhh woahhh)**_

_I'm glad you came__**(woahhh, ohhhh, woah)**_

_I'm glad you came_

The boys came together back to the main stage and dance in a group. Until the light dim again, everyone froze as one bright light shines on Brick as he finish the song.

_**Brick:**_

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came…._

Everyone applauded and cheers as the boys smile and wave at the crowd as the show ended.

Himeko leans back on her massage chair, turning off her plasma. "Daddy!" she screams out loud.

Few minutes later her dad came in her massive room. "Yes, my little princess." He said smiling at her.

"Daddy you know my birthday is coming up next week."

"Of course I know, honey."

"Good. I know what I want, daddy. A massive party with everything. But there one thing I want you to get me."

"Anything dear."

Himeko smiles wickedly, "I want you to get me the Rowdyruff Boys to sing at my party."

Her father stumbles a bit but nods, "I'll call them tomorrow morning, promise princess."

"And make sure they do come. You can leave now."

"Of course my dearest. Good night."

He close the door behind him. Himeko smirks and gives a low chuckle

"Oh how everyone is going to be so jealous of me. Especially those brats Momoko, Kaoru and Miyako. They will burn in their jealousy."

Himeko threw her head back and laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading!<strong>

**Remember leave a review if you want!**

**Until next time folks :D**


	12. Strange Meetings

**Hello readers! Thank you again for all the reviews. If you haven't notice that I have at least 99 reviews in 11 chapters…that's awesome!**

**You guys are awesome! I love you guys! ;p**

**Thanks all for the reviews, story/author alert, favorite story/author. Thank you so, so much! **

**I can't express my happiness. **

**Here is Chapter 12 on Sound of Love**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep<em>

"Huh? Kioshi turn off the alarm clock." Hitoshi growls turning around but suddenly found himself on the floor, "Oof!" He gets up rapidly though stumbles a bit.

He and his brothers came from the Awards and the party at 3:00 in the morning and apparently they didn't make it to their bedroom. He looks at his brothers who were completely pass out.

Toshiaki was sleeping on the other couch, one shoe on and jacket covering half of his body. His hair was a totally mess. Hitoshi snickers at the sight of his younger brother. He was pass out on the arm chair, legs on the couch while the other half on the floor.

He's mouth was open a bit and have a little drool on his chin. Hitoshi stretches then he hears the beeping sound again.

_Beep, beep, beep_

He realize it wasn't a alarm clock it was the phone. "Gretta? Gretta you here?" He calls out.

No answer.

"Apparently not."

He sighs and walks to the phone, press the button and place it on his ear.

"Hello?"

_Hello may I speak to the Rowdyruff Boys, please_

"You're speaking to one of them. I'm Butch."

_Oh good morning, young Butch! May I also speak with your brothers?_

"Uhhh."

Hitoshi looks at his siblings who were still asleep.

"Uhh they're not here at the moment. Who are you?"

_My name is George Shirogane, a major business person of Tokyo _

"Uhhh okay. So what do you want? And how did you get this number?"

_I have lots of contacts. You see, my little girl is turning 15 next week and I would like you and your brothers to sing at her party as a gift from me. She's a huge fan of yours._

"Well congratulations to her but I don't think we can do that arrangement.

_Oh but you don't understand. My daughter is also about to leave the country to her mothers and I will never see my little girl again. _

_All I want is something big that she can remember me by, and bringing her favorite band to sing at her party is brilliant. Please I'll pay you before the party._

"Uhhh…okay let me do this, sir. Please give me your number and email address and let me discuss this matter with my brothers and our agent, alright?

…_alright that is fine, my dear boy!_

"Great so can you give me your number and email address?"_Of course._

The stranger gave Hitoshi his number and email address, Hitoshi wasn't liking how this guys was persistent in him agreeing.

"I'll let you know of our choice."

_Can it be later today?_

"Uh I think so."

_Well then I'll be waiting your call. Good day, young lad. And please think of it carefully._

"I will, bye"

_Bye_

Hitoshi hangs up the phone and shakes his head. "Fan girls I swear-no, rich fan girls."

He looks once again at his brothers and smirks.

"Might as well have some fun."

*30 minutes later*

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU HITOSHI!"

"NO, NO. I'M SORRY BJ, I'M SORRY!"

"YOU'RE SO DEAD!"

"BOOM-BOOM WE CAN WORK THIS OUT! GUYS WE CAN WORK THIS OUT! PLEASE STOP!"

Hitoshi ran full speed across the yard, jumping over some rose bushes with Toshiaki and Kioshi trailing very close behind them.

Hitoshi race down the driveway going into the basketball court and across the swimming pool then suddenly Toshiaki tackles him to the ground. "How dare you cut my hair!" he yells at him pinning him on his back.

"I'm sorry, brother I know it was stupid I'm sorry!""Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it- wait, you just freakin' cut my hair you little weasel!" Kioshi too jumps on Hitoshi, "And you dyed my hair! Its orange now! Orange!"

"We can work this out guys!"

Kioshi smirks looking at the pool. "Oh we are gonna work this out."

Toshiaki follows his glaze and smirks too. Both boys pick up the struggling Hitoshi and toss him into the pool. Hitoshi landed with a huge splash and a few seconds later resurface, spitting out water while his brothers were laughing their butts off.

"Haha very funny. There you got your revenge now." He said then swims to the edge and climbs out.

Toshiaki stops and wipes away a tear from his eyes, "That was fun. Come on Boom-Boom lets go see if we can fix your hair."

"You can wash it away. Its not permanent." Hitoshi calls out, getting the water off his shoes.

"Oh good. At least you kinda thought about it."

"Nah I couldn't find a orange permanent one."

"…figures."

Kioshi sighs and walks back into the house.

Toshiaki follows him, "I'm gonna take a shower and go to see if they can fix my hair. Don't think you got it easy, Hitoshi.

Just wait and see that wasn't even part of my revenge."

Hitoshi rolls his eyes, "Ahhh so scary."

Toshiaki smirks and walks away, "Trust me, it will be."

"Yeah whatever. Hey, this guy call in this morning, said he wanted us to sing at his daughters birthday party and he's gonna pay us too."

Toshiaki frowns, "How did he get our number?"

Hitoshi shrugs and shakes his head like a dog before continuing, "Dunno he said he was some major business person. He's name is George…George Shirate? Shirley? Shrimp? Sushi? I don't know I forgot."

"Alright we'll take about that later."

"Fine by me."

* * *

><p><strong><em>~PPGZ~<em>**

"Take that you, green slime!" Buttercup hiss as she knocks the slime giant to the ground. Bubbles flies in and delivers one of her destruction spells. The green glob roar and burst. "Ewww! Its on my hair!" cried Blossom.

"Gross! Its everywhere on me!" bursts Kaoru trying to wipe some off her cheek. "Ewww gross, so gross it everywhere!" Bubbles cried hysterically. The girls flew down and look at one another. "Well we can go to the professor's to clean up."

Blossom and Buttercup nods and they head out to their professor's laboratory/house.

Blossom sighs then she says, "Hey its just my hair at the end. I think I'm just going to trim it, I been wanting to do so for a while now."

The girls nodded, "Sure"

Blossom stop flying a hovered, waited until her friends were tiny specks on the bright blue sky before flying down to the salon.

She landed in a alley, she began to walk but stop. _Should I go as Blossom or Momoko?_

She shrug, _I'll just go like this. Besides I sometimes like the attention. _She walks up to the salon and opens the red frame door.

"Hello welcome to Sally's Salon, how may I…" the young preppy girl stop, mouth hanging wide open as the realize who was her next customer.

"Uhhh hi can I get a trim, please."

"Ahhh s-sure. R-right this way."

Blossom follow the young shock girl further into the salon. She told her to sit down in on of the open chairs. "Wait here for a bit."

"Sure"

Blossom waited, hands on her lap tapping it like a drum. She looks around the salon before a shriek follows by a chorus other shrieks caught her attention. She turns to the doorway to find a army of girls circling around someone.

Blossom stood up on her toes trying to get a glimpse of the stranger. She asks the nearest girl who was at the circle. "Hey what's happening?"

"Oh its…" She broke off as she realize who was she taking too. "Wow!" she yells, "This has to be my luck day! Two celebrities at the same place!"

"Two? Wait who just came in?"

Her smile got wider as she bounce up and down, "OMG you will not believe me. It's Brick from the RRB's!"

Blossom eyes widen, her lower jaw lowered a bit. "D-did you just say Brick from the Rowdyruff Boys is h-here?" she manage to whisper.

"Yes!"

Blossom looks back to the circle then she hear his voice, "Ladies please I need some space to breathe here! Can we just separate and later I promise I'll take pictures and autographs"

Reluctantly the girls departed from him making a clear view of Brick.

Blossom felt her whole body was about to melt to the floor. He was just wearing some black jeans with converse and a red muscle shirt which cling to his work-out chest perfectly. The young preppy girl approach him, smiling like a lunatic.

"H-hi welcome to Sally's Salon w-what can I do for you?"

He smile back at her, "A haircut will be nice."

"Y-yes right this way."

The young girl lead Brick to the empty chair two chairs over where Blossom was sitting.

"A styles will be here to attend you shortly."

"Thanks."

The young girl smiles then scurry off. Blossom just stared at him, taking everything in.

Suddenly a middle age women came up to her, "Hi I'm Tania and I will be your styles. So dears what is it you wanted?"

Blossom looks up to her forcing herself to tear away her view of the handsome guy almost next to her. "Hi I will like a trim, preferably where that now dried green stuff is."

Tania looks down at her ends and smiles, "No problem dearest. Having a hard day already huh, Miss Blossom."

"Yeah you can say that."

Blossom looks back to the boy. A middle age women was already attending him. She was giving him a haircut, trimming the edges and comb his bangs up front.

"He is handsome isn't he," Tania suddenly said making Blossom jump a little. "Yes he is. He really is"

*15 minutes later*

"…All done dearest."

She took away the black coat from her and guided her to the cashier. "How much?"

"Nothing dear its on the house."

"Really? Thank you so much!"

Suddenly the attendant who was cutting Brick's hair appeared beside Tania. "I cannot believe Brick is here and I just cut his hair!" she said.

"I cant believe it either."

"I know right! Oh look he's coming!"

Blossom froze then she felt the presence of someone behind her.

"Momoko?"

Blossom just stood there then she turns around. Brick gasp then smiles, "Sorry I thought you were someone I knew though I kinda know you too, Powerpuff. Hi I'm Brick."

She smiles back at him, "I'm Blossom, I know who you are, Rowdyruff."

Brick slightly laughs, heaven to Blossom's ears, "Yeah well we're both pretty famous."

"Yeah true. Well nice meeting you but I have to go."

"Wait! Can I have your number. You know to chat a little more maybe become friends." He said smiling like an angel.

"…Sure."

He dug into his pants then sighs, "Crap forgot my phone at home."

Blossom giggles, "No problem." She grab a pen from the cashier table and grab his arm. She wrote down her number and look up to him…and suddenly she forgot.

She forgot what to say, the way those beautiful crimson eyes were staring at her like he could see pass her and into her soul. No one broke the stare, they just stood there, hands touching and staring into each others eyes.

Then she begin to realize where she was, her senses came to focus and she pull away from him. "Uhhh well nice meeting you Brick but uhh I have to go."

Then she hurried out the door and took off into the sky.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Later with Brick~<em>**

As he walk back to his house he was still trying to capture that happened at the salon. He still couldn't believe he saw and met Blossom from the Powerpuff Girls! And atop of that got her number!

He shook his head, this brothers won't even believe it…either his new friends. He walks up the driveway and into the double doors to the massive living room. There he saw his brothers and their guardian.

"What's up guys?" he greeted taking a seat next to Kioshi.

Mike looks up, "Hey BJ were just about to discuss about the phone call you guys receive today. The one by George…George what was it Hitoshi?"

Hitoshi shrugs, "Beats me. I wasn't really paying attention. Something with Shirley or maybe even Sushi."

Mike sighs and places his hand on the side of his head, "Well that settles it. Anyway he wasn't you guys to perform at his daughter's fifteen birthday, correct?"

The boys nod. "Alright and he also said that he'll pay you for it, right?"

Hitoshi nods, "What's what he said…so what now?"

Mike shrugs and stood up then pace a bit around them. "Well its all up to you. I'll call this "Sushi" guy to see who he is but its all up to you and of course final decision is from Brick."

"Hey! How come he gets the final say!" Hitoshi calls out with a look of shock in his face.

Brick smirks and pinches the bridge of his nose, "Awww little Butch don't you remember? I'm the oldest therefore I get the final say."

Hitoshi pouts, crossing his arms on his chest "I should have been the oldest." he mummers back.

"Alright boys what do you say, " continues Mike looking at the three.

Kioshi sighs and straightens in his seat. "Well maybe we can do it. I means its not often this happens and we want to make a good impression on our fans. Plus we'll get paid and if we don't go well this is a rich girl…who knows what she what to do with us later."

Hitoshi nods, "Yeah dude she could be one of those crazy fans girls that she can destroy us with the snap of her manicure fingers."

Toshiaki thought about it for a second then he shrugs, "Sure I suppose we can do one gig there. We'll just sing a few songs, sign autographs then we're out."

Mike stop pacing and face the boys, "You guys sure?"

The boys look at one another before nodding in union.

"Alright I'll make the call then. Don't you guys have homework to do?"

"Awww man!" they cried together and went to retrieve their backpacks.

Mike goes out of the house into the small garden up front of the driveway.

Hello?

"Yeah is this George Sushi?"

_Shirogane. Yes it is._

"Oh sorry, Mr. Shirogane. I'm Mike Logan, the Ruffs guardian and music producer/ agent.

I'm calling to inform you that the boys agree to sing at your daughter's birthday party."

_Oh that is fantasic news! Do not worry I will pay them fairly._

"Uhh thanks there a few conditions I would like to put as their guardian if you don't mind

_No, No of course not._

"Good first is that there only doing this for her fifteen birthday so please do not make arrangement for any other future birthdays or celebration."

_Of course I understand._

"Good and secondly that they will be there for a short period of time. Just enough for a few songs and sign autographs and pictures."

_Fair enough._"And third that if this get to crazy as in girls jumping on them I will cancel the party and they will come home. Understood?"

_Yes perfectly._

"Great so when exactly is her birthday?"

_It's on June 28. I will call you back, Mr. Logan to plan everything._

"Good until then Mr. Shirogane"

_Until then, Mr. Logan._

Mr. Shirogane hangs up the phone. He stood up and straightens his coat.

He walks out of his studio and into the play area he made for his little girl. He knock on the pink door, praying that his little princess was in a good mood.

"Come in."

He opens the door cautiously then steps in. Himeko was playing a video game, not even bothering to turn back she hiss, "What is it?"

"Sweet heart its your father. I so happy to tell you that the Rowdyruff Boys agree to play at your party."

She gasps and suddenly he was tackle by his daughter. "THANK YOU SO MUCH DADDY! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" she said as she kiss him repeatedly on his cheek and forehead.

He laugh and settles her down.

"You are most welcome my little princess."

He left and he didn't notice the mischievous, dangerous smile his daughter gave.

* * *

><p><strong>That was it sorry if it isn't good got so lazy this weekend. So sorry if its crappy next one hoping it'll be better. Wouldnt it be awesome you go somewhere and suddenly you see your favorite celeberty? I would love to meet Ian Somerhalder, Will Smith, Johnny Depp, Robert Downdy Jr, Tom Hiddleston...yeah *day dreaming*<strong>

**Oh and review :D**


	13. Girlfriends!

**Hello fellow readers! Thank you all for your reviews! It means so much for me, it encourages me to write faster and more longer chapters (a good thing for you)**

**Thank you all for the reviews, favorite story/author, story alert/author alert-thank you do much!**

**This chapter has a bit of romantic scenes: Reds, Greens, Blues.**

**Well this is chapter 13 on Sound of Love**

**Enjoy ;p**

* * *

><p>"Boys! get up!" yells Gretta from down the stairs. "Hurry up and get dress you have school to go to!"<p>

Toshiaki growls and throws down the covers leaving him bare and only with his black boxers. He gets up slowly and shakes his head. The hair cut he receive unexpectedly by his brother chop off most of his hair and the stylist did a great job fixing it.

His hair was still long; it's layers down and reaches on his neck with his bang to the side. _Easier to shampoo, _he thought as he puts on a red shirt and some black pants with his converse. He bends over to get his backpack when he noticed the numbers on his arms.

He repeals back and smiles at the memory. Quickly he fetches his phone and dials the number.

_Hello I'm Blossom. _

_I'm not here at the moment just leave a message and number and I'll get to you as soon as I can. _

_Thank you and have a wonderful day!_

"Uhh hi Blossom its me Brick from the RRB's. I'm just calling if you're not busy we can…I don't know, hang out one of these days.

Of course if you're not busy fighting crime. Just give me a call or text letting me know if you want to…or not its cool. Okay bye."

He hangs up and sighs. He thought about that beautiful girl. Her touch, her voice and smile and most of all her unique pink eyes.

He loves her eyes well then again, Momoko kind of has pink eyes…there beautiful too but not exactly Blossom's.

All do she could pass out at her. Then he grabs his backpack and heads out to the bathroom first then goes down the stairs into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Momoko~<strong>_

Momoko sighs and hangs up the phone. Her extra cell phone; most likely "Blossom" cell phone had rang.

She didn't want to deal with whatever the major wanted. She puts the cell phone in her drawer and goes down stairs into the kitchen. While eating her pancakes with egg and a cup of orange juice she wonders if it was a good idea to give her or Blossom's cell phone number to Brick.

A small smile appeared on her lips. She remember his touch, his voice and smile but most of all she remembers those beautiful and unique crimson eyes that stared beautifully at her own eyes.

Then her thoughts suddenly went to Toshiaki.

He would look identically as Brick if he had _those_ eyes, she thought but then she shook her head.

No, Toshiaki's eyes are beautiful in there own way. Hazel with a bit amber as well. Both their eyes are beautiful and both would make excellent boyfriends.

She stops and sighs. Brick can never be her boyfriend. He's famous singer and he can get any girl he wishes.

_Except he ask for your number, _a voice in her head said.

_No, he wants Blossom's number._

Blossom and Momoko are the same person.

"Momoko? Honey you alright?" said her mom.

"Huh? Yeah I'm find. I got to go see you later mom!"Bye dear!"

Momoko grabs her bag and steps outside her house, letting the door close behind her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~School~<strong>_

"Hey Hitoshi!"

"Oh, hi Kaoru!"

Both of them ran into each other on the way up the stairs. They slip in together, bumping and pushing though the stream of kids and stop in front of her locker. "So how its going?" Hitoshi asks leaning against the lockers.

"Nothing much really," she replied getting her text book out and slamming her locker and stood in front of Hitoshi.

"The only fun time I had for the entire weekend was hanging out with you and seeing the Award show."

"Oh that's cool. So did your favorite hot boy band won?"

Kaoru smiles, "Yeah they are hot aren't they."

"Mmmhmm hotter than me?"

Kaoru leans closer to Hitoshi's ear making him sudden paralyzed. "Dunno know. Maybe…and maybe not."

She leans back but suddenly someone pushes her roughly and she sprang front again. This time she couldn't stop and bumps into Hitoshi, who in reflex grabs her elbow steadying her in place.

Kaoru turns to look at him and their lips brush against each other.

They both suddenly couldn't breath, Hitoshi stared at her then her lips then back at her. Kaoru did the same.

Then Hitoshi makes the first move. He press his lips gently on hers, waiting for her response. Kaoru stood there for a second before kissing him back.

Suddenly they were in a blanket of passion, Kaoru wrap her arms around his neck, book falling to the floor while Hitoshi places his hands on her waist.

The kiss became more hungry as they tackled each others lips. They finally pull apart and just stare at each other. Kaoru quickly grabs her book from the floor and runs down the hall.

Hitoshi stared at her until she disappeared, "Wow" he whispers, touching his lips with his fingers.

He smiles and head the other direction to his lockers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Somewhere else in school~<strong>_

"Kioshi you're a amazing kisser." whispered Miyako as the couple finish a light make-out session.

"Why thank you. I had practices."

Miyako glares at him then he laughs, "I'm just kidding! You're actually my first kiss." _My first kiss as Kioshi that is_, he thought but shook that thought out of his head. Miyako smiles, "Really? You're my first kiss too and I love that you are."

Kioshi smiles and pulls her in for another kiss.

"Humph"

Both stop abruptly and stare at the not so in a good mood principle staring back at them.

"Uhh hi Mr. Bloom." said Kioshi sheepishly.

"Hi Mr. Bloom" Miyako whispers glaring at her shoes.

"I hope this behavior doesn't continue on school grounds."

Kioshi shook his head, "Of course not sir. We'll try to cool it down."

Mr. Bloom made a face but said nothing as he walks away. After a minute Miyako speaks. "Wow that was embarrassing. We got to go to class now."

"Yeah you're right. Come on."

They both join hands and walk to their class room.

Together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Momoko~<strong>_

Momoko slams her book shut. She sighs as her lead pencil falls to the floor. She got up from her seat and went to retrieve it. Some of the students were barely coming in others were in small group to the side of the room.

She goes to pick it up but a hand already had it the exact same moment she also got it.

She looks up to the stranger and her mind went blank. Staring back at her were two big hazel eyes. "Hey Momoko." said that individual.

"H-hey Toshiaki." she replied and lets go of her pencil and straightened herself out. Toshiaki also stand up and gives her the pencil.

"Thanks"

She was about to go pass him when suddenly she found herself falling. Then so fast her brain couldn't capture it, she was in his arms.

"Whoa! You okay? You were about to fall hard on the floor." He steadies her and she looks up to see his eyes full of concern then her eyes quickly shifted to his beautiful sensual lips.

"Momoko?" he whispered and that was it.

She lost it.

She totally, completely lost it.

She attack his lips and wrap her arms on his neck. He was frozen at first but then kiss her back and she felt she was in heaven.

He's mouth was amazing as he explored hers. His hands snaked around her waist keeping her from falling over, her mind was blank and dizzy. Her hands went to his now short hair and love the feeling of how soft it was.

When they finally pull apart, breathing hard everyone was looking at them-even the teacher.

"Well that was something, okay class settle down and lets focus on today's lesson."

Everyone took a seat and Toshiaki and Momoko sat across each other, hands join and smiling at each other. They have come to a conclusion:

_He/She's my girl/boyfriend!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Lunch~<strong>_

The boys got their lunch and join the girls at the their table. Kioshi sat next to his girlfriend while Toshiaki sat next to his new girlfriend leaving the two embarrassed teens to sit next to each other.

Momoko told her friends about her relationship with Toshiaki. Her friends cheer and hug her while the brothers gave each other high fives.

"Umm Kaoru" said Hitoshi nervously

"…Yeah?"

"I-uhh I was wondering if…well you'll be my girlfriend?"

Kaoru stares at him then gets up and comes toward him. The rest thought she was gonna slap him silly but they were shock that she just pulls his shirt and kisses him roughly.

"That's a yes in case you didn't understand." she said and smiles at him. Hitoshi smiles back.

Suddenly Himeko appears, "Hi guys! Here are you're invitation to my party next week!" She pass out six elegant white papers with the script in cursive. "Oh thanks Himeko but I don't know if I can go." said Kaoru.

Himeko smiles, "Oh but you have to. Its going to be so much fun and I have a big surprise for you."

Momoko frowns, "What is it?"

"I cant tell you but I'll give you a hint its has something to so with music and from our favorite band."

"I have a lot of favorite bands."

"Well its one of them."

Toshiaki stared at the invitation and thought about her hint. Then he looks up to her, "Himeko, what's your last name?"

"Huh? Oh its Shirogane. Hemiko Shirogane."

Hitoshi chokes while Kioshi eyes go wide."Shirogane as in that famous business guy name George Shirogane?"

"Yes, he's my father. Well I have to go hope to see you six at my party. Ciao!"

She sprint off to the other direction and the brothers stared at each other.

Oh man what are we gonna do! They thought.

* * *

><p><strong>And I'm gonna pause it there. I don't know if I'll be able to update next weekend, but I'll try.<strong>

** Btw just finally graduated! (I know a bit to late) **

**Class of 2012!**

**Review please! And tell me what you think!**


	14. Party Time

**Hello readers welcome back! Thank you all for your reviews, favorite story/author and story/author alert.**

** Its means so much to me!**

**Here is chapter 14 I think on Sound of Love**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>~A week pass: RRB's House~<strong>

Toshiaki enters Kioshi's room for a meeting. Hitoshi was sitting on his bed while Kioshi was sitting on the chair next to his desk.

"So apparently it was Hemiko's father who called us and we, as in not the RRB's, got a invitation to the party…what is the game plan?" said Hitoshi as his older brother enter the room.

Toshiaki sighs and collapse next to Hitoshi, "Dunno yet. I mean we can either not go as us or go and change fast to RRB's. What do you think?"

Kioshi sighs, "Man how did we even get into this mess? Its hard, guys."

"Got that right Boom-Boom. Well we can go for a little time as us when come back as rock stars?"

"But that will cause suspicion on us!"

"Well got any better ideas, pumpkin?"

Kioshi scoffs and raises his hand to his hair. "Its not orange. Its more like a yellowish-orange…more yellow than orange, so stop it wetty!

Well let's see… we don't go as us, then go as the RRB's then leave and _then_ come back as us."

Toshiaki laid quietly while Hitoshi snorts, "Like that wouldn't bring up suspicion itself!"

"No," Toshiaki stared staring off into the distance. "No he's right. We can do that. First we can say were gonna go meet our biological parents and that we'll be late for the party, then we go as the RRB's do whatever we gonna do then leave and _then_ we come back as us and enjoy the rest of the party."

His younger brothers stayed silent, observing the idea then they nodded.

"That'll work." said Hitoshi staring at Kioshi who nods in agreement.

"Great! Now lets call Mr. Shirogane or Sushi or whatever so we can know what Himeko wants us to sing at the party." Toshiaki said as he grabs the house phone he brought with him and dial the numbers Mike gave him in a piece of paper.

_Hello_

"Hello sir my name is Brick from the RRB's. I'm calling to know what are the song choices that your daughter wants us to sing at her party tomorrow."

_Oh yes! I'm glad you called. Yes she gave me a list. Please get some paper and pen and put the phone on speaker because its quite long._

"We're only gonna be there for a few hours, not the whole party sir."

_Of course I know but you can choice whatever song, she just provided a list of the ones she wants, you pick which ones in the list._

"Alright so what is the first song."

Toshiaki was sure he was on that phone for more than a hour. Kioshi was busy texting Miyako and Hitoshi decided to take a nap.

…_And that its all. Did you get it, young Brick?_

"Yes sir, I did."

_Excellent I will be expecting you and your brothers at 7:00 pm._

**[A/N: The actual time of the party is 5:00. The RRBs are just gonna appear there at 7.]**

"We'll be there."

_Alright see you boys soon. _

"Yes sir, you will."

Toshiaki hangs up the phone and collapse on the bed next to Hitoshi and gave a huge sigh. He landed on his brother's back, and Hitoshi didn't even make a sound.

"Hitoshi wake up." Toshiaki gets off and whispered nudging his brother gently. Kioshi comes around and sit on the opposite side.

"BB wake up." Toshiaki sighs as his brother just growls and turns around facing Kioshi.

Kioshi looks at Toshiaki, "You better cover your ears."

Quickly he did so and even with his ears completely covered he can still hear the loud sound of his younger brother screaming.

"HITOSHI BUTCH JOJO GET UP NOW!"

"Ahhhhh!"

Hitoshi bolted up and scrambling to his feet. He glared murderously at his brothers laughing at him.

"What in the hell do you guys want!" he yells back.

Toshiaki stops laughing and pats him brother, "Come on BB its was just a joke. Here. We need to pick out at least eighteen songs we gonna sing at that party."

Hitoshi sighs and sits back down. He read over the list.

"Payphone, I'm Glad you Came, Fire it Up, Around the World, Let it Rock, Moves Like Jagger,

In My Remains, Good Girls Gone Bad, Hot Mess, Animal, Sexy Back, Party Rock Anthem, International Love,

Sexy and I know It, Dynamite, Break you Heart, My First Kiss, Turn Up the Music, Teenagers, and a whole bunch more."

"Well which ones so far guys?" ask Toshiaki getting a clean sheet of paper and a pen.

"I vote for Let it Rock, Sexy and I know it, and Moves Like Jagger." Hitoshi said and Toshiaki wrote them down, "What about you, Boom?"

Kioshi read over the list and said, pointing at the songs on the paper.

"Uhhh I think I'll go with Payphone, Teenagers, and International Love."

"Alright and I'll go with Animal, Good Girls Gone Bad, and Dynamite."

Hitoshi nods and gets off the bed, "Well guys lets go practice a few shall we?"

The other two look at each other and nod following Hitoshi to their home studio.

* * *

><p><strong>~Girls~<strong>

"So what are you gonna wear, guys?" asks Miyako as she looks through her closet picking out different outfits. Kaoru shrugs "I don't now. I didn't even wanna come to that party."

Momoko gasps, "Oh but you have to! All of us are going and besides aren't you curious of Himeko's big surprise?"

Kaoru thought about it, "Yeah I guess I'm kinda am."

"And besides, " Miyako cuts it. "Hitoshi is going to be there."

Kaoru slightly blush at the mention of her boyfriend's name, "True then you girls have to help me look my best…but no dresses understand?"

Miyako and Momko giggles and look through Miyako's closet to see if Kaoru can wear something in there.

_**~20 minutes later~**_

Kaoru settle for a simple blue skirt ,a black tank top with a blue vest, a green belt around her waist making the outfit look like a dress and some black flat shoes. She had no earrings on but she had a small green pendant on her neck and green and blue bracelets.

Her short hair was straightened out a bit and a green pin, pin a small strands of hair from her left side.

Momoko change into her outfit as well. She had one a light pink flow dress with no straps, a small light white sweater covering her bare shoulders, and white flats.

She had one a pair of pink diamond earrings and a red locket pendant with pink bracelets.

Her hair was a bit curled, the top was pin down her head, making her look she had a huge ponytail her bow was replace by a light pink ribbon. Miyako also dress up, she was wearing a dark blue short flow dress with black on her waist and black flat shoes.

She wore blue pendant earrings and a blue pendant. Her hair was straightened out, two small sides braided and pin on the back making a crown.

Momoko smiles at them from the body length mirror. They were beautiful and bold. Suddenly her cell phone rings. It was Toshiaki.

"Hello? Toshiaki?"

_Hey Momoko! Yeah its me. I'm calling to tell you that we're gonna pick you guys up from Miyako's home but we're gonna drop you guys off at Himeko's._

_I totally forgot today we're suppose to see our biological parents so we might be late for the party._

"Oh so you just gonna drop us off there?"

_Yeah we don't want three beautiful girls wander off alone, now do we? _

_I know its rude but we've be there as soon as we can from out visit. I promise I'm so sorry for this._

"No its alright Toshiaki. Its important to see your biological parents. I'll wait for you then."

_Really? Thank you, honey. I'm so sorry I feel like a bad boyfriend._

"No you're not. You are the best cause you care about others as well and I know you'll come to the party afterwards.

I'll be waiting for you."

_Thanks Momoko. I love you. We're by the way already here at Miyako's._

"Love you too. We'll be right down!"

Momoko hangs up the phone and place it inside her pink bag. "Girls the boys are here."

"I know Hitoshi just texted me to get down." Kaoru said. She pick up her small bag and jog down the stairs.

"Careful with that outfit!" Miyako calls after her, walking steady down the stairs.

Momoko glance once more at her reflection, making sure everything was perfect she walks down the stairs to join her friends. She heard the boys gasps as they stood in front of each other.

"Wow," whispered Kioshi. "You look beautiful, Miyako."

Miyako giggles and went up to him for a kiss. "Thank you. Why are you not dress?"

Toshiaki steps forward, taking Momoko in his arms and whispered, "You look fantastic."

Then he address the gang. "Afraid we cant attend the party right now. We forgot that today, actually in a few minutes, we have to meet up with our biological parents. It's a annual reunion."

Kaoru frowns, "You mean you're not going to the dance at all?"

"No of course not, Kaoru!" said Hitoshi taking her in his arms. "We're just not gonna be there for the first three hours and besides the party is until 3 in the morning. We'll be there to enjoy the rest with you."

He looks at her up and down, "By the way you look rather stunning in that skirt."

Kaoru smiles and gently pats his shoulder, "Stop it, you making me uncomfortable."

He smiles and leads her to their car, the rest followed. Once everyone was strap in, Peter drove them to Himeko's mansion.

They party barely begun but already you can tell how wild it will be. There was so many people laughing, dancing, drinking! They boys got off first then open the doors for the girls who blush and smile at them.

They accompany them to the gate entrance. "We'll be back as soon as we can alright? We'll make it up to you."

They girls nod, "Just hurry."

Hitoshi smiles and winks, "Hurry is my middle name, milady."

"No its not. Its-"

Hitoshi cuts Kioshi off by placing a hand on his mouth. Toshiaki grabs Kioshi's shoulders and move him closer to the car.

"We'll be back soon!" he calls from his shoulder.

The boys climb back into the car and speed off.

"Well that was weird." said Kaoru as they walk up the driveway.

"This is a huge house!" whispered Miyako as they came closer to the porch. Suddenly Himeko was at their side. "Hey! So glad you can make it. I though you would get lose but I'm glad you didn't!"

Kaoru force on a sincere smile, "Yeah we made it and we didn't get lost."

"Well that's good. Everything is available except my father's office. There's soda drinks and other type of drinks, snacks and everything you can imagine. By the way where are the Jojo brothers at?"

Momoko sighs, "They had to go to a meet up with there biological parents today but they'll come right after."

Himeko smirks, 'Are you sure they had a parent reunion and not something else?"

Momoko turns to her frowning. "Yes we are sure they are with there parents Himeko. Thank you for asking."

Himeko shrugs, "I was just saying. Well I hope they can be here for my surprise."

"What is it?"

"I cant tell you or else it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" She scurry off to attend another group that came.

Kaoru unclench her fist. "Man one of these days I will punch her."

"Just wait for the right opportunity to do so."

"Whatever."

They girls climb the steps and step inside the hurricane of kids.

* * *

><p><strong>~Boys~<strong>

"Come on we gotta get ready. Its already 6:00." said Kioshi as the trio race up the stairs into their room.

Later Toshiaki comes out. He was wearing black skinny jeans, with his converse. A red muscle shirt tight against his muscles with a black sweater. His cap was on his head, pushing his bangs up front and on his right eye. He already took off the contacts and his eyes where now their original color; crimson.

Then Kioshi steps out of his room. He was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, with blue Jordan's. A blue shirt kind of tight around his body showing the outline of some muscles. Some of his hair was comb in front and he took off his contacts letting blue run in his big orbs.

Then, and pretty fast, came Hitoshi. He was wearing black skinny jeans with a chain crossing his right leg and black boots. A dark green shirt tight against his muscles and a leather jacket. His hair was spike up and his eyes were now green instead of black.

"Are we ready?" asks Brick staring at his siblings.

"Yeah I'm good." said Boomer heading down the stair.

"Same here bro." replied Butch. The trio walk down the stairs an into there Ferrari car heading to Mr. Shirogane's house.

* * *

><p><strong>~Himeko's House: 6:55 pm~<strong>

Himeko hird the crazy kids outside to the yard where a small stage sat.

Everyone march up to the stage where Himeko was at smiling like crazy. Momoko was push close to the stage on the red painted side. There was a small round step at her right. _What's going on?_ she thought.

She tip toe trying to find her friends. They were the same situation. Kaoru was push to the far right side where the paint was green and the same with Miyako to the other side where the paint was blue. Momoko was in the middle staring at Himeko.

"Hi guys enjoying the party?" she yells at the crowd who yells back with yeah's, whoa's and random screams.

"Yeah alright! Now I have a big surprise for all of you, especially the girls!

My daddy convince a popular band to play at my party right now!"

More cheers erupted from the crowd. What band is she taking about, thought the girls.

"I know you must be wondering who…well I let you figure that out yourself. Now let it rock!"

No one notice in the run way of red someone with a hood cover his face smirks. He grips the mic closer to him as the music started.

He glance at his right, seeing his sibling already in position he turns to the left to see the same.

He smirks even more the brought the mic to his lips and raise his hand.

**[A/N: Let it Rock: Kevin Rudolf ft. Lil Wayne]**

_Brick:_

_I see your dirty face_

_High behind your collar_

_What is done in vain_

_Truth is hard to swallow_

_So you pray to god_

_To justify the way you live a lie_

_Live a lie_

_Live a lie_

They stranger walks down the run way while the people departed slowly trying to figure out who he was. He lets the hood drop and there was a collective gasps then screams explode from them.

He was glad his ears were protected or else he was sure he'll go deaf.

"Brick! Its Brick!" someone cried.

"it's the RRB's!" yells another.

_Boomer:_

_And you take your time_

_And you do your crime_

They stop glaring at him to turn to the new voice and once again everyone screams as Boomer lets down the hood

"Boomer!"

_Well you made your bed_

_I'm in mine_

_**All:**_

_**Because when I arrive**_

_Brick:_

_I, I'll bring the fire_

_**Make you come alive**_

_Boomer: _

_I can take you higher_

_**What this is, forgot?**_

_Butch:_

_I must now remind you_

_**Let It Rock!**_

_**Let It Rock!**_

_**Let It Rock!**_

They scream once more as Butch appeared next to Brick. The trio step into the stage and face the wild audience

"Butch!"

_Butch:_

_Now the son's disgraced_

_He, who knew his father_

_When he cursed his name_

_Turned, and chased the dollar_

_But it broke his heart_

_So he stuck his middle finger_

_All:_

_To the world!_

_To the world!_

_To the world!_

_Boomer:_

_And you take your time_

_And you stand in line_

_Well you'll get what's yours_

_I got mine_

The boys step into the single step with their colors on it. Brick looks down at the crowd and smiles as he say a very surprise face of Momoko. Her eyes were wide and her mouth drop to the floor.

But then she smiles and stars jumping up and down to the rhythm.

_**All:**_

_**Because when I arrive**_

_ Brick:_

_I, I'll bring the fire_

_**Make you come alive**_

_Boomer:_

_I can take you higher_

_**What this is, forgot?**_

_Butch:_

_I must now remind you_

_**Let It Rock!**_

_**Let It Rock!**_

_**Let It Rock!**_

_Butch__**: Brick and Boomer:**_

Butch smirks as Kaoru face when he jump on the step next to her. He wink at her and he almost laugh at the spot, she look like she was about to faint!

_Yeah!_

_Wayne's world_

_Planet Rock_

_P****** drop_

_And the t***_

_And she gonna rock 'til the camera stop_

_And I sing about angels like Angela __**(rock)**_

_And Pamela __**(rock)**_

_And Samantha __**(rock)**_

_And Amanda_

_ And Tamara_

_ Ménage à trois_

_ I'm in here like b**** what's up_

_Mechanic, me, I can f** __you up_

_I can d*** you up_

_I can d*** you down_

_Shorty we can go wherever just pick a town_

_And the jewelry is louder than an engine sound_

_Big a** rocks like off the ground_

_Dirty like socks that's on the ground_

_Weezy_

_Brick: _

_Because when I arrive_

_I, I'll bring the fire_

_Make you come alive_

_I can take you higher_

_What this is, forgot?_

_I must now remind you_

_All:_

_Let It Rock!_

_Let It Rock!_

_Let It Rock!_

_All: (__**Butch)**_

_Because when I arrive_

_I, I'll bring the fire_

_Make you come alive_

_I can take you higher_

_What this is, forgot?_

_I must now remind you_

_Let It Rock __**(rock)**_

_Let It Rock __**(rock)**_

_Let It Rock __**(rock)**_

_Just Let It Rock __**(rock)**_

_Let It Rock __**(rock)**_

_Let It Rock __**(rock)**_

_Brick and Boomer:_

_Let It Rooocck!_

_Let It Rooooccckkk!_

_Butch:_

_I'm back like I forgot somethin_

_I'm somethin_

_Ruling Rock r***** rap running'_

_Miles like I'm trying to get a flat stomach_

_Like Wayne the personal trainer_

_My aim is perfect I'll b*** ya_

_Period, like the reminder_

_Brick:_

_I wish I could be_

_As cruel as you_

_And I wish I could say_

_The things you do_

_But I can't and I won't live a lie_

_No, not this time._

The lights dim, hiding the boys in darkness as everyone else screams. A single light shines on them as Brick stood forward.

"What's up guys! Having a awesome time!" the crowd cheers like wild animals.

"That awesome," said Butch. "We're gonna be your host on music this day but only for a bit. We'll be singing a few hits then we'll sign autographs and take lots of pictures!" The crowd once again cheers.

Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru will still trying to capture their breath. They could not believe Himeko actually got them to sing at her party!

"Now lets get this party moving!"

Then another song started and for a moment the girls were blinded by the shinning light on their idols.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was it. Yes I manage to update this week! Next chapter we'll continue the party. The couples need there first dance!<strong>

**Review and tell me what you think! :D**


	15. Author Announcement: Urgent!

Hey guys sorry to disappoint you guys for making you believe this was a chapter. My apologies!

I'm wondering for the next chapter (which I'm working on right now as you read!) should I put a few song that the boys should sing?

Like put the lyrics in the chapter of just say that they are singing this song and don't put the lyrics on it?

For example:

1)

_Brick:_

_Now in my remains _

_Are promises that never came_

_Let the silence free_

_To wash away the worse of me_

Brick walk across the stage, touching the hands of his fans.

**Or…**

2)

Brick continue to sing as he walks along the stage. Momoko still couldn't believe this was happening. Brick sang beautifully in my remains.

Just staring at him make her heart pound in her chest. (okay gotta cut itapparently my inspiration kick in!)

You understand what I'm saying right? I'm trying to explain the best possible way.

Please tell me, I need help from my fellow readers!

Thank you and so sorry you thought this was a chapter.

I only gotta update on weekend, just letting you know!

Oh yeah the song as the example is In my Remains-Linkin Park.

~Child of the Night~


	16. Let it Blast

**Hello everyone! Welcome back! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, favorite story/author and story/author alerts! **

**Sorry for the last update I know a lot of you thought it was a chapter. So sorry again! :)**

**But I made it up to you, didn't I?**

**By the way I hope everyone had a good 4 of July! No accidents I hope, but lots of fun and laughter!**

**Again if anyone as a suggestions, a comment (bad or good), idea, thoughts, concerns or anything else you want to discuss with me please tell me! PM me or for Guest tell me so I can answer you in the next chapter. **

**Alright I'm done with my announcements I believe. **

**Here is chapter 15/16 (cuz the last one isn't a chapter) on Sound of Love!**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>~Party~<p>

_**[A/N: Moves Like Jagger-Maroon 5]**_

_**Boomer:**_

_Oh, yeah_

_Oh!_

A light blue light shines upon the singer as he made his way through the blue runway, touching the hands of his fans along the way.

(Including Miyako's)

_Just shoot for the stars_

_If it feels right_

_And aim for my heart_

_If you feel like_

_And take me away and make it OK_

_I swear I'll behave_

_**Boomer:**_

_You wanted control_

_So we waited_

_I put on a show_

_Now I make it_

_You say I'm a kid_

_My ego is big_

_I don't give a shit_

_And it goes like this_

Boomer stood at the small circle that the runway led through, his brothers are in the back stage singing along and Boomer does some dance moves making the crowd scream in delight.

_**All: Boomer: Brick and Butch background**_

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

Brick walks through the middle red run way, touching the hands of his fans and his alter-self girlfriend. He makes his way toward Boomer, who moves to the side, letting Brick in the center.

_**Brick:**_

_Maybe it's hard_

_When you feel like you're broken and scarred_

_Nothing feels right_

_But when you're with me_

_I'll make you believe_

_That I've got the key_

Butch also makes his way slowly to his brothers, touching and winking at his fans along the way. He holds Kaoru hand longer and winks at her making her blush furiously. He stands on the right side left side of his older brother.

_**Butch:**_

_Oh_

_So get in the car_

_We can ride it_

_Wherever you want_

_Get inside it_

_And you want to steer_

_But I'm shifting gears_

_I'll take it from here _

_(__**Boomer: **__Oh! Yeah yeah!)_

_And it goes like this _

_(__**Brick:**__Uh)_

The brothers do small dance moves together making the crowd wild as before. Butch crouches down to one of his fans and sings right on her face, making her gasp and faint on the spot! The others around her made sure she was okay and Butch smirks as he gets up.

_**All: Butch: Brick and Boomer background**_

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you ( __**Brick: **__Uh)_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you _

_( __**Boomer: **__Oh, yeah)_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger _

**_(Christian(Computer):_**

_Yeah yeahI've got the moves like Jagger_

They let the computer voice handle this part but also the boys position the mic next to a fan for them to sing too! Butch waves his mic across so everyone sing. Boomer let some girls take the mic and Brick pass the mic around.

_**Christian(Computer):Crowd unplugged. **_

_You wanna know how to make me smile_

_Take control, own me just for the night_

_And if I share my secret_

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this_

_So watch and learn_

_I won't show you twice_

_Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right_

_But if I share my secret_

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this (Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!)_

Butch pull the mic to his lips again and began singing as his brothers also position the mic to their lips.

_**Butch: **__And it goes like this_

_**All: Brick: Butch and Boomer background**_

_Take me by the tongue_

_ (Take me by the tongue)_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you (Yeah yeah yeah!)_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_(Oh, yeah)_

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

The song ended and the mob of teens scream out. "I love you Brick!" someone called.

"Marry me, Butch!" another said.

"Be mine, Boomer!" said the third.

The boys chuckled to themselves. Butch smirks and says through the mic. "Girl, I would marry you if I could! But we're too young!" Another round of cheers.

"You know I'm yours, baby!" calls Kioshi winking at the crowd making them go crazy.

"And I love you too! My favorite hot fan!" Brick says and another wave of cheers explodes. "Now for this next song," Brick continues. "We need two beautiful ladies to come up here and dance with my brothers!"

The girls cheered and hangs went flying up. Butch glazes around, hoping to spy Kaoru. Sure enough she was at the far side of the runway, hand raise high in the air with a smile plastered on her beautiful face.

She looks absolutely stunning he thought. He was sure, in that instant, looking on how eager she was to dance with him, her beautiful outfit, her personality,

Hitoshi Butch Jojo knew for certainly…that he, the famous singer with a double life and bit of a player, was in _love_ with a this ordinary girl.

He was absolutely _in love _with her.

He straightens and walks down the runway toward her. Multiple of hands brush at him for his attention, but he was utterly focus on the girl of his dreams.

_The only one. _

He grab her hand and help her up the runway. He smiles at her eager expression as she looks up to him. Oh, how badly he wants to kiss her in that instance. Not caring he was, right now, presenting himself as Butch.

He just wanted to feel her lips against his own, for her to wrap her arms around him, to hear her moan before him.

He snap out of his daze and leads her back to where he was.

"What is your name, oh beautiful one?" he said flirtatiously. She blushes but keeps her expression calm. A total tomboy. "Kaoru." she answers.

"Well Kaoru, we are gonna dance International Love together," he whispers in her ear. "Just be calm and let me guide you. All you gotta do is sway your hips."

She raise a brow but nods. Butch looks back at his brothers. Boomer got Miyako to dance too!

He was smiling down at her, whispering probably telling her what to do too. He looks over to see his older brother get off the stage to the back; having his small break before continuing.

It was important for them to have individual breaks for their voices during concerts.

He didn't have time to reassure anything to Kaoru when the music stared.

**[A/N: International Love: Chris Brown ft. Pitbull]**

_**Butch:**_

_Went from Mr. 305, Dade County, to Mr. Worldwide, all around the worldNow we're International, _

_so international, _

_international, _

_so international,_

Butch grab Kaoru and twirls her around, moves her form his left and right quickly while she sway her hips to the beat and letting him guide her.

_You can't catch me, boy _

_(can't catch me, boy)_

_I'm overseas and about a hundred G's per show_

_Don't test me, boy (Don't test me, boy)_

_Cause I rap with the best for sure,_

_305 till the death of me_

_Cremate my body and let the ocean have what's left of me_

_But for now, forget about that,_

_Blow the whistle_

_Baby you're the referee_

Both Rowdyruff sway there partners in rhythm and meaning of the lines. The girls sway there hips and but there hands in the air as the boys do most of the dance moves.

_**Boomer:**_

_You put it down like New York City_

_I never sleep!_

_Wild like Los Angeles_

_My fantasy!_

_Hotter than Miami_

_I feel the heat!_

_Ohh, girl, it's International love_

_Ohh, it's International love_

Kaoru lets go of his hand, demonstrating some wild hip-hop dance moves. Butch stares at her astonish but quickly recovers and dance the same tone and passion as she does.

Kioshi spins Miyako around and caught her right leg lock on his hips, grab her by the waist and raise her high in the air and twirled.

Miako laughs, her wide smile never left her face.

_**Butch:**_

_I don't play football but I've touched down everywhere_

_**Boomer:**__ Everywhere? _

_Everywhere!_

_I don't play baseball but I've hit a home run everywhere, everywhere_

_I've been to countries and cities I can't pronounce_

_And the places on the globe I didn't know existed_

_In Romania she pulled me to the side and told me "B" you can have me and my sister_

_In Lebanon yeah the women are bomb_

_And in Greece you've guessed it the women are sweet_

_Spinned all around the world but I ain't gon' lie there's nothing like Miami's heat_

_**Boomer:**_

_You put it down like New York City_

_I never sleep!_

_Wild like Los Angeles_

_My fantasy!_

_Hotter than Miami_

_I feel the heat!_

_Ohh, girl, it's International loveOhh,_

_ It's International love_

_**Butch:**_

_Down in D.R. they're looking for visas,I ain't talking credit cards if you know what I mean!_

_En Cuba, la cosa esta dura!_

_But the woman get down, if you know what I mean!_

_In Colombia the women got everything done but they are some of the most beautiful women I've ever seen_

_In Brazil they're freaky with big oh boobs and their thongs, blue yellow and green!_

_In L.A. tengo la Mexicana, en New York tengo la boricua_

_Besito para todas las mujeres en Venezuela_

_Y en Miami tengo a cualquiera!_

_**Boomer:**_

_You put it down like New York City_

_I never sleep!_

_Wild like Los Angeles_

_My fantasy!_

_Hotter than Miami_

_I feel the heat!_

_Ohh (all around the world), _

_it's international love _

_(international)Ohh, it's international love_

_**Boomer:**_

_There's not a place that your love don't affect me baby_

_So don't ever change_

_I crossed the globe when I'm with you, baby_

_Haaay_

_Woah-oh_

_**Boomer:**_

_You put it down like New York City_

_I never sleep!Wild like Los Angeles_

_My fantasy!_

_Hotter than Miami_

_I feel the heat!_

_Ohh, it's International love_

_Ohh, it's International love_

_You put it down like New York City_

_I never sleep!_

_Wild like Los Angeles_

_My fantasy!_

_Hotter than Miami_

_I feel the heat!_

_Ohh, it's International love_

_Ohh, it's International love_

The boys twirled there partner to each side, grabbing each by the leg and hook in on their hips before twirling to the other direction.

_Whoa, whoa, oh international love_

_whoa, whoa oh, international love_

They ended up to the boys right, leg around their hips close together and staring into each others eyes as the crowd scream.

Kaoru felt her heart was going to explode. She was breathing heavily and staring intenstly at his eyes.

She never notices, or perhaps she really didn't pay attention to in the pictures, that Butch's eyes are so _green._

They were dark-ish green, olive even yet a bit light and looking closely you can see bits of blue in the rims next to the pupil.

The lights dim once again and Butch unhook her leg from his hip. "Thank you for having the pleasure of dancing with me, Kaoru." he says smiling down at her.

"No problem Butch." she grins back. She lets go of his hold and walks back to where she was in the beginning.

Butch stared at her retrieving figure. _Yup_, he thought. _I'm totally in love with this girl. _He shakes his head with a grin plastered on his face as she walks toward the back stage with this brothers.

"That was great, guys!" Brick said patting each one of them in the back. Kioshi smiles and reaches over to get a water bottle. "Thanks BJ. Boom can you get me a water bottle?"

"Sure."

Kioshi passes Butch the bottle which he drank from it quickly. "How much do we need here?" Butch asks as he re-lid his bottle and settling it down on the plastic portable table.

Brick looks at his watch, "About one more hour. We'll just rap up some songs, do some autography, change quickly then come back here as the Jojo brothers."

Kioshi nods, fixing his ear piece. "Alright which song is next?"

"This time its your break Butch. Me and Boomer are gonna sing Payphone."

Butch nods his head once then walks over to the plastic chairs and sank down on it, sighing. His brothers notices his act and Boomer leans over to his brother, "Is it me or Butch is acting very weird today?"

"Nope, he's acting weird. I wonder what's up with him."

The two boys shrug, grab their mics and head out into the crowd.

The boys moving into either positions as well as the four back up dancers.

**[A/N: Payphone-Maroon 5]**

_**Boomer:**_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_Boomer's backup dancers started to do some moves while he continues to sing. _

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,_

_The people we used to be..._

_It's even harder to picture,_

_That you're not here next to say it's too late to make it,_

_But is it too late to try?_

_And in our time that you wasted_

_All of our bridges burned down_

The light shifted to red dropping down on Brick he stood the other side of the stage with his back up dancers dancing some moves to the rhythm.

_**Brick:**_

_I've wasted my nights,_

_You turned out the lights_

_Now I'm paralyzed,_

_Still stuck in that time,_

_When we called it love,_

_But even the sun sets in paradise_

The brothers run closer to each other and all of them did the same dance moves. Brick soon strides down the run way waving his hands out to the fans who abruptly stick out their hands in hoping he'll touch them.

_**All:**_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_**Brick:**_

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist, I would still be holding you like this_

Brick soon strides down the run way waving his hands out to the fans who abruptly stick out their hands in hoping he'll touch them.

_All those fairy tales are full of sh**_

_One more f***ing love song,_

_ I'll be sick._

_**Brick:**_

_Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow_

_'Cause you forgot yesterday._

_I gave you my love to borrow_

_But you just gave it away._

He walks pass Momoko and gave her a smirk. Momoko's breath stop in her throat. She thought she was about to faint right there in the spot!

_You can't expect me to be fine,_

_I don't expect you to care_

_I know I've said it before,_

_But all of our bridges burned down_

Now Boomer race to the front of the runway that form a "U". His back up dancers follow in pursuit and they all started dancing, following Boomer in whatever he was doing.

_**Boomer:**_

_I've wasted my nights,_

_You turned out the lights_

_Now I'm paralyzed,_

_Still stuck in that time,_

_When we called it love,_

_But even the sun sets in paradise_

All of the boys join together and dance the same movements as the lights exploded all around with color and small sparks jump out of the sides of the stage.

_**All:**_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone,_

_ baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_**All**_

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist,_

_**Brick: **_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairy tales are full of sh**_

_**Brick:**_

_One more f***ing love song, I'll be sick_

_.__**Boomer:**_

_Now I'm at a payphone_

Brick once again moves down the run way as he raps. He stops sometimes to dance in front of a girl. For those seconds he rap, at least eight girls out of the ten he dance close to, fainted.

_**Brick:**_

_Man, f*** that sh**_

_I'll be out spending all this money_

_While you're sitting round wondering_

_Why it wasn't you who came up from nothing,_

_Made it from the bottom_

_Now when you see me I'm stunning,_

_And all of my cars start with a push of a button_

_Telling me the chances I blew up_

_Or whatever you call it,_

_Switch the number to my phone_

_So you never could call it,_

_Don't need my name on my shirt,_

_You can tell it I'm ballin._

_Swish, what a shame could have got picked_

_Had a really good game but you missed your last shot_

_So you talk about who you see at the top_

_Or what you could have saw but sad to say it's over pulled up valet open doors_

_Wiz like go away, got what you was looking for_

_Now it's me who they want, so you can go and take_

_that little piece of sh** with you._

They all join together and dance the same movements as the lights exploded all around with color and small sparks jump out of the sides of the stage.

_**All: **_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_**All:**_

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist,_

_**Brick: **_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairy tales are full of sh**_

_**Brick: **_

_One more f***ing love song, I'll be sick._

_**Boomer:**_

_Now I'm at a payphone..._

The crowd explodes once again, as the boys froze in their positon. They started chanting, "RRB's! RRB's! RRB's! RRB's!"

Brick and Boomer smile to the crowd. This, right here, is there dream.

As children living with there family, they dream of a day where they were someone important, with thousand of people chanting there name, or there group name, this is what they always wanted since they were small.

Music is in there blood, it's everything for them. Its something they can express in the world and, most importantly, express who they really are and what do they care for.

They quickly exit the stage and walk back to Butch. He was in the same position as before, hand supporting his head on the plastic chair, staring off into space.

Brick slowly approach his brother, "Hey man are you okay? What's wrong?"

Butch didn't answer.

Boomer steps closer and taps gently on his shoulder, "Hey you alright, Butch? Hitoshi?"

Suddenly an arm shot off and hit right on Boomer's nose. "Owww! That the heck, Butch!"

"Huh? Oh sorry Boom-Boom! I didn't mean it! I'm so sor-Brick that's not funny!"

Brick claps a hand on his mouth to stop the fit of giggles spreading up his throat. He gasp for air and went to Boomer, Butch as already next to him.

"Oh you ok Boom? Oh great you're bleeding. Butch why you punch him?"

Butch shot up his hands in surrender. "I didn't mean to! I-I guess, I don't know, reflexes."

Boomer turns to look at him, holding his bleeding nose while Brick grab his shoulders, "Reflexes? Those are not reflexes! You just don't punch at random when you feel something on your shoulder! What happen if it was Mike? Or your teacher? Or, or even Kaoru!"

Butch open his mouth then shut it again. "Yeah true. So sorry Boom really. Here let me get you a towel for that, here sit over at my chair."

Brick leads his younger bleeding brother over to the plastic chair and soon after Butch arrives with some paper towels.

Brick gave a piece to Boomer, who leans his head upward and holding the paper to his nose. After a couple of minutes, the bleeding stop. Brick gets the remainder paper and damps it with his water bottle then gives it to Boomer. "Here. Clean the dried blood."

Boomer does so then says, "Are we gonna perform another one or that it and time for signings?"

"Mhmmm, I think we do one more. I really want to dance with my girlfriend."

Butch nods, "Yeah me too."

"Me three," says Boomer wiping his upper lip area.

"Well that settles it, one more then we're out of here."

Suddenly a pitch up voice calls them. "Hello! Boys! RRB!" They boys turn to see Himeko coming toward them.

"Oh, great, " whispered Butch forcing a smile on his lips, "Here comes little miss I'm-so-rich-and-I-can-do-whatever-the-hell-I want snob."

Brick gives his brother a look. "Be nice to her."

Then he turns back and smiles as Himeko finally reach them. "Hi what can we help you in?" he said politely. Himeko giggles, "Well first off, I'm Himeko the birthday girl."

"Congratulations." said Boomer.

"Congratulations too, Himeko." replied Brick.

"Yeah congrats." mumbled Butch.

"Thank you! So what is your plan right now."

"We're gonna sing one last song then we'll start the autograph and pictures."

"Oh great sure. I'm sure you're totally busy."

"Yeah we kinda are." replied Butch glaring at his watch then back at the girl.

"Of course! So can you, I don't know, dedicate a song to me? Or actually I have a better idea, Brick?"

Brick stood up straighter, "Yes."

"For the next one can I dance with you and you can first sign my autograph? Please its my birthday!"

Brick looks back at his brothers, Boomer gave him a apologetic smile while Butch just shrugs.

He turns back to the smiling fan girl. "Y-yeah sure, no problem."

"Great!" she said jumping up and down. "Then I see you up in stage in 5." then she walks away.

"Man she's…I cant even explain." mumbles Butch.

Himeko smirks, yes my plan is yet to be complete.

Then she smiles and giggles evilly before she return to her normal preppy self.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh what is she up too! Well again we'll continue next chapter with the party.<strong>

** Please review and again if anyone as a suggestions, a comment (bad or good), idea, thoughts, concerns or anything else you want to discuss with me please tell me! **

**PM me or for Guest tell me so I can answer you in the next chapter. **

**Review! And thank you all for your support**

** A****nd see you all next weekend!**


	17. Forever in Love

**Hello everyone! Thank you all again for your wonderful reviews, alert story/author, favorite story/author.**

**I've noticed I have 150's reviews! Its so awesome! I love you guys!**

**Announcements:**

**1)This story will be about 30 to 40 chapters, depending. **

**2) My updates on this story (and others for those who also read my other stories) will be a bit slow. I join the cross-country team in my school and I gotta start practicing. So I'm going to be quite tired.**

** My updates will be slow though i will try to update in weekends. That what to expect in July and August and probably September too. I'm letting you know in advance. **

**3) I'm going to sign up for a writing contest and I have to turn in a small story of non-fiction by Oct. 2 I believe. I still don't know what to write about. Ideas? Please help needed here. **

**4) And as well I join Fiction the sister site of Fanfiction. I know its weird that I sigh up for that when I going to be busy. (I don't even know myself) but just be on the lookout. I might do some stories of my own there. It's the same pen name: Child of the Night13**

**And that it I believe.**

**This is chapter 17 on Sound of Love**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p><strong>~Party: Momoko~<strong>

She still couldn't believe it. No matter how she up it in her head, she cannot believe her idols, the RRB's, are right here, right now singing at Himeko's party...just an arm length from her. And yet Brick is right in front of her eyes, had not even paid close attention to her.

She was glad, of course, that he was not looking at her then realize sooner or later that she's Blossom from the PPG's. Then again, she _hated _it that he didn't pay much attention to her as much as the others. And now she _hates_ it even more that of all the people here, in this massive party, Brick is dancing with _Himeko!_

_**Brick:**_

_You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go_

_Good girls go badGood girls go bad_

_Good girls go_

Himeko wrap her arms around Brick's shoulder blades, giggling the whole way and for some reason, Brick was also smiling down at her as he sings.

_I know your type (You're type)_

_Yeah daddy's lil' girl_

_Just take a bite (One bite)_

_Let me shake up your world_

_Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong_

_I'm gonna make you lose control_

_She was so shy'_

_Til I drove her wild_

They both dance together, Himeko smiling and swaying her hips more closer to Brick, almost rubbing on him.

**(You know like sluts do in movies? Picture that.)**

_I was hanging in the corner_

_With my five best friends_

_I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go_

_Good girls go bad_

_Good girls go bad_

_Good girls go..._

The song ended and Himeko has her leg wrap around Brick's waist, forcing him closer to her almost in for a kiss. Brick, suddenly, twisted out of Medusa's grasp and turns back to the audience. His brothers coming up the stage. "Hey guys! Well we like to thank Himeko for inviting us here at the party!"

The crowds cheers furiously. "RRB's! RRB's! RRB's!" they chanted. Himeko smiles up to the crowd.

"It was amazing being here with all ya!," Boomer continues. "Now we're gonna sign some autographs and take pictures with all of you!" Everyone, once again, cheers. "And," added Butch. "We would like all of you to form a straight line over here where those two tables are at with all our stuff...so what are you waiting for? Go, get it line!"

In that instant everyone ran straight toward the table. People were pushing, shoving and even punching each other out of the way. Himeko silently followed close behind. The boys got off the stage and walk toward the table.

There they smile at everyone and took a seat, Boomer in the middle with Brick on his left and Butch on his right. Momoko notices from the line that Himeko just walked straight to the first one in line.

"Since I'm the birthday girl I get first privilege!" She announce then turns back to the boys. After a few minutes of talking to them while they sign the poster, suddenly Himeko leans closer to Brick and whispered in his ear.

Momoko couldn't see his expression but Himeko had a smug look plastered on her freckled face.

She backs up and lets the next person in line go. Momoko noticed from her place that Brick look shocked, eyes a bit wider than usual and shaking his head.

Then it was gone in a instant as the kid steps up, Brick once again had his smile on his face.

_What was that about? _Momoko thought. _What did Himeko say to make him so surprise?_ After a few minutes the line moves steadily. Momoko was almost to the table when Butch stood up and announce that they were sorry but they had to leave early.

Everyone "ahh" as he apologizes and cheer when he also said everyone will get two tickets to one of their concert coming up later in September.

The boys smile and wave at the crowd before marching off into their limo and speed away.

"Wow that was exciting!" said Miyako as she caught up with Momoko. "Yeah it was. I _still_ can't believe that they were actually here!"

"Yah me either." said a voice to her right. Momoko jumps at the sudden voice of Kaoru. "But it was awesome! I totally love them!"

Momoko grins at her then she heard her phone beeping in her bag. She quickly reach of it, "Oh I got a txt message from Toshiaki. He says that they finish their parent meeting and are coming in fifteen minutes."

The girls nod, "Hey" Miyako stares "Why don't we meet them in the house so they don't have to look for us, this place is huge."

The girls walk toward the house across the huge yard when abruptly Himeko was at their side. "Hey guys wasn't it awesome! I'm so happy Daddy made the RRB's sing today!"

Miyako nods enthusiastically. "It was awesome! I love your idea! I wish I had a dad like yours!"

Himeko smirks, "Yeah I'm lucky, aren't I? Hey were are the Jojo crew? Still think they're with their parents?"

Kaoru narrow her eyes and curls her fist into a ball, "Yes Himeko we are _sure_ they are with their parents. Why you ask?"

Himeko shrugs and raise her hands in surrender, "I don't know I just think it's pretty strange they're not here with you guys. Even for three hours...where exactly is the reunion? I doubt it take three hours just to chat with your parents."

"Okay listen here, _slut_!" Kaoru suddenly burst marching straight at Himeko's face. Himeko didn't even flinch at the sudden outburst. "They _are_ with the _parents_! Not off with some girls! They _love_ us and they will be here, you just wait."

Himeko smirks, "Careful with that temper of yours. I don't think with it you'll keep Hitoshi for long."

Kaoru eyes flared, "Why you little..." She made a move to punch her but Miyako and Momoko stop her.

"Enough Kaoru! Don't let her get to you!" whispered Momoko in her ear. Kaoru stared murderously at Momko then at Himeko. She shrugs Momoko off harshly and stares at Himeko before passing around her like a hurricane. Momoko and Miyako quickly followed, leaving Himeko there with a smirk on her face raising her head high.

_I know more than you three ever will_, she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>~RRB's~<strong>

"Okay how do I look?" asks Kioshi as he straighten out his shirt. He was wearing a white shirt with a loose tie and black jacket with some dark skinny jeans and Jordan's. Toshiaki looks for a minute at his brother before going back to his reflection on the mirror and putting on his contacts.

"You look fine, Kioshi. I like it, formal yet casual."

Kioshi smiles, "Yup that's what I was aiming for."

Toshiaki lets out a satisfying grin on his reflection. He was actually enjoying this new hair cut...he wondered if Momoko would too. Then his thoughts went to Himeko, she said at the party made him shuttered even now it had the same effect. He would tell his brothers later...he didn't want to ruin their night.

He was wearing a white "Linkin Park" shirt logo with a black hoodie sweater, a pair of grey skinny jeans and black tennis shoes. "How about me?"

Kioshi expression turns serious as he place his hand crossing his chest and another cupping his chin. "Mhmm I don't know. You might need some work over here, and down here, and maybe change that sweater and..."Toshiaki rolls his eyes at his brother poke on the areas of "improvements"

"Oh yeah well you need some work over here, and here and there!" he said as he grab his brother and started tickling him.

"Gah! Ohh S-stop! Tos-siaki, haha! Please s-s-top-p." he giggled uncontrollably.

"Whoa if you would have told me it was "tickle Kioshi day" I would have come sooner!" said Hitoshi from the doorway. He smile at his younger brother fit as he collapse on the ground in laughter. He was wearing a black shirt with a green tie and his leather jacket.

His eyes were midnight black as he tried not to laugh at Kioshi's green-eyed expression. "Aww man! You ruin my hair! Thanks Toshiaki." He grumbles at he stared at his reflection. "Nah you look fine. Ready to go, Hitoshi?"

"Yup I wanna see my girlfriend pronto!"

Kioshi stop combing his hair and walk to his brothers, "Me too. We better go."

"Yeah come on." The brothers race down the stairs and tumble out into the driveway next to their Lexus. Peter chuckles, "Calm down, boys we're be there in five minutes." The boys nod sheepishly and climb into the car. Then they speed off, counting down the minutes until they get to see their girlfriends.

**I was planning to end it here...but that will be mean of me, huh? Continue reading...**

* * *

><p><strong>~Party~<strong>

"You see them, Kaoru?" asks Miyako taking a sip from her drink. "Mmhmm nope, nothing yet." she said squinting out into the distance of Himeko's long drive way into the streets. Miyako sighs, "I'm just going to call Kioshi."

She took out her phone and dial his number before putting him on speaker. The music was still blasting from the yard but at the front, it wasnt so bad.

_Hello? Miyako?_

"Hey Kioshi we are you guys?"

_Uhhh let's see we're... umm, hold on._

Miyako turns to see her friends staring at the phone in concern. Momoko met her glaze and gave her a reassuring smile.

_Uhh we're at Oats and Fridgemont...bout two more blocks down. _

"Alright we're meet you boys at the entrance."

_No need. Wait for us inside the house, we'll find you girls anywhere._

Miyako giggles, "Okay fine, whatever is best for you, Mr. Jojo."

_Man that sounds old, like my father. We'll close see you soon alright? Love you._

"Love you even more."

_Love you the most, bye._

Miyako smiles and hangs up.

Momoko smiles too, "Ahh you guys are so cute together."

Kaoru just shrugs, "A little bit to mushy for my taste."

Momoko rolls he eyes and punches her lightly on her shoulder. "Come on lets go inside, its getting kind of chill out here."

"Yeah," agreed Kaoru. "Besides I need a refill."

The girls march inside as the night sky close around them and the stars appear, each close together, six stars...just like themselves.

They girls settle next to the stairs, around them people were singing, dancing and laughing but they were focus on finding their boyfriends.

They grew anxious until they notice people were pulling apart with awe faces. As they clear the way the girl's breathes caught in their throats and their hearts stop beating. Before them, with their sunglasses, were the Jojo brothers.

They were so beautiful and they radiated power of dominance and control all around the room. They walk close together, Toshiaki at the front with Kioshi at his left and Hitoshi at his right.

They're walk was perfect rhythmic to the song that was playing, making them more powerful than before. Toshiaki reaches up and takes off his sunglasses and Momoko heart fell. The others copied his movements and Kaoru and Miyako felt they were about to explode.

Suddenly Toshiaki broke into a smile as he saw them at the base of the stairs. As they made there way over it was harder and harder for the girls to remember how to breathe. Their minds totally went blank as they approach.

Never in their live they saw someone so inhumanly beautiful like them.

"Hey." said Toshiaki as he finally reach Momoko. Momoko tried to regain focus, "Uhh hey! You came!"

"Of course I came... you're here I wouldn't miss it for the world."

She smile and Toshiaki grabs her hand and leads her to the dance floor.

* * *

><p><strong>~MomokoToshiaki~**

"You beautiful, did you know that?" Momoko whispered in his ear. He frown but them smirks, "Beautiful? I'm suppose to call you that, love. But I have to admit I am highly attractive."

Momoko slap him in the arm playfully and he laughed.

_Give me the strength of the rising Sun_

_Give me the truth of the words unsung_

_And when the large bells ring, the poor men sing_

_"Bring me to kingdom come"_

They dance at the slow rhythm close together then started moving slowly apart then together as the some became more rapid.

_I grind tough, sucker, make your mind up_

_Are you in the firing squad or are you in the line-up?_

_Bang, bang, little monkey man playing_

_With the big guns only get you slayed_

_I ain't playing, I'm just saying_

_You ain't got a sliver of a chance_

Momoko grins as she dance next to Toshiaki, she raise her arms as his hands crawl to her waist and spin her around suddenly.

_We swim against the rising waves_

_And crash against the shore_

_The body bends until it breaks_

_The early morning sings no more_

_So rest your head_

_It's time to sleep_

_And dream of what's in store_

_The body bends until it breaks_

_And sings again no more'cause time has torn the flesh away_

_The early morning sings no more_

Momoko smiles as she rest her chin on his shoulder blade... or trying to rest on his shoulder blade since he's a an inch taller than her.

She turns to meet him in the eyes then leans in for a kiss. He smiles against her lips but complies. He slowly started to slip his tongue through her slightly parted lips, asking for permission. She granted him. And it was the most amazing experience ever.

She felt she was reaching toward heaven, her mind was blow over at the sudden waves of pleasure. She moan through their lips and she felt the small curve of his lips into a please smile.

She didn't noticed they were closer together until she was push on the wall, his hands on her waist and running gently through her sides. Her hands on his short hair feeling how soft it is and how... short it is now.

She loves it. His mouth disconnected with hers and found her neck, trailing along her jaw line down to her collarbone. She moan softly, eyes fluffier at the pleasure of his mouth. Then, in a blast, she came to her senses.

"T-oshiaki s-stop please. W-w-e can't stop." she whispered out with whatever left of breathe she had. He stop and stared at her. he was breathing just as hard as she was. "W-what? Oh, yeah sure. Sorry, I-I don't know what happen, so sorry Momoko."

He moves back, giving some space between each other. Toshiaki stared at the ground for a moment while she stared at the others who were dancing, completely obscure about what just happen.

Toshiaki raise his eyes to Momoko, "Look I'm sorry I didn't mean that to happen all of a sudden. I'm stupid I know, a jerk, a-"

"Stop. You're not any of those things. Your sweet, and kind, and gentle." She said stepping closer to him and into a embrace.

"And you're just everything I can ever dream about."

He smiles at her, placing his hand on her chin, "I will always be there, Momoko. Always."

She smile and embrace him once more, knowing that nobody can take away Toshiaki from her. He was sure, as his heart skip a beat at her touch,

that he was utterly in _love _with Momoko Akatsutsumi.

Momoko smiles, she will have Toshiaki with her, forever.

But is she _right_?

* * *

><p><strong>~Miyako Kioshi~**

"Miyako, can I ask you a question?" Kioshi whispered in her ear as the couple dance to a slow dance.

"Mmhmm yeah sure." she mumbles back. Her eyes were close as she leans on him, taking in every detail of Kioshi and memorizing it.

"Why are you just so beautiful. You can make Aphrodite herself jealous."

Miyako felt a blush creeping on her neck to her face, she smiles as she unwraps her and twirls her around before coming together again.

"Kioshi I'm not that pretty...I'm average."

He twirls her around and they both face each other. "Average? Or do you mean above, _above_ average. You're beautiful, Miyako. And I'm not taking about just how you look on the outside...also you're gorgeous on the inside."

Miyako stared at him. That was the first time a boy actually said that to her.

Without reason, she launch herself at him. Taking her lips on his. He was shock for a second but returns the kiss with equal passion. Slowly she felt his tongue creeping out, licking her lower lip for a invitation. She wasn't sure about it but her own body acted on its own accord. Her lips parted and it was the best decision she ever made! His tongue was magical!

She felt at she was about to melt in a puddle, moaning between her lips she didn't notice the couch, and barely even notice that she was laying on it...with Kioshi on top of her.

Her hand roam around his torso, down his abs and up again to his hair while his hands roam the sides of her body. His mouth found her jaw line and he plants small kisses down her neck to her collarbone then to the other side.

"Kioshi..." she moan as he captures her mouth once more. He growls in response, kissing her a bit more roughly.

Then she remembers her position and her eyes widen. "Kioshi." she mumbles between their lips.

"Mhmm?"

"Kioshi s-stop, please."

Immediately he stops. He sits up, letting Miyako sit on the couch. "Oh sorry, I'm so sorry. Damn I'm a idiot!" He mumbles to himself, hand running through his hair. Miyako place her hand against her beating heart, trying to get her breathing normally.

"You're not a idiot, Kioshi. That was just...magical. But I'm not entirely there just yet."

Kioshi nods like a obedient puppy, "Of course I understand. Don't worry I'm not gonna push you." Miyako smiles and embraces him, "Thank you for understanding, though. I love you. No one will ever get in between us."

He embrace her tighter, "No one, I'm sure of that because I love you so much Miyako Goutokuji."

She smiles, no one will ruin this moment.

But was she _sure_?

* * *

><p><strong>~KaoruHitoshi~**

_Welcome to the World_

_Welcome to the World_

Kaoru and Hitoshi dance together, he twirls her around as she sway her hips to the rhythem.

_Welcome to the World_

As the song ended both went to get a drink. As Kaoru drank her cup to the bottom, Hitoshi stood staring at her. "What? Do I have something on my face?" she asks suddenly. Hitoshi snaps out of his daze and smirk at her.

"Actually you do... its called beauty, my love." Kaoru stares at him then gives a small smile after she puffed. "Hmph."

"What? Its true. You are the most amazing girl I've ever met. You're unique and I love that about you."

Kaoru started at her cup in her hands, "Even my temper?" she asks thinking of what Himeko said and cursing that she let it get to her.

Hitoshi smiles and reaches over to remove a strand of hair off her face. "Even that, Kaoru. I love everything about you, besides I also got a temper.

Just ask my brothers."

They move to the stairs and sit on the fourth step. They watch everyone dancing and having a god time. And Hitoshi got an idea, a stupid one, but an idea. He grab Kaoru by her chin to look at him then he plant a kiss on her lips.

He didn't feel her react to it and wonder if he's gonna feel a sharp pain in the middle of his legs for this but he was surprise that she responded. She kiss him make with more passion that he can ever imagine.

She tackle his lips fully and he slips his tongue in and smirks as she lets out a soft moan.

Kaoru wrap her arms around his neck, feeling his hair. Hitoshi leans closer to deepen the kiss as his hands move on their own accord down her body then up her arms and cup her cheeks. His mouth moves across her jaw line, down her neck then up again then on the other side.

Kaoru struggle to keep her breathing steady but it was hard to concentrate as Hitoshi tongue slips back into her own mouth. Suddenly there was a bang next to them and that shock them awake.

Kaoru gasps for air as well as Hitoshi. "Oh, god. I can't believe that happen. I'm sorry Kaoru, really I didn't mean to come at you. I- just-well it was-"

Kaoru place her finger on his lips, stopping his rambling. "Hitoshi that was just the most amazing thing I've experience. Sure you caught me of guard and for that you're gonna pay. but I loved it."

Hitoshi smiles, unsure of how to respond. "Really?"

"Yes, oh god I'm gonna sound like Miyako right now but I love you. You're them most beautiful, funny, adventurous, nice person I've ever met...and my first boyfriend. I love you so much, I just hope we'll be together for a long time."

Hitoshi smiles and scoots closer to her, as Kaoru rested against his chest. "I love you even more, Kaoru. You don't know how much I do. We'll be together always, nothing can get in between us. Nothing in the world."

Kaoru smile and plants a small kiss on his cheek, "Nothing." she agreed.

Thought she _hope_ she was right.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was it! Phew this is a long chapter in my standards, sorry for any grammar and spelling errors. I was too lazy to read it all over again. Sorry for that.<strong>

**So what do you think?**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Let me know! **

**Review!:D**

**And stay tune for the next chapter, next weekend!**

**Songs:**

**1) _Good Girls Gone Bad_ by Cobra Starship**

**2) _Until it Break_ by Linkin Park**

**3) _Welcome to the World_ by Kevin Rudolf**


	18. Taken

**Hello everyone! Welcome back! Thank you all for your kind reviews, story/author alerts, and favorite story/author. **

**Thank you so much I appreciate it a lot! Its like that my stories don't actually suck. **

**Thank you all for your support and thanks for the 170's reviews! Wow that's a lot of reviews I've ever gotten!**

**Here is Chapter 18 on Sound of Love**

**Enjoy:)**

**P.S its a bit short.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Party~<strong>

It was close to midnight when then a limo came to pick up the couples. Kaoru eyes went wide at the sight if the luxurious car. "Wow! You guys have a limo?"

"Uhhh, nah. We rent it, you know to make us look like superstars. I wish though." Hitoshi lied smoothly. Kaoru grins, "I'm first! Come on, Hitoshi!

"Coming!"

Momoko and Toshiaki smiles at the young couple and shook their heads simultaneously before following them in. Same with the youngest couple as Kioshi held the door for Miyako and help her inside before following and shutting the door close.

"Wow" the girls said staring at how big the limo is with its bright little lights on the roof and sides, drinks on ice on the holders, a small TV and the far side a open window to the driver.

"Where too, Mr. Jojo?" The brothers look at each other, "Let's go around town for a while and enjoy the night!" said Hitoshi. Kioshi smiles and nods, "Oh yeah!"

Toshiaki also join in, "Whatcha say, girls?"

"Hell yeah!"

"In that case, Pete crank up the radio!"

"Ohhhh whoaaa"

"Ohhhhhh!"

**[Scream by Usher]**

_Usher, baby_

_Yeah, yeah, we did it again_

_And this time I'mma make you scream_

_Usher! Yeah, man..._

_I see you over there, so hypnotic_

_Thinking 'bout what I'd do to that body_

_I'd get you like ooh baby baby_

_Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Got no drink in my hand_

_But I'm wasted_

_Getting drunk on the thought of you naked_

_I'd get you like ooh baby baby_

_Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

The teens dance in their seats and Hitoshi open the moon roof, he climbs up and started "Whoaaaa oohhhh!" to the other drivers.

Kaoru laughs at her boyfriend and decides to join him on the roof, singing to the song.

_And I've tried to fight it, to fight it_

_But you're so magnetic, magnetic_

_Got one life, just live it, just live it_

_Now relax, and get on your back_

Peter blasted the music, so when the boys also sang, their voices are barely heard.

_If you wanna scream, yeah_

_Let me know and I'll take you there_

_Get you going like_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

_If you want it done right_

_Hope you're ready to go all night_

_Get you going like_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

_If you wanna scream_

_Yeah, come on_

Hitoshi and Kaoru where dancing on their seats, the drivers staring at them like their were reckless, crazy teenagers. Which they are.

_Kill the lights, shut 'em off_

_You're electric_

_Devil eyes telling me "Come and get it"_

_I'll have you like_

_Ooh baby baby ooh baby baby _

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Girl tonight you're the prey_

_I'm the hunter_

_Take you here, take you there_

_Take you under_

_Imagine me whispering in your ear_

_Then I wanna take off all your clothes and put something on ya_

Momoko sang out till her throat started to hurt, she looks over to Toshiaki who was also singing though she couldn't really hear him. She wish she did, she was curious of how his voice sounds. Somehow if he ever sing to her, she was sure that she was in for a surprise.

_And I've tried to fight it, to fight it_

_But you're so magnetic, magnetic_

_Got one life, just live it, just live it_

_Now relax, and get on your back_

_If you wanna scream, yeah_

_Let me know and I'll take you there_

_Get you going like_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

_If you want it done right_

_Hope you're ready to go all night_

_Get you going like_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Yeah, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

_If you wanna scream..._

Miyako was having the best time in her whole life, this moment she felt free and alive and young. Herself with her love and her friends, she was happy.

_Out louder, scream__ (Usher) louder (if you wanna scream)_

_Louder, louder, louder, louder_

_Hey, tonight I scream, I'm on need (if you wanna scream)_

_[Music Break]_

_If you wanna scream, yeah_

_Let me know and I'll take you there_

_Get you going like_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

_If you want it done right_

_Hope you're ready to go all night_

_Get you going like_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh babyIf you wanna scream_

Peter drove them around downtown, the teens were having so much fun, singing and dancing that they didn't even noticed they were in Miyako's house until the car pulled over. "Awww do you guys really have to leave?" Hitoshi asks making a pouting face that Kaoru couldn't resist to just kiss it.

She did and he smile up at her, "Yeah we do, its two in the morning and we gotta get some sleep."

Hitoshi grumbles, "Yeah I guess so."

The boys help the girls out of the limo and escort them to the porch. They smile at each other, not really wanting to say goodbye. But unfortunately that has to happen, Momoko leans over and gives Toshiaki a big kiss.

"Goodnight, Toshiaki." She mumbles against his lips. "G'night, love." He mumbles back.

The others also gave each other a kiss and mumble goodnight. The girls stood there, watching as the boys retreated back into the limo, wave again to them and then leaving.

"I LOVE YOU KAORU!" came a sudden voice, the girls turn to see Hitoshi on the moon roof waving his arms at Kaoru.

Kaoru laughs and cup her hand to her mouth, "LOVE YOU TOO!" she calls out. Hitoshi waves once more before disappearing inside the car.

Kaoru was still smiling as they went inside the house.

None of the teen notices a figure staring at them behind the bushes near Miyako's house.

_Mhmmm interesting, _thought the figure smiling and narrowing the eyes at the girls inside the house. _Time to pay._

* * *

><p><strong>~RRB's~<strong>

The boys arrive home, exhausted. They had a long and tiring day full of singing and hurrying. Toshiaki stumble up the stairs, have supporting his little half-asleep brother. He went in Kioshi's room and laid his brother on his bed. Kioshi stirred a bit but didn't wake up. Toshiaki resume in taking off his jacket, and his shoes.

He gently place a blanket on top of his brother before smiling and rubbing his head, turning off the lights and leaving the room. Toshiaki stumbles down the hall to check on this other brother.

Hitoshi made it to the bed, alright, though face down. Toshiaki signs before doing the same to Hitoshi. When he was done, he went to his own room. Once he entered and saw the warm, comfortable bed, he just kick off his shoes, shrug off his sweater and climb into bed.

He was out cold once his head hit the pillow.

Downstairs the a figure stood, it slowly unlock the door stepping inside and letting six men inside with him. They were all caring guns with silencers and they sneaked up the stairs and enter the first room. One of the men took out a needle from his pocket as they enter Kioshi's room.

He slowly creep to the sleeping singer and stick the needle in his neck while simultaneously clapping his hand on the young one's mouth. Kioshi eyes flared wide open and a scream was muffled by the hand before his blue eyes rolled back and he was out cold.

The guy with the needle place it back into his pocket and signal the other two to pick up Kioshi.

One grab him by the legs while the other by his arms and hoisted him up. The first crew has done its job.

Farther down the hall other man stick a needle and clap his hand on Hitoshi's mouth. Hitoshi actually struggle a bit but he was defeated and was hoisted up and drag out the door, down the stair like his brother and out the house into a black van.

Crew 2 mission: complete.

Crew 3 did the same process as the others, however this time Toshiaki struggle hard. New adrenaline pump in his blood.

He punch one of the men, jump out of bed and out the hall. "Kioshi! Hitoshi!" he calls out running to Hitoshi's room. It was empty, "No." he whispered and race toward his little brother's room. Also empty.

The crew catch up to him, one of them tackled him to the floor while the other stick the needle in his neck.

Toshiaki last thought of his brothers before his vision turned dark.

Crew 3 carried him out and into the van, one of them calls from the radio. "We got them, boss. What now?"

Come to the lab and make sure no one saw

"Yes sir." The men said then calls out. "Let's go!" He shuts the door, hiding the boys from the world before climbing into the van and speed away.

* * *

><p><strong>You know I feel a bit evil today soooo...<strong>

**Cliffhanger! *evil smirk***

**You gotta wait till next time to see what happens to the Jojo brothers.**

**And what will the PPG do about it?**

**Who is the mysterious figure?**

**Review! Oh by the way I'll not going to update next weekend, traveling.**

**So you have to wait extra to see what happens!**

**Hahaha! I'm so cruel! :)**


	19. Secret Revealed

**Hello! I kinda feel sad by being so mean to you guys for the cliffhanger...though to tell you the truth: I'm not sorry for it.**

**You never know, they may be more cliffhangers on your way!**

**Anyway here is Chapter 19 on Sound of Love**

**Enjoy:)**

**P.S: I change the PPG and RRB's age.**

**Toshiaki/Brick and Momoko: 17 years old**

**Hitoshi/Butch and Kaoru: 16 years old**

**Kioshi/Boomer and Miyako: 15 years old**

**Remember that now.**

* * *

><p><strong>~PPG's~<strong>

Momoko fluffier her eyes open as the light ray of the sun hit her in the eyes. She yawns lightly and stretches as she climbs out of the spare bed.

"Mmhhmm" growls Kaoru as Momoko pass by her, almost stepping on her head. Kaoru yawns loudly and gets up. Miyako eyes snap open at the sudden big yawn and turns around to face the commotion. "Hey guys, slept well?" she ask, climbing out of bed to stretch.

"Yeah though a little stiff around the neck," Kaoru complains as she rub the sore spot on the back of her neck.

"I slept good, thank you Miyako."

Miyako smiles and heads to her bathroom.

**-20 minutes later-**

Miyako came out of the shower, blond hair still damp. She change inside the restroom to some black tights with a long sleeve blue shirt. She had on blue slip on shoes and brackets on her arms. She marches down the stairs into the dining room where her friends were already dress and eating breakfast. Kaoru change back to some black jeans and green T-shirt with her usual hat.

Momoko change to a skirt with a pink blouse and a small white vest matching her white-pink outline slip on shoes. Miyako joins her friend into the meal. "Good morning, Miyako." her mom said kissing her forehead.

Miyako smiles, "Morning mom." She place a plate full of pancakes with egg and ham accompanied by a glass of orange juice.

"So what are we gonna do today?" ask Kaoru diving in to her pancakes.

"Dunno maybe we can hang out with the boys." suggested Miyako

"Oh!" Momoko yells suddenly, "That's a great idea! I'm going to call them."

She took out her phone and dials Toshiaki's number and puts in on speaker.

The line rang but no one answered, Momoko frowns. "Huh, maybe he's still asleep. We where up pretty late anyway."

"Yeah true, call later."

"Yeah."

_This morning news reporter Adam Kurt as special report on a kidnapping of three teenage brothers. Adam?_

_Adam: Good morning Cathy. Yes, yesterday night three teenage boys, brothers actually, arrive home late about 2:00 am from a party._

_ The guardian said when they came from the party they headed straight off to sleep. When he woken up to check on the teens, the boys, however where missing. _

The girls paid close attention at the news on the TV in the living room. Wondering who are these poor teen they're taking about.

_Their guardian, Michael J. Logan reported a kidnapping to occurred right in the victims own house._

_ One of the victim room's, the oldest, was a complete mess, a sign that the teen had struggles against his captures._

_Here are the boys names: _

_Toshiaki Jojo the oldest_

_Age: 17_

_5'9 and weights about 157 lbs. _

The TV shows a picture of Toshiaki smiling at the camera with a coke in hand.

Momoko heart froze, she couldn't breathe at the sudden hard pressure on her chest, her cup fell and shatter to the ground.

_No_, she thought, tears already streaming down her cheeks.

_Hitoshi Jojo the middle._

_Age: 16_

_5'8 and weights about 155 lbs. _

They show a picture of Hitoshi smiling at the camera, one hand holding his hat while the other wave at the screen.

"No," Kaoru whispers staring at the TV in shock. She clutch her chest at the sudden pressure in her heart. Tears where beginning to form in her eyes.

_And Kioshi Jojo the youngest of the group._

_Age: 15_

_5'7 and weights about 150lbs. _

Miyako gasps, hands flung to her mouth as tears began to pour from her sadden eyes. As she stared at the photo of Kioshi, smiling and waving at the screen, holding a award in his hands.

She felt as the breath was knock out of her and she couldn't breathe back.

_They were last seen by their girlfriends and guardian. The police are investigating this case, so far there is no lead to the teens. _

_We'll keep you posted on this case._

The girls stood there, frozen. They couldn't believe this was happening.

Kaoru shook her head, her face in grief as she suddenly punch the nearest wall.

"Damn it! No, this cannot be happening. Hitoshi is not kidnap, he's not! I-I need my cell!" She rush up the stairs back into Miyako's room to retrieve her phone. At her sudden outburst, Momoko was shook back alive.

She pulled out her cell phone and started dialing Toshiaki.

His phone went straight to voicemail.

"No, no, please answer." she cried calling again and again.

Each time, however it went straight to voicemail.

"He's not answering, what about you Miyako?"

Miyako hang up her house phone, crying her eyes out. "N-no. He... h-e not answering." She finish the rest in a rush and collapse to the floor in tears. Momoko rush to her and embrace her in a hug, she gently smooth out her hair and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Kaoru stood on the wall, staring off into space with dried tears strains on her cheek.

"Its alright, Miyako." Momoko said gently as the small girl continue to cry. "We'll find them, they'll be fine. They'll be fine."

* * *

><p><strong>~RRB's~<strong>

Toshiaki gasps and his eyes flung open.

He was in some sort of cave in, the walls were cold and damp with a odd smell into it. To the far side of the room, as much he was able to see from his restrains, he can make out a outline of a door.

He sighs as he struggles to free his arms from his back, no use, the restrains were held on tight.

_Where am I?_

He looks around himself-he was alone.

_No, where are my brothers?_

He maneuvered himself to flip to the opposite side that he couldn't see. It took him a while and quite painfully to be able to succeed and turns himself the other way. This time he can see the metal door to the far side of the room, however, no sign of his brothers anywhere.

"Hello?" he calls out but his voice is husky and croak as he spoke. He painfully swallows whatever saliva he could muster and tries again, "H-hello" His voice came a bit more better though it hurt him to speak. Toshiaki drops his head on the damp concrete, unable to see very clearly and his head thumping in a very drum rhythm.

"Hello, Jojo." a sudden voice said. Toshiaki re-open his eyes getting a glimpse of a man hovering over him.

He was wearing a black joker mask and all black clothing. He could tell that this strangers eyes were examining him.

"Who are you?" Toshiaki said, voice better and more clearer.

Joker got up and laughs, "Ah, little boy. You're in for a whole mess of trouble."

New determination fill Toshiaki and he slowly wiggles to a sitting position. Joker's eye widen a bit, perhaps amuse or approve of his move.

"Can't tell you that, boy. But you don't have to be scared of me."

"I'm not even scared of you"

Joker leans in, "Mmhmm you should, but then again," he leans in closer, Toshiaki can see the color of the man's blue eyes. "You have to be more scared at my Master." Even thought the Joker mask was smiling, Toshiaki was sure that the man hiding behind it was also smiling at him.

"Now come and let me introduce you to my Master" He grab Toshiaki by his arm and hoisted him upward. Then he pulls over a blind fold over his head, Toshiaki started to panic a bit.

He struggles against Joker's hold but the man was strong, he yank Toshiaki violently almost crash into the wall. Now blind folded, Joker grabs him again.

"Where are you taking me? And where are my brothers?"

"I told you, I'm taking you to meet the Master...the Master will explain things soon enough. As for your brothers, I believe they'll already met the Master."

He pulls Toshiaki with him and the only thing he hear was the sound of the "creek" of the door opening and the "bang" of the door closing behind them.

They walk to what seem like a eternity and the trail was full of twist and turns. Toshiaki lost himself at the sixth turn they made.

It's a labyrinth, he decided, long narrow runways full of twist and turns that can possible lead you out alive...or cave you in to die.

Finally after the eighth or ninth turn they came to a stop. Joker push him through some automatic door, he presumes, and leads him inside.

First Joker remove the rope tied on his hands, one he was free of the bounds he automatically rub his now probably swollen wrist, Joker resume in taking off his blind fold.

Toshiaki was, at first, blinded by the sudden bright light but his eyes slowly adjusts and he could make out a bunch of machinery.

They were white massive equipment, some moving around flask of blue, red, and green substances, others had a table with restrains on the wrist, feet and head, apparently.

To the far side was a small office room fill of paperwork and a chalk board full of odd sign and mathematic references that he was sure didn't pass on his chemistry class.

Joker push him frontward through the lines of machinery to the far side of the room where the small office was. They pass the office and into what look like a meeting place. They step inside and Toshiaki was greeted with a unexpected hug. At first he was dumbfounded at the sudden physical touch but then the person stood back for a moment and Toshiaki lets out a small grin. "Kioshi!" he said and embraces his little brother once more. Kioshi wide smile never left his face, "Toshiaki! I'm so glad you're okay!"

Toshiaki hugs his brother once more and plants a small kiss on his head, "Me too, Boom-Boom, me too."

The brothers move out of the way when the door opens once more, "Hey! Watch the hair, Joker." said an irritated voice. Hitoshi appeared inside the room, accompanied by another Joker in the same mask and clothing like Toshiaki's.

Hitoshi shakes his head and glares furiously at his Joker then he turns around and all anger vanish in an instant. Hitoshi breaks out a grin as he tackles his older brother into a hug,

"Oh geesh Toshiaki you'll alright? Man, its so good to see you! And Kioshi!" He said removing himself from this older brother's grasp and tackling the youngest teen.

"And you're okay too, right Boom-Boom-Pow? You look okay, thank god for that!" Kioshi and Toshiaki grin at their brother's outburst. "We're fine, you?"

"Well piss off that Joker over here-umm, not the one close to the bookshelf, I mean the one over there next to the fake plant-why are there even two anyways?- he mess up my hair while putting on that stupid blind fold."

Toshiaki rolls his eyes, "At a time like this you're worried about your hair? Gosh you're worst than a girl."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't start comparing _me_ to a girl when _someone_ had super long hair that reached to his butt!"

"Not any more I do, thanks to you, and it wasn't even _that_ long!"

"Oh contrare my brother... it was."

Once again the door open and this time someone else came in, without a Joker trailing behind. He man...or if you can call him a man (actually he look more like a monkey than anything) came into the room.

He was quite large than the boys, though he was hovering over the floor, he had black what look like fur and green on his face, running down his neck and as well his hands. He had on some weird hat of some kind and a long droopy purple cape.

"Hello boys! I, Mojo Jojo is glad to see you three."

Hitoshi eyes widen, Oh great it Mojo Jojo...one of the Powerpuff's worst enemy.

Toshiaki, being the eldest and the leader, went up front, pushing his younger siblings behind him. "What you do what from us, monkey? Why kidnap us?"

Mojo Jojo chuckles, "Ahh I believe you are Toshiaki Jojo, correct. My we shared a name! How interesting, well I, Mojo Jojo shall tell you why you are here."

He grabs a remote control from under his cape and press a button pionting to the plasma TV behind them. "Whoa! Didn't see that there!" exclaim Hitoshi once he notice the TV. "Ahh yes, Mojo Jojo stole it a while ago, Mojo."

As the monkey click again at the TV, a recording of some sort pop out. He press play and the small movie started.

The scene was in some house, however, Kioshi recognize that out from anywhere. "Hey its Miyako's house! What are you doing, you stalker!"

"Watch."

Later on, Miyako cam out of her house in a hurry, followed by Kaoru and Momoko. The girls look around the neighborhood, searching for something it seems, but then they did something out of the ordinary.

They grab something round from their belts and raise a hand into the sky.

Now, what the brothers couldn't comprehend later was this:

Around each girl, a light directed itself on them. For Kaoru was green, Miyako was a blue light, and for Momoko a pink light shine. It was too bright you couldn't see what was happening, but then it stop as fast as it came.

Now standing where their girlfriends should have been...were the Powerpuff Girls Z. The PPG's took out into the sky in a straight line of blue, pink and green.

The TV suddenly turns off but the boys were still staring at it. They couldn't believe it, their girls were the Powerpuff Girls Z!

Kioshi shook his head, _Wow Miyako is actually Bubbles...and she never told me! How-how can you keep something like that a lie? She lie to me? How could she?_

Toshiaki blink numerously and turns away from the TV. He couldn't believe it, Momoko is Blossom!

_And I even talk and have Blossom's number! She never told me, why had she lie to me? How...how could she lie to my face like that?_

Hitoshi sat down on the nearest chair, one hand on his forehead while the other ran through his hair.

_No, Kaoru cannot be Buttercup, she-she would have told me! Why didn't she? Why didn't she tell me the truth._

_How dare she lie to my face like this? How dare she!_

Mojo Jojo smirks silently at the boys, Oh this is going smoothly.

"Well now you know who are your girlfriends really. They lie to you about their identity, broke your trust. How can you ever trust them again after this? Your girls lied to you...andwhat if your relationship was actually...a lie, Mojo."

They boys stood there, back facing Mojo, absorbing what he said.

_"What if your relationship was actually a lie?"_

_A big fat lie._

"I can help you, boys, Mojo. I can make you as strong as them, as powerful as them so you both can share that experience...no more secrets just truth. You can help them fight crime, be as graceful and as powerful as them. I can help you, Mojo."

That got Toshiaki attention, "What? You're saying you can make us like them?"

Mojo Jojo nods and steps closer to the boys. The boys turn around to look at him, Mojo notices they were still is shock.

"I can make you like them, all you need to do is let me."

Toshiaki shook his head, "Look we're...thankful that you show us this but i don't want to be experimented on, either do my brothers.

Thank you for the offer but no. Now we now another part of their world...and we just have to live with it."

_All well I tried the nice way...now the hard way, _thought the monkey.

"Yeah," agreed Hitoshi, standing back up. "I'm in no mood of being someone's guinea pig. Thanks but no thanks."

Kioshi nods too.

The boys took a step to the door but were cut off by one of the Jokers. "Well if you don't want to accept a nice offering...I have to force you."

He snap his fingers and suddenly the door open and five more Jokers came in. They started grabbing at the boys, aggressively. "Hey let go!" cried Kioshi as one of them yank his arm hard.

Hitoshi heard the cry of his brother and his eyes flared he ran straight to the Joker who had him and punch him in his mask then tackles him to the ground. But shortly the Jokers had the boys cuff and in control.

Mojo Jojo laughs, "Hope you boys enjoy your stay but I have to admit...it will be a painful one."

Mojo Jojo continuous laughs as the Jokers pull away the struggling boys away and into their cells.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey I actually was able to update before I'm traveling tomorrow! Few at least you have a quicker update! Okay there one thing I need to discuss with you guys. <strong>

**Read this please!**

**I now the RRB's are kidnap...meaning also as the rockstars. Mike (their guardian) only reported the boys as their other identity. Not wanting any media attention. **

**Imagine: Reporting for some rockstars missing while also other three teen gone missing too. it will create suspicion, and I'm not ready to present to the "world" that the Jojo brothers are the famous RRB's just yet. **

**So only their is a report of the Jojo Brothers are missing, the rockstars, umm they went on a vacation?**

** Well you get the idea, right? Tell me if you don't so I can explain it more. **

**Review and you guys are lucky I finish before I left!**

**Thanks again and until next weekend when I come back! **


	20. Project: Rowdy

**Hello everyone! Welcome back to Sound of Love.**

**I'll will be updating two consecutive chapters so stay soon. **

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! 200 reviews! That's awesome**

**You guys are awesome!**

**Thank you again for the favorite/alert story and favorite/alert author. **

**Okay here is Chapter 20 on Sound of Love**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~PPG's~<strong>_

Once the girls transform into the superheroes they headed off into the city in search of their boyfriends. They scan the area around the houses in the city, Blossom kept a sharp eye out for anything suspicious, but so far nothing came up. "Bubbles, you ear anything?"

The blue-eyed hero, flying ahead of her, shook her head, "No nothing yet."

They landed in a near by park close to Beverly Tokyo area where mostly rich and/or famous stars live. Buttercup took a seat on a fancy park bench, placing her hands on her head and sighs, "Man, will never fine them..."

Blossom walks to her and places a comforting hand on Buttercup's shoulder.

"Don't say that, don't even think about that. We're the PPGZ! The only ones that can fine the boys is us." The girls stood their for a while, adsorbing their surroundings, wondering about the boys.

"Who would want to kidnap them anyway? Its not like their parents are rich or anything."

Blossom gasps, "Their parents! I hope their okay, how are they taking the news."

Buttercup shrugs, "Probably like us, heartbroken."

Suddenly out of the shadows of the trees step out a figure. The person runs towards Bubbles, throwing her a card and runs the opposite direction of the girls. "Hey you!" cried Buttercup chasing after the individual.

Buttercup ran full speed after him, but the individual was fast, _very_ fast.

He makes a fast turn to a alley point and Buttercup smirks, _I got you now_. She turns on the corner and saw...nothing. Absolutely nothing.

_Its like he vanish out of thin air,_ she thought as she overwhelmingly heads back to the girls. She notices that they were staring at the card as if it was a bomb ready to explode.

"There you are, did you get him?" asks Blossom as Buttercup arrives closer to them. "Nah, he got away, apparently he's quite fast."

Bubbles eyed the card in her hands suspiciously then gives a confuse stare at the older girls. Blossom nods reassuringly to her and Bubbles quickly opens the card.

It said, (and in nice printing for that matter):

_**Powerpuff Girls Z**_

_**I know who you really are. **_

_**You, Blossom, the leader of the humble group is actually "Momoko." A nice little high school girl.**_

_**Then you, Buttercup, the strongest of the group, is "Kaoru" a total tomboy high schooler.**_

_**And you, dear Bubbles, the quickest of the group, is the sweet heart "Miyako"**_

_**I know your identities, puffs. And I know who are the Jojo brothers to you. **_

_**Toshiaki, Hitoshi, and Kioshi Jojo are under my custody now. And their stay, will be a painful one. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Your Enemy**_

Mojo Jojo smirks at each expression the Puffs made through his TV screen. His fellow camera is most appreciated at this glorious moment.

_Run, run, little puffs, _he thought evilly.

_You will never find your ruffs. Muahahahahaha._

* * *

><p><em><strong>~RRB's~<strong>_

The Jokers violently push the boys into a tiny cell when they were done un-cuffing them. "Hey! Watch it, clown. Before I go over there and rip your mask off." Hitoshi threatens one of the Jokers. The Joker just laughs and walks away with the others.

There was a loud banging of the door then silence. They were alone at last. Hitoshi sighs and turns his back to the iron poles.

The cell was a small damp brick room with two bunk beds and one mattress on the floor, each bed had one pillow and thin blanket.

To the right side was a small toilet seat with a small sink and scratch mirror. And to the left was a five-slot drawer with a cheap lamp sitting on top.

"Well this isn't a 5-star Hotel Plaza." Hitoshi commented taking a seat on the floor next to Toshiaki who was sitting on the lower bunk. Toshiaki rolls his eyes and places his hands on his head. Kioshi sighs from the corner, leaning against the cold poles.

There were a few minutes of silence when Hitoshi volunteers to speak up first, "Man, I can't believe they didn't tell us they're the Powerpuff Girls!

I mean, they should have told us!"

Kioshi stares at his brother, "Maybe they just had to keep it a secret."

Hitoshi shook his head, "Nay, bro. They should have told us! We're they're boyfriends-no secrets should be in between us, right, BJ?"

Toshiaki sighs once more, running his hand through his somewhat tangle hair he answers, "Hitoshi, look, I get that you're mad at Kaoru for not telling you that she was one of the puffs...but think about it for a second, _we_ didn't tell _them_ we're the RRB's.

Their idols! Maybe they had to hide their identity -like us-from the world to live a normal kid life-yes, including keeping the secret from us too."

There were a few uncomfortable minutes of silence when Hitoshi spoke up again, this time he was slightly embarrass. "You're right, BJ. I-I didn't even think about that. We too lied to them, its not right to blame them for not telling us.

Damn, I'm an idiot! Huh, funny now we know about them...but they don't know about us...not they never will."

"Don't say that," Toshiaki said placing a hand on Hitoshi's shoulder. "We'll be fine, we'll get out of here soon. We will be okay."

Kioshi stares at his brothers before going over there and takes a seat next to Hitoshi, who grabs his hand tightly and Toshiaki places his other hand on Kioshi's shoulder, "We'll be fine." He promise, "We will be."

The younger siblings join their older brother on the bunk and share a group hug.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~In the laboratory~<strong>_

**[A/N: I know this version of Mojo's story is from the cartoon PPG's. I'm mixing in a little.**

** Hope you don't get mad at me for this. I just think the Mojo from the cartoon has a little more reason to hate the Puffs. **

**Sorry again and continue on]**

"Is it ready?" asks the impatient monkey, staring at the white board with his scientific notes and discovery.

Mojo Jojo wasn't your typical monkey, sitting in a cage at your local zoo. No, he was much more than those filthy apes.

He was the ex-partner of the grand scientist Professor Utonium, who by "accident" as the monkey can re-call, created a powerful substance known as Chemical Z.

Of course he help the good old professor in some experiments, but Mojo wanted more.

So when goody-two-shoes Professor Utonium discovered his dark desires, he fired him, _him_ the most intellectual man (well monkey) of all of Tokyo!

Outraged, Mojo went out seeking his own place to work with others who will be his minions. Later on, he heard that three ordinary teen girls, dear to the Professor and his son, were hit by the Chemical Z.

At first the monkey believe the poor unlucky girls died of too much gamma radiation-never in his life he would have thought they become the most famous super heroes of today.

Mojo was speechless but then he thought, if a few level of Chemical Z can do that to three ordinary girls, then why not double the amount to three _ordinary_ boys?

Sounds local enough, right?

Except, Mojo grins evilly. Let's spice it up a bit.

Chemical Z plus HIM's dark particles (also known as his blood) equals volia! Three super _villains_.

"Not exactly, Master. Subject 1 flask is not ready yet."

Mojo Jojo growls, "How much time does it need?"

"About three more days, sir" responded the Joker. "We don't have three days, we don't even have a day to do this! Prepare the flash anyway."

"But sir, we dont know what it can do to the boy, he's-"

"I don't care!" Mojo Jojo hiss, slamming his fist in exasperation on the table. "...Sir, it can kill him."

Mojo breathes heavily, "Subject 1 is strong, he can handle it. Do what you are told! Mojo" The Joker nods, "Yes, Master." And retreats out the room, closing the door behind him.

Mojo Jojo grins at his equation on the board.

_Yes_, he thought. _This will blow your nice little mind, Professor. _

_My ultimate creation yet!_

_Project Rowdy is only minutes to be complete. _

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it. Sorry its short but I'll update chapter 21 later on today or even tomorrow. Stay tune! <strong>

**P.s Next chapter will be the RRB's transformation scene. **

**Review!**

**And thank you again for your support!**


	21. Transformation

**Hello fellow readers! Thank you all again for all of your support. **

**I appreciate it a lot thank you!**

**Now in this chapter is the RRB's transformation, I hope I did a good job in it. **

**Its quite hard to transfer what I imagine to words. It was a challenge, but I hope you'll get the idea. **

**Chapter 21 on Sound of Love**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~PPG's~<strong>_

"...H-how did this happen?" Bubbles whispers after reading the card five times over again. "Our cover is blown! And now the boys are in danger because of us, oh when I get my hands on this bastard I'm gotta rip him apart!" Buttercup hiss, punching the nearest tree almost tipping it over.

Blossom stares at the card in disbelieve. _Toshiaki is in danger because of me, because of who I am. Oh, how I wish I've never met him then none of this would be happening and he'll be safe with his brothers and..._

She shook her head, _No Toshiaki was the best think that ever happen to me. I must fine him, I must. _

"Okay at least we have a heading. Now let's figure out who from our list did this." Buttercup and Bubbles nods, "Let's go to the Professor, maybe he can help us." The girls took off into the sky almost touching the speed of light limit.

Professor Utonium lives out to the far side of the city with his eight but very smart year old son Ken, the girls knew them for a long time and actually he was the "how" they became the PPGZ.

The Professor discovered a potent mix of chemicals and gamma radiation thus creating a powerful and dangerous substance called Chemical Z.

The girls had a little accident with the substance, the sudden explosion didn't exactly hurts as others might think. Actually that was the problem, it _didn't_ hurt. They just felt a slight tingle sensation running through their bodies and that was it.

The Professor's theory is that the girls were hit (thankfully) with a low level of gamma radiation yet it was a miracle they where even able to survive it.

The girls landed behind the house/laboratory and just walk inside like they enter there own place. "Girls? What are you doing here? Is there something wrong?" calls the Professor from his lab. "Hey Prof, we need your help!"

A moment later Professor Utonium enters the living room where the girls stood waiting for him. "What is it?" he asks concern over each of the puffs expressions.

"Take a seat, Professor," Bubbles said pointing at the couch. "Its a long story." As the Professor took a seat the girls went on explaining everything that had happen. Starting off from when the boys enter the school, to their first "date," Himeko's party, the kidnapping of the brothers, to the incident with the card.

"So now we need to figure out who from our list of badies kidnap the boys," concludes Buttercup taking a seat on the arm chair. The Professor slowly nods, "Well from what you told me so far, I believe, perhaps, the most recent big fight might be the one doing all of this.

Someone from your villains who just not only want to eliminate you but hurting the ones dear to you in the process."

Bubbles frowns in concentration, remembering which one of the fights they had, the villain actually had some sort of threat to them and their love ones.

"Well we fought a giant slug, a green monster, Frizzy, Mojo Jojo..."

"Ah!" The Professor suddenly exclaims, "Perhaps it is Mojo's doing. He had a powerful reason to eliminate you three."

The girls nod, the professor already told them about Mojo and himself, they already know the story.

Suddenly Ken comes running into the room, "Father! The radar detected high level of gamma radiation! It looks like...Chemical Z."

Everyone jumps to their feet and moves quickly to the lab computer. The Professor types away on the keyboard then one of the screens shows a locating program while the other shows some graph bars.

"This is how much radiation its detecting," The professor said, pointing at the graph. The blue markings go all the way up to 100, "Its a very high level of gamma radiation, more than what hit you three." Said Ken starting at the graph.

"And here," The Professor said calling their attention back to him, "Is the location of the radiation. Its looks like a few miles north from here in a small warehouse."

"Then let's check it out," Blossom finally said turning toward the door. "But," Bubbles whimpers following closely behind as well as Buttercup, "What about the boys."

Blossom turns to her slightly, "I have a feeling this has something to do with them, come on!" Then the trio heads back outside and took off into the sky.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~RRB's~<strong>_

**[A/N: They are all feeling the same symptoms, I'm just stating them individually but they're feeling the same thing.]**

"Wake up, princesses." The Joker said banging the poles with police batons. Kioshi was startled away when the Joker bang the stick close to his ear. The boys fell asleep on the lower bunk right after they talked.

The Joker opens up the cell letting three more inside. "Come on, princess we got to go now." One Joker said as he grabs Toshiaki. Toshiaki shook his head and let himself be drag way.

Once the Jokers got all the boys and close the cell they lead them off into a smaller room, if that was even possible.

They form the boys into a line in front of them. The boys stood there, confuse but determined not to let any scared emotion on their face.

One Joker stood up next to Toshiaki, "Now, red. Take off your shirt."

Toshiaki blinks, _what the heck?_

"Why?"

"Because I order you to, now take off your damn shirt!" The Joker hiss, griping the Night Stick harder.

Toshiaki stares at the Joker for a moment but complies and takes off his shirt leaving his muscle shirt on.

The Joker smirks, "Take off the muscle shirt too, red."

Toshiaki stares hard at the Jokers hidden eyes, he too stares back for dominance. "Take it off, now." He furiously whispers to him.

"Or else..." taunted Toshiaki.

The Joker steps closer to him, "Or else," he whispers in his ear, "You're little brother get a beating of his pathetic life."

He pulls back, waiting on what Toshiaki would do. Toshiaki gave a cold stare at him but unfortunately complies and takes off the muscle shirt too leaving his chest bare. The Joker smirks once more before moving on to Hitoshi.

"Take off your shirt and whatever you have underneath too."

Hitoshi complies without a argue, that shock his brothers. The Joker moves on to Kioshi but first stares quickly at his bother brother before giving Kioshi his full attention. "Take off your shirt and whatever you have underneath too."

"No," Kioshi said. The Joker raise an eye brow, "No? Well I guess I better teach you a lesson in manners, boy."

He raise the Night Stick but Toshiaki interferes, "Don't." Then he turns towards Kioshi, "Just take off your shirt, we don't need more troubles."

Kioshi stares at Toshiaki for a moment then take off his shirt and muscle shirt too.

Once the Joker had left the boys bare-chested he order the remaining group to grab them again. As Toshiaki was once again being pulled he asks, "Where are we going?"

The main Joker looks back at him as they walk down the corridor. "You'll see, but trust me...its not going to be pretty."

They walk back tot he machinery lab but this time where push into the room with a table bed and rope.

They notice the only thing separating them from the other scientist and the monkey was a thick submarine window glass.

Each Joker pulls the ruffs to the beds with the restrains, "Let go of me!" hiss Hitoshi as they clap his arms tightly on his sides and held him by some restrains around his torso.

Other people where there too, scientist with long white ropes and a notebook running around. Some where actually twigging with the machines on top of each ruff. On the machine on top of the frighten Kioshi a scientist places three flask of blue substances into the rolling compartment of the machine.

The same over Toshiaki with three red flask and Hitoshi with three green flask.

Toshiaki shook his arms in hoping to loosen up the rope. If I can just free my hand from one of them I can probably...

Probably what, BJ? You can't get out of here with your brothers, its impossible.

"Hey! Mojo what are you going to so with us! Toshiaki yells over the engine of the machine.

They were alone in the room now, but he knew over that dark window was Mojo smirking down on them. Oh how he hates that monkey...

"Answer me, you ape!"

Nothing.

Toshiaki growls and was about to make another snaky remark but the monkey answers.

"Making you like your girlfriend, of course." he said through the microphone. "Except I added a little twist."

Hitoshi frowns, "What little twist, monkey!"

"Oh nothing really just a pinch of HIM's blood, that all."

The boys eyes widen, they know about HIM and already knew what his blood can do.

"No, you can't do this to us!" Kioshi yells.

"But I can, Ruffs. Trust me, when its over you'll thank me. You will enjoy the feeling of power!"

Suddenly the machine turns on completely, inside where the flash are, they were being push inside the cylindars on the roational conpartment. One of the cylinders broke of the rotational compartment.

The cylinder caries a needle and it head straight at the boys upper right thigh. The boys hiss (Kioshi might have squeak) as the needle penetrates their skin and digs in deeply than their muscle level.

However, then the boys started to _scream._

They scream at the sudden pressure of the liquid being force into their bodies.

Hitoshi felt like they were inserting chlorine acid into his leg.

It _burns._

It burns so much that he actually wish to _die._

He wanted to die right there and then.

Kioshi was starting to see small black poke-a-dots dancing around his head.

Toshiaki's head was starting to hammer, he couldn't even hear correctly.

Then as abruptly as it came, the pain seizes and came to a stop. The boys were breathing hard and were wet with sweat. "Good," said the monkey through the mic. "You're made it through the first round."

"...f-first round?" Hitoshi said breathlessly.

"That's correct, Mojo. Prepare second flask."

The empty cylinder turns over making room for a new and full cylinder ready to go.

_Oh, gods! _Hitoshi thought as the big cylinder needle stabs him on hid side next to his ribcage. Mojo Jojo smirks as the boys agonizing screams pierce through the control room.

The boys squirm in the table beds, cursing at Mojo then screaming again, then once again cursing at the monkey.

(This routine was more played by Hitoshi than the others.)

Finally the pain seems to seize and the teens calm down a bit.

Now here's the tricky part.

So far the radar confirms the boys bodies are not rejecting the Chemical Z that's because so far they injected the same level of gamma radiation as the girls been hit with.

This last flask depends on their bodies and ultimately their spiritual strength.

"Now there is one more flask left." Mojo said. "Prepare third and final flask...good luck boys, you'll need it."

The cylinder turns yet again and switches to the last flask.

**[A/N: Here the boys will be having different symptoms as they each have a different flask.]**

Toshiaki eyed the last injection as it switch position, coming closer to his head. The head restrain automatically tilts his head to the left and exposing his neck.

_Oh this is it, I'm not gonna make it, I'm going to die! _thought Kioshi as the needle hovers no less than three inches from his neck.

Hitoshi's eyes widens as he felt the needle tip touch his skin.

And with one final pause the needle abruptly thrust into their neck, hitting the artery vein and sinking in deeply.

The boys arch their backs, mouths form a perfect "O" yet no sound escape their lips. The liquid was push in quicker than the first two then it ejected itself from them and places inside the machine with the others.

Hitoshi was the first to hit the table hard, he screams pierce throughout the room. He squirms around uncontrollably, shaking his head, arching his back then plops down with more force. He felt like he was going to explode into bits.

The pain was excruciating, agonizing as it swept through his entire body.

"Subject 2 is accepting fluid #3 C-Z-G-G" reports one of the scientist to Mojo.

_One down, two more to go, _thought the monkey.

Kioshi also starts to squirm helplessly, he's screams overpowers Hitoshi's, he twists and turns around, foam started to accumulate on his mouth and what look like he was choking on water. The arches his back then lands once more on the table.

"Subject 3 is accepting fluid #3 C-Z-G-B element, sir." Kioshi's scientist said.

_Two down and one most important one to go._

Toshiaki didn't start like his brothers, he lays there calmly, eyes close and breathing heavily. Occasionally he frowns and twitches but he didn't move.

"Sir, Subject 1's body is staring to reject it sir."

Mojo hiss, "How is his heart?"

"Abnormal low, sir. Blood Levels are lowering down quickly."

"Damn!" Mojo growls, stalking away from the window.

_I've fail, damn it! And my most valuable player._

Jojo continuously curse when one of his workers (Toshiaki's scientist) calls out. "Sir...S-Subject 1's body change. He's beginning to accept it!"

Mojo Jojo stood still for a moment before turning back to the window.

Toshiaki starts to squirm, he lets out a agonizing wail before twitching uncontrolably. He arches his back twice before plopping down for good and comes to halt like the other two.

"Subject 1 fully accepted fluid # 3 C-Z-G-R element, sir."

Mojo grins, _Yes!_

The boys were lying down, unmoving, eyes close to the world. Mojo and the other scientist waited patiently, then simultaneously the boys eyes snap open revealing a bright glowing green, blue and red eyes.

Suddenly there was a explosion as the boys release themselves from the restrains. Breaking the thick window into bits in the process.

Mojo coughs as he rolls upfront on the floor next to a bunch of debris, when he saw a pair of red eyes staring in front of him. He couldn't see clearly as the massive amount of smoke wonders about but he saw two more sudden eyes fall from the ceiling.

A pair of green and blue.

Mojo Jojo gasps, "I-I did it" He whispers. The smoke clears out a bit but Mojo could see the three boys smirking down on him. They look more powerful and more...evil.

The red-eyed one leans in closer to him, smirk never leaving his face. "You're right, Mojo" He said.

_"You did it."_

* * *

><p><strong>And that was it, hope you like it. Please let me know how I did on the transformation scene, I was having a hard time trying to write it like I picture it in my mind. <strong>

**Review! And until next time, folks!**


	22. Different

**Hello fellow readers! Welcome back, sorry I didn't update last, last week, my apologizes. I've been obsess lately with Monster High. **

**Holt Hyde is my favorite monster and also news of the upcoming film Thor: the dark world coming Nov. 18, 2013.**

**Anyway here is Chapter 22 on Sound of Love.**

**Enjoy:)**

**Sorry for the long wait I've been so busy with school work and cross country practices that practically leaves me drain.**

** I'll try to update at regularly as I can, promise. Again so, so sorry. (And for those who follow my other stories I'll update them too)**

**Okay continue on please...**

* * *

><p>As the girls flew over to the warehouse, they couldn't stop worrying about their loves. Buttercup though that this wasn't worth their time, they should be looking for their boyfriends not some radiation level. But then again, she thought Why do I feel this really has something to do with them?<p>

As they reach the area the girls were shock. "Are you sure this is right? I mean look at the place!" cried Buttercup. The warehouse was destroyed, it was in ruins, the pieces scattered all over the small plain area.

"What happen? Looks like a hurricane blew in." The girls landed near the wreak and carefully walk along the long aisle of debris. Blossom carefully looks around for any clues into what happen, that when she saw him.

"Girls! Over here!" she cried running to the injure man. "Hello sir you alright?"

The man moans, "M-m leg it hurts."

"Just relax, we'll help you."

Buttercup and Bubbles came hurrying behind her. Between the three of them they were able to move the heavy piece of fallen roof top from the man's right leg. His leg was busted badly and needs medical treatment fast.

"What happen here?" asks Bubbles, helping him up to stand. He grunts in pain before leaning against Buttercup.

"Mojo." he whispers. "I told him it was to dangerous...he's created monsters out of them..."

Blossom frowns, "Who? Who is Mojo created into monsters? What did he do?"

The man had a hard time keeping his eyes open and breathing but continues.

"The boys...they were experimented on...bad, very evil...to much Z...to much blood..." Then he collapse. Buttercup grunts as she stop his fall, "Boy, he's heavy."

Blossom shook her head, "Come on, let's go back into the city. He needs help." The girls nods, grabs the man securely before taking off to a near by hospital.

The girls arrive safely to the hospital and made sure the unconscious man was treated for his wounds fast.

As they waited for news of his condition they brainstorm about their next move.

"Gods, what now. Mojo clearly experimented on the boys making them evil. Too much Z? Does he mean Chemical Z? Too much blood? Was there a bloodbath?" thought Buttercup as she pace up and down.

The other two girls were sitting down, staring at her thoughtfully. "I don't know but whatever it is, we have to ask him what happen at that warehouse." The others nods then the doctor approach them.

"Powerpuffs I presume" he said quietly staring at his clip board before turning his glaze at the girls.

Blossom spoke up, "Yes, how is he?"

"Well his leg is broken, a arm was dislocated and he has a concussion. Burns here and there a broken glass on his right palm. He's asleep at the moment, though so I'm afraid you can't see him right now."

Blossom nods, "Of course, we'll come by another time. Thank you doctor."

"No need, just doing my job, you girls me safe." Then he walk away down the hallway. The other two girls got up from their seat and all three went sprinting down the stairs into the streets. Once there they took off in a flash back to the warehouse.

Once again they landed on a safe area and started to inspect. Ten minutes has gone by with nothing good, until Bubble shouts out, "Girls! Look at this!"

She came running to Blossom and Buttercup. Buttercup quickly snatch a piece of paper she was waving in the air. "A letter? !From _Mojo_"

Clenching her fist she read out loud,

_**Dear Puffs, **_

_**I'm afraid you're too late, girls. **_

_**I've already experimented on your boys, and guess what? It work!**_

_**Look around you...they did this. **_

_**If you want to see your beloved loves come to this place ten minutes west from where you are. **_

_**Its a abandon hotel building...inside are your boys. **_

_**Oh, they already know who you are. I've told them.**_

_**But they also have a secret to tell...and you'll will be surprise. **_

_**We'll be waiting...**_

_**Mojo Jojo**_

The girls look at each other briefly before taking off at that direction. The sped through the air and landed on the alley way of a big building, "Hotel Tokyo" the wore out sign said as they burst through the double doors.

The place from the interior was a mess. Lounge chairs scatter across the lobby, dust tickles each of the puff's nose as they enter more into the room. Two narrow staircase sits to the far right and left of the room, curving off into the distance where the rooms should be.

A big crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling a bit lower than normal.

"Hello? Mojo you here!" shouts Buttercup but only her echo answers back.

"Shhh, we don't know if Mojo is armed." Blossom quickly said, giving Buttercup a small glare before cautiously looks around the stairway.

"Trust me, even if he's armed... I'm gonna pound him!"

Suddenly there was laughter and the girls look around frantically at the source. It seems like it was coming from everywhere as the laughter faded slowly.

"Well, well look what we have here, guys." the voice was hear clearer and the girls head sprung the opposite direction.

The light from outside through the door wasn't enough to illuminate the whole place, so when they turn to the voice they couldn't see the person that it belong to.

Blossom frowns and secretly takes out her yo-yo, "How are you? Show yourself!"

The voice chuckles, "Aww but Blossom I was just having a bit of fun. You should live a little...I know Momoko did. I was there."

Blossom froze, "T-toshiaki?"

Suddenly where the voice source was coming from, so did a pair of red eyes. "...Yessss," he hiss.

Blossom choke back a yelp, _no..._

"Toshiaki...is it you? W-what happen!"

The glaring crimson eyes tilted a little, "What you mean? I'm still me...only better. Am I right, boys."

Descending from the red eyed, on the right stairway, a pair of green eyes glows in the darkness.

"Course, bro. You're always right." Said the green-eyed. Buttercups eyes widen, "H-Hitoshi?"

"Yo."

To the left stairway a pair of blue eyes glow in the shadows, "Yup, this is soooooo much _better._" The blue-eyed said.

Bubbles mumbles, "K-Kioshi?"

"...Hello, Bubbles...or should I say Miyako."

Bubbles gulp and Toshiaki continues, "Oh yeah, we know all about you girls. Our so-call girlfriend...but you know what? We too have a secret to tell."

Abruptly the doors behind the girls bang close, making them jump as the darkness circle around them.

The only light was the boys eyes but that too slowly disappeared.

"Its time for you to know who we really are..."

The blue-eyed pair disappeared.

"And who we want to be..."

The green-eyed pair disappeared

"Cause, the boys you once knew...are not coming back."

The red-eyed laughs and slowly disappears into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>I know its short but promise I will update! Promise! This is a little preview on what is gonna happen next!<strong>

**I'll update, I swear!**

**Stay tune!**


	23. Expressionless Loves

**Hehehehe sorry for keeping some of you on suspense mode. **

**But I updated you see. And yeah I know I haven't been updating consistently like I use to, but like I said I've just been so busy lately. **

**Anyway here is Chapter 23**

**And is a long chapter!**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously on Sound of Love...~<strong>_

_Abruptly the doors behind the girls bang close, making them jump as the darkness circle around them._

_The only light was the boys eyes but that too slowly disappeared._

_"Its time for you to know who we really are..."_

_The blue-eyed pair disappeared._

_"And who we want to be..."_

_The green-eyed pair disappeared_

_"Cause, the boys you once knew...are not coming back."_

_The red-eyed laughs and slowly disappears into the darkness._

The girls were momentarily stud, but then quickly they came back to their senses and hurry after the boys however they were stop once again as they saw the pair of green eyes in front of them.

And from somewhere, music was blasting and then the room was illuminated by bright lights as if the girls crash a concert.

"Its time for you to know us...so take a guess," he said smirking. "Babe hold on, its gonna be one hell of a ride."

**[For your Entertainment-Adam Lambert] **

_**Butch:**_

_So hot_

_Out the box_

_Can we pick up the pace?_

_Turn it up,Heat it up_

_I need to be entertained_

Buttercup gasps, her hands flung to her mouth. "You...you're B-Butch."

Hitoshi/Butch smirks as he grabs her hand, pulling her body next to his as he sang.

_Push the limitAre you with it?Baby, don't be afraidI'm a hurt 'ya real good, baby_

Then he let her go and disappear right before they're eyes! Another pair of eyes startled Bubbles as Kioshi crept behind her singing.

_**Boomer:**_

_Let's go_

_It's my show_

_Baby, do what I say_

_Don't trip off the glitz_

_That I'm gonna display_

He crept more closer to her that she could feel his breath on her neck sending unpleasant shivers down her spine and she gasps as he's hands found her waist.

_I told ya_

_I'm a hold ya down until you're amazed_

_Give it to ya 'til you're screaming my name_

"B-Boomer?"

"That's right," he whispers as he lets her go and runs off. On top of the stairway, where the two stair cases meet stood a pair of red eyes.

_**Brick:**_

_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

_There's no way you'll ring the alarm_

_So hold on until it's over_

He sang then he flung his body over the edge, falling down and landing perfectly on his feet in front of Blossom. The other two reunite next to their brother, staring at their girlfriends.

"B-Brick?"

He smirks and winks in response.

_**All:**_

_Oh, do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_

The boys abruptly grab each of the puffs hand, spin them around then holding them a little to tightly, singing in their ear.

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

They let go of them and back away for a minute, posing like they use to be.

The perfect, honest guys the Puffs knew.

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet'_

_Ya thought an angel swept you off ya feet_

But that went away as once again they're expression turn into downright cruel sneer.

_But I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_**Butch:**_

_It's alright_

_You'll be fine_

_Baby, I'm in control_

He smirk as he stalk closer to Buttercup, making her inch back afraid. She was actually _afraid_ of her boyfriend.

_Take the pain_

_Take the pleasure_

_I'm the master of both_

He stalk her until her back hit against the way, he still made his way toward her as she tried to push back. She froze as he came so close, his breathing was felt on her neck and that his lips actually brush against her own.

_Close your eyes_

_Not your mind_

_Let me into your soul_

_I'm a work it 'til you're totally blown_

Then he disappear again, and Buttercup felt she could breathe again.

_**Boomer:**_

_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

Boomer did the same to Bubbles but this time plants a small kiss on the base of her neck and his hand went up to her heart before he back away toward his brothers still singing.

_There's no way you'll ring the alarm_

_So hold on until it's over_

_**All:**_

All the boys stalk closer to their girlfriends, smirking with every step and expression of each puff. They back away but they kept coming.

_Oh, do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

They reach the wall and the boys carelessly trace the hairline of each puff.

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet (bet ya thought)_

_'Ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet_

They're small sincere smiles turn menacingly evil the next as they back up from the frighten girls.

_Well I'm about to turn up the heat (turn up the heat)_

_I'm here for your entertainment _

Then they disappeared from view.

The girls stood there motionless, eyes a bit wider than normal and breathing heavily. They're eyes darted across the room, hoping to get a signal to where they went off too, so such luck.

"Well hello puffs." said Mojo from the top of the stairway. Suddenly light illuminated the room the girls blink, trying to get their eyes adjusted to this new light.

They walk slowly out of their "hiding place" to get a better view at the monkey.

"Mojo! You son of a -" Buttercup stop mid-sentence when she saw Hitoshi leaning against the rail with a smile on his face staring at her.

Blossom and Bubbles also froze at the sight of their boyfriends.

Knowing that they introduce each other earlier, the girls shouldn't be in shock, but the room was very dim, hard to see their faces and now with the light...and seeing them next to one of the worst villain ever imagine...

Hitoshi or Butch was leaning against the rail to the left of the monkey staring intense at Buttercup.

Kioshi or Boomer had his back turned, supporting it by the rail, neck slightly turn to the right toward them and staring meanly at Bubbles.

And lastly, Brick or Toshiaki stood up next to the monkey like his personal body guard; no emotions shown on his face as he just stared at each puff.

They boys appearance was also different. Of course the glowing red, blue, and green eyes is a give away but the boys look a bit taller, more muscular.

They're hair was longer and health looking but also they're expression and themselves.

The boys they knew and come to love where the nice and kindest boys they'll ever met. Incapable of even hurting a fly.

These boys, however look like they can hurt more than just a fly...and not have any regrets about it later.

"Well girls now you know that the boys here; Toshiaki, Hitoshi and Kioshi are actually those famous band boys, The Rowdyruff Boys!"

Buttercup went to shock again but quickly was replace by anger, "And why didn't you tell us you where them!

All this time you've heard we love the RRB and we want to meet them and everything but they are really you! The guy I totally admire, Butch, is actually you!"

Butch shrugs slowly, "...You didn't tell _us_ that you're those goody-two-shoes _Puffs_, now did you? It's only fair."

Buttercup was taken back, but her anger only rise. "Yeah well we were gonna tell you guys! And besides you have no right, I repeat, no right to lie to us from the start!

Saying all this things and...a-and I bet you didn't like me at all! Yeah, I bet you boys didn't love us at all a-and we were just another play thingy!"

The other two gasp, "Buttercup!"

"What! I bet its true!" she sobs, tears already running down her face.

Suddenly Butch drops down from the balcony, lands gracefully in front of Buttercup and grabs a piece of her hair.

"...You know," he began to say, holding a small hair piece between his fingers as he spoke, not looking at Buttercup directly. "You're right."

He lets go of her hair and steps back, while she claps a hand on her mouth to keep from gasping out loud.

"You're a fool, Kaoru. A fool. I never like you...you were nothing to me but a small little play toy."

He smirks coming closer to her, "Did you honestly think that I love you for even a second? How foolish! You stupid, ignorant girl! I _never_ love you! _Never! _And I never _will._"

He whispered the last line to her, stare down at her once more before disappearing from her side and back to Mojo's.

The monkey just laugh at Buttercups broken face, tears pour down like waterfalls as she collapse, sinking down to the floor.

Just like her heart.

The girls ran to her side, hugging her, telling her it was a lied.

That he didn't mean it

_But it sure felt like he did, _she thought glaring up at the laughing Butch/Hitoshi.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"THAT'S IT!" she scream to the heavens. Getting off from the embrace and drawing her hammer. The monkey and the boys stop laughing, turn to her in concern.

She was burning in anger, in humiliation...in _sadness. _

With a cry she hurtle her way toward the monkey. He was the reason behind all of this, he did this to Hitoshi. His fault to begin with.

Her vision was red as blood rush came to her. She wanted that monkey dead!

It was his fault!

_His fault!_

She was closer to him, hammer position to strike...but the blow never came.

There was a blast heard and a millisecond later, she felt it. She lets out a horrific scream as she came crashing down to the floor. Her body felt like she was on fire, burning from the inside out.

She could hear her name being yell from afar, a small beeping sound came to her, but she wasn't focus on that.

She was focus in front of her, Butch was in front of Mojo, protecting him. He was in a defense stand, hand drawn in front of him with a small green flame flickering in his palm.

He stare at her and she thought she saw a small hint of sadness in those green eyes.

But perhaps it was just her own eyes shutting close to the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Butch is so mean! Anyway there will be more scene with each couple individually. This one is with Butch and Buttercup first.<strong>

**So what you think? Love it? Hate it? Tell me!**

**I update soon, promise.**

**Song inspired this:**

**Running up that Hill-Placebo**

**Thank you for reading and remember review!**


	24. Reborn:The Rowdyruff Boys

**Hello fellow readers! Welcome back! Sorry for the wait as usual but here is another chapter.**

**Last Sunday, by the way, was my 15th birthday.**

**And thank you all for the 260 reviews! Wow that's a lot ^.^**

**Here is Chapter 24 on Sound of Love**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously on Sound of Love~<strong>_

_With a cry she hurtle her way toward the monkey. He was the reason behind all of this, he did this to Hitoshi. _

_His fault to begin with._

_Her vision was red as blood rush came to her. She wanted that monkey dead!_

_It was his fault!_

_His fault!_

_She was closer to him, hammer position to strike...but the blow never came._

_There was a blast heard and a millisecond later, she felt it. She lets out a horrific scream as she came crashing down to the floor._

_ Her body felt like she was on fire, burning from the inside out._

_She could hear her name being yell from afar, a small beeping sound came to her, but she wasn't focus on that._

_She was focus in front of her, Butch was in front of Mojo, protecting him. He was in a defense stand, hand drawn in front of him with a small green flame flickering in his palm._

_He stare at her and she thought she saw a small hint of sadness in those green eyes._

_But perhaps it was just her own eyes shutting close to the world._

* * *

><p>"Kaoru!" Blossom and Bubbles scream as they watch the strange green ball hurled to Buttercup. It hit her and she went crashing down to the floor, screaming as they never heard her scream before. Blossom ran toward her fallen friend, while Bubbles with teary eyes look up at Butch.<p>

No sentiment shown on his cold eyes as he just stared at Buttercup.

Bubbles shook her head, _No he has to feel something! Anything! No this cannot be happening. _

"...How could you," she whispered, eyes lock on his. "You love her! You would do anything for her! How can you be so cold!" She scream at him. Her eyes turn to Boomer. "And you! Would you do this to me too? Would you hurt me?

You said you love me that nothing and no one will ever come in between us...what happen? What happen to you?"

Kioshi stared at her with a bored expression on his beautiful face. He yawns before straightening himself up, and said. "Look, _girl. _I have no idea what you're talking about. Love you? I never did! What I was doing was just _playing _with you, honey. Nothing real at all, so get you dumb head out of the clouds and face reality. Because this is reality."

Tears began to pour down her cheeks, "...You lie. I know you, you do love me. Its all his fault!" She cried pointing at Mojo.

"Bubbles, come. we need to take Kaoru to a hospital now. There's no time." said Blossom gently, putting a supportive hand on her shoulder.

Bubbles continues to stare at Kioshi, searching for any hint that the one she loves was still there. Boomer stared at her solemnly.

"F-fine. Let's go."

They both pick up Kaoru at that same moment the doors swung open, they looked at it before turning to look at the boys.

_Looking like our loves yet not entirely them, _they thought. _We will help you out of this. We still love you, we will come back for you._

Then they hoisted Kaoru safely in their arms and took off.

There were a few minutes of silence before Mojo laughed harshly.

"That was epic!" he yelled holding his stomach. "Oh this is turning out better than I have plan!"

"And what do you have plan, monkey?" asks Brick coldly. Mojo Jojo stop laughing instantly. The way he said that sent chills down his spine, _never make this kid angry, _he thought.

He smirk once more, turning to face the boys. "In time you'll know. But for now let's go somewhere else, alright Toshiaki."

"...Call me Brick...I'm no longer that petty boy Toshiaki." He turn to face his brothers who also had a hard expression on their faces.

"Call us by our stage names, Brick, Butch, Boomer...The Rowdyruff Boys."

"Then I shall call you that from now on, then. Come along, Ruffs. We have work to do."

They boys followed the monkey closely. For some reason, Brick cannot trust him entirely. They followed him into the city into a small little abandon house. "Here we are," he said as he push the heavy old door open.

Butch snorts, "Is this it? I was expecting something else from a powerful villain."

Mojo just stared at him, "No this isn't it, I need to get something...where is it...Ahhh here it is!"

He violently took out a old used suitcase from a pile of rubbish. Boomer raise an eyebrow, "What is it?"

Mojo just smiled, "Oh nothing you need to know of yet, come. We must leave this place."

They exited the house and waited on the porch. "Now what are we going, Jojo?" Butch said crossing his arms over his chest, staring intensely at the monkey.

Boomer was leaning against the doorway in the same position as his brother and Brick was leaning against the rail, arms lock around the poles to keep himself from falling, staring intensely at Mojo.

"Be patient, boys."

Then there was a sudden honk, and the boys plus the monkey turns to the sound. It was a fancy black limousine, park right in front of them. The back door window slowly slid down.

"Hey, boys need a ride?"

The boys eyes widen a bit, "Himeko"

She grins back at them, "Hello Rowdyruffs."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~The Powerpuff Girls~<strong>_

"I need a doctor, now!" screams Momoko as she and Miyako race through the hallway of the ER.

"Oh my," said a nurse. "Place her here." She pointed out a rolling bed with two other nurse on tow. They gently place Kaoru there and she began to stir.

"Mhmm what..."

"Its alright Kaoru, you're in the hospital everything is gonna be fine." Miyako said reassuringly.

"Mhmm...H-Hitoshi?"

Miyako looks at Momoko pleadingly. Momoko spoke in a soft voice to Kaoru. "Just focus on getting better don't worry about him yet."

Then the nurses roll the bed toward the ER, not letting the girls in beyond that point.

They girls watch until the double doors close on them, "Will she be alright?" asks Miyako clutching her sweater from the bottom.

Momoko continue to stare at the doors, "From this I hope so...from Hitoshi...I'm not sure."

It felt like years had pass as the girls wait in the waiting room for news of Kaoru's health. Miyako shook her head slowly, dried tear stain visible on her pale cheeks.

"H-how could he, Momoko. How could Hitoshi or Butch or whatever his name is do that to Kaoru? Why are they so different?"

Momoko looks down on her friends, sits next to her and hugs her gently from the back. "Look, Miyako. I don't think Hitoshi did it on purpose. They're not themselves at the moment, Jojo did something horrible to them. Its alright we'll get the boys back, you'll see...we will."

Miyako looks at her melancholy, of course we will...or what if we cant.

SHe havent thought about that. What if HIM's blood in their DNA was too much and they'll stay like that forever. What if she lose Kioshi forever.

"Powerpuffs" a voice called to them. Miyako snaps out of her daze and looks up to see the doctor.

Immediately both girls were on their feet, "Yes, how's Buttercup? She's alright?"

He sighs holding his clip board, "Well she at the moment unconscious, breathing seems normal, one of her ribs was crack and she has a series of first and second degree burns. However she is fine, just rest and time can help her now."

Momoko lets out her breath, she didn't realize she was holding it in. So did Miyako as she gasps and cup her hands over her heart, "Oh thank you so much, Doctor!"

He smile politely at them, "You're welcome really, its my job to save people including superheroes."

Momoko smile kindly back to him, then she frowns, "Doctor remember the man we brought here earlier?"

"Mmhhmm? Oh yes, I do. What about him, sweetly?"

"Well can we go see him? If he's available."

The doctor look over his clip holder, searching through the pile of papers. "Uuhhmm yes you can see him in fact. I'll show you the way."

Momoko nods and both girls follow him through the busy hallway.

Momoko always hated hospitals.

Since she was little she remember her first trip to the hospital. She was only five when she fell from the porch and got a huge, deep gash on her leg.

She remember crying from the pain and her mom holding her all the way tot he hospital.

That's when she found out about stitching.

After that she decided to never step foot into a hospital again.

Yet every other week during a fight between them and some villain, sometimes a citizen got injury and toke to the hospital by her.

You would have thought by now she wasn't afraid of this big, labyrinth building, yet every time she set foot inside the hospital, send shivers down her spine.

And that's exactly what was happening right now.

She was shivering was the Doctor walk them further down the hall, away from the entrance. He lead them straight toward the last door in that hallway.

"Here we are, number 203. We can only allow you girls fifteen minutes, usually family has more priority am afraid."

Momoko nods agreeing. "Yes of course don't worry it should take long."

Then she gently push Miyako closer to the door as she open it slowly and gently close it behind her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ The Rowdyruff Boys~<strong>_

"So how is Himeko involve in all of this again?" Boomer asks the fifth time.

Mojo growls, "What part do you not understand!"

Boomer shrugs, "...All of it."

Mojo Jojo growls impatiently, "Listen up then! Okay for the billion time here it is..."

As Mojo explain the fifth time, Brick was trying to analyze their plan.

Apparently long after their concert/party at Himeko's, Himeko and Jojo had a alliance together.

Himeko gave him all the necessary tools he needed to create the mysterious flask substances-that he made a metal note to ask the monkey later what exactly did they carry- and all the machinery along with it.

In return, however, Jojo will help her (along with themselves) to destroy the Powerpuffs completely and gain control over New Tokyo City...destroy it later.

But that wasn't the crazy part of it.

Oh no, the craziest part of it was the "how and when" to eliminate the Puffs. (More the "how" than the "when")

"So," Boomer said shaking his head. "You invented this big gamma radiation thingy to more or less destroy the city while we fight the girls, push them into that thingy and let you guys use their powers to operate it?"

Mojo grins in anticipation, "Exactly. All you boys have to do is be chaotic, make sure that the Puffs be on your trail so later when you fight them, you'll know them individually. I want you, boys to learn their defense and offence.

You will study these girls and went the time comes...you'll defeat them once and for all."

Brick nods, "So we learn their ways more or less so when we fight, we have a advantage in it."

"Exactly, mojo."

Then at that moment, Himeko enters the room.

"Anyone wants to play a video game?" she ask cockily, waving the two controllers in the air.

After the grand pick up-get away car, Himeko drove them to her mansion house. Along the way she explain that she knew from the start they were those famous singing group.

She was aware of Mojo's doing in everything, and help out in every way discreetly.

Himeko hates the girls in both forms, she wanted to be exactly like them but even with all the money in the world-she cannot get some super powers.

"Oooo what game do you have?" asks Butch excitedly, waving his hand in the air.

"Well I have a lot of games but I'm in the mode for some Call of Duty."

Boomer grins happily, "Yes! For a second there I thought you wanted to plan some little girl princes crap. I'm game!"

Butch smirks as he gets up from the couch toward Himeko. He leans in closer to her, pushing her against the wall. "All in, baby," he whispered seductively smirks before casually shrugs him off, causing Boomer to giggle and Brick to hide his grin over his hand.

"And you, Bricky." She said, bashing her eyelashes at him.

Brick cock his head to one side, staring at her before he got up and took the controller out of her grasp. "Let's go kick some Call of Duty butt."

Himeko giggles before leading the way into the game room with the Ruffs on her heels.

Mojo grins evilly as he slowly leans back against the chair.

_Yes, everything is going according to plan._

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Powerpuff Girls~<strong>_

Quietly the girls enter the white room. Indistinctly they can hear the beeping sound of the heart monitor, Momoko slowly walks along side of the bed with a sad expression on her face.

"Hello, sir. How you feeling?" she asks politely. The man was indeed wake when the girls walk in. Have of his lower body were case and hold his leg upward by a holder. **[Sorry I dont know what that thing called]**

He had a big bruise on his cheek and on his arms but other than that he was fine.

"Powerpuff? Y-you save my life...thank you, my name is Joe and thank you again," he whispered toward Momoko, holding out his good arm toward her.

Instinctively she took it into her own as she smiles kindly toward him. "You don't have to thank me, or us, we're just doing what is right. Umm if it isn't much of a problem, Joe, we would like to hear what happen exactly over at that warehouse."

Joe sighs heavily and close his eyes for a moment. Momoko looks toward Miyako, who walk the other side of the bed, she smile up at her reassuringly before her glace went back to Joe. After another moment he spoke,

"I work before at a research company on gamma radiation. It was my job to look for any type of gamma resistance or if expose the consequences of it.

Since you girls got your power from it, the government wants to know if others, more evil of course, are also using the same thing; Chemical Z.

"At that time, my family is going through a economic crisis and the job wasn't holding for me anymore that's when I met Mojo Jojo. He said he was searching particular qualities in the radiation for a experiment he was doing.

At first I denied helping him but he said he would pay me...more that I already get paid...understand that I was desperate, I need that money for my children's school. I-I finally accepted his offer.

Over the months I've been helping him get those particular qualities that the gamma radiation expose had to offer into substances. I-I swear I didn't know he was doing to do this, I swear! But I went along with it, for the money. I'm so ashamed of what I've done."

Joe started tearing up at he told the story. Momoko ran her free hand over his well face, "Its alright, we forgive you. You had no choice, don't worry, just...just finish telling us...please."

He nods slowly, swallow then continued.

"Three days before what happen he told all of us that these substances that we call number three, Chemical Z Gamma- Green, number three, Chemical Z Gamma-Red and number three, Chemical Z Gamma-Blue. He said we were ready for some test subjects...I-I didn't know it was three boys! I thought it was some willing person, or animal but not three force small boys!"

Joe broke of into tears as Momoko and Miyako could only stare.

_Blood..._

_To much blood..._

_To much Z..._

_Three young boys, brothers actually have going missing..._

_I thought it was some willing person or animal but not three force small boys!_

"No... You experimented on them." Miyako said in despair.

"Wait, what do you mean when you said 'blood'" ask Momoko,

Joe wipe his nose with the tissue Miyako gave him and answered, "It was suppose to be top secret... but I over heard a conversation between Mojo and another person about using HIM's blood along with the radiation."

Momoko and Miyako gasps, "T-That's why there like this...they have the dark particles in them!" cried Miyako.

_That explains everything, _thought Momoko. _Brick or Toshiaki are not willingly like this, its because of HIM's DNA. _

_But how do you take that away from their __**own**__ DNA?_

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it folks! That was pretty long, right?<strong>

**So what you think?**

**What are the girls gonna do about this problem?**

**I'll update as soon as I can, promise!**

**See you all later!**

**Review! Review! Review!**

_**~Child of the Night13~**_


	25. Power

**Hello readers welcome back!**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, favorite story/ author alerts, and follow story/author alerts! Thank you so much:)**

**Here is Chapter 25 on Sound of Love**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p><strong>~Previously on Sound of Love~<strong>

_Butch smirks as he gets up from the couch toward Himeko. He leans in closer to her, pushing her against the wall. _

_"All in, baby," he whispered seductively Himeko smirks before casually shrugs him off, causing Boomer to giggle and Brick to hide his grin over his hand._

_"And you, Bricky." She said, bashing her eyelashes at him._

_Brick cock his head to one side, staring at her before he got up and took the controller out of her grasp. "Let's go kick some Call of Duty butt."_

_Himeko giggles before leading the way into the game room with the Ruffs on her heels._

_Mojo grins evilly as he slowly leans back against the chair._

_Yes, everything is going according to plan._

* * *

><p><em>"No... You experimented on them." Miyako said in despair.<em>

_"Wait, what do you mean when you said 'blood'" ask Momoko,_

_Joe wipe his nose with the tissue Miyako gave him and answered, "It was suppose to be top secret... but I over heard a conversation between Mojo and another person about using HIM's blood along with the radiation."_

_Momoko and Miyako gasps, "T-That's why there like this...they have the dark particles in them!" cried Miyako._

_That explains everything, thought Momoko. Brick or Toshiaki are not willingly like this, its because of HIM's DNA. _

_But how do you take that away from their __**own**__ DNA?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Powerpuff Girls Z~<strong>_

The fifteen minutes were up and the Dr. came back into the room, "Sorry girls but I'm afraid that you have to leave."

Momoko nods her head, a single tear drop fell from her lashes into Joe's bandage hand. "Of course. Thank you Joe for everything, get well soon, take care of yourself"

Joe weakly smile up to her, "No, _you_ take care of yourself. Somehow I've upset you. The boys were no ordinary boys for you girls, where they? Don't worry Blossom, everything will be fine. Sometimes there are sacrifices and hardships but good people always win in the end...that is life."

Momoko smiles at him before getting up and letting go of his hand.

Miyako came closer to Joe and plants a small kiss on his cheek. "Take care," she whispered to him before walking toward Momoko's side. The two girls smile their farewells again before quietly leaving the room.

Once outside into the hall way Momoko lets out her breath, "I can't believe it, Miyako. The boys are suffering because of us...because of who we are..." She chokes up a sob, placing her trembling hand to her face and bending over.

Instantly Miyako was at her side, hand supportive on her shoulders. "No, don't say something like that, Momoko. Joe is right, everything will be fine. Everything."

Miyako steadily, starting walking back to the waiting room as Momoko cries quietly on her shoulder.

Suddenly their belts glow and started beeping loudly. Momoko quickly straightens herself up and wipe away her tears.

_Time to become a hero_, she thought, raising her chin up high, _and heroes do not cry in time of battle. _

She glance over to Miyako, who look at her belt compartment to see who were they're fighting today.

"It's...the Rowdyruff Boys." said Miyako ominously.

Momoko breaths in heavily, "Come on, Bubbles. Its time to show the boys what we do."

Miyako looks at the ground for a second before straightening herself up and nods solemnly "You're right, let's go!"

The girls ran outside of the hospital and without turning back, they both shot out into the sky, worrying about the boys they will face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~The Rowdyruff Boys~<strong>_

The boys stood there afloat, outside of the bank they just finish robbing. Surprisingly robbing the money from this well organize and advance vault was so _easy._

(The bags full of money were beneath them as the hovered over.)

All they had to do was just lift a finger and boom! There was the money...all for them.

And why did they even do this?

They're Rowdyruff Boys! They're famous! They have money already!

For the most obvious reason...it was fun messing with people.

And because they needed to lurk in the Powerbutt Girls.

Butch twitch excitingly, he was eager to learn about his powers. He can feel it, the dark yet soft charge energy feeling, a tingle running through him.

He can feel a spark on his hand.

He clench and unclench his hands, hoping it will relieve some of the tension. It didn't work.

_Those girls better come soon, _he thought dangerously. _I'm eager to punch someone...someone in particular. _

Then he remember what he did to Buttercup, his expression soften a bit.

_Oh, right I hit her with a blast of energy...mmhmm I wonder if she's okay, oh what the hell Butch! You're not suppose to think this way! Who cares about her, anyway. _

_Then why do I have a small ache in my chest?_

Boomer move his fingers rapidly. He could still feel the coldness between his fingers tips from before. He was zealous to relieve the tension on his finger tips. He could feel the energy as it travel down his arms and pool between his hands.

He was impatient to start the fight, he wanted to know what he can do during combat.

_When are these hags coming! Ohh I just want to freeze someone...maybe that blond chick._

Boomer frown slightly, _those where awful things I said to her, I broke her heart, I know I did. Oh who cares anyway its not like I love her. _

_What is this pain in my chest?_

Brick hovers in the middle of the two. He had his red cap backwards against his hair, letting the bangs brush over his forehead. His hands form into a fist, clenching and unclenching them repeating this act.

He could feel the heat as it travel through his body, resting on the palm of his hands. The air around him was warm as he started intently in front of him.

Crimson eyes searching out for those girls. He couldn't wait for the fight, he can feel the adrenaline rush coursing inside of him, waiting to burst. He wanted to rip something apart, punch someone hard...burn someone...perhaps that pink girl.

_Come on, you Powerbutts. Show yourself already, pinky. _

As if on command, in a distant he could make out two streaks of light coming closer to them until it stop abruptly a few feet from them.

He could see the leader of this cheerleading spat, the pink puff glares at them but resting her eyes on him. Oh how he wanted to fried her right there and then.

He start at her pink eyes, not backing down from the challenge but as he start another warm feeling collided with his power as it made its way toward his chest.

This new type of warmth alarm Brick.

_What is this feeling?_

Then pinky spoke, "Step away from those bags, boys. Its time for you to go."

Brick smirks in glee, "Really? I don't see this party ending. In fact, I see it just beginning."

_**Brick**_, came a voice in his head

He turn slightly to his brother, not letting the pink Powerpuff from his line of vision. _**What?**_

_**The green puff not here, I think I did some serious damage, **_then Butch laugh. _**What I do now? I seriously want to punch someone bro.**_

Brick turns his full attention to the puffs, who were waiting for them.

_**Just go around attacking any puff. Help me and Boom-Boom out. I have a feeling you're "girl" will come soon.**_

Then out loud he yells, "Come on, boys! Let's get 'em!"

With a cry the boys hurtle they're way toward the girls, blood lust swirl within them as the dark particles embrace it happily and laughs joyfully.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~The Rowdyruff Boys: Earlier~<strong>_

"Aww come on you stupid thing!" yells Boomer as he rapidly press the "A" button furiously.

"Aww come on, Boom-Boom a girl is betting you!" yells Butch from his seat next to his little brother. "Shut it, B*tch!"

Butch growls annoyingly, "What you just call me!"

Himeko laughs loudly as Boomer's expression of horror came across his face. He quickly pause the game before turning around to look at a furious teen.

"Hehe sorry bro it was adrenaline rush that was talking, uhh I didn't mean that." He said, lowering himself like a mouse. Brick glares at his brother.

Butch sighs heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fine, I'll let that one slip but if you do it again you're gotta get it. Accident or not, understand?"

Boomer nods quickly, his eyes dart over to Brick then back at Butch who came around from the couch to sit next to Himeko.

He was still fuming, the brothers could tell apparently so can Himeko.

She suddenly stood up and yawns, "Well this was fun but I have to go. Daddy is coming home today and I need to get my list of things he had to buy for me. Chao, boys!" She wave at them before disappearing out of the room.

As soon she as she was out of ear range, Butch pounce on Boomer. "Ahh! I said I was sorry! Butch no! Hahaha! No! Brick help me!"

Butch continuously tickling him, "No, not even Brick gonna get you out of this one!"

Even with all the tickling, Boomer could feel his hands getting colder, he squirm around under his brother, trying to get away. He manages to catch one of Butch's hands and held on to it tightly.

Suddenly there was a yelp and the weight of his brother on top of him disappear. "B-Boomer how did you do that?"

Boomer straightens himself up, staring confusingly at his brother, "Do what?"

Butch stares at him wide eyes, "This!" he hiss out, showing him his hand.

Butch hand was clear blue, small icicles form in between his fingers and a blue rim was visible in the spot that Boomer hold him.

Boomer eyes widen he attentively reach over but Butch pulls away quickly. "Ah uh you're not touching me in that state! Look at you're hands!"

Boomer looks down at his own hands, his palms were crystal pale blue while the rest of his hand wasn't. He touch the game controller and little icicles crawl all over the controller. It was the same pale blue whiteness as Butch's hand.

"What the..." he whispers, clenching his fist tightly he breath in and out, trying to calm himself from panicking. Boomer unclench his hand and the crystal blue paleness was gone leaving his palms with his ordinary skin tone.

"Whoa." said Butch as he start at his younger brother. Brick frowns from the event, he got up slowly and walk to where Butch was sitting. He took one of Boomer's hands examining it.

"I think its part of our powers. We're developing it...from the dark energy."

Then he reach out for Butch's still frozen hand. "Can you feel something?" he asks him.

Butch shook his head, "Nothin' bro. What we do? I can't have a frozen hand forever, ya know?"

Brick rolls his eyes, "I know that. Watch this."

He holds on tightly on Butch's hand, closing his eyes trying to concentrate. Butch yelp, trying to pull away from his older brother's grasps but Brick held on to him tightly.

Brick's hand slowly started to glow a red orange and slowly Butch was beginning to feel heat from Brick. Then he lets go of his hand and Butch saw that it was no longer frozen, wet of course but not frozen.

He move his fingers around carefully before smiling, "Finally I can feel something. Thanks bro, how you do that?"

Brick shrugs, "Dunno, I'm surprise it actually work. I never tried it before...actually I didn't know I could do this."

He look from Butch to Boomer, "We're developing our powers, guys. And I think its elemental. I have heat, hints fire, Boomer could have water, hint the icicles. We're able to manipulate the elements but from within reason."

He turns toward Butch, "You got earth, all of its magical energy that it carried from eons before."

The boys smile, "This is awesome!" yells Butch, "We should test these powers out man!"

Oh I can't wait to fight with these, he thought

Suddenly the other two froze, "Butch you said something?" asks Boomer.

Butch frowns, "No, why?"

Brick answered, unsure, "We heard you say you wanted to fight with these powers..."

Butch's eyes widen, "I-I said that in my mind! How did you-"

The boys smile. Brick thought, _**Guys can you hear me?**_

_**Loud and clear, bro! **_Came Butch's voice in his head

_**Same here**__**, **_Boomer voice chime in.

_**Awesome, telepath. Alright, let's go do something.**_

Boomer frowns, _**Can we?**_

Brick smirk and says out loud, "You know, Mojo gave us permission to do whatever we want. Wanna test these powers out in combat? Well I got a plan."

The boys flew over an alley way, just across the street from Toyko's City Bank. They were eager to test out there skills in one-on-one combat...without using their now availably powers...at least not yet anyway.

Boomer strolled over casually into the bank, waiting out in the line of customer service. No one recognize him. Next Butch enter the bank, going in to deposit some money, which was close to the entrance in the back side of the bank. When Brick went in, he causally walk over to an assistance.

The lady was a nice women, early 30 at the most when he bump into her.

"Oh so sorry, ma'am. I didn't see you." He said apologetically with a polite small smile. He could practically see her melt before him. "Oh no its quite alright, I should look around more often."

He said his goodbyes with another apology before walk away, closer to the "Employees Only" side door.

He took out the fast card he manage to stole from the pretty women and swept it clearly. The door open and he held it open as Butch discreetly walks in along with Boomer before closing it behind him.

The Ruffs made they're way along the maze to the vault.

"Hey! Freeze right there!" yell someone from behind them.

Brick turns around to see three security guards facing them, weapons drawn. Brick smirks then as fast as lightening he made his way over to them and send one of the guards flying with a side kick to the head.

The other made his way over to him, hands ready to punch.

Brick nearly laugh at his stance as he flips over, hitting the man with one powerful kick to his stomach. The last guard hand his gun drawn, ready to fire. Brick made his way toward him, kick the gun out of his hand and grab him by the collar of his shirt.

He push him forward with force to the wall. The guard crash down, but wasn't unconscious, he try to sit up but Brick was ahead of him. He move over and grab his arm, twisted it and pull back.

The guard scream then Brick brought his elbow down to the man's neck and he collapse there with a dislocated arm.

Butch and Boomer were already in the vault, finishing off three other guards.

Boomer kick the man who was going it to punch him and he flip over the one who was holding him on the back. He twirl his legs over the man's arm and pulled.

There was a pop as his shoulder dislocated.

Butch push the other guard to the wall and punch him hard, throwing him afterwards down to the ground. However the guard was tough, he got up again and went for Butch, Butch flip over in the air, kicking the man with both of his legs.

Butch landed safely into a fighting stance waiting, but the man was unconscious on the floor.

The last guard made a move toward Boomer but was stop as someone trip him, Brick flip to the other side, holding the man down in a chock. The man trash to get away but Brick had all his weight against him, finally he collapse unconsciously.

The boys look at each other and grin, they weren't even breathing hard. They made they're way into the vault.

The doors of the vault flew open as the boys simultaneously kick it open, they flew in and started loading the bags they found with money.

Once they had a few millions in bags they flew out, made they're way out the maze and shot up into the sky, making a whole in the roof as they went.

They new it was a matter of time before the puffs arrive.

So they set their treasure on the ground and waited for the girls, each one smirking with anticipation of the upcoming fight.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was it! Hopefully you like this chapter! Thank you all again for reading!<strong>

**Song that inspired this chapter:**

_**"Stop and Stare-One Republic"**_

_**"Domino-Jessie J"  
><strong>_

_**"Exogenesis Symphony Pt. 3 Redemption-Muse"**_

_**"Dead!-My Chemical Romance"**_

_**"Numb-Linkin Park  
><strong>_

_**"Darkest Hour-City of the Fallen"**_

_**"Prince of Darkness (Avengers Remix)-City of the Fallen"**_

**Thank you again all of you wonderful people and remember Review please!**

**Review! ^.^**


	26. Not You're Boys, Huh?

**Hello Readers! Welcome back to a new chapter!**

**Thank you all again for you're wonderful reviews, favorite story/author, story/author alerts, I appreciate the support!**

**Here is Chapter 26, "Not You're Boys, Huh?"**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p><strong>~Previously on Sound of Love~<strong>

_Suddenly their belts glow and started beeping loudly. Momoko quickly straightens herself up and wipes away her tears._

_Time to become a hero, she thought, raising her chin up high, and heroes do not cry in time of battle. _

_She glance over to Miyako, who look at her belt compartment to see who were they're fighting today._

_"It's...the Rowdyruff Boys." said Miyako ominously._

_Momoko breaths in heavily, "Come on, Bubbles. Its time to show the boys what we do."_

_Miyako looks at the ground for a second before straightening herself up and nods solemnly "You're right, let's go!"_

_The girls ran outside of the hospital and without turning back, they both shot out into the sky, worrying about the boys they will face._

* * *

><p><em>The boys look at each other and grin, they weren't even breathing hard. They made they're way into the vault.<em>

_The doors of the vault flew open as the boys simultaneously kick it open, they flew in and started loading the bags they found with money._

_Once they had a few millions in bags they flew out, made they're way out the maze and shot up into the sky, making a whole in the roof as they went._

_They knew it was a matter of time before the puffs arrive._

_So they set their treasure on the ground and waited for the girls, each one smirking with anticipation of the upcoming fight._

* * *

><p><em><strong>~The Rowdyruff Boys and The Powerpuff Girls~<strong>_

The boys stood there afloat, outside of the bank they just finish robbing. Surprisingly robbing the money from this well organize and advance vault was so _easy._

(The bags full of money were beneath them as the hovered over.)

All they had to do was just lift a finger and boom! There was the money...all for them.

And why did they even do this?

They're Rowdyruff Boys! They're famous! They have money already!

For the most obvious reason...it was fun messing with people.

And because they needed to lurk in the Powerbutt Girls.

Butch twitch excitingly, he was eager to learn about his powers. He can feel it, the dark yet soft charge energy feeling, a tingle running through him.

He can feel a spark on his hand.

He clench and unclench his hands, hoping it will relieve some of the tension.

It didn't work.

_Those girls better come soon, _he thought dangerously. _I'm eager to punch someone...someone in particular. _

Then he remember what he did to Buttercup, his expression soften a bit.

_Oh, right I hit her with a blast of energy...mmhmm I wonder if she's okay, oh what the hell Butch! You're not suppose to think this way! Who cares about her, anyway. _

_Then why do I have a small ache in my chest?_

Boomer move his fingers rapidly. He could still feel the coldness between his fingers tips from before. He was zealous to relieve the tension on his finger tips. He could feel the energy as it travel down his arms and pool between his hands.

He was impatient to start the fight, he wanted to know what he can do during combat.

_When are these hags coming! Ohh I just want to freeze someone...maybe that blond chick._

Boomer frown slightly, _those where awful things I said to her, I broke her heart, I know I did. Oh who cares anyway its not like I love her. _

_What is this pain in my chest?_

Brick hovers in the middle of the two. He had his red cap backwards against his hair, letting the bangs brush over his forehead. His hands form into a fist, clenching and unclenching them, repeating this act.

He could feel the heat as it travel through his body, resting on the palm of his hands. The air around him was warm as he started intensely in front of him.

Crimson eyes searching out for those girls. He couldn't wait for the fight, he can feel the adrenaline rush coursing inside of him, waiting to burst. He wanted to rip something apart, punch someone hard...burn someone...perhaps that pink girl.

_Come on, you Powerbutts. Show yourself already, pinky. _

As if on command, in a distant he could make out two streaks of light coming closer to them until it stop abruptly a few feet from them.

He could see the leader of this cheerleading spat, the pink puff glares at them but then rest her eyes on him. Oh how he wanted to fried her right there and then.

He stares at her pink eyes, not backing down from the challenge but as he stares another warm feeling collided with his power as it made its way toward his chest.

This new type of warmth alarm Brick.

_What is this feeling?_

Then pinky spoke, "Step away from those bags, boys. Its time for you to go."

Brick smirks in glee, "Really? I don't see this party ending. In fact, I see it just beginning."

_**Brick**_, came a voice in his head

He turn slightly to his brother, not letting the pink Powerpuff escape from his line of vision. _**What?**_

_**The green puff not here, I think I did some serious damage, **_then Butch laugh. _**What I do now? I seriously want to punch someone bro.**_

Brick turns his full attention to the puffs, who were waiting for them.

_**Just go around attacking any puff. Help me and Boom-Boom out. I have a feeling you're "girl" will be coming soon.**_

Then out loud he yells, "Come on, boys! Let's get 'em!"

With a cry the boys hurtle they're way toward the girls, blood lust swirl within them as the dark particles embrace it happily and laughs joyfully.

Brick threw the first punch at Blossom but she quickly dodges in time then twirls around and kicks Brick on his side, sending him flying toward the brick building.

He collides against the apartments, _Oh wanna play rough, _he thought dangerously wiping a small drop of blood from his mouth. _You're gonna get rough, girl._

With a growl he launches back toward her, fake punch her as she dodge the bait, Brick, then with his other hand, summons a ball of energy. The orange-red ball hurling to the Puff.

Blossom eyes widen as the strange ball hits her, she lets out a scream and quickly flies the other direction, as far as possible from the Ruff.

The ball fill her entire body with fire, she felt like she just touch the wrong end of her straightener. Yet Brick came rushing back, and kick her in the stomach, sending her trembling a few feet down toward the ground.

Boomer calls into his power, raising his arm he send thousands of small pointy icicles at Bubble's direction. Bubbles, eyes narrow at her count-partner, raise her bubble staff, creating a protective shield over herself.

The icicles drop instantly at the touch of the shield but Boomer was right behind them. He pass though the invisible barrier easily and kick Bubbles. Bubbles lets out a yelp and drops her staff.

Blossom and Bubbles quickly reunited, "Gods, they're stronger than us! What do we do?" said Bubbles, breathing heavily, clutching her staff that she manage to recover.

Blossom gasps for breath, holding her side, "I don't know but we need Buttercup!"

Bubbles slowly shakes her head, eying each Ruff, "They're just to...strong...to powerful."

Blossom frowns, "I'm not giving up just yet."

She takes out her yo-yo, and spin it furiously.

Brick lowers his glaze slightly, smirking, challenging the Puff.

With a cry Blossom races toward him, single focusing on the boy she use to know...who she use to love...and who now is her enemy.

"Take this, Ruff!" she yells and releases her yo-yo with all her might and with all her frustration. Brick watches, fascinated by the spinning object, his smirk never leaving his face.

He catches the weapon automatically but the force was to great that it threw him off balance and sending him crashing very hard to the metal bars of a building in construction.

The blow was hard, Brick felt a few bones crack, his sight became double and blurry. He gasps to breathe, arms lock around the poles for support.

The Puff really let him have it.

He slowly, struggling, ascends on top of one of the pole. He slides down, still in daze and closes his eyes. Suddenly multi-seconds later, flashbacks came to him so sudden that it cause him a tremendous headache.

_"I love you Momoko, I love you so much."_

_Momoko, beside him, giggles, hugging him closely as they watch the stars up above._

_"I love you too, Toshiaki. I really do."_

_He grabs her hand and kisses it lightly, Momoko smiles and slowly leans into him. _

_Lips capture one another into a passionate kiss, Toshiaki have never felt this warmth before. Since his parents died, he have to take on the responsibilities as the oldest. _

_There was never any time that he could just rest and think about himself, about what he __**needs**__. After they're died, he felt-and sworn- that he will never be happy as he once was. _

_But he was deadly wrong. _

_Momoko is the best thing that have happen to him since that dreadful rainy day. _

_She made him realize that love is still out there, that you can be happy once again even when you thought you're life is fallen apart and you have gone straight to hell. Oh, how he loves her. _

_Loves her so, so much that he hopes once he tells his secret she will accept him fully and perhaps one day be wed. _

_And one day have kids...and a home... and a __**life together. **_

_They broke the kiss and snuggle closer to one another, hands still connected tightly as if they were afraid that someone will ruin this moment from them forever. _

"Brick! Brick! Brick, wake up dude!" cried Boomer, gently moving his brother. Brick growls and opens his eyes. "Oh thank gods you're okay!"

"That Puff really did a number to you, huh?" said Butch, behind Boomer, folding his hands on his chest. Brick shakes his head slightly, causing him to moan and clutch his head in pain.

His head wasn't the only thing aching...it was his heart too. He felt he couldn't breathe, the pressure in his chest was to much...it almost made him wanna just lay down and cry. But then, abruptly, as that aching feeling came...it left...and was replace with anger.

_Lots of anger._

Brick lets go of his head, he stares at the yo-yo in his hand and clutches it tightly. "Move." he command aggressively that his brothers can feel the negative energy leaping off of him. They were scared of him, and he felt it but did not care.

They scramble out of his path as he got up and walk to the poles edge. Boomer and Butch could only stared, eyes widen in horror as both dark and red aura came visible around Brick.

Brick turns back to this brothers, and they're breathe stop in mid throat, his eyes were glowing crimson...like blood.

"What you guys waiting for? A written invitation? Let's go!"

Then he took of into the sky, leaving a red trail that faded away slowly.

Both brothers stared in awe at they're older brother then stare at each other.

"Whoa."

Butch nods, "Whoa indeed. Come on, before he gets even more piss." Then they both took off after they're brother, leaving a trail of green and blue that quickly faded.

Bubbles stares at Blossom in awe, "Blossom...you okay?"

Blossom was still in the same position when she release her yo-yo in fury, she hadn't meant it to go that rough upon Brick.

She didn't even know what was happening until she saw the mini explosion over the construction site...about a good two block away from where they are. She felt that her cheeks are wet and yet, somehow, her brain couldn't process why is was.

Why was she crying about?

Why was she so angry?

Toshiaki

Oh how she miss him, not Brick, but him. She loves him still and it pain her to see this come in between them. They have promise, promise that nothing will ever get in between their love for one another.

And look, look where they're at now.

Both fighting each other, both hurting each other...and only one who is broken hearted.

_Toshiaki raise his eyes to Momoko, "Look I'm sorry I didn't mean that to happen all of a sudden. I'm stupid I know, a jerk, a-"_

_"Stop. You're not any of those things. Your sweet, and kind, and gentle." She said stepping closer to him and into a embrace._

_"And you're just everything I can ever dream about."_

_He smiles at her, placing his hand on her chin, "I will always be there, Momoko. Always."_

_She smile and embrace him once more, knowing that nobody can take away Toshiaki from her. _

_He was sure, as his heart skip a beat at her touch,_

_that he was utterly in love with Momoko Akatsutsumi._

_Momoko smiles, she will have Toshiaki with her, forever._

"Blossom? Hey, Momoko...look at me." Bubbles said gently. Blossom/Momoko was trembling, tears pour like waterfalls. "No its not...its not" she choke out.

"Shhhh" Bubbles whispers, hugging the trembling girl. "Can you fight?"

However, Blossom didn't get to answer. She was violently rip off fromher friend's embrace and directly hits a light post. She gasps as her back connects against the pole and slips down a bit. She shakes her head and looks up.

Hovering above her was Brick, but he didn't look like the boy she threw her weapon at.

Oh, no, he look must worse and sinister than that Ruff. His eyes are glowing crimson red, the aura around him was a combination of black-purple and red. He was shaking as he floated there, staring at her...and Blossom was pretty sure he wasn't shaking for the same reason she was.

To tell you the truth...she never been so terrified of anyone until this very moment as she stares at the Ruff.

"Looking for this, Puff!" yells Brick, arm straighten out, holding out her yo-yo. "I believe you threw this at me," he continued.

Blossom stares at her yo-yo for a while then slowly regains her composure and honor. She hovers closer to Brick, chin up high in determination she responds; "Yeah that's mine, the thing that knock you out and the thing in which I will defeat you."

Brick grins, "Is that so? Well then you probably want this back, huh?"

He throw the yo-yo at her direction, she caught it with no problem.

Brick slowly straightens his arms out, leaving his chest open. "Well? Give it you're best shot, pinky."

She growls and twirls her yo-yo once again but a cry broke her concentration. She looks at the source and gasps.

Bubbles was surrounded by both Ruffs. Butch had her staff in hand while Boomer touch Miyako sending her to yelp and occasionally scream.

"W-what? Hey! Hey that's not fair! Bubbles shouldn't be fight two of you! Hey! That's not right!" she yells at them then turns back to Brick.

Brick shrugs, " They do what they want...and nothing is gonna stop them."

Blossom narrows her eyes, "Maybe... but I will stop they're leader!"

She twirls once again her yo-yo, "Shooting Yo-Yo!"

The yo-yo sends out a pink energy ball, Blossom was sure this time she got him but she was shock when her pink energy met with a red ball.

It cause a mini explosion and as the remaining smoke clear out, Brick was there smirking at her, "What, that's it? I expected more from you since you're first blast knock me out, pinky."

Blossom breathes heavily not bothering to answer the Ruff.

"Alright then...it's my turn."

He raises his hands toward her and Blossom raises her chin..._bring it, Ruff._

"Hard Brick!"

Shooting out of his hands was a big red energy ball the size of a watermelon. It hurled toward the awaiting Puff, Blossom grits her teeth, she raises her yo-yo. "Cherry Block," she whispers and a pink shield close in on her.

The flaming red ball came in closer and made contact with Blossom's shield.

Even though she had the extra protection, she could still feel the heat from the blast. It was as if it was summer all over again...98 degrees hot. As the blow wear off, so did her defense. She looks up to the Ruff and smiles, "I'm full of surprises, Toshiaki. Don't think I'm that easy."

Brick narrows his eyes, jaw lock tightly. "Fine then, hag. Let's see how much you can take," he said sinisterly. "And don't ever call me that again."

Blossom was taken back by his tone, but she found that her own eyes narrow in anticipation. "Bring all you got, Ruff."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Hospital: Kaoru's Room~<strong>_

When Kaoru came out of her sleep for good, she found the doctor sitting quietly next to her. "Oh, Buttercup you alright, sweetie?" he said politely and quietly which Kaoru was glad about. Her head was pounding and she felt a bit dizzy. "Uhhh...what happen?"

"Well from what you're peers said you have a fight. One of your ribs was crack and you had first and second degree burns, but that was it. You look completely heal, though so I believe you will be find."

Kaoru nods, "Thank you, uhhh... i-is Blossom and Bubbles here?"

The doctor shakes his head, "Afraid not, my dear. They had to leave in a hurry, I suppose off to some sort crime happening right now."

Then he stood up, "I'll be back to check on you more thoroughly. Rest for now, Buttercup."

She nods and waits until his footsteps faded out to the distance before pull off the covers and swing her legs over the edge. "Fat chance I'm gonna wait here while those two are having fun." she murmurs.

She slowly got down from the bed, holding the edge for support. Her vision became a bit foggy and she felt a bit vertigo. It took three full minutes for her vision to clear and the feeling of vomiting right there and then faded.

She compose herself and made her way to the bathroom. She notice that she was wearing a hospital gown, her undershirt and mini shorts was the only clothing she had underneath it. Growling, Kaoru looks around for her suit.

Surprisingly it was there, hanging neatly to the bars next to the sink. She smiles, "Yes." She quickly takes off the gown and throws it to the ground beneath her. She grab her PPG's shirt and jacket, putting them on quickly and grabs her skirt.

"Stupid...skirt..." she curse at the uniform, "Arrhhg! Why can't we wear pants for god's sake!"

Finally she adjusted her shirt and carefully grabs her PPG belt. She place it around her waist and takes out the compartment.

"Come on, where are Momoko and Miyako?" she asks it as if it'll were alive and show her directly. When it didn't work, Kaoru curses and runs out the bathroom and out her hospital room.

"Hey! Get back to you're room" cried one of the nurses that Kaoru knock out of her way, apparently the nurse was heading over to her room to check on her.

_Well you see now, I'm perfectly fine! _she thought as she flew by. She ran full speed around the hallway, searching for the exit.

_"...Tokyo's City Bank had just been reported rob not to long ago. As you can see two of the Powerpuff Girls are battling the thieves."_

Kaoru stop suddenly, her eyes widen as she stares at the TV. She moves in closer to get a better view. The camera shows Blossom throwing her yo-yo at one of the thieves.

_"We do not know who exactly the Puffs are fighting with, we been only confirmed that they're three suspects." _

The camera zooms in closer at the Bubbles, fighting off two boys. This time the camera was able to manage to see who Bubbles was fighting with.

_"Oh it looks like its three young boys...no, wait it looks like the famous band; the Rowdyruff Boys! This cannot be possible! The boys look like the Rowdyruffs!"_

Kaoru gasps then curses, "Damn the Ruffs. I have to go help them!" She twirls back around towards the exit, ignoring the reporter.

_"Its been confirm that those boys who the Puffs are fighting might be the Rowdyruff Boys! Brick, Butch, and Boomer!"_

The scream not shows to the right a picture of the famous Ruff and to the left the Ruffs who want to cause harm...and possible are out to kill.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was it, hopefully you like it and hopefully it wasn't to OCC and violent. Let me know, alright.<strong>

**Review and I will update soon:)**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**And thank you all again!**

**Songs that inspired this chapter:**

_**"Diggin' My Own Grave"-Nik Ammar**_

_**"Never let me Go"-Florence and the Machine**_

_**"Darkest Hour"-City of the Fallen**_

_**"Forgiven"-City of the Fallen**_

_**"Castle of Glass"-Linkin Park**_

_**"Powerless"-Linkin Park**_

_**"A New way to Bleed (Photek Remix: Avengers Assemble Soundtrack)"-Evanscence **_

_**"Bring me to Life"-Evanscence  
><strong>_


	27. You're There

**Hello my wonderful readers! Welcome back to the story! Hopefully you all had a fun and safe Halloween! ^.^ (My favorite holiday.) **

**Thank you all for you're reviews, story/author alert, favorite story/author, thank you so much!**

**A big shout out to BUTTERCUP3000: Happy Belate Birthday! ^.^ This chapter is for you as a present from me! :3 There's gonna be a scene on the Greens relationship...hope you enjoy that!:)**

**And of course to everyone who review, thank you all!**

**Special scenes between the couples! Reds, Blues, and Greens!**

**Here is Chapter 27,"You're There"  
><strong>

**On Sound of Love**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously on Sound of Love~<strong>_

"_Hard Brick!"_

_Shooting out of his hands was a big red energy ball the size of a watermelon. It hurled toward the awaiting Puff, Blossom grits her teeth, she raises her yo-yo._

_ "Cherry Block," she whispers and a pink shield close in on her._

_The flaming red ball came in closer and made contact with Blossom's shield._

_Even though she had the extra protection, she could still feel the heat from the blast. It was as if it was summer all over again...98 degrees hot. As the blow wear off, so did her defense. She looks up to the Ruff and smiles, "I'm full of surprises, Toshiaki. Don't think I'm that easy."_

_Brick narrows his eyes, jaw lock tightly. "Fine then, hag. Let's see how much you can take," he said sinisterly. "And don't ever call me that again."_

_Blossom was taken back by his tone, but she found that her own eyes narrow in anticipation. "Bring all you got, Ruff."_

* * *

><p><em>The camera zooms in closer at the Bubbles, fighting off two boys. This time the camera was able to manage to see who Bubbles was fighting with.<em>

_**"Oh it looks like its three young boys...no, wait it looks like the famous band; the Rowdyruff Boys! This cannot be possible! The boys look like the Rowdyruffs!"**_

_Kaoru gasps then curses, "Damn the Ruffs. I have to go help them!" She twirls back around towards the exit, ignoring the reporter._

_**"Its been confirm that those boys who the Puffs are fighting might be the Rowdyruff Boys! Brick, Butch, and Boomer!"**_

_The screen now shows to the right a picture of the famous Ruff and to the left the Ruffs who want to cause harm...and possible are out to kill._

* * *

><p><em><strong>"You know that I hate you...it's because I love you to the point of passion that unhinges my soul."<strong>_

_**-Julie de Lespinasse **_

_**"You didn't have to cut me off**_

_** Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing **_

_**And I don't even need your love **_

_**But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough**_

_**No you didn't have to stoop so low**_

_**Have your friends collect your records and then change your number**_

_**I guess that I don't need that thoughNow you're just somebody that I used to know"**_

_**-Now you're just Somebody that I Used to Know-Gotye**_

_**~PPGZ: Buttercup~**_

Buttercup have never fly this fast before.

It was definitely a new experience, and she quite enjoyed it, however she remember why she was up here in the clouds in the first place.

She quickly made her way to Tokyo's City Bank, one of the finest banks out here in the country...and the one that just minutes before had been robbed.

As she flew she couldn't stop and wonder how she was going to do this. Buttercup was never a girl good with emotions, she was the tomboy, the stronger being of the team...and yet she felt she might as well be the weakest.

Back at the warehouse, she collapse in despair at the sight of Hitoshi protecting Mojo, her worst enemy. And now, yet again, she has to confront that same boy. Oh why couldn't the bad guys stay out of they're relationship!

She just got the hand of being in one! Of being someone's girl.

Her eyes stung as newly tears form on her eyes, she wipes them away furious. She shouldn't start sobbing like a three year old right now...her team needs her.

She might as well face reality of it all. Hitoshi is not the same. He is not that same boy who bet her in going to the "Hammer", not the same boy who can outwit her in her own word game, not the same boy who was daring (or perhaps stupid) enough in kissing her.

No, he wasn't at same boy...and that's a powerful reason why she shouldn't sob right here. That's a reason to be fighting...and hopefully, once its done, she can soon clear her head from all of this.

She stop shortly and observe the scene: Brick and Blossom were having their own private fight off to the right, near a brick building and a collapse light post, no doubt they're fault.

Closer to the middle and away from the Reds, Bubbles is struggling to keep up with the two other Ruffs. She flings her staff around, hoping to get Boomer but he just dart to the other direction and from the opposite side; Butch comes right in for the attack, hand glowing green already.

Buttercup could see that her smallest member was exhausted, her moves were becoming sloppy and slower. And that made her even angrier.

_How dare they attack Miyako!_

She race toward them in the speed of light, then crashes into the first Ruff she can find. She lets go of him just in time before impact on the cement ground. She hovers over the boy and as the sudden cloud of dust clears up she realize that she manage to caught Butch.

Butch growls and grabs his head with his right hand while the other supports his body. He closes his eyes and shakes his head before opening them once more and looking up.

He growls as he realize who knock him out of the sky but slowly his lips curve slightly.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Butterbutt. Fancy meeting you here. How was the hospital? I heard you were crying the whole way over. Awww little Butterbutt can't take a small hit can she, boo-ho."

His lips pounds a little then throws his head back and laughs.

Buttercup hiss, "Don't you dare call me that again, punk! And of course I wasn't crying, I'm not a weak little boy who calls for his mother...oh, wait, you don't have a mother!"

Butch stops laughing instantly, his smile was complete gone and his eyes harden. His jaw twitches, trying to get control of himself. He stands up slowly, eyes never leaving Buttercup's. Once he was standing, he wipes away the dust from his jeans and slowly levitates off the ground.

When he was hovering the same level as her, he said in a voice that made Buttercup's back shiver, "You will pay for that, Puff. And I make sure to leave you in the hospital for days...I'll make sure of it."

Then as quick as lighting, he summons a energy ball and hurtles it toward Buttercup's still figure.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~PPGZ and RRBZ: Bubbles and Boomer~<strong>_

Bubbles didn't even have time to register what happen.

One minute she saw Boomer move away from her attack and from the corner of her eye, Butch coming in for the kill. She was prepared to flung her staff at his direction when suddenly a beam of green light intersected and Butch was no where to be seen.

Boomer also pause his fighting, eyes widen as he watch his brother disappear as quickly as that beam of green came in.

"What the..." he whispers but quickly became alert once again as Bubbles swung her staff. "Catcher!"

Her staff starts to glow and a huge bubble appeared, going directly to Boomer.

Boomer growls, "Ice Breakers!" He straighten his arms in front of him, palms up and glowing blue. Suddenly two big icicles shoot out and heads straight toward the bubble.

The icicles connected to the bubble and pop it in mid air, but the icicles kept going. Bubbles ducks at the icicles pass right above her head, barely missing her.

Boomer frowns, he clutches his chest...where his heart is. _What is this feeling? _His chest hurts like if he just fallen to the ground. Bubbles casts another bubble and Boomer shield himself but didn't return the attack. He was too confuse.

Why doesn't he want to hurt her? What's happening?

Miyako stops, glaring at Boomer. He look like if her was having a internal battle with himself. She gasps, he's fighting the dark particles!

"Boomer...Boomer..." she whispers to him, he didn't look at her.

"...Kioshi?"

He looks up at her suddenly, Miyako felt a warmth doing up her chest. He's remembering.

"Kioshi, its me...Miyako. Do you remember me? Its Miyako, you're girlfriend."

Boomer stares at her like she just grew another head, "Miyako? No, no you're Bubbles and...and I'm suppose...s-suppose to do something."

Bubbles shakes her head, moving closer to him. "No, you're not suppose to do anything. Think, Kioshi, think! Remember me! Remember us! We were happy together, we love each other."

Boomer shakes his head, his mind was frizzy. He knows he's not suppose to listen to her...but why? Why is he? What is her words affecting him like this?

"Its weird," he started saying. His eyes on the ground under them. "I-I feel like I know you...like we had something and that's why I don't want to hurt you. But...another part of me does."

Miyako comes closer to him, she grabs his hands into hers. They are freezing cold but she didn't mind, no, the warmth running up her arms, legs and body is enough to warm his own hands.

"Do you feel it? The warmth? Its us...its our love, Kioshi. Fight it, fight that side and come home," with her other hand she gently cup his cheek. "Come back to me."

Then without thinking, Miyako leans in and kisses him gently. Boomer is rigid, he doesn't respond to her kiss but doesn't pull away either.

"Boomer!" a voice suddenly yells. Boomer jumps up and pushes Bubbles away from him. He glance up to see Brick and Butch.

Brick glares at Bubbles for a minute then looks back at his brother, "Come on, we're leaving...now."

Boomer nods, he looks at Bubbles one last time before following his brothers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~PPG and RRB: Buttercup and Butch (Earlier)~<strong>_

Buttercup froze momentarily and by instinct on the last minute she summons her hammer, blocking the attack.

"Gah," she moans. The blast of energy came with strength than she realize. Butch growls furious, he summon another energy with all his might, he thought of what she said...of everything that has happen.

And especially this weird confusing feeling right now.

Somehow a part of him doesn't want to hurt her...and he hates that.

He hates being weak.

"Strong Butch!"

The green ball of energy made its way toward Buttercup faster and stronger than the first. Buttercup tightens her teeth together, narrows her green eyes at the energy, and grips her hammer tightly.

"Smash Block!" she cries at the last minute the energy ball made contact with her hammer, sending both flying the opposite direction. Butch shakes his head, and stares back at the Puff.

But when he stares, a warm, fuzzy feeling washes over him. He blinks suddenly and rapidly...trying to make sense of what's happening.

Everything is cloudily, foggy even. He can't think straight, can't keep his emotions on check. Why? What's happening?

"Hitoshi?" Butch snaps out of his dazes and turns at the sound of that name.

The green Puff just called him "Hitoshi" was that is real name?

He's wasn't sure.

The green puff was moving closer to him now.

_No! _He wanted to scream at her. _Don't touch me! I can hurt you. _

He froze, Why did he just think that? Who cares if he harms the girl?

_"You do," _said a voice inside of him.

No.

"Hitoshi its me, Kaoru. You girlfriend, remember me, please. I-I love you, okay! I admit it! I love you so much just come back for me! Please!" She pleads and the only thing Butch could do was...stare. Stare and try to remember.

But he just come up with nothing.

Nothing at all.

Yet what is this aching inside, why did he feel like he just wanted to lay down into a little ball and cry? There is something...but _what?_

Butch shakes his head rapidly, all of these puzzles were giving him a headache, he glance up to see Brick hovering over.

He motion with his head to come over...and Butch did. Never once looking back that the green Powerpuff.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~PPGZ and RRBZ: Blossom and Brick (More Earlier)~<strong>_

**[A/N: Fighting scene takes place on the ground not on air.]**

It went like this:

Brick punches, kicks, and sends out heat energy.

Blossom dodges, blocks, and attacks

And it went like this for a good while, Brick spins kicks at Blossom direction, why she dodges the attack and sends one of her own. "Strawberry Big-Luck Spin!" She twirls her yo-yo then releases it, hitting Brick straight in the jaw.

He stumbles back a bit, glares at her as he wipe away some of the blood and smiles. "You know with all those yummy names you put your attacks, I'm seriously getting hunger here."

Blossom grins, for a second he sounded like Toshiaki but then her grin fades as he comes in for an attack. He summon a heat ball, "Burning Flame!" Fire shoots out of his hand, and Blossom squeaks before darting to the other side.

The flames were so close to her this time, she fear the next...she wouldn't be so quick.

Someone grab her by her collar, she gasps as she was violently twirl around. Brick hold her steady in place, his right arm behind him, already summoning another ball.

Blossom whimpers, she was scared. She saw the evilness behind those beautiful eyes that once hold love for her. A small tear escapes her eye.

_This is it, _she thought trembling, _this is how I'm going to die. _

_Toshiaki I love you still, even if you kill me. _

Blossom closes her eyes, defeated and waited for death to take her.

But the blow never came.

Blossom opens her eyes, just a crack, barely enough to see the expression on Brick's face.

He looks confuse, eyes searching her own and his eyes look hurt. The attack already forgotten, he lets go of her slowly, eyes never leaving contact.

He look so lost and hurt it pained her.

However, then he shook his head and his eyes once again harden. He shot up into the sky faster than a rocket...Blossom follows close behind.

Brick nods to Butch who came right away, leaving his fight with Buttercup.

"Boomer!" Brick calls out for his younger brother, "Come on, we're leaving...now."

The blue boy quickly dart to his side, but look one more time at Bubbles. Once the Rowdyruff reunited Brick flew off and the others followed to three straight lines of green, red, and blue that slowly fades away into the distance.

The girls round it up together, Miyako was holding her right arm, she had a few scratches but nothing serious.

She look at the fading blue line.

_Kioshi._

Kaoru was holding her wrist tightly, she had a lot of scratches and some were bleeding badly. She had a cut on her right cheek and a bruise began to form on her left eye, but she stares after the fading green streak.

_Hitoshi. _

Blossom gently touches her neck, she could still feel the tightness of Brick's hand over her throat...the pain in his eyes. She had the worst from all of them, cuts scratches, bruises already forming against her delicate skin.

She closes her eyes painfully at the memory of Brick's crimson ones...the hurt in them, and she looks away but automatically looks back at the trailing red line.

_Toshiaki_

_They're still there,_ they thought in union. _They are still there._

* * *

><p><strong>And that was it! Sorry I couldn't update last week, I had tri-terms all this week! I hate test...;**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this, really. **

**And Buttercup3000 check the opening credits for this chapter:)**

**Songs:**

_**"Never let me Go"-Florence and the Machine**_

_**"Redemption"-Strange Familiar**_

_**"All I Wanted"-Alison Sudolc Sound Under Radio (Vampire Diaries Soundtrack)**_

_**"Pumped up Kicks"-Foster the People**_

_**"Ain't no rest for the Wicked"-Cage the Elephant **_

_**"Somebody that I used to Know"-Gotye**_

**Review please!**


	28. There is Redemption, Seek It

**Hello readers! Welcome back!**

**Thank you all for the reviews, favorite story/author, and story/author alerts...thank you so much for the support. **

**Umm quick question, should I made a sequel for this story?**

**Yes? No? Maybe so?**

**By the way, again I'm sorry but I'm changing the boys age again to it was originally was. **

**Toshiaki/Brick: 16**

**Hitoshi/Butch: 16**

**Kioshi/Boomer: 16**

**Sorry again I just realize that I need them in this same age. My apologies...**

**Chapter 28, "There is Redemption, Seek It"**

**On Sound of Love**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously on Sound of Love~<strong>_

_"Boomer!" Brick calls out for his younger brother, "Come on, we're leaving...now."_

_The blue boy quickly dart to his side, but look one more time at Bubbles. Once the Rowdyruff reunited Brick flew off and the others followed to three straight lines of green, red, and blue that slowly fades away into the distance._

_The girls round it up together, Miyako was holding her right arm, she had a few scratches but nothing serious._

_She look at the fading blue line._

_**Kioshi.**_

_Kaoru was holding her wrist tightly, she had a lot of scratches and some were bleeding badly. _

_She had a cut on her right cheek and a bruise began to form on her left eye, but she stares after the fading green streak._

_**Hitoshi. **_

_Blossom gently touches her neck, she could still feel the tightness of Brick's hand over her throat...the pain in his eyes. She had the worst from all of them, cuts scratches, bruises already forming against her delicate skin._

_She closes her eyes painfully at the memory of Brick's crimson ones...the hurt in them, and she looks away but automatically looks back at the trailing red line._

_**Toshiaki**_

_**They're still there, **__they thought in union. __**They are still there.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Real tears are not those that fall from the eyes and cover the face, but are those that fall from the heart and cover your broken soul."<strong>_

_**-Unknown**_

_**"I am the fold, in the wake**_

_**Watch me push her back and break**_

_**I lose all my friends, and wash away**_

_**All these fractures, I've displayed**_

_**But we still, hold on**_

_**Cause it was**_

_**All you wanted**_

_**And all I needed**_

_**But all I gave up, now**_

_**Could you hold me tighter**_

_**When worlds collide**_

_**Just hold me down right now"**_

_**-All You Needed by Sounds Under Radio ft. Alison Sudol **_

_**~The Rowdyruff Boys~**_

The boys flew almost at the speed of sound.

(Brick just wanted to get away from those confusing girls, they were giving him a headache and making his heart hurt too.)

They flew over a rich neighborhood and suddenly, Brick had an urge to stop there. He landed carefully on a beautiful house front lawn with his brothers at his heels.

"Why are we here, BJ?" asks Boomer as he looks around the house.

Brick narrows his eyes in concentration, "Doesn't this look familiar to you guys?"

Butch and Boomer frown then stare around their surroundings.

To the far right of the lawn, as a rock trail way toward a beautiful garden fill with bloody red roses, white roses, cosmos, marigolds and a couple of bright yellow sunflowers.

Farther down, a basketball court lays with a basketball in the middle of the court, like someone left it there and was going to return to play later. Then next to it and just separated by a fence was a big swimming pool.

The boys turn to the other side, there was a stone driveway with a black Lexus park and closer to them was the back door of this magnificent mansion.

The boys move in closer to the house, Butch creeps over to the window and sneaks in a little peak, his brothers closing in behind him to sneak in a glance too.

Inside the house was incredibly beautiful, from this point the boys could see a big stairway heading to the upper levels of the house, the kitchen was huge and with new cooking ware.

Glancing to the left they could made out the main entrance to the house, and they could also see three people, sitting in one of the elegant couches.

One man had his hands over his head, in frustration. He looks up and his eyes are bloodshot red. The women next to him wraps her arms around him, comforting him and the other man seating to the opposite side, his back against the boys, was shaking his head and mumbling.

The boys press closer, they stare at the crying man. He looks familiar, with his black straight hair falling to his forehead, plain blue jeans and pattern shirt. The boys felt suddenly sad as they stare at him.

They didn't want him to be sad, they hated that.

"Why? Why Gretta? Why does everything bad has to happen to them!" The guy cries out desperately.

The women, Gretta, shakes her head and rubs his shoulders. "Everything is not lost, Mike. The boys are alive! They are alive when we thought they were dead. They will come back, I'm sure of it."

Mike shakes his head, "You heard the news, Gretta. They're bad, they're evil...they are not the same boys that I took care off for all those years."

Gretta shakes her head again, she smiles a warm smile to Mike, "They are still there, Mike. I-I cant explain it, but I feel it. I also raise those boys like they were my own."

He nods but then sighs once again, "I've fail them, you know? I've fail the boys, I fail Amelia and Jacob, I fail what they were fighting for."

The boys frown, this information sounds new to them.

"You didn't, Mike! Stop torturing yourself! The boys will come back and what Amelia and Jacob fought for will not be in vain."

The man opposite to them nods in agreement, "She's right, Mike. Everything is not lose. The boys will come back...and when they do, we shall tell them the truth."

Mike looks up to the mysterious man in horror but he's eyes widen in realization and nods slowly,

"You're right, Adam...we should tell them. Amy and Jake would have wanted that."

The boys step away from the window, frowning, wondering what they were talking about. Brick stares at his brothers, both of them stare back.

_**We'll figure out this later, something tells me its about us...and...and our parents...**_

Boomer and Butch nods once and Brick quickly looks again before racing away from the house, away from those stranger, yet they fell so familiar to him, away from this confuse feelings about his parents and shots out into the sky.

The boys continue onward toward they're real destination. Do to Himeko's dad coming back from his trip, the boys and Mojo were force to relocate to another one of Himeko's houses.

This one wasn't as big as her mansion, but it wasn't your average looking house either. It was big enough to host ten people including having their own private restroom.

Big glass windows and a beautiful back lawn and kitchen. Himeko even hired their own cook and some servants.

The boys landed just outside their new house and gracefully walk inside, one by one. Butch sighs, "God that was...tiring. I think my cuts are still bleeding.

The Ruffs also suffer a great deal of damage. Butch had multiply of cuts, scraps and bruises everywhere, his eye was already getting swollen. Boomer has a few cuts that weren't bleeding anymore but he still had bruises beginning to form. He stretches and wince," Oww my back hurts..." he grumbles rubbing his lower back. Butch snickers and Boomer quickly stares at him, "What?"

Butch smiles, "You should like a grandpa. 'Uhh my back it hurts so, so much oh no! There goes my hip too'" he said in a very bad imitation of a older person and laughs at Boomers weird out expression.

Boomer continues to stare at him but then slowly shakes his head,

"I'm gonna take a shower...see you guys later." He walk past his brothers and up the stairs. Brick smiles a little, "Yeah see you Boom-Boom."

Butch and Brick went to the refrigerator and got out a can of Coke. They walk slowly to the leaving room and sat down on one of the elegant cushion sofa. The boys relax slowly, Butch stretch out his long legs over the small table in the middle and leans against Brick, who took a sip of his Coke.

After a few minutes of pure relaxation, Mojo Jojo steps into the room.

"Boys! You're back!" he yells out, grinning like a lunatic.

The boys roll their eyes at the monkey, "Yup, whatcha want, monkey." Butch respond back, his eyes close and took a sip of his soda.

Mojo grin never disappeared off his face as he took the seat in the opposite couch from the boys, facing them.

Brick sense a bit of deja vu, this was exactly the scene over at that house with that person named Mike.

"Boys I have finally made a perfect plan to wipe out those girls! Himeko already knows about it and know I just need to tell you boys, mojo."

Butch and Brick exchange looks, Didn't they already had a plan? What is it? Should they help his monkey and that rich, obnoxious girl?

Brick huff, "So? Spill monkey! We don't have all day here!"

Mojo nods, "Right! You boys have work to do. Well its like this. Himeko had made this alliance..."

Brick nods, pretending to understand but the truth was Mojo had lost him.

_Momoko._

He didn't know why that name suddenly pop up in his mind, he was focus on Jojo's plan but when he said "Blossom" that name suddenly appeared.

He didn't know why, somehow that name means something to him, his heart just skip a beat everything he says it.

_Momoko, Momoko, Momoko._

_Blossom_

Then the Puff invaded his mind, once again. Why didn't he just finish her off? What had stop him?

_**~flashback~**_

_The puff opens her eyes, just a crack, barely enough to see him clearly. _

_But as she look into his eyes, the more confuse he felt. He was sure, in that instant that he knew here. That maybe something had happen between them like she says. _

_Brick stops energizing the attack and lowers his hand, but never leaving those pink eyes from his own. _

_Then he remember why he was in this position anyway. He shook his head, hoping that these feelings would just disappeared._

_ But they didn't, his eyes harden once again and Brick shot out into the sky. He didn't want to be next to that Puff...it pain him to do so. _

_He nods at Butch and looks at Boomer. _

_"Boomer! Come on, we're leaving...now."_

_And away from them. _

_**~end of flashback~**_

"Well?" asks Mojo eagerly. Butch blinks a could of times, he was probably asleep, "Umm yeah it was good, it will defiantly work." Mojo nods, approving his answer, "And you Brick."

Brick slowly looks at the monkey, he had no idea what he said...but he know, no matter what he feels...he has to agree.

"Yeah, perfect"

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Powerpuff Girls Z~<strong>_

The girls were silent the whole way to the Professor's. They keep on thinking about the boys, something had happen to them while fighting and whatever it is...its bringing the boys back.

The had there way, across the city to the Professor's house, once there they landed carefully on the porch. Bubbles quickly transforms back to Miyako, the collapse on the chair.

At that same instant Ken walk out, "Okay dad, I'll-" He stop mid sentence as he saw the girl abruptly there.

"Dad! Dad, its the girls! Hurry!" Ken made his way toward Miyako who was having a hard time keeping awake. The Professor came racing out, "Oh my girls! Come! Come, in."

He guides now Momoko and Kaoru by the hand into the living room while Ken does the same to Miyako.

Once inside the girls relax against the couch, "Ugh I'm so bet," growls Kaoru.

The Professor came in with a medical kit, "Alright Miyako let me see you wounds."

Miyako nods weakly as the Professor went on in cleaning her wounds.

Ken frowns upon seeing Kaoru so tired, it must had been a huge fight.

"What happen?"

The Puffs share a look first then Momoko spoke up, "Well we were fighting the Rowdyruff Boys, you know the boys we told you about that Mojo made them evil, well Miyako and I were fighting them. I was fighting Brick while

Miyako got the other two, Boomer and Butch. We went on fighting for a while, they are strong, Prof. Really strong."

Miyako nods, "Yeah I had to fight two, two! But then while I was fighting them, Kaoru came in and knock Butch right out of the sky!"

Kaoru smirks, "Yes, I did. Anyway then me a Butch started fighting for a while but then...something happen."

The Professor and Ken frown, "What happen afterward?"

Miyako started fiddling with her sleeves, Momoko started running her hand along her hair and Kaoru was fixing her hat.

"Girls?"

Miyako sighs, "While I was fighting Boomer...he just suddenly stop. Like he was fighting something else inside him. When i send an attack he just block and didn't attack back...then I said Kioshi and he react."

Miyako continues, her eyes on each team member (including the Prof and Ken) "I think he was fighting the dark particles, he look so confuse and scared. He didn't even know what he was doing!"

Kaoru nods as well, "Yeah same happen with Butch. He just stop attacking ad it look like he was having a internal battle with himself."

Momoko also nods in agreement, "Yup same thing happen to Brick while he was attacking me. Professor we think-no, we know that the boys are fighting off HIM's dark energy. There coming back to us."

The Professor stands still fro a moment, absorbing what the girls just said. "Yes its possible that they are, " he said finally as he took care of Kaoru's wounds."

"Ow, that hurts"

"Sorry, my dear. Yes the boys are fighting the dark particles but I'm afraid they need some sort of "push" you could say. They cannot get rid of the dark particles completely, without help from the while particles."

"So...what do we do? We cant just stand here and not help them!" Kaoru yells out.

The Professor moves over to Momoko, "Well me and Ken could come up with some type of "cure." A serum you could inject to the boys where they're enough white particles to help them out."

Then he got up and smile, "Well you're all good, go back home get some rest, its getting late. Don't worry, we'll come up with something. You will have your boys back, promise."

The girls smile up at him before racing to give him a hug and out the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Rowdyruff Boys and Powerfull Girls: Later in the night; 12:45am~<strong>_

**[A/N: Everything happening here is the same for every RRB and PPG. Song: "Redemption" by The Strange Familiar]**

The night was shivering cold, as the Rowdyruffs and Powerpuff try to get some rest.

_The night is slowly closing_

_But my eyes are slowly opened_

Brick huddles against the blanket, trying to catch some sleep. Not valid.

Brick sighs and gets out of bed, he wraps the blanket across his shoulders as he made his way toward the window

_And I see that somewhere in you_

_There is a good heart_

Momoko sighs as she peers over the branches of the tree to the beautiful full moon up in the shivering night. She leans down against the window side and sits down still looking peacefully at the moon.

_There is a good soul_

_For everyone lost in the silence_

_For every one missing piece_

Kaoru sighs heavily, as she stares at the moon. Oh Hitoshi...

How she wish that things could have done differently. Wishing that Hitoshi would be himself once again...the boy who loves her...and who she loves with all her heart. The boy she fought today was different. Evil, chaotic, rude, powerful...yet in that same moment Hitoshi appeared.

He was there, and that gave Buttercup some hope.

_For every will that is broken_

_No matter how dark it may be_

Butch was never good with emotions, but this was different. He didn't know who exactly Buttercup is to him...but somewhere inside him, he has a feeling that she's everything. "Who are you Buttercup...who are you..." he whispers up to the shining moon.

_There is redemption _

Boomer glance up into the sky, the air was cold around him but that didn't bother him at all. He gently places his forehead against the cold glass.

Bubbles

Every time he said her name it sends him shivering, there's something about her...he knows there something he should remember...but what?

"Bubbles, who are you."

_I feel the threat of thunder_

_But this rain can't last forever_

Miyako leans against the window side, she slowly slides down to the floor. tears pour down her redden cheeks, "Oh Kioshi...how I miss you." she whispers. Oh who she wish she could have you love back, she knows he's there fighting off those dark particles but she wishes that she could help.

"Come back, Kioshi. Fight and come back."

_The light chases the dark_

_Where there's a good heart_

_There is a good soul_

Brick sighs once again, he forces himself off the window side. Now standing up he could make out his reflection upon the glass.

He barely recognize himself.

_For everyone lost in the silence_

His eyes were glowing a bit, making his crimson eyes more define, his hair was everywhere but his look...his stare

Was of pure evil.

_For every one missing piece_

He shook his head, Momoko.

He's glaze snap once again to his reflection but this time someone else was with him.

Momoko stood there next to him, hand on his shoulder and smiling up on him...and somehow, he found himself smiling back.

_For every will that is broken_

_No matter how hard it may be_

Butch stares at the reflection, Buttercup was with him. She glaze up to him with warm green eyes and he smile...actually smile a warm and comforting smile, "Kaoru."

_There is redemption_

"Miyako," Boomer said slowly as he saw the girl in the window smile up at him and giggles. That laugh, he knows it. Kioshi smiles, _Miyako...my love._

_There is redemption_

The boys watch with love and curiosity as the reflections disappears as quickly as it came. But their smiles never left there face.

They remember.

"Momoko"

"Kaoru"

"Miyako"

"I come back for you," they whispered to themselves, clutching there heart. "I will fight it and come back for you...I promise."

_For everyone lost in the silence_

_There is **redemption**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Somewhere else in the city~<strong>_

A small girls travels through the deserted city streets late at night. She pulls her hood closer to her, trying to hide her face as she made her way around the corner and strops shortly to a small, old, and wooden house.

She steps into the ledge and slaps the door lightly once then knocks three times afterward. A minute pass then the door suddenly open and the girl walks inside.

She crept slowly toward the living room when the door smack close, making her jump slightly.

Her purple eyes dart to every direction, searching.

"I knew you'll come eventually" said a voice to the far corner in a husky tone.

The young teen straighten herself, "You know everything so well don't you?" She states annoyingly.

The figure slightly chuckles and moves in closer to her. The women came in view. She was at least in her forties, a long dark purple dress covers her with a black shawl. Her hair black and with streaks of white, long all the way to her hip.

She wasn't ugly, on the contrary, she's a beautiful women...but she has a secret that only a few knew.

She is a witch.

"My dear, Ma'am Ambrosine knows all. What have you come here for, child?"

The girl smirks under her long sweater at Ma'am Ambrosine, "Ma'am Ambrosine, do you know how to resurrect a monster from the dead?"

* * *

><p><strong>And that was it, hopefully you like it and thank you all again for the support.<strong>

**Question: Should I make a sequel for this story?**

**Review, please! And let me know what you think!**

**Thank you! ^.^**

**Song that inspired this chapter:**

_**"Bitter Sweet Symphony"- The Verve**_

_**"Drive By"-Train**_

_**"The Man who can't be Move"-The Script**_

_**"Two is Better than One"-Boys Like Girls**_

_**"The Fighter"- Gym Class Heroes**_

_**"Hall of Fame"- The Script**_

_**"Stay"- Safetysuit**_

_**"All You Wanted"- Under the Radio ft. Alison Sudol (The Vampire Diaries Soundtrack)**_

_**"Just a Kiss"-Lady Antebellum **_

_**"Come Home"-One Republic**_

_**"Only One"-Alex Band**_

_**"Alibi"-30 Seconds to Mars**_

_**"Redemption"- The Strange Familiar**_


	29. I will not Bow to You (Part 1)

**Hello readers!**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, favorite story/author, story/author alert! And sorry for the wait!**

**I try to but in as much detail without going overboard either...**

**Its not Rated: M, though in movie wise this is Rated: R or even perhaps Rated: PG-13... **

**But anyway...**

**I must announce that this story is coming to its end!**

**Yup, you guys heard (read) me right!**

**Here is Chapter 29, "I Will not Bow to You (Part 1)"**

**On Sound of Love**

**Enjoy:)**

**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN GRAPHIC SCENES...CHILDREN YOU'VE BEEN WARN. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously on Sound of Love~<strong>_

_The boys watch with love and curiosity as the reflections disappears as quickly as it came. But their smiles never left there face._

_They remember._

_"Momoko"_

_"Kaoru"_

_"Miyako"_

_"I come back for you," they whispered to themselves, clutching there heart. "I will fight it and come back for you...I promise."_

_For everyone lost in the silence_

_There is __**redemption**_

* * *

><p><em>The girl smirks under her long sweater at Ma'am Ambrosine, "Ma'am Ambrosine, do you know how to resurrect a monster from the dead?"<em>

_**"People fall in love not knowing how or why. It's a very special feeling that doesn't require an answer. You just love no matter how stupid, scared, angry, sad you'll become; cause in the end, you just love...with no regrets."**_

_**-Unknown (Edit by Child of the Night13)**_

_**"Scream!**_

_**When the pressure breaks me**_

_**When its to hard to see**_

_**When I feel like I'm at the end of my rope**_

_**One more time**_

_**Scream!**_

_**When thee fire burns me**_

_**When its hard to break free**_

_**When I feel like I'm standin' on the edge**_

_**Of it all this time"**_

_**-Scream by Thousand Foot Krutch (RRB's)**_

_**"Where there is desire,There is gonna be a flame**_

_**Where there is a flame,Someone's bound to get burned**_

_**But just because it burns,**_

_**Doesn't mean you're gonna die**_

_**You've gotta get up and try, try, try**_

_**Gotta get up and try, try, tryYou gotta get up and try, try, try..."**_

_**-Try by Pink! (PPG's)**_

_**~The Rowdyruff Boys Z~**_

Brick slept peacefully that night. The dream of Momoko was still fresh, like spring water, in his mind. He smiles kindly as the rays of the morning sun kiss his face. The warmth tingles against his cold flesh but he welcomes it with open arms.

It was nothing compare to the warmth that over flows in his chest, in his heart and soul.

_Momoko..._

He smile grew wider, Brick now remembers everything, _everything._ The first time he met Momoko, their first real conversation, the date, their first kiss...

But he also remembers the kidnapping, the pain of the injection...and, worst of all, turning into a monster...that hurt Momoko in many ways.

He got up from his bed and glance around his "room". He sighs, "Up and at 'em." He gets up and walks slowly to his drawer, got out a pair of black skinny jeans, a red shirt with a big black strip in the middle, crossing his stomach; a red jacket and a pair of white and black sneakers.

He shakes his head side to side, making his orange-red hair fall into place and heads out the door, hoping that whatever happens today...Momoko will survive...even without him, _Toshiaki. _

Outside his designated room, and into the hallway, Brick stumbles up with his brother, Butch.

He's wearing the same clothing as Brick; except instead of red, its green, his favorite color.

Brick nods to him and Butch nods back, though Brick notices something off about his brother. He seem more relax, somehow, more like himself...his eyes gave out a small little spark of life in them. then Butch gave him a small smile and wink, then jogs down the stairs into the dinning room.

Brick just stares at his retreating figure and shakes his head, he gave out a small laugh. That was enough to let Brick know that he had experience the same thing like him, too. Butch probably remembers that green puff, Buttercup or Kaoru.

Brick walks down the stairs, taking his time and heads directly into the dinning room. His brothers are already eating their breakfast that Himeko's chef had prepare.

"Mornin' Boom-Boom," he said, taking a seat in the middle of his brothers.

"Hey BJ!" Boomer grins up to him from his toast. Brick narrows his eyes slightly, Boomer seems a little to bubbly this morning. Then he smiles in realization and pats him gently on the back, turning back to the chef. His little brother had dreamt of Bubbles or Miyako, just like he dreamt of Momoko and Butch, Kaoru.

In that same moment, Mojo Jojo stumbles in the room. "Good morning, boys! mojo." His clothing is all wrinkle, like he slept on it for nights on end, his purple cape fluffier around as he walks.

Butch glance away from the monkey and Boomer discreetly places his hand under his nose. Brick wrinkles his nose, that monkey sure didn't think personal hygiene is a necessity no in days.

"What's up, monkey?" Butch answers Mojo, as he takes a seat facing each Ruff.

Mojo's beams up, "Today, my evil boys, is the day we take on the Puffs for good! Everything is ready and set...those girls will never know what hit them."

The boys eyes widen in horror, they had totally forgotten about this. Now that they know who the Puffs are to them, they didn't want to be any part of Jojo's plans.

Yet another part of them did.

Another part deep inside them just wants to fight the girls, see the terror in their wide eyes, see the pain and ultimately...see them suffer and die.

Butch shakes his head, _damn these emotions and damn that monkey!_

"So boys, you all know what you have to do, correct?" asks the monkey, elbows in the counter staring at each Ruff directly into the eyes.

Boomer sighs, he doesn't want to harm Miyako...yet he's force to do so.

"Yep, I know," he responds solemnly.

Butch doesn't want to hurt Kaoru, he loves her! But the other "him" sure wants too.

"Yeah, whatever," he hiss out.

Brick hates this idea, he wants Momoko to be safe...and away from him. This part of him that wants to harm her with every fiber of his being.

"Yes, I know," he whispers.

Mojo grins and reclines into the chair, taking a napkin around in lap. "Good then! We're all ready...the plan with begin in a hour, I suggest you strategize your fight with the Puffs. This will be a glorious moment for us! For all villains out there, we will be the first to defeat those girls...I promise you."

The boys look at each other, _**how do we stop this?**_

_**And most importantly, **_thought Brick, _**how do we help the girls and find ourselves?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~The PowerPuff Girls Z~<strong>_

Momoko growls, her eyes fluffier open and she hiss softly as the sunlight makes direct contact with her drowsy eyes.

She blinks a couple of times, trying to adjust to the brightness of her room and sighs heavily.

She's in the same position as the night before, leaning against the wall facing the moon which was now replace by the burning ball of light. Yet her mind cannot replace the events that took place.

Her Toshiaki was still there, fighting his way out, fighting for her.

She smiles at that thought but then her smile fades, and worry replaces it.

_What if he can't_, she thought, _what if HIM's energy is just too much and no matter how many white particles they can inject into him...it doesn't make a difference?_

She shakes her head, _no it has to make a difference...it just has too. _

_For his sake, for her my own, for the sake of our love. _

She slowly stands up, growling at the stiffness of her body. With a few quick stretches, she feels good as new...except for the fact of her busies.

The good aspect of being hit with the Chemical Z white particles is that it came with super-fast healing, at least that's how Kaoru puts it. There were only three busies left in her body and her cuts barely even noticeable against her pale skin.

She walks to her closet and picks out the simplest clothing of her wardrobe; black tights with a pink long tight shirt, a small white sweater top and some white sneakers.

She stands in front of the mirror, combing her hair into a ponytail and finishing off with her bow.

She sighs at her own reflection. _Whatever happens today, _she thought as she stares into her eyes, imagining that it was Toshiaki's eyes staring at her own, _please let it be a happy ending. _

_Please..._

She jogs out of her room and down the stairs, her family are already gone to work so she was alone in the house.

She grabs a quick apple from the kitchen counter and took a bit out of it, heading out the door...hoping that she come back, alive and well...and with Toshiaki.

Miyako's house is only a few blocks down from her own, so she heads in that direction, feeling the sun against her expose skin...sensing, deep within herself, that something bad is going to happen on this beautiful day.

She takes out her cell phone and dials Miyako's number, two blocks away from her own house.

"Hey, Miyako! How you feeling?"

_**"Hey! I'm feeling better, thanks. What about you?"**_

"Well physically I'm good...emotionally...I can't say the same."

There was a pause at the other end, "_**Yeah I can relate. Where are you?"**_

"Umm that's the thing, I'm coming over your house if that's alright."

_**"Momoko you know you're always welcome here!"**_

"Good, cause I'm outside your door."

Momoko hangs up the phone and waits patiently for Miyako to come down.

The door opens wide and Miyako came in view, wearing a blue skirt under some back tights, blue slip-on shoes and a blue sweater.

"Hey, come in." She leans away to let her friend in.

Momoko walks into the living room and isn't surprise to see Kaoru sitting in the couch staring blankly at the TV screen that's on in the news channel.

"Hey Kaoru, how you doing?"

Kaoru sighs and frowns, eyes still glue to the screen. "I'm here...I'm alive...and I'm ready."

Momoko nods, her eyes travel to a small box on the little table near the arm chair, "What's that?"

Miyako follows her glance, "Oh that's the serum that Prof and Ken made. They deliver it earlier this morning," she took the small box into her hands and hands it over to Momoko.

Momoko looks inside, there are three big injection needles, each little flask fill with a different color corresponded to the "owner".

Red, green and blue, each one with white little dots inside. She looks up to her teammates, Kaoru already besides Miyako, "Will this work?"

The two Puffs look at each other then turning back to their leader, "Well," starts Miyako. "The Professor said it should...but its a 50/50 chance...its depends if they can survive the two different elements that will be trap inside their bodies. So..."

Kaoru steps up, "So there's a change that they'll be cure and another that the dark particles either take over completely or...or just kill them."

Momoko stares in bewilderment at them, "What?" she whispers. "You're saying they could die?"

Kaoru eyes saddens instantly, "Oh gods, I can't take this." she moans and collapse on the couch again, sniffling up her oncoming tears. Miyako stares at her, sad, and nods slowly, "That's exactly what it means..."

_No..._

_Breaking News..._

_Hello everyone I'm Kayla Salvatore and my partner John Gilbert here with breaking news._

_Kayla: At this moment its been confirm that the notorious villain, Mojo Jojo is currently attacking the city with, that looks like, an army of robots. _

_John: Police are now evacuating the area at this instant, Jojo's robots are causing mass destruction and there is no sign of the Powerpuff Girls Z yet. _

The camera change to a mob of people chanting for the Puffs, "Powerpuffs Girls! Powerpuffs Girls! Come help us!"

The girls stare at one another, Momoko straightens up and blinks a couple of times.

Its time to become a leader...

_And time to end this. _

" Let's suit up, girls."

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

"We're the Powerpuff Girls Z!"

Momoko nods in determination, she grabs the box and puts it in the secret pocket inside her skirt, "Let's give Mojo Jojo a piece of out minds."

Buttercups smirks, "Hell yeah!"

Then the three determined young ladies take off, to face a fight like they never known before.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~The Rowdyruff Boys Z~<strong>_

The hour was up.

Mojo confirm it by yelling from outside for the boys come outside of the house to the front lawn.

Butch walks cautiously out the door, checking for any signs of the Puffs seeking about...though he seriously doubts it.

"Ahh finally, Butch you came!" exclaims Jojo once he saw him getting near the monkey and his brothers.

Brick nods to him as Butch stop to stand next to him, glaring at the monkey.

"So what up, monkey? Why are we here and not kicking some Puff's butties?"

Mojo Jojo chuckles, "Patience, Butch. But first I must show you my newest creation yet!"

From under his cape, Mojo Jojo took out a remote control and press eagerly at the green button.

Suddenly the ground beneath them starts shaking, the shake was so strong that in fact the boys instinctively hover above the ground for no more than a few inches. The earth in front of them crackles and shifts to the sides, creating a big gap between them.

Inside this gap, the boys could make out a noise that sounded familiar as a march.

Then two big robots came in view; the robots look at the most 20 feet tall, a big glass compartment cover in black paint, the bodies were bulky but narrow down to the waist and legs and two medium size balls glowing yellow as eyes. The move in rows of two's and its seem like there's a never-ending road of them.

"...Whoa..." Butch manages to whispers as he flies over head, staring at the stream of massive robots come out of the earth.

"Where did you get this guys?" Boomer asks, coming in closer to one of the still robots for a better look. The robot raise a arm, swatting Boomer away like if he was a disturbing fly buzzing around his ear.

Mojo Jojo laughs, "Now, now #1. That's Boomer, he's part of the team. And my dear boy, I made them...all of them."

The robot made some sort of random noises; buzz and whistles in response.

Brick stares in amazement, "They can talk?"

"No, only number 1 here. He'll be the captain of this army." Jojo answers right away, staring proudly at his work.

"Ah-uh," Butch said, still staring at number one (which he decided to name him Phil) glaring at his younger brother as if to whack him anytime soon.

"And what are they suppose to do?"

Mojo frowns, "Why wreck the city of course! Just to lurk in those wretched girls in so you can finish them off. Don't you remember, we discuss this yesterday."

Butch nods, "Right...we did. I didn't remember that part."

Jojo grumbles, he climbs into "Phil's" compartment; the only one that was clear glass and not black, "Alright boys, stay close to me for now...I'll tell you when you can fight the Puffs. Now, bots attack Tokyo City!" commands the monkey.

Phil buzz and whistles, probably translating the order to the others, and soon enough the whole stream of giant bots make their way into the city.

Mojo laughs in glee, "This is a glorious day for all of us! mojo."

He starts controlling Phil, walking a good distant from the other bots, "Come boys, stay close to me...the Puffs should be arriving soon."

Butch stares at the monkey then at his brothers. Looking into their eyes , he could tell they didn't want this either...but there's no choice.

The dark particles of HIM are pushing them toward chaos and destruction.

As much they didn't want it...their bodies _crave_ it.

Brick sighs, "Come on guys." He slowly follows Mojo and Phil. Boomer sighs as well, then moves closer to him. Butch hovers behind for a moment. Staring intensely at the stream of bots, who already are destroying some buildings, then to Mojo and his brothers.

_Whatever happens today, _he thought solemnly, following them, eyes toward the sky, _Whatever it is...please let Kaoru survive...even if she has to kill me for it._

It feels like centuries just pass, but it was only a couple of minutes that Jojo and the boys came into the heart of Tokyo City.

People are screaming.

That much Butch could take, everyone was running around like little ants, screaming, crying, panting...but most of all terrified.

And Butch did not like that.

Part of being a artist is to bring _joy_ to people, that's why they go to their concerts. For the atmosphere, the joy, laughter, singing...being who you are and knowing everyone else is doing the same. To open up your own world...where you can be yourself.

But now, seeing everyone scared of _him_...its doesn't feel _right_. This shouldn't be happening.

Yet another part of him loves it.

_"More," _it scream out. _"More terror, more crying and screaming. More!"_

Butch shakes his head, clutching at his heart, _"No no more."_

The demon within him laughs cold-heartily, _"Yes! More! Much, much more!"_

He's strong, Butch could tell...there's no way he can defeat this little monstrosity within him. So he accepts him, there is nothing much he could have done anyway...

And besides...he didn't want to feel the pain, in his heart and head, of the people...and from the little devil too.

The group moves through the city, the bots are destroying everything in their path.

Homes, apartments, businesses, cars, buses, huge buildings..._everything. _And from everywhere the people are running and screaming, desperately trying to stay alive.

Butch laughs at their attempts.

To the right, Butch could see a small child, huddling against a pole for support, sobbing for her mother, who was no where in sight. Butch snickers, _awww look at the little baby, all sad and scared...well to bad, brat. Embrace it. _

From behind him, Butch hears laughter. He turn his head to see Brick laughing his heart out, pointing at the small child. Butch glance back at her only to see a big piece of debris in the spot where the child once sat...blood paints the area like someone squirt it out of a can.

He knows what it means...and he didn't care. He starts laughing along with his older brother, pointing eagerly at the mess. And he _enjoys_ it.

Then from his left, Boomer snickers at something else. Butch quickly turns to his line of vision. It was an elderly couple, too tired to run away from them, stood side by side, holding hands staring at one another. Butch stares at the couple for a while, his heart hammers for excitement, yet nothing happen. _We'll see about that..._

He summons a small energy ball and hurls it to the building above the couple. The green ball makes contact, sending the building to tumble and fall...right on the couple.

The elderly couple glance quickly at the debris heading their way, the smile at each other and whisper. Then the debris crash into them, caving them in and left them into darkness.

"Mhmm I wonder if there is a better life after death," comments Butch. He stares at his brothers.

"Nah!" they yell together and laugh.

Suddenly they saw three streaks of color fly around. Pink, blue and green buzz around like little bees, saving the people.

"Shooting yo-yo!" the Pink Puff says, shooting her weapon to one of the bots. It past right through him, wires crackle, sparks flying everywhere the robot fell with a thump.

Mojo Jojo gasps from Phil and Butch could only guess this bot was the first casualty to die.

"Oh no they did not! mojo. Robots, attack the Powerpuff Girls Z!"

Phil crackles and whistles then the bots came flying out of nowhere towards the girls.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~The Powerpuff Girls Z~<strong>_

"Girls help out the civilians!" Blossom barks out through the wind. Buttercup nods and speeds to the rescue of a group of children stuck inside a school bus that is tilts dangerously over the edge of the bridge.

Bubbles speeds on her own accord, helping out a family that are trap inside a their car. Blossom narrows her eyes, searching for the criminal behind all of this chaos.

She locates him off to the right, about four or five blocks away from her. Its take a heartbeat to catch up with him.

_Damn you monkey! You came too far._

She growls at one of Jojo's robots crushes a mini market, fill with frighten people, screaming and crying for help. And that's why she was here for. She flew quickly to the bot, at the same time she withdraws her weapon. "Shooting yo-yo!" she yells, her yo-yo glowing pink and springs out of her hands, shooting to the bot.

It pass like butter, the robot fell hard to the ground and Blossom's yo-yo already came back to her.

People from the mini market spring into action, several took different directions, getting away as far as possible from the robots and Mojo Jojo.

"What now, Bloss," Buttercup pants out. "Y-yeah," chorus in Bubbles to her left.

"We have to get to Jojo...but first we must stop these robots!"

Bubbles sighs, looking around the mess. "But there are hundred maybe even thousands of robots...we will never defeat them on time! ANd what about the boys!"

Blossom shakes her head, furiously. "No, we must do it! For we are the Powerpuff Girls, Protectors of Tokyo City. Bubbles call the Prof maybe he had a way to deactivate this bots, BC come with me...I'm gonna need that hammer of yours."

Buttercup frowns, but notices a stream of huge, angry bots coming their way and instantly understands. She smirks, "On it!"

With a battle cry, Buttercup hurls her way into the stream of robots, knocking them out with her hammer.

Blossom couldn't help but smile, that girl just love wrecking things.

"Spinning yo-yo!" She yells out, her yo-yo shots out of her hands and spins around, knocking her opponents like a boomerang.

The bots fell one by one, wires and heads crash everywhere, sparks fly around like fireflies in the night sky.

Yet with all the girls efforts...they were still too much.

Bubbles swings her staff, as she joins in her team. "The Prof and Ken are working so something...meanwhile he said to just hang on."

"Well I'm hanging alright!" screams Buttercup further down. Blossom turns quickly to her friend. Buttercup is, indeed, _hanging_.

The bot manages to caught her hammer in an iron grip, Buttercup dangles from the handle like a rag doll. The bot swings his massive are around, once, twice, three times before throwing her far.

"AHHHHHHH" She screams out, crashing into a building.

"BUTTERCUP!" yell the two remaining Puffs.

Further down the wreck street, Blossom could here laughter. She instantly looks for the source only to find a laughing Butch, clutching his stomach and bending down. He fell out of the sky...still laughing is butt off.

Gasping Bubbles yells out, "Blossom! Blossom look!" She point to the direction where the bot through BC at. The cloud of dirt clear up and their stood Buttercup, hands gripping her hammer.

She flies to the girls, "Oh Buttercup are you alright."

She growls, "I was ambush, I was swung...now I'm vengeful."

She looks at the robot that toss her and cries out.

"This is for throwing me around!" She swings her hammer at it's head, knocking it out of it's feet. "And this is... well, for the same damn reason!"

She brings her hammer down, shattering the compartment into pieces.

"Hmph" she puff her bangs away from her face and heads back to the girls. They look at her in amazement but smile, "Way to go, BC!" cheers Bubbles.

Blossom smirks, "Oh yeah. Come on girls lets take down as many as we can!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Professor and Ken in laboratoryhouse~**_

"Dad! Dad!" Ken came out of the den into the lab yelling at the Professor. The Professor looks up from the computer screen. He was re-analyzing the chemicals inside the injections for the boys, making sure that they have more chances in making it out alive.

"Ken? What's the matter, what's happen?"

Ken stops abruptly on the doorway, catching his breath. "I-I got a call from Miyako...the-the bots in the city are to much for them to handle. S-she's asking for help...what can we do?"

The Professor of Science gets up from his chair, walking back and forth through the small corridor, thinking. "Mmhmm usually Mojo's bots are somehow are all connected," he starts to say after a minute or two pacing around.

Ken already was sitting on the chair where the Prof was, looking expectantly at his father.

"So that means...Jojo has connected all of this robots to a single system...and that system...would be...Ah! Would be his computer system! Yes! That's it!"

Ken smiles proudly at his father, "So all we need to do is hack in his data system and deactivate the bots?"

Prof points at him dramatically, "Exactly!"

"Well then," Ken states, stretching his limbs and cracking his fingers, "let's start hacking." He turns to the computer and begins his work.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh to much typing! I'm sorry but it looks like I'm doing to divide this chapter into two parts because its gonna be a lot of details.<strong>

**Anyway that was it for today!**

**Will the Puffs defeat the bots just in time?**

**Will Prof and Ken be able to deactivate them?**

**What about the boys? Are they lost totally into the darkness?**

**Review and let me know what you think!**

**Sorry if the scenes where graphic...I felt bad writing them but they are necessary.**

**Songs that inspire this chapter:**

_**"Dirty and Clean"-Stephanie Schneiderman (The Vampire Diaries 4x07 promo song)**_

_**"A New way to Bleed (Photek Remix)-Evanescence **_

_**"Diggin' my Own Grave"-Nik Ammar (The Vampire Dairies 4x02 promo song)  
><strong>_

_**"Salvation and Flame"-City of the Fallen**_

_**"Falling away from Me"-Korn**_

_**"Immortality"-City of the Fallen**_

_**"Try"-Pink!**_

_**"Part of Me"-Katy Perry**_

_**Review! And any concerns, comments, suggestions are open!  
><strong>_


	30. I will not Bow to You (Part 2)

**Hello readers, welcome back!**

**Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate them a ton!**

**I know last chapter was a bit graphic (trust me I didn't like typing them) but they're quite necessary.**

** And sorry for the slow updates, I had finals...hate them... and of course the holidays too. **

**Lets see, announcements!**

**1) This story will end in one more chapter after this one!**

**2) If anyone is interested, I made a account in Fiction Press . com (remove spaces) its under the same username (Child of the Night13) I soon might write my own stories or even poems there. **

**3) You can follow me in Youtube: TheVampiresRules and request anything.**

**I might even put a trailer for the upcoming sequel. **

**MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

**Here is Chapter 30, "I will not Bow to You (Part 2)"**

**On Sound of Love**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously on Sound of Love~ <strong>_

_"She flies to the girls, "Oh Buttercup are you alright."_

_She growls, "I was ambush, I was swung...now I'm vengeful."_

_She looks at the robot that toss her and cries out._

_"This is for throwing me around!" She swings her hammer at it's head, knocking it out of it's feet. "And this is... well, for the same damn reason!"_

_She brings her hammer down, shattering the compartment into pieces._

_"Hmph" she puff her bangs away from her face and heads back to the girls. They look at her in amazement but smile, "Way to go, BC!" cheers Bubbles._

_Blossom smirks, "Oh yeah. Come on girls lets take down as many as we can!"_

* * *

><p><em>"Ken already was sitting on the chair where the Prof was, looking expectantly at his father.<em>

_"So that means...Jojo has connected all of this robots to a single system...and that system...would be...Ah! Would be his computer system! Yes! That's it!"_

_Ken smiles proudly at his father, "So all we need to do is hack in his data system and deactivate the bots?"_

_Prof points at him dramatically, "Exactly!"_

_"Well then," Ken states, stretching his limbs and cracking his fingers, "let's start hacking." He turns to the computer and begins his work."_

* * *

><p><em>"My dear, Ma'am Ambrosine knows all. What have you come here for, child?"<em>

_The girl smirks under her long sweater at Ma'am Ambrosine, "Ma'am Ambrosine, do you know how to resurrect a monster from the dead?"_

_**"The course of Love never did run smooth"**_

_**-William Shakespeare**_

_**"I'll wait for you to find me again...just don't take too long."**_

_**-Nalini Singh**_

_**"I'm at war with the world and they**_

_**Try to pull me into the dark**_

_**I struggle to find my faith**_

_**As I'm slippin' from your arms**_

_**It's getting harder to stay awake**_

_**And my strength is fading fast**_

_**You breathe into me at last**_

_**I'm awake I'm alive**_

_**Now I know what I believe inside**_

_**Now it's my time**_

_**I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life**_

_**here (right here), right now (right now)**_

_**I'll stand my ground and never back down**_

_**I know what I believe inside**_

_**I'm awake and I'm alive"**_

_**-Awake and Alive by Skillet **_

_**"Crawling in my skin,**_

_**these wounds they will not heal**_

_**Fear is how I fall**_

_**Confusing, confusing what is real**_

_**There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface**_

_**Consuming, confusing**_

_**(Confusing what is real)**_

_**This lack of self control I fear is never ending **_

_**Controlling**_

_**(Confusing what is real)"**_

_**-Crawling by Linkin Park**_

The city is. In. Chaos.

Building collapse against one another, wildfires spreading through the streets, wires everywhere, sparking up a storm. People screaming, crying, scared... and death seems to take over Tokyo City.

Mojo Jojo loves it.

This is the moment he's been anticipating for a long, _long_ time. Since the beginning when he work for Professor Utonium he's been craving the attention that idiot been getting ever since he's experiments with Light particles became known and more so when he "created" the Powerpuff Girls Z. Mojo deserves the attention far more that him, he was the one to discover Light particles even existed!

Yet the Professor took all the credit and left Jojo in the shadows. But it's fine for Mojo Jojo, anyway. He loves the shadows, and if Utonium didn't push him toward them, he would have never seen the Dark particles and their extraordinary power.

Mojo grins wildly, Yes the Light particles are powerful but is no match to the Dark's powers. Once you become friends with Darkness...you'll never want to leave.

He glances at the boys, hovering above him, laughing at the bitter scenery. He too crack a grin. They are beginning to understand how the Dark particles work...and they are enjoying it.

Though he knew why already.

Inside the serum he inject into each of the boys those type of Dark particles are quite different...more powerful since it cam directly from their master, HIM.

Jojo had the privilege meeting HIM once, at a villain's party. Charming guy, bit strange but charming nonetheless and possess so much Dark particles that it gave Mojo a headache. He wanted to know how could one single body possess all that Darkness without the host being destroyed.

HIM laughed at him, patting him on the back with his claw-like hands.

"Jojo, we don't choose Darkness...they choose us. I'm simply a loyal servant of Darkness itself, the _first_ servant mind you. But the Mistress picks who she wants in her team...and never lets go of their worth."

Seeing the boys enjoying this chaos and death, Mojo Jojo wonder if the Mistress of Darkness herself had choosing these boys as her pawns.

He turns his attention back to the Puffs, the complete opposite of them. They don't understand anything! They think Darkness is evil, crude, ambitious but Light is the real evil here. How can someone just judge another person for one mistake then cast them out like nothing and marking them as a bad foul?

That's what the Master of Light did for him...and the Mistress took him under her wing. Darkness is not evil; is safety, security, power, desire and the feeling that nothing will ever harm you again. _Ever. _

And he wants that for the boys too.

They had suffered, Jojo knows through his research of boys lives records. Parents died in a car accident, moving into countless of foster homes, moving from one place to the next one without any knowledge of their purpose there and sometimes force to be separate from each other for a long period of time.

The only real break they got was their current guardian-no, _ex_-guardian made them into musicians, letting them express themselves through music and stay together as a family of three. Well Darkness can do that as well, and much more.

A sudden booming sound snap Mojo out of his thoughts, he looks up ahead; the green Puff has knock another one of his robots, smashing it's head into pieces. He grits his teeth.

But that doesn't matter anyway, they are far to many robots for the girls to defeat...he just needs the right opportunity to destroy them, to make them pay for everything they have done.

Mojo moves his main robot farther down, to the City Hall, the heart of Tokyo City. Might as well get all the necessary supplies for future experimentation...perhaps he should let the girls live to experiment on them.

The idea amuses him.

Suddenly his robot stops, Jojo frowns. _What is this sorcery? My bots never fail me. _His first commander bots shutters, crackling noises can be heard and suddenly it stop completely. Mojo panics. _No there's no way this can happen, mojo. _

He glares around, quickly. All the other robots are also beginning to malfunction, stopping and falling to the ground-one by one.

"Yo monkey! We got a problem here!" calls Butch to his right.

Mojo growls, "I can see that, mojo. Someone must have hack into my system."

Then he hears laughter, Mojo Jojo quickly turns to the source to find the Powerpuff Girls Z laughing, pointing in glee as another robot of his fail and fall to the ground-defeated.

Mojo growls fiercely, he huffs and puffs; anger rising from inside him.

_How dare they laugh at me! I. Mojo Jojo! The most powerful villain after HIM!_

He pulls the red emergency lever and the glass container pops open, still staring at the Puffs.

"Laugh at me huh, brats. Well laugh at this," he whispers smirking. "Boys!" he command fiercely.

The boys immediately turn their attention at him, their Master.

"Yes, Mojo" said the leader.

Mojo grins evilly, he point a finger at the Puffs,

"Get them."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ The Rowdyruff Boys Z: Butch~<strong>_

"Get them."

At that moment when the monkey said that, Butch's heart stop. It was exactly what he fear might happen during this chaos.

The little demon inside of him quite jabbing him for that instant, perhaps he's stronger than that little devil than he led on.

Butch stares at him brothers, in their eyes he can feel they're thinking the same thing. He sneak a glaze to the Puffs.

_'Kill them'_, a little whisper crawl up to his ear, "_kill them all...kill the green one."_

He shakes his head, _Oh no! You're not getting me again!_

Yet the little demon chuckles, begins poking at his defensive line for his soul, trying to gain total control over him.

_I must fight it! I must!_

The little demons laughs at his attempts, "_Don't fight me Butch. I'm your friend, I can make the pain go away...you don't have to feel anything...just let me in, Butch. Let me in..."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Boomer~<strong>_

Boomer's heart froze.

At once Mojo said those dreadful words he's been fearing, he knows he has to do something against it-_anything. _

He will not harm the love of his life, he has to fight these little monstrosities within him. Yet how?

_"Kill her, kill Miyako, she doesn't care for you...she doesn't want you back. Your just but a game to her-and now a threat._

_ She will destroy you the first opportunity she gets. Let me in, Boomer, let me innnnn. I cannnn help yoouuuu.'"_

Something within him hiss, like s venomous serpent coating him with lies.

_No, I will not let you in! _Boomer cries out desperately to hold on something sane, anything for he's going crazy!

_"Let me in..."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Brick~<strong>_

_No._

Brick's heart stops, mid-throat, he can barely breath. _I-I won't, I won't harm Momoko! No matter what it takes._

_"Even the lives of your brothers?" _Whispers a little voice within him. _"You know those girls will destroy you and your brothers, you are a threat to them. Momoko doesn't care, look...she cares more about defeating you. _

_She will not help you, but I will. Let me in, Brick. Just let me in and I will protect what is close to your heart and destroy what burns in your soul._

_ Just let me innnnn."_

**~0~0~0~0~**

"Get them"

The boys momentarily stare at the monkey then at each other. Then, for what seems like a whole three minutes, Butch bows, smirking. "At your command."

Brick too cracks a grin, "Come on guys. Let's get 'em!"

The boys speed off toward the girls, determined to finish them...and Mojo Jojo laughs, knowing for a certainty this will be the last time he will ever see the Powerpuff Girls Z-_alive. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>~The Powerpuff Girls and The Rowdyruff Boys Z~<strong>_

"Look! Look girls, the robots are failing!" cries Bubbles, pointing at the bots. They're just abruptly stopping, shutting down completely; not causing any more harm to the civilians and their home.

Blossom grins, Now the game finally change its course. They have a lead, an advantage over this game of chess.

_Time to move the Queen_, she thought.

"Alright girls after Mojo Jojo!"

The girls cheer, determine to end this tragic event yet first Blossom got the serums out of her pocket. "Buttercup, here." she hands her the green serum. Kaoru stares at it then nods at her leader, places it inside her own pocket.

"Bubbles, here's yours." She gives her the blue serum, Miyako stares at it, unsure of what to do. Blossom nods, gives a small assuring smile and passes the serum to Bubbles, who places it inside her pocket.

Blossom's hand creeps to her own serum, feeling its texture, the cold smooth surface of the cylinder tube. Hoping it will work for her love...and that he is strong enough to survive it.

"Huston, we got a problem."

Blossom glance up ahead. Looks like Mojo moved his valuable piece too, the Towers.

The Rowdyruff Boys; their loves, are heading their way rather fast. Even from the distance, the girls can see their eyes glowing according to their color.

The Dark particles are at their work.

"Well, well, well...we meet again Puffs. Our final battle." Brick, the leader of the trio announces, once they're facing the girls.

Each one is facing their count-partner:

Butch and Buttercup, Brick and Blossom, Boomer and Bubbles.

Blossom raises her chin, "You're right, Brick. But you will lose-light always defeats dark."

Brick quickly looks at his brothers before smirking back at her, "Is that so? Well we're gonna have a very different ending to this little chapter aren't we?"

Blossom frowns, leans forward as well as her teammates, her yo-yo ready in hand, "Then let's go, Jojo."

Brick growls, he too leans forward, ready to pounce, his brothers copying his movements. "You got it, Puff."

Then he races forward, energy ball ready to fire and the battle begins.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Blossom dodges the attack, moving swiftly to her right. The ball of fire pass rapidly, that she could feel the sudden heat pass her by inches.

She breathes in heavily, calming her heartbeat. "Spinning Yo-yo!" Blossom yells out, releasing her grip on her weapon. The pink yo-yo twirls fiercely, makings its way like a boomerang at its victim.

Brick ducks low enough for the yo-yo to pass twice over his head back to Blossom's waiting hang. Around her, her own friends started their individual fights at well. For Blossom's perpendicular vision, Buttercup swings her hammer at Butch, who quickly dart the other directing sending a green ball toward her.

Bubbles staff manages to hit its target, the blue Ruff shoots out to the far right, hitting a building, which he manages to burn a hole into.

"Rahhh!" A voice suddenly snap her out of her daze. She turns in time to see the flaming ball close inches away from hitting her. "Ahhh!" She cries out, gravity pulling her down. Desperately, Blossom shoots out her yo-yo, it swirl over a lamp post, halting her from the fall. Blossom gasp, her right arms is burning, the heat ball manage to burn her.

"How's it hanging, pinky?" Brick laughs, leaning against the opposite pole, staring down on her with those cold crimson eyes-the color of blood. Blossom grits her teeth, she's dangling by her left arm and her right arm burns like a - something rather.

She swings her body forward, the effort shakes her completely. Her leg manages to hook around the pole, putting all her weight on it she lets go of her weapon, swings her whole body over and wraps her arms around the pole.

Once she's able to balance herself on the narrow piece of metal, Blossom summons her yo-yo.

Its a new trick she learned over the months, concentrating on her weapon, feeling its energy around her and it comes directly to her awaiting hand.

She doesn't know why it does. Maybe its just a part of her, a piece her soul lingers in the yo-yo.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Brick's eyes narrow, he made sure that blast conjure a lot of heat, enough to knock her completely of the sky. Yet it only manage to give her a first degree burn, why's that? He was sure he place enough flame into it, enough focus yet it came out a weakling.

The Dark particles swirl within him, clearly not happy with the event either.

He stares fascinating and admiring the Puff, trying to pull herself back up, find the energy to attack him. Her yo-yo seems to know her for it flies directly into her awaiting hands, even from the distance he could see the burned flesh of her upper arm, swollen red with small little black spots around it.

Blossom stares at him now, slowly crawling into a crouch then standing up fully. Brick straightens himself too, no longer leaning against the cold pole.

Blossom breathes in heavily, her chest rising with every move. She raises her good arm, with her yo-yo at hand. "Whatcha gonna do, Puff?"

Brick taunts, "Nothing you can do will harm me, your weak, look how you fall apart with a small burn. You can't harm me, though just try, honey."

**~0~0~0~0~**

Blossom gaze at her arm, in truth her arm does hurt but at the moment it turn numb on her. She is aware blisters are beginning to form on the irritated skin. Her eyes flicker back to Brick, standing there with a taunting smile on his beautiful face.

"You know me better than that, Toshiaki. You know I never back down from a fight-not for the person I love and care for. I love you, I _want _to help you, don't listen to the darkness. Please come back to me, please I love you so, _so_ much.

Never had a boy struck me like you did. You're the only one for me, Toshiaki or Brick I-I don't care! You're the same person inside."

Brick just stares at her, his face expressionless then suddenly he clutches his head as if he had a sudden migraine. _His fighting it. This is my change, _thought Momoko. She carefully hovers, once she's comfortable with her ability to bloat in mid-air; she creeps closer to Brick, who wasn't paying any attention to her.

Her hand slowly moves to the inner pocket, clutching the cold little cylinder like her life depends on it. She takes it out, still moving closer to Brick.

Suddenly a scream pierce through the air, Blossom turns quickly at the source, so does Brick.

In the air, a few yards away from them, are Bubbles and Boomer.

Bubbles clutches her heart, gasping for breathe. Her eyes wide open, staring at Boomer. Boomer stares back with a expression that Blossom own heart drop cold.

She watch in horror, Bubbles sudden lost of gravity, falling down to the earth. Blossom couldn't find her own voice that's why it sounds so unfamiliar to her ears as she cries out desperately, "MIYAKO!"

Yet she keeps on falling, as the earth itself is pulling her downward from the bright sky.

Blossom twirls her body to her fallen sister, ready to launch after her.

However a blue burr passes so fast she didn't even know what it was until Boomer catch Bubbles before the impact. He cradles her in his arms, protecting her almost, afraid of the outside world-perhaps afraid of himself for what he's done.

**~0~0~0~0~**

He didn't mean too, he swears. He didn't even know what happen until Miyako is falling from the sky. He made sure to conjure enough for the blast to hurt, just a scrape to her delicate skin-yet as he summon the energy something inside of him pull more than he wanted.

He thought about stopping the attack, let her go first but he found out that his body wasn't responding to him. Like someone had possess him. No, he hadn't let the Dark particles in, yet somehow it slip from his defense, through a small little inch crack.

He watched in horror as the blue ball hurls toward Miyako hitting her directly in the chest.

Miyako eyes open wide, small little tears form from the corners of her soft blue eyes. She glazed at him and he's heart broke into million of little shards, falling all falling down from him. Her eyes scream out hurt, disbelieve, terror, sadness...it hurt him so much!

He stared, just stared at her falling figure, nerves adjourn, muscles pause. He felt a shiver run down his spine yet he continue to stare at Miyako.

Then something within him snap, he remember Miyako: his love, his _only_ love. He could-_would_ not let her be hurt because of him.

Fast as he can possible manage he darts downward, the cold air hitting his face making it cold. Miyako's figure through closer, Boomer halts, catching her into his arms. Her eyes are close, face pale from the hit or the wind, he didn't know.

He pulls her closer to his chest, he can feel her fainted breathing. Her eyes then open just a crack but Boomer can see those blue orbs that hold so much love and kindness that he fears he doesn't deserve looking at them.

"B-boomer?" she whispers.

Boomer shakes his head, "No, no it's Kioshi. I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean too. It was something within me that hurt you, I-I-I had no control over my body; I swear!"

Miyako smiles, "It's alright, I know you didn't mean to. I'm alright, really just a bit tired and sore. I know that demon inside you did this, the Darkness. But please fight it, my love. Fight it!"

Boomer nods, a small sincere smile form on his lips. "I know, Miyako. And I am fighting it, right now I can feel it clawing for control yet I'm here cuddling you to me."

"Then I have something that will help you."

Suddenly with all the strength she can muster, she pulls the injection form her pocket and stabs Boomer on the shoulder pushing the blue liquid into him. Boomer gasps at the sudden penetration of the needle.

Miyako quickly moves, hovers a few feet away from him, hoping that the serum will work.

Boomer looks up to her, holding his shoulder, "W-what did you do?" he ask frighten. "What did you put in me?"

"It will help you," Miyako reassures him. "Just be strong. I love you."

That's the last thing Boomer hear before the world turn upside down and darkness swept his vision.

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

_What just happen? _

That's the first thing Butch Jojo thought. One moment he's fighting with the green Puff, summoning a energy ball then the next a scream snap him out of his daze.

His eyes scan for the source, finding the blue Puff falling from the sky, his little brother staring at her as she falls. Then in a flash, Boomer catches her in his arms, Butch knew he broke the siring to the little demon. He himself feels more control of his body, no longer desiring for destruction and death.

Just in at instant, Bubbles or Miyako injects Boom-Boom with something.

Butch eyes widen in alarm, he quickly catches Brick's worry glaze before turning back to his brother.

He looks startled, frighten like a scared animal that Butch feels a sudden desire to protect him. His brotherly instincts tells him to dive after him, cradle him into his arms, demanding the Puff what she's done to him, yet he found himself he can't move.

Boomers expressions turns blank, his face suddenly pale and past out. Good thing they were a few feet of the ground, he landed softly as you can get-and stay there, unmoving.

"Boomer!" Brick yells then dives down, Butch snap from the pause, flies right behind his older brother. He lands softly on the ground, crouch down were Brick lays Boomer in his lap, gently patting his face.

"Boomer? Boom-Boom? You alright? Answer me! Answer me!"

Yet he continue to be unresponsive.

Though his eye lids fall down his eyes, Butch can tell their darting from right to left, fast. As if he was having a internal battle with himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Boomer's subconscious~<strong>_

His eyes snap open, he blinks rapidly trying to clear out the fuss from his vision.

Eyes darting in every direction, Kioshi has no idea where he is though it's quite cold. Cold enough for snow even yet there is not sign of shivering cold on his arms. The place is dark, pitch black yet a bright white light on him glowing.

_"Fancy seeing you here, Kioshi." _

Kioshi rapidly turns to the source and gasp.

It was himself looking back at him yet there's something different.

His eyes. They're glowing blue, and little black and blue swirls leap off his body.

"Who are you?"

Himself chuckles, _"I'm you, of course."_

Kioshi shakes his head, "No, you're not. You're that little demon aren't you? Darkness? You're that aren't you?"

The other him chuckles, _"Sure, you can say that though I prefer Boomer. But I know, Kioshi and you know...that I'm part of you. I will always be part of you."_

Kioshi slowly stands up, fist clench. "True, I suppose." He said walking closer to Boomer, his alter-ego, with confidence.

"Just remember, that I will always fight you. Always."

Then he launches himself to the Alter-ego, knuckles connecting to his jaw.

He stumbles back, slowly wiping the small tinkle of blood from the corner of his lips, frowning upon Kioshi_. "Alright then, boy. You're going down!"_

Kioshi crouches to a defense position, waiting. "Then bring it!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Outside subconscious~<strong>_

Boomer buckles.

He shakes violently like he's having a seizer in Brick's arms. "Shhh...shhh Boom-Boom its alright."

Brick whispers wiping the sweat from Boomer's forehead. Butch moves in closer, intertwine his hand with Boomers and gives a little squeeze.

He can feel the presence of the Puff's near them. He growls staring up to the blue Puff, "What did you do to him?"

Bubbles just stares at Boomer, tears falling down lightly from her pale cheeks. Butch slowly stands up, facing the Puff.

"Huh? I said what did you do to him!" He yells at her. Bubbles flinches, her eyes turn to his own. She open her mouth but closes it again quickly.

Butch steps closer, "WHAT DID YOU DO!" He screams.

Just then green Puff interferes. "Hey! Don't you yell at her! She did what is right!"

Butch breathes heavily, anger swirling in him, he lock eyes with Buttercup.

"I wasn't talking to you, Puff, was I?"

He steps closer to Bubbles but Buttercup quickly moves between them, blocking his view of her friend.

He growls menacingly, "Get out of my way."

Buttercup stares right back at him, matching his tone. "No."

He leans in closer, "I said get out of my way."

Buttercup raises her chin up high, "No."

Butch twirls his body, sending a spin kick to her which she flew over the other side, falling to the ground. His eyes move to Bubbles, he walks menacingly toward her, his hand glowing green with sparks of black inside.

Bubble cringe backward but her back hits a big piece of debris.

"B-Butch, no." She whispers, her arms outward for protection. Yet he kept on coming closer.

"Hitoshi Butch Jojo!"

Butch twirls to the sound of his name and at that instant he feels a needle piercing his neck. He moans, hand flying to his neck. In front of him, Buttercup holds the empty cylinder injection, breathing hard.

He starts toward her, ready to squeeze the life out of her but stops short.

His eyes slowly meets Brick, who still had Boomer in his lap before everything turns black and feels himself falling into a abyss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Boomer's Subconscious~<strong>_

_"Rrrahhh!" _screams his Alter-ego, summoning a black and blue energy ball. Boomer darts the other direction, he begins to conjure is own attack though he feels it kinda strange, unfamiliar even.

He looks at his hand, the energy ball is bright dark blue inside the middle its light blue almost white.

_"Different isn't it. Though not as powerful as mine."_

"What is it?"

_"The Light Particles...you're own soul. Summoning energies like this don't come out of our minds, Kioshi. It comes from within us, our spirit, desires, feelings-our soul. _

_And quite frankly you and me share one common body and spirit."_

Kioshi looks up to himself. _"You might think we both are different, but your just as bad as me. I __**am**__ you! I'm your other __**half**__...I know all the secrets, those little desires and thought you have._

_ You can't hide anything from me, Kioshi. __**Nothing**__."_

"But you can hold those dark desires, you can lock them away inside you. And that's what I'm about to do!"

He lets go of the energy ball, with all his might he sends it to Boomer, who crashes to the other side and screams out painfully as the light hits him square on the chest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~The Rowdyruff Boys: Brick~<strong>_

His heart stop for the second time in less than ten minutes.

From the moment he sees Boomer fall to the ground like a rag doll and lays still to seeing his other younger brother collapse in front of him.

_"I told you they'll destroy your brothers," _whispers the creature inside him. _"And look, Boomer is dying and Butch will suffer the same fate."_

Brick stares at Butch, he's still unresponsive on the ground, the green Puff hovering over him, her hand cups his cheek.

Brick growls, _How dare they hurt them!_

He gently moves Boomer off from his lap, he still does small spasm though foam begins to accumulates on his mouth. He slowly stands, breathing in and out, clenching and un-clenching his fist.

He turns fully at them, staring at each of the Powerpuff Girls Z.

_"Kill them, they hurt you're brothers, they deserve to die!"_

Brick eyes narrow, "You're right."

_"Let me innnnnn..."_

Brick gladly accepts.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Butch's Subconscious~<strong>_

He gasps suddenly, searching for air. Closing his eyes and allowing his heart rate to calm down, Hitoshi breathes in the cold air that suddenly blows, it smell of green; moisty soil, wet from the rain-pure even.

_"Yo, you just gonna sit there like a small kid? Stand up!"_

Hitoshi snaps, he looks around for the source. The room is quite dark with only one bright light shinning on him. Shadows on boxes, stairs, pots with plants inside, place all around him, _"Up here."_

Hitoshi looks up and sees himself-though with bright glowing green eyes.

He sees his own lips curve into a devious smile, _"Like what you see?"_

Hitoshi blinks then frowns, "Who the hell are you? And where am I?"

Himself chuckles, _"I'm you, though I prefer the name Butch or even BB. You know, your-__**mine**__ nickname."_

Hitoshi slowly stands, feet planted firmly apart for a quick escape. To where, though. He has no idea where he is anyway.

_"Don't worry, Hitoshi. I know your scare; not knowing where you are, for your brother-yet don't worry._

_ I'm you! You're other half of you-the darker side. You can just let me in, you know. I can take control of your and you will never know fear again."_

Hitoshi grits his teeth, this is the moment he's been waiting for. To win over his darker side.

He slowly stands up, chin up high ready to face the worst. Then with all his might he conjures a energy ball and throws it at the unexpected enemy.

* * *

><p><strong>Arg! Looks Like I'm cutting it again! I guess it'll be in three parts! <strong>

**So what do you think?**

**With Hitoshi and Kioshi win over their darker sides?**

**IS Brick accepted Darkness fully?**

**Will the Ruffs survive this?**

**Thank you again for the wait-finals, eww!**

**Until next time!**

**Review!**

**Play-list:**

_**Album: "Divinus" City of the Fallen**_


	31. I Will not Bow to You (Part 3)

**Welcome back beloved readers and fellow authors!**

**Thank again for the support, I cannot thank you enough!**

**I'm sad to say that next chapter will be this stories last...but never fear for I have decided to make the sequel!**

**I'll give you more details about it later. **

**BTW is must be the longest chapter I've every written. **

**Chapter 31, "I Will not Bow to You (Part 3)"**

**On Sound of Love**

**Enjoy!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! MAY 2013 BE MUCH MORE BEAUTIFUL AND BETTER THAN 2012!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously on Sound of Love~<strong>_

_Kioshi looks up to himself. "You might think we both are different, but your just as bad as me. I __**am**__ you! I'm your other __**half**__...I know all the secrets, those little desires and thoughts you have._

_You can't hide anything from me, Kioshi. __**Nothing**__."_

_"But you can hold those dark desires, you can lock them away inside you. And that's what I'm about to do!"_

_He lets go of the energy ball, with all his might he sends it to Boomer, who crashes to the other side and screams out painfully as the light hits him square on the chest._

_~0~0~0~0~  
><em>

_He turns fully at them, staring at each of the Powerpuff Girls Z._

_"Kill them, they hurt you're brothers, they deserve to die!"_

_Brick eyes narrow, "You're right."_

_"Let me innnnnn..."_

_Brick gladly accepts._

_~0~0~0~0~  
><em>

_"Don't worry, Hitoshi. I know your scare; not knowing where you are, for your brother-yet don't worry._

_I'm you! You're other half of you-the darker side. You can just let me in, you know. I can take control of your and you will never know fear again."_

_Hitoshi grits his teeth, this is the moment he's been waiting for. To win over his darker side._

_He slowly stands up, chin up high ready to face the worst. Then with all his might he conjures a energy ball and throws it at the unexpected enemy._

* * *

><p><em><strong>" From the moment I've met you, I knew for a certainty you will make me suffer.<strong>_

_** Not from anything- but love. **_

_**Because I love you...and you love me even more with passion that makes others jealous. **_

_**Then they make us suffer for our cause and at that moment, **_

_**my love, it is time to fight."**_

_**~Suffer by Child of the Night13**_

_**"I'm falling apart,**_

_** I'm barely breathing**_

_**With a broken heart that's still beating**_

_**In the pain (in the pain), is there healing**_

_**In your name (in your name,)I find meaning**_

_**So I'm holdin' on **_

_**(I'm still holdin'), **_

_**I'm holdin' on **_

_**(I'm still holdin'),**_

_**I'm holdin' on **_

_**(I'm still holdin')**_

_**I'm barely holdin' on to you"**_

_**~Broken by Lifehouse**_

_**"Angel of Mercy**_

_**How did you find me?**_

_**How did you pick me up again?**_

_**Angel of Mercy**_

_**How did you move me?**_

_**Why am I on my feet again?**_

_**And I see you"**_

_**~Mercy by OneRepublic**_

There's no emotion, no expression of humanity left.

And it's exactly what Brick just experience. At that very moment when he let the darkness of the demon inside his soul...all emotions were cut off. No longer did he feel the pain for his brothers, the hatred for the girls nor the...whatever weird fluffier feelings he's having for the pink Puff.

He's only goal is to destroy those retched girls who made his brothers suffer, who made his whole life miserable in fact.

Through his perpendicular vision, Hitoshi is beginning to spasm painfully, beats of sweat fall quickly down his forehead and he looks deadly pale. Brick returns his eyes to the girls, he summons a heat ball, glaring at the blue and green Puffs.

The blue Puff, Bubbles has her arms around her, afraid to do any type of necessary action.

Tears continue to fall unceremoniously down her pale cheeks. The green Puff however, has her hammer tightly in hand, ready to use it for both of them.

How stupid of her, to think she be able to defeat him. They couldn't, though. For he has ultimate access into Toshiaki's mind and soul.

"Brick! Brick! Brick, listen to me!" cried Blossom desperately trying to lurk his attention toward her.

Nothing, he keeps on coming closer to her friends. "Bloss, do something or else I have to hurt him!" yells Buttercup, her eyes deadly focus on the enemy at hand. Blossom sigh exasperatingly, "Brick! Look at me! Brick!"

However he continue walking, Buttercup raises her hammer, "Last call, Brickhead. Back off!"

Brick smirks, his right hand glowing red, "I take that as an invitation." Then his right arm springs frontward, the glowing heat energy making its way toward Buttercup.

Buttercup grits her jaw, and at the last minute intersects the attack with her hammer, "Block Force!" she calls out, her hammer glows bright green then creates a shield over her and Bubbles. The red ball hits its target but leave nothing of damage.

She growls swinging her hammer with all her force, hoping it'll send him flying far away from them. Yet to her and everyone's surprise, Brick manages to catch the handle of the hammer with one swift and graceful movement. He hold's on tightly then pulls very powerfully that Buttercup has to let go of her weapon.

Brick hold's it close to his body, carefully examining it thoughtfully. His eyes flicker back to Buttercup, "And you're known as the strongest of the group." He throws her weapon far from her reach, "Pathetic really BC."

Buttercup snarls furiously, "Shut the hell up!"

Then she launches herself at him

She slams painfully on the debris. "Close, BC. But not enough."

Snarling again she throws herself at him, ready to send a spin kick and possible claw his eyes out.

"Buttercup!" Blossom yells. She didn't pay attention.

Brick laughs and moves yet again out of her way making her crash once again to a piece of debris.

"Brick!"

Another laugh to Buttercup's failure attempts.

With a desperate sigh, Blossom summons her faithful companion. She twirls her yo-yo incredible fast for the naked human eye to detect. The weapon conjures a ball of pink energy, growing massively by every passing second.

Then with all the force in her being, she lets go of the ball and it made its way toward the two fighting figures, trapping them into a light of salmon pink.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Boomer's Subconscious~ <strong>_

Hearing himself scream out like that was the most weirdest and crazy experience Kioshi has ever had. (And he had quite a few.) Hearing his own voice, the one that only belong to him, scream out in agony from the attack. Boomer slides down painfully, hand clutching the spot were the energy ball made contact.

His glowing blue eyes glace menacingly at him, _"Oh, you'll pay for that you little bastard!"_

Then he jumps up, inhuman speed, races toward Kioshi.

Kioshi didn't even have time to blink when suddenly he's pin down to the floor. He tries to wiggle himself free but Boomer pin his hands with his own and his legs with the weight on his knees.

Boomer laughs, making shivers go down Kioshi's back though he does have a good resistance for cold temperatures.

_"Awww what you gonna do, Kioshi? Cuddle with me? Hug me tightly? Have a little tea party with me?"_

Kioshi grunts, trying to search for any weak points. But it was no use, his limps are pin to the ground and he can't seem to get Boomer off of him.

Then a sudden feeling rushes over him. It was hot, at first, burning even but then it weaken and turns out to be soothing him...and somehow giving him power.

The power of love and friendship. Of sibling-hood and kindness. Of giving and treasuring.

The White particles.

_Miyako_

Whatever she injected into him, must had white particles. And know, under this circumstances, he can feel its work.

And it absolutely wonderful. He never felt so alive and happy...not since the day his parents died in that horrible accident. Not since he first met Miyako, his love.

Boomer must have sense something wrong, too. His brows scrunch together, thoughtfully then snarl viciously. Kioshi then saw his opportunity, Boomer manages to move just a inch off of him but that's all Kioshi needs.

He head-buds Boomer while simultaneously kicks him in a place that no man should ever be kick at.

He wince as Boomer gasps, clutching his pants painfully and falls to Kioshi's right.

_I've just hit myself in the balls...what the heck! This is just like the Twilight Zone!_

Scrambling up, Kioshi twirls around quickly at his darker self. He conjures another energy ball, "Blue Fire!" The ball twirls rapidly heading to Boomer, who barely manages to get up from the hit.

The ball tumbles him over, face hitting the ground first. Boomer growls painfully but looks up to Kioshi. He growls, hands place firmly on the ground pushing him forward. He leaps up and once again charges at Kioshi.

Kioshi on the other hand, is starting to feel tired. _No I have to win this!_

No where to run, no where to hide, and feeling that he can't possibly conjure another energy ball, Kioshi stands his ground; though eyes close tightly, waiting for the blow to come and hit him full force to the ground underneath them.

Yet the blow never came.

Instead, when Kioshi flicker his eyes open, Boomer is only a few feet from him, _frozen. _

Now that also adds to the list of crazy things happening to him.

Kioshi then realize, instinctively his arms are raise outward from his body, in front of his chest. They're light blue notices Kioshi as he slowly inspects them.

Then he smiles, this is exactly what happen with Hitoshi when he tickle him furiously and what he couldn't repeat no matter how may times he tried.

In times of desperate needs, for protection, his body does this automatically. A handy trick, mind you. Though it could be much better if he actually learns how to do it.

Kioshi slowly, cautiously walks to his former evil self. He could tell even though frozen, Boomer can still see and possible hear him. Now Kioshi stands face to face with his darker side,

"You are right, you know," he starts out staring into those still glowing blue eyes. "You will always be a part of me. But its my choice, my body, my soul...my decision if I want you out. And right now, I don't need you. I have someone else better."

He leans in closer, placing a hand on Boomer's cold shoulder. "I will always be Boomer, I get that now. Just not my darker side. So, evil twin of mine, I banish you from my mind, I banish you from my heart, I banish you from my spirit...now get out."

Faintly, Kioshi can hear a scream from Boomer, probably cursing him out then suddenly a white light appears starts crackling the ice from Boomer.

And small little dark spots erupts from it, as the white source sucks them in until Kioshi is standing on his own. The light vanishing as well.

Kioshi smiles to himself, "I won. I actually won!"

His surrounding also starts to change. At first Kioshi thought Boomer was coming back with a army, but slowly small little things starts to materialize in front of him.

Sand, white soft sand starts to appear. The air around him smells fresh and salty. In the distance he can here seagulls and over to his right he can here the sweet melody of the ocean waves; breathing in and out, in and out, in and out.

Kioshi smiles, this is suppose to be his subconscious. Not something dark and cold but warm and inviting.

His affinity with _water. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Butch's Subconscious~<strong>_

Hitoshi's former darker twin flies out like superman.

The blow was powerful for he crashes to the opposite wall and stays there for a few seconds. Then Butch laughs, making Hitoshi a bit uncomfortable. He slowly gets up, still chuckling and stands to face Hitoshi.

Hitoshi's eyes narrow, he wasn't taking any chances with this guy. He knows himself too good for that. _"Well, well eager to end this aren't we, Hitoshi."_

Hitoshi growls, "The sooner I get rid of you the better."

Butch laughs again, shaking his head. He walks slowly toward Hitoshi.

_"But you never will," _he whispers still walking. _"You can never get rid of me Hitoshi. I'm you, remember? I'm a part of you that you can never get rid off, no matter how hard you try." _

Hitoshi frowns still focus on this darker twin. He's words hit him like a ton of bricks. In truth, he knows he can never fully defeat darkness since its part of life-part of human nature.

But he can control it, he can choose to walk among the white particles-the good side of humanity.

"I know that. I know I can never really defeat you permanently, though I would love to. But I can control you-you, Butch, will never control me though."

Butch snarls then launches himself toward Hitoshi.

Hitoshi manages to block out the first punch to the torso. Though another fist collides with his face, sending him flying to his left. Hitoshi quickly regains composure and twirls, kicking Butch on the torso and on his face.

He went sprawling on the floor. Hitoshi then summons a energy ball. Though he notice this one in different from the usual attacks.

His energy ball his a lighter green now with very light green almost white in the center. The energy didn't feel evil malevolent instead it feels reassuring, warm and graceful.

Hitoshi didn't have time to thoroughly examine this new power when Butch attacks him again with his own energy attack.

Hitoshi gasps momentarily, hands out stretch to protect himself. "Viridi Intercluderent," he whispers under his breath in a different language he doesn't know he knew!

The green energy ball expands, now covering him like a shield. Butch's own dark green with black energy ball collides with Hitoshi's shield. It deflects the attack, ending Butch's own attack toward himself now.

"Hmph" Butch huffs out as his own attack hits him in the stomach. Hitoshi lowers his hands, shield disperse and walks carefully toward his darker side. Butch is lying on the floor, hand on his stomach while the other supporting his body.

Hitoshi then reaches out and grabs him by the shoulders, hosting him upward. As he did so he mumbles, "Manere"

Butch gasps and Hitoshi lets go of him. Butch didn't make a move to get him, he's paralyze on spot.

Hitoshi backs up a little bit, eying his work. He has no idea what he mumble but it work.

Hitoshi then feels something running up his spine and arms, a warm pleasant feeling. The feeling of goodness and reassurance. Of friendship and love.

The White particles.

They are helping him win this fight against darkness, must have been whatever Kaoru injected into him.

"I know that you will all ways be within me," he whispers to Butch, who's eyes look ready to kill. "And I can never get rid of you, unfortunately. Hut I can control you, make sure your little whispers don't come near me again.

Because you will never get control anymore. From this day forth, Butch I banish you from my mind, I banish you from my heart, I banish you from my spirit...now get out."

Butch lets out a growl that quickly turns into a horrific scream. Hitoshi instinctively covers his ears with his hands. Little dark spots rise up from Butch's being as he continues to scream.

_"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS HITOSHI. REMEMBER THAT! I WILL ALWAYS COME BACK, ALWAYS!"_

Butch, himself disappears in to a brilliant light that suddenly comes from above. Hitoshi squints, have covers his eyes with his hand. Butch keeps on dispersing into little black spots that float up to the light source until the last spot goes up leaving Hitoshi on his own.

Hitoshi breaths hard now, panting almost, then off into the distance he hears birds chirping there morning song, the air smells fresh and pure with a hint of soil. Images starts to appear.

What was once pots of plants is replace by a beautiful small green valley.

Hitoshi wasn't those type of sweet guys but he admits the new scenery is pleasant.

His element, _earth. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Outside world~<strong>_

Both Buttercup and Brick stood there in shock.

One minute Buttercup was gonna rip his head off, not literally unfortunately. Then the next, she's trap in some pink ball unable to get out!

"Now," says Blossom coming closer to the two teens. "Stop it! Please Brick, fight it, don't let your dark side win!"

Brick smirks at her, "Too late for that, honey. Toshiaki is long gone."

Buttercups snarls, "Oh yeah! Leave him alone, let Toshiaki back!"

Brick's cold eyes flicker to her direction, "Why would you care? You hurt my brother! Now he may die because of you! You, psycho brat!"

Buttercup narrows her eyes, "Oh! You dumbass of a boy. I'm helping him! He'll survive this! Okay, you a-hole! He will be my Hitoshi when he wakes up! And he'll want Toshiaki with him too."

Blossom just stares at them arguing back and forth, she takes this as her opportunity.

She slowly walks closer to Brick from behind him, making sure he couldn't see her. Blossom takes out the cylinder container.

"Watch! When I get out of here I'm gonna kick you sorry little butt to kingdom come!" yells Buttercup, aware of her friends motives.

She's trying to get Brick's focus on her and not turn around.

Brick starts laughing, he leans in closer, or how close he can get. "You know what BC? I love to see you try. You're no match for me, BC. I'm stronger and faster than you. I can beat you down like this." He snaps his fingers proving his point.

Buttercup sneaks a glance at Blossom who catches her eyes and nods. Then the pink light surround the two teen disappear. Brick looks at where the pink energy was and frowns.

Yet he didn't have time to wonder what happen when he feels a needle piercing his neck.

He gasps, hand flying to the spot, he twirls around to see Blossom still holding the injection needle like a knife, ready to stab again.

"You b-"

He never got to finish his insult before darkness sweeps over him and he collapses to the ground.

And then there's gasp from behind them. Blossom twirls around, while the other two Puffs made there way closer.

Boomer springs his body forward into a sitting position, his eyes are his normal blue color and he's breathing hard.

"Kioshi!" cried Miyako, racing over to him. Boomer turns to the sound of that name, and in that instant the Puffs knew he won over Darkness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Brick Subconscious~ <strong>_

Toshiaki gasps, quickly his body flares into a sitting position. His crimson eyes darts around the room. Its dark, very dark with only one source of lighting shinning over him. He lowers his glance to a single stop in front of him for merely a few feet away.

A silhouette of someone standing, staring at him. He feels heat traveling up his cheeks, he doesn't like to be stared at like that. With his right hand, he tries to push himself up but couldn't.

That's when he realize he's shackled to the cold floor underneath him. "What the..." he whispers trying to break free from the bound shackles around his wrists.

_"I wouldn't try it if I were you_," the silhouette figure said. Sudden two red glowing eyes stare at him bored. _"You can't do anything against me, Toshiaki. Remember? You let me in completely. __**I **__control you now, this body is mine, your soul is mine to torment. There. Is. Nothing. You. Can. Do. About it."_

Toshiaki growls, "And that's a big mistake I will gladly never do again once I get out of here."

_"Ahhh," _Brick taunts coming closer. Now Toshiaki can see a split image of himself instead this copy has hatred, anger, despair in his eyes-not to mention them glowing red. _"But a few minutes ago is was the right thing to do._

_ Did you already forget about your brothers? _

_The ones you swore ultimately to protect that night after your parents death?_

Toshiaki hiss, trying to look more dangerous and confident that he actually feels.

Yet Brick keeps on going, walking closer to him, _"You want to know how I know so much? I'm you, I can access your most deepest and darkness secrets. For example your last step-father-you know that time they separate you and your brothers- well I know what happen that night, Toshiaki._

_ I remember every detail."_Toshiaki looks anywhere else but him, "Shut the hell up you bastard! I'll get you! Watch I will!"

Brick laughs, he roughly grabs a hold on Toshiaki's chin, forcing him to look at him. _"You and me are leaders, Tosh. We both are look upon on by our peers. If I break you, now. I can also break your brothers and when that happens Boomer and Butch have an opportunity to gain control of them again. _

_Then when that happens, with my lead, we will finally crush those girls."_

He leans in closer, Toshiaki can feel his hot breath on his face, _"And there's nothing you can do about it."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Outside world~<strong>_

"Kioshi!" Bubbles runs to him, quickly kneels down by he's side and attack him with a fierce hug.

"Gah, M-Miyako...C-can br-eath!" He chokes out.

Miyako rapidly let's go of him, "Oh! I'm sorry Kioshi, You alright though, you're you right?"

Kioshi smiles, slowly reaching out to touch her cheek. Miyako closes her eyes at his touch, gently presses into his palm and kiss it lightly.

"I'm here, love. And it's _me_."

Miyako smiles, tears flowing down her now color cheeks, she teaches to carelessly rub Kioshi's cheek. "Yes, your you. You're my Kioshi."

The she attacks him into a kiss, holding each other like nothing in the world can ever separate them again.

Buttercup smiles, her own small tear escapes her eye. She's never the one for emotion things, but this is different. She understands Miyako's feelings right now. Relief with so much joy and love that you feel overwhelm.

Her green eyes flicker to Hitoshi, who still is unconscious. She sighs, _please win, Hitoshi. Please come back to me. _

If there's a God up there, Buttercup will go to church daily and thank Him for this next miracle that happen.

As Buttercup stares at Hitoshi, she notice his eyelids tighten. Then as she reach closer to him, his eyes suddenly snap open and he gasps lunging forward.

"Oh gods, what happen!" he breaths out staring at her.

A small smile creeps to her lips, her hand cups her mouth stopping a sob from sneak out.

She ran directly toward him and capture his lips into a kiss.

When they finally separate, Hitoshi's eyes are close. He slowly opens them with a smile, "Wow first time Kaoru Matsubara kiss a guy willingly."

Kaoru smacks him in the arm, lightly with her smile never leaving her face.

"That's because this guy is my guy...and I love him."

Hitoshi stares at her for a while, taking in her beauty. He has never seen her this beautiful before.

Sure, she has some cuts here and there but the joy and excitement in her eyes are absolutely studding.

He kisses her again, "I. Absolutely. Love. You. For. Ever. Kaoru." He said between kisses.

"Hey if you guys are done making out I want to hug him too!" taunts a voice over to their right. Both teen look to see Miyako supporting Kioshi glaring down at them with a smile. Hitoshi slowly stands up, wobbles a bit before going to his little brother.

"Hey man, amazing job. We did it! We're back!" He said, hugging him tightly.

"Yup we did."

Then suddenly Kioshi got smack on the head, "Hey! What was that for!?"

"For almost giving me a heart attack when you fell!" responds Hitoshi glaring at him.

Kioshi rubs the back of his head, "Wasn't my fault." He mumbles.

"Guys! Guys there's something wrong!" Blossom cries. The four teens turn to see Momoko kneeling down, Toshiaki's head on her lap. He's looking deadly pale, struggling for breath. He buckles every so often and foam starts to accumulates in his mouth.

Both brothers race over to them, kneeling down next to their older brother. "This isn't good." said Hitoshi.

Kioshi looks up to Momoko. "What happen when we were out?"

Momoko shakes her head, tears fall down her face, hitting Toshiaki's flesh. "I-I- Well after Hitoshi fell h-he got _furious. _He didn't respond with me yelling or-or his name Toshiaki. He only respond to Brick a-and he was being an ass a-and-"

Kioshi rubs her gently on her arm, comforting her.

"Shhh its alright. M-maybe he's having more trouble cause he let Brick inside. Its a huge struggle, not to let them in...and I think he may have done it."

"W-will he be able to fight it?"

Hitoshi shakes his head, his and cupping Toshiaki's hand. "Dunno...let's just hope his strong enough cause now he has to bane him form his spirit...and that is very hard to do."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Brick Subconscious~<strong>_

"So what? You're gonna have me here chain like an animal?" Toshiaki said glaring at Brick who is now sitting cross legged in front of him, playing around with a small energy ball.

Brick eyes flicker over to him for a second before going back to the bright red and black ball in his hands. _"Not exactly, Tosh. I'm just waiting."_

"Waiting for what?"

Brick smiles lightly yet doesn't look at him directly. _"Waiting for the chance to bane you from here."_

Toshiaki frowns, "If anyone is getting bane here, its you!"

_"And how," _says Brick getting up slowly. _"In the world are you going to do that when you're in chains?"_

Toshiaki continues to glare at him, unresponsive to his question.

_"Exactly." _states Brick with a smirk.

Toshiaki glance down on the chains on his wrist, he quickly examines them. They are made of steel, bit rusty but still in good use. _What a minute...steel. _

His affinity is fire and sure Brick is not helping him but he can still conjure his own flame. Can he?

Toshiaki stare intensely at the shackles, thinking about the heat of the fire, the control of the flame his has. That fire is within them, and like him its warm and comforting but anger it, it becomes you're nightmare.

The shackles slowly glow orange, Toshiaki clenches his fist, concentrating. Then suddenly a small flame erupt on his hands.

_"What are you doing?" _calls Brick, watching confusingly.

Toshiaki ignores him, continues to call on fire. The shackles burn brighter orange until is collapses into goo almost. Toshiaki is able to remove it from his wrist and already working on his heels.

From the distance he can hear Brick growl, for sure his already in defensive mode.

Once he successfully removes the shackles, Toshiaki stands up, hands still up in flames.

"Alright now that I'm no longer chain up, let's do this man to man shall we?" he taunts. Brick snarls, launching his already conjure up energy ball.

Toshiaki keeps moving toward him, with power he never known he possess! He quickly cross his arms in front of him, a sudden shield appears taking the hit.

Toshiaki keeps coming closer to Brick.

He clenches his right fist and then the flames conjure up a spear. Toshiaki looks at it for a second before twirling it around and hitting Brick square on the face, knocking him to the ground.

_"Gah! You bastard!" _he hiss, throwing three energy balls at a time, Toshiaki dodges each one quickly. _Damn, what is this power? It feels so secure and powerful and...loving. _

His flame spear transforms into some chains which Toshiaki twirls around Brick's neck, his leg on his back. He pulls gently, struggling to control the moving darkness.

From his perpendicular vision, a pole stands near by and Toshiaki gets and idea.

He kicks Brick on his back, letting go of the chock grip he had, kick him again in the stomach twice.

His flames conjure a collar, which happily Toshiaki clicks around Brick's neck.

_"Ohh, what the? What are you doing?" _asks Brick, some panic slips from his voice.

"Oh nothing just tying up my dog." Toshiaki says casually.

_"What the! You son of a -"_

"Yeah, yeah yeah, son of a b****. Got it."

Toshiaki conjures a strong leach, ties it around the pole before hooking it on the collar.

"There! Now, stay doggy!"

_"You bastard! I'm gonna get you for this, ya hear me? You're dead!"_

Toshiaki rolls his eyes, "You talk way to much...do I do that? Hope not."

He reaches down to Brick's red shirt before tearing out a piece, tying it around his mouth, shutting him up.

Toshiaki smiles at his work, he did it! He won!

His hands are still on fire, Toshiaki lifts them to his face. The flame is like any ordinary flame form afar but from close, there are small little white things floating around.

Toshiaki smiles again. The White Particles!

Momoko!

I'm coming back, Momoko. Just like I promise.

Toshiaki turns back to Brick, "You cause a lot of damage to everyone, Brick. You use me as your puppet. But no more, understand. We both are leaders, right. I'm doing what's right for my brothers and for the girls.

From this day forth, Brick, I banish you from my mind, I banish you from my heart, I banish you from my spirit...now get out."

Toshiaki turns around, back facing his dark replica who is cursing him out.

A very bright light grabs his attention, he quickly turns around again. It shines down on Brick and suddenly small black spots start floating up from Brick self. Brick screams though is muffled by the gag on his mouth.

Toshiaki almost felt sorry for him.

He beginning to disappear as more little black dots continue to float upward until Brick vanishes completely from sight.

Toshiaki lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in.

The air around him suddenly feels different.

Warmer but not that much so is stuffy, just like a warm summer day.

Birds chirping to his far right other animal footsteps can be heard.

The scene around him also changes, images start to uncover.

A beautiful meadow on yellow wheat waving back and forth in the breeze.

He closes his eyes, inhaling in the sweet fragrant in the air. When they flicker open again, a big bright sun off into the distance can be seen, warm but fierce.

Just like him.

His affinity for _fire._

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Outside world~<strong>_

"He...he stop." whispers Blossom, stroking his cheek carefully. Hitoshi clutches his hand, giving it a tight squeeze. "That's good, right?" asks Kioshi staring at the two teen. They look at each other before looking at him, "Dunno yet, Kio. Let's hope so."

The five teenagers fell silent after that.

Then a gasps knock them out of their thoughts. "Oh! Toshiaki! Toshiaki you okay, you, you?" cries Blossom clutching him fiercely. HE gasps, reaching for air. "Bloss...can you stop...h-hugging me so -tightly?"

"Oh! Right!" She removes her arms from him as he breaths in air deeply.

"Relax, Momoko. Its me, its really me." he whispers, removing a strand of hair from her face. She smiles down at him, tears once again form and fall down slowly. She wasted no time to kiss him, fully on the lips.

God, she miss kissing him.

They broke apart but keep their foreheads together, just feeling one another's presence is comforting.

"Hey! We need a reunion too!"

Toshiaki shakes his head, while Momoko giggles. He gets up with the help of his love toward his brothers. They stare at one another smiling like idiots before embracing each other, tightly in a circle.

The girls stand back, watching with a smile on their faces. They have their loves back. After all the struggle...its worth it.

"HOW DARE YOU FIX THEM!" screams a voice behind them.

They call turn to see Mojo Jojo on some sort of skateboard in the air, staring down on them. He points a finger at the girls. "You! Brats you fix them!"

Suddenly a small rocket detaches itself from the boards, heading straight toward the girls. The girls move back but their weapons are not close to them and fairly tired to summon them.

They didn't have too, anyway. In front of them the boys stand behind their counter-partner. the rocket keeps on coming in high speed, but the boys did not move. Eyes determine on the object.

Then at last minute, the boys conjure up a shield, high enough, not even sparks can reach the girls.

Once the rocket hits the shield and explodes the boys remove it, staring coldly at Mojo.

"You!" yells out Toshiaki, fiercely. "You made us go through hell! How dare you kidnap us then experiment! You bastard."

They start to walk closer to him, "You f*** monkey! I'm gonna make you pay!" chimes in Butch, hands clutching tightly into a fist.

"We were perfectly happy! Have amazing girlfriends and a famous life." says Kioshi.

Toshiaki stops a few meters from Mojo who now lowers a bit on the board.

"We are not this, Jojo. We are singers, bringing voice to those who can't speak, courage to those who need it. That's who we really are. We. Are. Not. Killers. But for you, perhaps we'll make an exception.

Whatcha think boys?"

Butch smirks, "Totally."

"Oh yeah," smiles Kioshi.

They boys look back at the girls, "We'll handle him for you guys."

They turn back and race forward.

**[I will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin. I'm still keeping their stage names, nothing to do with the little demon anymore:)]**

_**Brick/Toshiaki: **__Fall!_

Toshiaki runs through the debris, dodging Mojo's attacks, his brothers close behind him catch his drift. This song is important to them, speaks out their mind at this monkey

_**Butch/Hitoshi: **_

_Now the dark begins to rise_

_Save your breath, it's far from over_

Hitoshi smirks, he leaps of a piece of debris to a building, getting better range toward the monkey.

_Leave the lost and dead behind_

_Now's your chance to run for cover_

_**Boomer/Kioshi:**_

_I don't want to change the world_

_I just wanna leave it colder_

He also leaps up into a building's roof, close to Mojo Jojo, who is firing away at Toshiaki.

_Light the fuse and burn it up_

_Take the path that leads to nowhere_

_**Brick/Toshiaki:**_

_All is lost again_

He stops mid-run, realizing Jojo is out of weapons. He smirks, picking up speed, getting closer to the hovering monkey.

_But I'm not giving in!_

_**All:**_

_I will not bow_

Hitoshi leaps to the board, getting behind the monkey.

_I will not break_

Kioshi too gets on board.

_I will shut the world away_

_I will not fall_

Both boys get a hold on the monkey's arms. "How dare you touch me, mojo."

"I dare!" cries Butch through the wind.

"Heads up, Toshiaki!" calls Kioshi.

_I will not fade_

_I will take your breath away_

They grab a hold of his controller before tossing him out the board. Mojo Jojo screams as he tumbles toward the ground.

_**Butch/ Hitoshi: **__Fall!_

Toshiaki manages to catch him, settling him down to the ground. Mojo clutches him for dear life. "Monkey, get off!"

Toshiaki rips him out of him and spins kicks him to the next building.

_**Boomer/Kioshi:**_

_Watch the end through dying eyes_

_Now the dark is taking over_

Him and Hitoshi manage to land the board and now, next to Toshiaki walk toward the whole in the building where Jojo gets up struggling.

"Ha!" Mojo cries, getting out a laser gun.

_Show me where forever dies_

_Take the fall and run to Heaven_

The boys dodge the attack, scurrying or flipping away from the laser's reach. Toshiaki back flips at the laser is close getting him, next to the monkey. He reaches out to grab his gun.

_**Butch/Hitoshi:**_

_All is lost again_

_But I'm not giving in_

_**All:**_

_I will not bow_

Toshiaki manages to tear away the gun from Mojo, but Mojo isn't your average monkey either. Suddenly in a snap, Mojo grabs a pocket knife from his coat and stabs Toshiaki in the stomach.

Toshiaki gaps, doubles over, hand on his wound. "Damn you monkey," he whispers, staring at his running figure.

Though he didn't get too far.

_I will not break_

Hitoshi, in a flash as Mojo pin to the floor.

"How dare you hurt my bro!" he snarls.

_I will shut the world away_

He kicks Mojo in the stomach a couple of times

_I will not fall_

_I will not fade_

With one final kick, it sends Jojo flying toward Kioshi.

_I will take your breath away_

_And I'll survive, paranoid_

Kioshi starts for a while at Mojo's struggling form to get up, suddenly Jojo threw up his cape at Kioshi; shielding him from the world and kicks him, sending Kioshi on the ground, hitting his head on a piece of debris.

_I have lost the will to change_

_And I am not proud, cold-blooded fake_

Kioshi rips of the muddy cape, growling. "That's it monkey!"

While this is going on, Hitoshi moves swiftly over to Toshiaki.

"Hey, man you alright?"

Toshiaki nods, "Fine, look."

He raises his shirt, the wound already close it self and the scar is slowly disappearing. The only evidence is the stain dry blood around the wound.

_I will shut the world away_

Kioshi conjures an energy ball, blasting it on the monkey who scream in pain. Then Kioshi kicks him, hitting him on a big piece of debris.

Mojo stares back at him , frighten

_**Boomer/ Kioshi: **__Run!_

Mojo complies, he runs away from Kioshi only to bump into Toshiaki.

_"_Miss me?" Toshiaki smirks. Then he quickly reaches Mojo by the fur, forcing him down, "You wanted powerful boys, right? Guess what? We are."

Then he punches him in the torso a couple of times, before bringing his head down, hitting it with his knee.

_**BJ/Toshiaki:**_

_I will not bow_

He kicks Mojo fiercely. Mojo is already bloody and barely conscious.

_I will not break_

_**BB and Boom/Hitoshi and Kioshi: **_

His brothers appear each on also kicking Mojo.

They join hands, calling up their element

_I will shut the world away_

_**BJ/ Toshiaki:**_

_I will not fall_

_I will not fade_

Around Mojo, flames rise up creating bars, green energy raps around them, layering extra protection.

_**BB and Boom/Hitoshi and Kioshi:**_

_I will take your breath away_

_**All:**_

_And I'll survive; paranoid_

_I have lost the will to change_

Blue energy rap around Mojo, freezing him.

"I'll get you for this Ruffs," snarls Mojo barely glancing up at them. "I will destroy you and the Puffs, just wait. I'll come back!"

_And I am not proud, cold-blooded fake_

_I will shut the world away_

Toshiaki crouches down in front of the frozen monkey, with a snarl on his face. Suddenly the monkey puffs up into tiny black dots that slowly fade away into the distance.

"Not today, though" he whispers then gets up.

_**BJ/ Toshiaki: **_

_Fall!_

* * *

><p><strong>And that is it! I hope it was alright, I was having trouble with the singing battle scene which I hope didn't come out crappy. **

**Well there you go, the boys defeat the darkness and Jojo!**

**What you think? Did it meet your expectations or not?**

**Tell me! Don't be afraid in hurting my feelings, as long you're not cursing me out!**

**Thank you and review!**


	32. Music sounds Better With You, Baby!

**Welcome again readers and fellow authors!**

**I cannot thank you enough, seriously. You all so wonderful, people!**

**I'm afraid this is the last chapter for this story!**

**Chapter 32, "Music Sounds Better with You, Baby!"**

**On Sound of Love.**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously on Sound of Love~<strong>_

_And I'll survive; paranoid_

_I have lost the will to change_

Blue energy wraps around Mojo, freezing him.

"I'll get you for this Ruffs," snarls Mojo barely glancing up at them. "I will destroy you and the Puffs, just wait. I'll come back!"

_And I am not proud, cold-blooded fake_

_I will shut the world away_

Toshiaki crouches down in front of the frozen monkey, with a snarl on his face. Suddenly the monkey puffs up into tiny black dots that slowly fade away into the distance.

"Not today, though" he whispers then gets up.

_**BJ/ Toshiaki: **_

_Fall!_

_**"This is the part of me**_

_**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no!**_

_**This is the part of me**_

_**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no!**_

_**Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows**_

_**But you're not gonna break my soul**_

_**This is the part of me**_

_**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no!"**_

_**~Part of Me by Katy Perry**_

_**"I won't give up on us**_

_**Even if the skies get rough**_

_**I'm giving you all my love**_

_**I'm still looking up**_

_**'Cause even the stars they burn**_

_**Some even fall to the earth**_

_**We've got a lot to learn**_

_**God knows we're worth it**_

_**No-I won't give up."**_

_**~I Won't Give Up On Us by Jason Mraz**_

_**"True love is rare, so when you find it; don't let go,**_

_**Just because of a barrier you can't cross"**_

_**~Ray Wall**_

_**~Three Weeks Later~**_

Momoko sighs deeply this early morning, staring at her reflection in the mirror. It has been three weeks since the boys defeated Mojo Jojo and the city of Tokyo is regaining confidence of the world around them, somewhat still trembling just to look at their own shadow.

Fortunately there are many projects made by artists to help renovate Tokyo City to its beauty again and the girls couldn't be happier.

Meanwhile the boys had a rough start, precisely this morning the boys and their guardian Mike Logan (who they had a fantastic reunion last week, Momoko never seen the boys cry that much) are going publicly about their career as artist and to discuss what happen to them a month ago in the custody of Mojo Jojo.

The boys invited them, the Powerpuff Girls Z, their _girlfriends_ to be at their side, for support. Momoko gladly accepts, so does Miyako and Kaoru.

So that is why, in this beautiful morning at 8 a.m., Momoko is worried about her appearance in public. She's always sure of herself when appearing as Blossom, but that was before Toshiaki and before the chaos of Jojo.

Now she wasn't sure that the people will think that she's dating the same person that ruin half of our city and she never like those ugly rumors people love to spread just to end relationships. Yet here she is, in a white dress with red penny shoes to match her small red sweater and bow ready.

Some red and white bracelets and red little stone earrings, ready for the public conference. She smears her chap stick over her pink lips and gives a small smile to herself.

In that instant her cell phone beeps, a text message.

She quickly glance at herself before turning away from the mirror to her bag, fishing out her phone.

_**Toshiaki: Hey u ready yet?**_

_Momoko: Yeah I am. You?_

_**Toshiaki: Yup, clean & handsome as always. **_

Momoko smiles but then frowns, this is the first appearance for the boys after the attack.

_Momoko: Tosh, how r u really feeling? R u okay? _She texts back.

_**Toshiaki: 2 be honest...scared, Momoko. Very scared, its like the 1st all over again. **_

_Momoko: Its alrite, im here 4 u luv. I will always be there. Pick me up at Miyako's. Luv you 3_

_**Toshiaki: yeah ur rite. U r always there 4 me! :) Alrite see you in 10, luv u too. 3**_

Momoko smiles again, placing her phone on her bed, smoothing out her dress. She breathes out, she's too nervous but whatever may happen, she knows for a fact Toshiaki will always be at her side. She has finally found her true love.

Sneaking again a look at the mirror to reassure herself, Momoko grabs her bag, slips in her cell and her wallet before closing the her room and walking gracefully down the stairs with confidence.

"Mom! I'm leaving to Miyako's!" she yells out.

"Okay honey, be careful!" her mother replies.

Momoko nods, how much she loves her mother!

She was about to turn the door knob when a small squeaky and annoying voice stops her mid-act.

"Where you going dress like that?"

Momoko sighs and turns to see her younger sister glaring at her coldly.

"Kuriko I'm going to Miyako's house. We're gonna go to a special fancy party for school to celebrate the PPGZ defeat against Mojo Jojo."

Kuriko eyes her suspiciously but shrugs, "Whatever. At least I can see my favorite channels now. See ya!"

She skips off into the den.

Momoko sighs and opens the door to the outside door.

Kuriko smiles at the TV, watching her favorite American cartoon when suddenly a bright pink light captures her attention. She gasps and runs to the window facing the front lawn, "Blossom!" she cried.

Then she huffs, "I wish my sister you and not crazy-boy Momoko."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Miyako's Place~<strong>_

"Are you sure this outfit doesn't make me look too girly, right Miyako?"

"Oh, relax Kaoru! Its perfect!"

Kaoru grumbles letting her hands fall to the sides staring at Miyako's big mirror.

She's wearing a light green skirt and a black and white stripe top, tuck into the skirt. She has on some golden bracelets, a small golden chain across her neck, hanging loosely down her chest and green slip-on shoes. Her black hair is let loose, and her bangs are pin up away from her face.

Miyako giggles, "Kaoru, you're beautiful okay! Hitoshi will love this, when he sees you he's gonna start drooling, watch."

Kaoru gave her a look before turning back to her reflection and smile a little.

_Maybe Miyako is right, maybe I am pretty enough. Hitoshi will like this chance, I hope. _

Kaoru sneaks a glance at Miyako who is playing around with a blond curl.

Miyako is wearing a lovely light blue dress, light blue at the top and at the bottom stripe black and white. Her shoes are black slip -on shoes and she has many bracelets covering her wrist.

A small black pendant hangs on her chest, her earrings are also small little black stones.

Though her hair is magnificent.

Her hair is down, waves of blond run down her sides in beautiful curls, some of her hair is pin to the back so it wouldn't cover her face.

There a knock on the girl and the both teens squeak. "Oh that's probably Momoko, I'll get it!" cried Kaoru heading to the living room and down to the doorway.

She turns the knob and swings open the door, sure enough Momoko is standing in front of her with a big smile on her beautiful face.

"Hey! Kaoru, you look beautiful!" cries Momoko, giving her friend a hug.

Kaoru smiles, steps aside to let Momoko in and close the door behind her. "You too Momoko, Toshiaki is gonna drool all over you."

Momoko giggles at the thought of that, "So will Hitoshi." Then she turns toward the living room entrance, "And so will Kioshi! Man, Miyako you look stunning!"

Miyako grins up to her sister, "Thanks, you look amazing yourself."

Momoko nods, hugging both of them, "We all look gorgeous girls!"

The girls laugh, its good to be able to laugh like this again. Momoko doesn't remember when was the last time she laugh and had a good time without worrying about something, mainly about the boys and Jojo.

But now, all those problems are gone and her mind is at ease-well somewhat.

The girls broke the group hug and straighten out their dresses, "Does anyone know when the boys are coming?" asks Kaoru.

Momoko fishes out her cell again, looking at the time, "It should be any minute now, actually."

Suddenly on cue, a honk knock them out of their gaze. The girls smile, _they're here!_

Once again there's a knock on the front door, the girls glance at each other before all of them hurry to answer it.

As they swing open that door, the girls were sure they stop breathing entirely.

They boys look like gods, standing there as the light glance on them.

Momoko's heart froze into place, Toshiaki never look so inhumanly beautiful. He's wearing some black skinny jeans with a red shirt tight around his muscles and red and black sneakers. His red-orange hair is messy but it suit him, and his eyes-crimson red never look so beautiful. He smiles a lop-side grin at her and her heart just melts. "Hey Momoko, wow you look...gorgeous, magnificent, incredible...there no words to describe you, really."

Momoko smiles, her cheeks flush up. She walks closer to him, hands slowly intertwine the other and gives him a kiss.

Miyako' beat must have stop, Kioshi look so beautiful there, standing under the sun's rays. His blond hair is a bit messy, but that's alright for Miyako since it suits him. He's wearing black skinny jeans, blue and black sneakers and a shirt that tightens wonderfully on his sculpture body.

He smiles down on her, reaching out for her hand. Miyako automatically comes closer to him, intertwining their hands together. "You look stunning, Miyako." He whispers in her ear, kissing her cheek. She smiles, "You look stunning too, Kioshi." Then she kisses him fully in the mouth.

Kaoru feels her heart just skip a beat-or more beats. Hitoshi looks so damn sexy and gorgeous! Clearly he's not human, those looks are inhuman.

His perfect black hair is spike up a bit, yet looks soft and touchable, his green shirt gives the outline of his muscular torso and those black skinny jeans with the chain across gives Kaoru a heartache. He smiles at her, showing perfect straight white teeth. "Hey Kaoru you-" yet he couldn't finish since Kaoru tackles him, kissing him fiercely.

Once they pull apart, Hitoshi smirks "Miss me didn't ya?" Kaoru looks down, "Yeah I did. You look amazing Hitoshi."

Hitoshi cups her chin gently, raising her eyes to his soft olive ones, "And you look absolutely gorgeous...for a tomboy."

She punches him playfully, "Watch out though, I can still kick your ass!"

Hitoshi chuckles, pulling her into a hug, "And I wouldn't doubt it either."

Someone cough, knocking the couples from their love bubble. Peter, the boys driver, is staring awkwardly at the love scene. "Uhhh pardon for the interruption but, Mr. Logan wanted me to take you all on time...so if you'll be so kind." He said pointing at the limousine.

Toshiaki sighs, "Yeah he'll get bad at us if we going get there, come on guys lets go!" Everyone nods and slowly, one by one start climbing on board the limo.

Ten minutes after their departure, Miyako sighs deeply making Kioshi worried. "Miyako, what's wrong?" he asks her gently.

Miyako smiles, staring at those concern blue orbs. "Its nothing really Kioshi. I'm just nervous. This is our first appearance after the incident...and you guys first time since well you being bad and I'm just worry how the people will react to us _being_ together, you know?"

Kioshi takes in a moment of silence, then he smiles and gently grabs Miyako's hand, bringing it to his face and kisses it lightly.

"Miyako, love who cares in what they think! I love you! I want to be with you all the time and if the people don't accept me it doesn't matter...at long as you accept me for who I am. I love you so much, Miyako its not even funny. I would do anything for you."

Miyako beams up, "You say that..for real's?"

Kioshi frowns, "Of course! I love you with all my heart and soul. I just want to _be_ with you."

She kisses him quickly, "Me too, Kioshi. Me too."

"Come on guys where here!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>~KaoruButtercupZ~**_

The firs thing that Kaoru notices when they finally arrive to the building and exit the white limo is the flashing cameras, practically blinding her. There must been hundreds of paparazzi just trying to get a glimpse of them, reporters shouting out questions here and there its hard to keep up.

"Buttercup! Buttercup are you in a willing relationship with Butch?" one yells out.

"BC! Are you happy? Its Butch treating you well?" another says.

"BC what happen to the boys? Do you know?"

"Is Butch forcing you to be his girlfriend?"

Kaoru never had so many question piling up on her, not even in normal press meetings she had sometimes. Yet that last question set something in her, she was close to storm over to the dumb reporter.

"Ignore them honey. Its alright, I'm here." coons Hitoshi from behind her steering her away from the press into the building.

Inside the building everything is calmer. There are some paparazzi and reporters but they act more sophisticated than the ones outside. They all walk through a big conference room, Hitoshi steers her over to another room a few feet from the big one they're about to enter too.

As Toshiaki opens the door to let them in, Mike Logan sighs deeply, hanging up his cell phone. "Boys! Finally, I thought you're all were gonna be late!"

Hitoshi huffs, waves his hand at Mike. "Us? Late? _Pffff_ Never!"

Mike grumbles at Hitoshi making Kaoru giggle. "Alright kids this is how its gonna be. You all are seating next to each other starting with Hitoshi and Kaoru; you guys are sitting all the way to the back, understood? Good. Then Kioshi and Miyako, and Toshiaki and Momoko then finally me, got it?"

The blues and the reds nod, "Awesome! Now do not be intimated by any of the reporters there. If you don't want to answer any question you don't have too just say no comment and that's it. Other than good luck. Alright let's do this!"

Just like Mike said, Hitoshi and Kaoru stand up first to walk through the entrance door. Kaoru fiddles with the hem of her skirt, "Its alright Kaoru. Everything is gonna be great! Don't worry." says Hitoshi playing with her hair.

Kaoru nods, "Yeah I guess so. But I'm still nervous."

"Well join the club...at least we have each other."

Kaoru smiles and plants a quick kiss on his cheek, "You're right, at least we have each other."

Holding hands they meet the press.

Thousands of flashing light blind the two couples as they took their seat at the end. Following them, is Kioshi and Miyako then Toshiaki and Momoko. Finally Mike takes a seat next to Momoko and the conference begins.

"As you all know," Mike starts solemnly. "These pass few weeks were very hard for Tokyo city because of Mojo Jojo, who is arrested and sentence for 30 years in maximum prison.

Yes, unfortunately my boys, Brick, Boomer, and Butch were force to take part into his plan."

No one from the audience speaks, yet pictures are still being taken.

Mike continues, "My boys were kidnap by Mojo Jojo and experimented on with the Dark particles. That is why, the boys acquire superpowers and acting out of character; hurting people, destroying their city, they are not like this.

Jojo used them as part of his evil plan yet the boys did not asked for this. It was against their own will." Mike stare at a few reporters.

"The Powerpuff Girls Z along with the help of Professor Utonium, they created a serum with White particles in hopes that it will help the boys defeat their inner evil. As you can see, the boys succeeded and now are back to the good side yet still having their powers they acquire from the dark."

Everyone seem to nod yet some still have skeptical expressions. Mike opens his hands in a friendly gesture. "Now you're all free to ask one question at a time per reporter. Please be considerate... they are still children."

At least every reporter raises up their hand. Mike randomly picks a reporter. She stands up, fixing her shirt before addressing them.

"How exactly did Mojo Jojo experimented on you three?"

Toshiaki leans forward to the mic. "Uhh well its kinda hard to explain really. We were tied up on this machine which had three rotating cylinders, each one with liquid uhh corresponding to our color. You know, for Boomer it was blue, Butch green and for myself red.

This liquids carried the Dark particles directly from HIM's blood."

Hitoshi continues, "Its was very, very painful. You feel like acid is cutting into you...there was even a chance that we could have died! Anyway once our bodies seemed to accept the Dark particles we pretty much turned evil. I mean our eyes even glowed! "

"We didn't know half of what we were doing," admits Kioshi clutching Miyako's hand. "Its was like we were sired to Jojo, we had to do everything he asked. We were being controlled."

The boys nods, agreeing to their brother.

Kaoru clutches her hands to a fist, _Damn you stupid monkey!_

Another reporter raise their hand.

"If you were controlled, then how did you fight the Dark particles?"

Toshiaki smiles slightly, "Well that's easy. These girls right next to us it the reason. Before this happen we all met one another and fell in love. Then right after Jojo's plan, we still felt some sort of connection to the Puffs every time they came after us to stop us.

It was a pull and push kind a thing; we hate them so much then again what is this strange small sting or what this weird fluffy feeling every time we see them. Its our hearts, still remembering they are important to us"

They girls smile at them.

Another reporter raises their hand.

"Girls, how where you able to cope seeing your loves in this way?"

Momoko takes the lead, "Well we didn't. Half of the time we just crawl into a ball and cry until we had no more tears in us. Being ripped about from the one you love is excruciating. I felt my heart literally being ripped into two. Yet we had hope."

Miyako nods, continues their tale. "Yes, every time we'll confront the boys, some time in battle they seem to recognize us, they'll stop attacking, look straight as us ad if remembering then go back into attacking. When this happened we knew there was still hope in them. That we didn't lose them."

"So," starts Kaoru. "The Professor said he could make a serum with enough White particles to help the boys conquer the Dark particles. During the big battle with Jojo, we injected the boys in hopes that they win the fight. And they did!"

"If there is another villain, will he or she be able to separate you guys again?" one reporter asks.

There was a few seconds of silence for the couple. Toshiaki stares Momoko's eyes, Kioshi stares into Miyako beautiful orbs and Hitoshi smirks down at Kaoru. Then they turn back and shook their heads,

"No," smiles Toshiaki taking Momoko's hand in front to the press.

"Never," Kioshi beams, kissing Miyako in the cheek in front of the press.

"Hell no!" cries Hitoshi giving Kaoru a quick peck on the lips in front of the press.

"If there is another villain, we will deal with him together," Momoko states and the two other girls nod.

"Oh, really." whispers Himeko all the way back of the room staring at the Puffs with hatred. "We'll see about that."

Himeko then sneaks quietly out the large room into the lobby. She furiously takes out her cell and speed dials number 5, waiting for the person to respond.

"Ma'am Ambrosine...tonight we do the ritual so get your stuff ready. The Ruffs and Puffs won't know what hit them." She quickly hangs up smiling. Time for my revenge. Then she stalks away laughing at the Puff faces when they met the monster.

~0~0~0~0~

"My question is, based on what happen the boys might have lost a couple of fan base...so are the boys going to continue there singing careers?"

Mike sighs, he sneaks a glance at his boys and nod his head toward the press indicating they should say this one too.

Toshiaki clears his throat, sneaks a glance at his brothers before addressing the reporter.

"At this point...we're not sure. With everything that happened and our sudden powers we're still a bit shaking up. There's a lot to do and for right now," he looks at Kioshi then at Butch who nods. "For right now we're putting our career in hold.

Until we get used to this-everything really until Tokyo can see us differently than those boys who destroyed their homes...we'll come back into the industry. Though we were thinking to do one final small concert, if there are any fans left before we put our careers at hold."

The reporter nods, sitting again.

Mike clears his throat, " The last final concert for the Rowdyruff Boys will be held today at 8 p.m. at the Tokyo Bunkamura's Orchard Hall. Its a free event so everyone is welcome. Thank you but no more questions."

Miki stands up and the teens follow his lead, the press keep shouting out questions, more flashing light blind them but they successfully made their way back safety out of the room and away from the press.

"Phew that was something." comments Hitoshi once everyone push their way from more press and safely get in the limousine. Miyako nods, "Yup that was."

Momoko keeps quiet, staring at each Ruff. Kioshi notices this and frowns, "Momoko are you okay?"

Toshiaki leans forward, "Yeah, you're staring at us like we're gonna melt at any moment. What's up, love?"

Momoko sighs, "Well I just don't like you guys not singing anymore! I mean singing is part of how you are and you just can't take it away. Its like if I become a normal girl again, Blossom is a part of me and I'll be so sad just to think of giving this up."

Hitoshi nods solemnly, "Yeh, you're right. Singing is a part of us but its better this way. We'll be back with a huge entrance that people will talk about it for months! Trust us we know what we're going."

Toshiaki grabs Momoko's hand gently, "His right, for the first time, but we will come back...and maybe even better! We'll still gonna practice and right a few songs but we're just not gonna release anything soon. Understand, love?"

Momoko smiles and leans into his chest, "Yes, I understand that is hard for you and you need time. I'll be there with you Toshiaki, always."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Fast-forward a bit: 7:40 p.m.~<strong>_

"Come on guys we're gonna be late for our last concert!" yells Toshiaki to his brothers. "I'm coming BJ. Don't get your panties in a bunch!" replies Hitoshi. Toshiaki rolls his eyes but smiles, some things never change. "I'm ready, BJ." says Kioshi walking closer to his brother.

Toshiaki smiles, "Good at least we're two now." Toshiaki decided them to wear their usual outfit for concerts since this is their last. He's wearing some black jeans with red flame designs on the bottom and his red sneakers.

He has on a tight dark red shirt with a black sweater and his signature cap on backwards against his orange-red flaming hair.

Kioshi is wearing very much the same. Black jeans with blue flame designs on the bottom and blue sneakers, a tight dark blue shirt with a black sweater. His blond hair is messy against his head, his bangs brush lightly on his blue eyes.

Toshiaki groans impatiently, "Hitoshi Butch Jojo if you don't get your ass down here in a minute I'm gonna get that leather jacket of yours and burn it!"

"No way Jose! You're not touching my baby!" Hitoshi yells back running down the stairs of their house by two's. Very much like his brothers except in dark green and his famous leather jacket plus his usual chain across his right leg. "Alright lets go! The girls should be there already with Mike come on."

The boys jog outside to their car and quickly pile in. "Boys why do you love to arrive late! Ah, ay, ay, ay! Teenagers!" complains Peter staring the engine and driving out the driveway. Toshiaki just shrugs, Kioshi smiles innocently and Hitoshi face-palms.

"So we know what songs we're gonna sing right?" says Toshiaki after a few minutes of silence.

Kioshi nods, "Yup. Goodbye Apathy, Teenagers, My First Kiss..."

"Good Girls Gone Bad, Hot Mess, Mercy and a special song." Finishes Hitoshi.

Toshiaki nods in approval," Yup we are ready."

"Ready to rock and roll one last time."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~At the concert~<strong>_

"This is nerve racking." says Miyako at her friends. Momoko nods, "Yup." They are already dress up and ready for the boys last epic concert. No one expects what they are going to do and either do the girls for that matter. The boys just smiled at them, "Its going to be epic," says Toshiaki. "You'll all love it. Promise."

Now the girls, dress in their PPGZ outfit are standing back stage waiting for the boys to arrive. "Well Pete just told me they're on their way." says Mike suddenly stepping near the girls, dodging a wire hanging loosely.

He smiles when he got near the girls, and notices right away their expressions. "Relax girl, they'll be fine."

Momoko nods unsteadily. "I know but I still worry."

Miyako nods too and Kaoru mumbles, "Yeah" as well.

Miki shakes his head, letting his brown hair shag up a bit, "I know girls I'm worry about them too, singing is everything for them. But they will be fine, you'll see. They'll be back and better than ever!"

The girls smile, "His right! We should support them and tell them we'll help them get through this." says Momoko. The other two nod, determine.

"They're here!" yells out someone from the crew.

Miki sighs exasperating, "Finally! It's about time, boys!"

Toshiaki smiles, jogging closer to them with his brothers at his heels.

"Yeah, sorry Mickey. But you know Hitoshi."

"Hey! This hair doesn't take five minutes ya know!"

Toshiaki rolls his eyes, "Whatever." He swings a arm around Momoko kissing her on her pink lips.

"Mmhmm strawberry chap-stick, love it." He whispered seductively.

Momoko giggles, and Mike chuckles, "Alright stop all the lovley dovely stuff we got a show on the road people!"

"Whoa!" They cheer, the boys leave to get the microphones while the girls go up front on their reserve seats.

"Oh my God..." They whisper simultaneously.

The place is full!

People all around with RRB banners, "I Miss You" signs, "We Still Love You"

When the crowd saw the girls a roar erupted and the Powerpuff Girls smile like never before.

T he boys were so nervous that no one would support them anymore, but now just looking at the beautiful crowd just waiting excitingly for their entrance is just heart moving.

They wave enthusiastically at the crowd before going to their reserve seat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Somewhere else in the woods near the city~<strong>_

"Ugh, I hate nature." cusses out Himeko as she walks up a narrow dirt trail deeper into the woods.

She presses her sweater closer to her body, trying to keep warm in this cold night.

A couple of more minutes of walking on the lonely trail and squeak once cause of a peeping owl she finally found the location in which Ma'am Ambrosine told her about.

"Woahhh..." Himeko whispers, pushing way a branch from her view. Ma'am Ambrosine defiantly has everything set up. Four pits burning with fire on either end of a draw pentacle on the soil ground with one big bonfire in the middle.

A small stump of to the right serves as a small table; a glass bowl, a pitcher of water, bags of herbs, a small black handle athame and four candles; three red and one black.

Ma'am Ambrosine stands next to this "altar" (she once explain Himeko and quite frankly she wasn't paying much attention) her long black and silvery hair fall against her shoulders and back. Today she's wearing a dark green with black loose dress, and she's is bare foot too.

"Come closer Himeko, you are part of this too." her velvet voice rings through the night, cutting the silence with a knife. Himeko huffs, making her way closer to her.

"So what now? Are you gonna do you're hocus-pocus now?"

Ma'am Ambrosine chuckles lightly, separating her herbs into small piles. "Close, but not quite. Patience though this is a very delicate spell, its been a while since I last performed it."

Himeko huffs again, her hips sway to once side as she crosses her arms under her chest. "Don't tell me we're gonna be here for hours."

"Not quite either. Now hush, child, and let me concentrate."

Ma'am Ambrosine sighs out heavily, breathing in and out slowly, her eyes close and her hands cup in front of her.

Himeko rolls her eyes, sifting from one foot to the other.

"Mortem, hunc ritum nocte dixero vobis _(Spirits of the death, I call forth thee to this ritual tonight)" _Ma'am Ambrosine whispers bringing her slender hands to her chest, cupping her heart.

"Producere noctem, lex gratiae eius pia veneratione _(Bring forth the Mistress of Night to our ritual, in honor of her loving grace)"_

There's a sudden wind blows over Ma'am Ambrosine and she sighs, a smile creeps up to her pale face.

Yet the small breeze blows pass her and fills Himeko as well. Himeko gasps, never in her life has she felt just energy, such feeling...it's almost like _magic. _

"W-what was that?" whispers Himeko, trying to catch her breath. Ma'am Ambrosine turns and smile at her, "That my dear is the Mistress of Night...we are ready to begin."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Concert~<strong>_

The crowd cheers loudly as Mike comes up to stage. He smiles brightly and waves to the crowd. After he stands in front of a m.i.c and the applauses reduce to one or two small claps.

"Hello people to Tokyo City!"

Again more cheers.

"As we all know," Mike continues seriously. "Our city suffered from a attack from Mojo Jojo and everything was destroy. We lost everything dear to us, and for that we will always remember those who couldn't see today anymore.

I know in the news you've all hear the story of how the Ruffs came to be in Mojo's plan. How the boys, against their will, were tortured and command to do awful deeds. Yet now, here tonight the boys seek redemption from our people- from you!"

The crowd again explodes to cheers, "Rowdyruff! Rowdyruff! Rowdyruff!"

Mike smiles again, "I hope you give as much love and support for the boys, these pass few weeks has been terrible for them. And now for their last concert, here are the ROWDYRUFF BOYS!"

The light suddenly dim, and the music starts.

**[Goodbye Apathy by OneRepublic]**

Then from one corner of the stage a blue light shines over Kioshi or as he's call in stage: Boomer.

Everyone cheers, "We love you Boomer!" someone from the crowd screams making Boomer smile, his worries melted.

_Boomer:_

_I can't sleep now, no, not like I used toI can't breathe in and out like I need to_

_It's breaking ice now to make any movement_

_What's your vice?_

_You know that mine's the illusion_

_Boomer: __**Brick and Butch:**_

Then two more lights one from the center and form the other corner shine brightly, illuminating Toshiaki and Hitoshi: Brick and Butch.

"I Love you Butch!"

Butch smirks.

"I Love you Brick!"

Brick smiles.

_And all at once_

_**(As I'm trying) **_

_I can help you out_

_**(Just to keep things right)**_

_I'll be what you need _

_**(I kill myself to make everything perfect for you)**_

_Goodbye apathy_

_So long apathy_

_So don't sit still_

_Don't you move away from here _

The boys move closer to the crowd, making them yell out again, reaching out for their hands.

_Boomer: __**Brick and Butch: **_

_So goodbye apathy_

_**(As I'm trying)**_

_So long fancy free _

_**(Just to keep things right) **_

_Goodbye apathy, I don't wanna be you _

_**(Kill myself to make everything perfect for you) **_

Brick walks on the edge of the stage, his fans touch his sneakers and pants. He bends down, and holding a girl's hand for a while as he sings.

_Brick: __**Boomer and Butch:**_

_I don't walk right, not like I used to_

_There's a jump in my step as I rush to see you _

_I could be happy here as long as you're near to me _

_As long as you're close to me_

Then he lets go of her hand, and as always the girl faints.

Brick shakes his head, some things don't change.

_Now that I'm alright_

_**(As I'm trying) **_

_I can help you out_

_**(Just to keep things right)**_

_I'll be what you need, I'll do anything _

_**(I kill myself to make everything perfect for you) **_

_Goodbye apathy_

_So goodbye apathy _

_Boomer:_

_So don't you stop pushing me!_

_I can take so much!_

_Butch: __**Brick and Boomer:**_

_So goodbye apathy_

_**(As I'm trying) **_

_So long fancy free _

_**(Just to keep things right) **_

_Goodbye apathy, I don't wanna be you_

_**(Kill myself to make everything perfect for you) **_

All of the brothers are right in front of the fans, as they wave their hands alone with the rhythm the boys smile.

_Brick and Boomer: __**Butch:**_

_Everybody is watching you _

_Everybody is watching me too_

_Everybody is watching you _

_Everybody is watching me too_

_**(I can't sleep) **_

_Everybody is watching you_

_**(No) **_

_Everybody is watching me too _

_**(Not like I used to) **_

_Everybody is watching you _

_**(I can't breathe in) **_

_Everybody is watching me too_

_**(Not like I need to) **__Everybody is watching you_

_**(It's breaking ice now to make any movement)**_

_Everybody is watching me too_

_**(What's your vice?) **_

_Everybody is watching you_

_**(You know that mine's the illusion)**_

_Everybody is watching me too. _

The audience explode into screams and cheers, applauses and whistles...all for the boys.

The boys join hands together and bow, "Thank you!"

They're rewarded with their names being chant over and over again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~In the Woods~<strong>_

Ma'am Ambrosine pours the water into the glass bowl and holds it up to the moonlight before giving it to Himeko. "So what do I do?"

"Hush, child. Do not fret, I will guide you." The she turns towards her alter and hold up her athame.

She mumbles something Himeko couldn't quite capture before opening her palm and in one quick movement cuts the base of her palm.

Himeko gasps at the unexpected cut, "Wha-"

"Hush!" calls Ma'am Ambrosine. She lets her blood drip into the bowl, making the water pinkish-red.

She mumbles again, placing herbs into the mixture and the water turns a milky red. Himeko just stares in awe at the bowl in her hands, the suddenly she feels a sharp small pain on her head, "Ow!"

Ma'am Ambrosine just pluck out a strand of her hair and lets it fall into the mixture. The water again changes to a dark purple.

"The Dark particles," Ma'am Ambrosine clarifies to her. She turns back to the bonfire, motions Himeko to follow her. Nervously she does, stopping when she feels the heat of the fire burn on her face.

Ma'am Ambrosine takes the bowl from her hands and held it in front of her, raise up toward the moon.

_I summon thee here today,_

_Bring forth your spirit, mind and will,_

_For we bring thee a chance, a second life to fulfill _

She brings down the bowl and gently starts pouring it into the fire. It sizzles angrily at the water.

_Now rise, brother of mine_

_Let your darkness reign,_

_With the help of this blood_

_May it wash over your pains. _

She stops mid-pour and tiles the bowl upward. The water reaches half-way as she again shines it up to the moonlight.

"Now repeat with me, child." She commands and Himeko straightens up, hoping to look brave. Ma'am Ambrosine pours the rest of the liquid into the fire

_Rise, brother_

_May revenge be your redemption_

_May you find peace in destruction_

_I give you a second life_

The fire suddenly turns dark purple, scaring Himeko but she didn't break her concentration.

_To avenge yourself against your nemesis _

_To command what is rightfully yours_

_And together rule the world as darkness sweeps the lands_

"Now let me finish this alone," Ma'am Ambrosine whispers before continuing her spell.

_Now rise, rise into the moonlight!_

_The Mistress of Darkness awaits, thee..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Concert~<strong>_

_Angel of Mercy_

_How did you find me?_

_How did you pick me up again?_

_Angel of Mercy_

_How did you move me?_

_Why am I on my feet again?_

_And I see you_

_ whoa, whoa, whoooaaa_

_I feel you _

_whoa, whoa, whoooaaa! _

_I feel you _

_oh, whoa, whoooaaa! _

_I feel you_

_oh, oh, whoaaohohoho!_

The crowd once again scream their heart out, supporting these talented young boys.

"Now," yells Brick through the mic. "We're gonna sing our last song we wrote that wasn't in out album because it wasn't ready yet, but now its is and its dedicated to our loves, the Powerpuff Girls Z!"

The girls frown, they were not expecting this at all_. I wonder what it is? _wonders Momoko, smiling at the thought.

"Its called Music Sounds Better With You."

**[Music Sounds Better With You by Big Time Rush] **

_**Boomer:**__Better with you,_

_Better with you, yeah..._

_**Brick: **_

_**:**__I try to write this down_

_The words just don't come outIt's hard to say how you feel_

_Been down the longest road_

Brick walks closer down the runway to the girls.

_Said yes when I meant noI lost control of the wheel_

_**Boomer:**_

_Cause you know that_

_**Butch: **_

Suddenly Butch pops next to Kaoru, almost frightening her.

_Things get so bad,You've got my back_

He holds up her hand and raises his voice, expressing how much she means for him. _Make me wanna sing,_

_**Boomer: **_

_And girl I'm singing about you_

Boomer also makes his way towards Miyako, smiling at her. Miyako's heart stops in her throat as he makes his way over to her, like a god from the heavens.

_**Butch:**_

_No sweeter sound_

_Than what I've found_

_No perfect love_

_**Boomer: **_

_Could be more perfect than us_

Brick suddenly runs next to Momoko, kisses her cheek lightly making the crowd cheer.

_**All:**_

_Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like_

_The music sounds better with you, baby_

_It feels right, it feels right_

_Everything's better with you_

Then Brick suddenly pulls Momoko out of her seat, and walks her to the center of the stage.

_**Brick:**_

_I used to think that love_

_Was something fools made up_

_Cause all I knew was heart break_

He sings around her before wrapping his right arm over her, cuddling her closely.

_Woah, I couldn't help myself,_

_Let this heart go through hell_

_There only so much a heart can take_

_**Boomer**_

_Cause you know that_

Boomer also grabs Miyako from her seat, pulling her to the center stage, next to his brother and his girl.

_**Butch**__: _

_Things get so bad,_

_You've got my back_

_Make me wanna sing,_

_**Boomer: **__And girl I'm singing about you_**  
><strong>

_Butch: _

Butch pulls Kaoru out of her seat, much to her protest and swirls her next to Boomer and Miyako.

_No sweeter sound_

_Than what I've found_

_No perfect love_

_Boomer: Could be more perfect than us_**  
><strong>

_All:_

_Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like_

_The music sounds better with you, baby_

They dance on the stage together, and feeling happy and free for the first time in a very long time.

The crowd cheers roar in their ears.

_Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like_

_The music sounds better with you, baby_

_It feels right, it feels right_

_Everything's better with you_

_Butch: __**Brick:**_

_Every song_

_Every rhyme_

_Every word _

_**(music sounds better with you)**_

_Everyday __**(Everyday)**_

_All of the time __**(All of the time)**_

_Every wayMusic sounds better with you._

Brick quickly kisses Momoko, and she blushes furiously but laughs as he spins her around.

_**Brick and Butch: **__She's my music enhancer_

_When the music plays, she's my dancer_

_When I'm around her everything's faster_

_Every question I have, she's the answer_

_I'm head over heels_

_Cant explain it, it's so surreal_

_When I'm around you, baby, you make me feel like__**  
><strong>_

_**All**: _

The boys let go of the girls for a minute, and start singing, walking almost like stalking closer to them with every line.

_Everything's better with you, oh, baby_

_It feels like, it feels like_

_The music sounds better with you, baby_

_It feels right, it feels right_

Then the boys twirl the girls around, and they laugh feeling the love that they have for them come into life.

Like magic.

_Everything's better with you, oh, baby_

_It feels like, it feels like_

_The music sounds better with you, baby_

It's like magic of pure love is in the air

_It feels right it feels right,_

_Everything's better with you_

And nothing can ruin it, **ever. **

_Music sounds better with you _

_Music sounds better with you..._

_**The End. **_

_**~Prologue~**_

"Well that didn't work," Himeko huffs wiping off some dirt on her heels. Ma'am Ambrosine frowns, "Do not be so sure child."

"And why not? Clearly you can't do the spell! Now I have to fine a better witch than you!" She hiss as she stomps back down the trail.

Ma'am Ambrosine stares at her figure before her blue eyes glance up to the moon. "I hope you heard out plea, Mistress. I hope."

She sighs and suddenly she was gone.

~0~0~0~0~

_They say love conquers all_

Next to the burning coals of the remaining fire, something moves in the ashes. Faint at first.

_And love triumphs over everything_

The black ashes keeps on moving, slowly then growing with speed as if something is rising from the earth, clawing its way out.

_But that does not mean it lives through all_

_Pain, lost, challenge and death..._

The pile of ashes suddenly explodes, and what looks like a lobster claw pops out, hooking to the earth as it tries to pull upward.

_Love can go through it all, they say?_

Two big yellow eyes comes in view beneath the ground and as it rises a big joker grin appears.

"Well, we'll just see about that," laughs the monster.


	33. Acknowledgements

**Acknowledgements**

Thank you all for supporting me and this story! It's has been a success because of you guys! 300 reviews! That's truly amazing! Thank you so much, thank you for the reviews, favorites and alerts!

A big thank you to:

Blossom20. .DW, awesomeness21, Deiluva, Grabriel The Demon Prince, smileyboo101, Hotaru Miyano, dragonroses, JumpingBunny, BigBlueBubbleCandyAngel, Devllish Angel100, ppgzmlpimlover, Tophfaith, Buttercup3000,

ppgz and rrbz lover, cool as chik, becomingemo, babyflowers, Zany Anime Girl, Endless Sugar, dickory5, MintCookieMonster, KauroxButch4ever, Shy Penguin

Coolgirl1321 AKA Dazzling Bloom, Cool, Bella, Lyrical fate striker, candygurl100, AnimexLuver4ever, Black Gothic Princess, The Castorbean, AlexaRainForest, Dania-Babydoll, Wickedanimeify from youtube, Honeybee Crunch,

Dazzling Diamond101, XxDark Spernatural PrincessxX, SmilesLuvs Creampuffs, Eclipse Breaker Protector, AnimeFreakazoidxD, Sayamichano3

R3s-sNow, KillerxButtercup, buttercupxButchluv, llovealecl Totally Remixed, BeatxGlitch121, kb101, Sky, ThatKatInTheTophat, xAngelReaperx, bunnyluv3r22, Princess14147, DontJugdeMyRandomness,

dark lil' angel2be, ButchBC lover, Melody, RRBxPPG4ever, Butch's-Girl, BAB 101, Midori's Peace, suntan140, zaybaby16, buttercup1999, pitbull, Moonlight girl258, Serena96797, Joanna204, LilySOL,

midnightbase142, NinjaofWater201, IslandArcher101

deathangel123456, StefaniftheCupcakeNinja, Made352, adventuretime21, LOVEmeLOVEmeNOT308, BuniSarx, ninA, Bluepopstar603, KaorutchoSo4, Miss Bubbly, LunaLayosa1031, loving charlene,

alexac, Crybaby, I CRIED IT, Lauren17llxXx, Anime Lover, buttercup050, . 52206654, Dreamer Imagination, nikll050, navysilverwolf, Magical Blazze, KaoruLovesButchieBoy, BlueBibite,

maria g and of course to those anonyms reviewers and those I've forgotten (somehow) to mention!

And all who favor me and my story, thank you so much!

I'll be posting the sequel, _**"Bleeding in Love" **_soon so for those who don't have a account or who are not following me, look in my profile for the story link. I'm not sure when I'll be posting the first chapter so just stay alert!

Here is the summary of _**"Bleeding in Love":**_

**The RRBZ and the PPGZ are finally together, happily. **

**Yet evil threatens to come once again and the boys so discover they are not like they seem-things could go downt he drain pretty quickly.**

**Villains and chaos, love and hate, what can possible go wrong now? Sequel to "Sound of Love."**

There you go! The summary, stay tune!

And thank you again, I cannot thank you guys enough!

You all are amazing writers/readers!

Yours truly,

_**~Child of the Night13~**_

**Credits:**

_We say good-bye I turn my back _

_Run away, run away _

_So predictable _

**Show: **Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z (Japanese version of the Powerpuff Girls)

**Created By: **Craig McCracken

**Co-produced by: **Cartoon Network and Aniplex

_Not far from here_

_ You see me crack_

_ Like a bone, like a bone _

_I'm so breakable _

**Directed by: **Megumu Ishiguro

**Written By: **Yoshio Urasawa

**Studio: **Toei Animation

**Network: **Cartoon Network and TV Tokyo

**Characters:**

Momoko/ Blossom

Miyako/ Bubbles

Kaoru/ Buttercup

_And I take everything from you _

_But you'll take anything Won't you? _

Toshiaki/ Brick

Kioshi/ Boomer

Hitoshi/ Butch

_Run away, run away_

_ Like a prodigal_

_ Don't you wait for me_

_ Don't you wait for me _

Mike Logan (my character)

Gretta (my character)

Mr. Blake (my character)

Ken

Professor Utonium

_So ashamed, so ashamed_

_But I need you so_

Mojo Jojo

Himeko

_And you wait for me_

_ And you wait for me _

**Story Plot: **Child of the Night13

**Story Idea and Character Names: **Child of the Night13

_I'm on the road _

_To who knows where?_

_ Look ahead, not behind I keep saying _

**Picture Cover by: **Child of the Night13

**Quotes: **From internet, some from the author

**Playlist:**

_There's no place to go_

_ Where you're not there_

_ On your rope, I hold tight_

_ But it's freeing_

_ And I take everything from you _

_But you'll take anything _

_Won't you? _

**"You're gonna go far kid" **by Offspring

**"Fire it up" **by Thousand Foot Krutch

**"Just a Dream" **by Nelly

_Run away, run away_

_ Like a prodigal_

_ Don't you wait for me_

_ Don't you wait for me _

**"Set the World on Fire" **by Black Veil Brides

_So ashamed, so ashamed _

_But I need you so_

_ And you wait for me _

_And you wait for me _

**"Boys, Boys, Boys," **by Lady GaGa

**"Payphone" **by Maroon 5

**"I'm Glad you Came" **by The Wanted

_Everybody wants to be right_

_But only if it's not day light?_

_ I keep trying to find my way back _

_My way back _

**"Let it Rock" **by Kevin Rudolf ft. Lil Wayne

_Run away, run away Like a prodigal_

_ Don't you wait for me_

_ Don't you wait for me _

**"Moves Like Jagger" **by Maroon 5 ft. Christian Aguilera

**"International Love" **by Chris Brown ft. Pitbull

**"Good Girls Go Bad" **by Cobra Starship

_So ashamed, so ashamed_

_ But I need you so_

_ And you wait for me _

**"Until it Breaks" **by Linkin Park

_And you wait for me_

**"Welcome to the World" **by Kevin Rudolf

**"Scream" **by Usher

**"For your Entertainment" **by Adam Lambert

_Runaway_

**"Running up that Hill" **by Placebo

**"Stop and Stare" **by OneRepublic

**"Domino" **by Jessie J

**"Exogenesis Symphony Pt. 3" **by Muse

_Runaway_

**"Dead!" **by My Chemical Romance

_Runaway_

**"Numb" **by Linkin Park

**" Darkest Hour" **by City of the Fallen

**"Prince of Darkness" **by City of the Fallen (Avengers Remix)

_From you_

**"Divnus" **by City of the Fallen

**"Say When" **by The Fray

**"Mercy" **by OneRepublic

_From you_

Thank you all for your kind support! Love you all!

_From you..._


End file.
